Forever, That's The Whole Point
by BuffyL
Summary: Two Lovers Venus souls twined as one, Neither death nor time, Nor the destruction of this very world, Can keep their souls from each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A very wet and very cold Buffy and Angel ran into his apartment. He turned on the light and Buffy closed the door behind them. Angel took off his heavy coat and laid it aside. Buffy was soaked through to her skin without a coat or jacket.

Angel looked at her with those caring eyes of his. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"Cold." Buffy said.

"Let me get you something." Angel turned and got some things from his armoire and handed them to her. "Put these on. Get under the covers, just to warm up." Buffy watched him for a long moment before she walked over to his bed and sat down. She looked up at him and he turned away to give her privacy. "Sorry." Buffy took off her top shirt and winced, inhaling in pain. "What?"

"Oh, um…. It's ok. I just have a cut or something."

"Can I…. Let me see." Angel said. He couldn't bear the thought of her in any more pain.

Buffy clutched her shirt to her chest. "Ok."

Angel turned around and sat down on the bed behind her. He gently touched her back and looked at the cut. "It's already closed. You're fine."

Buffy leaned back into him and cuddled her face to his. Angel put his arms around her. They'd sat like this a million times, but this time…. "You almost went away today." Buffy said.

"We both did."

"Angel…. I feel like if I lost you…. You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything."

"Shhh. I…."

Buffy turned around to look at him. "You what?"

"I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop."

"Me…. me too. I can't either." Buffy leaned in and kissed Angel. She sighed as memories came flooding to her and she melted into his arms. "Cassius…."

* * *

><p>"Liam!" Elizabeth squealed as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Liam, stop! You shall make me sick."<p>

"Darlin, you just made me the happiest man alive!" Liam cried, hugging her tiny corseted body to him.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "All these lifetimes and we're finally blessed." Liam dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to her abdomen.

"Silly fool." Elizabeth held Liam's face in her hands and he looked up at her. "You'll never hear a heartbeat through all this clothing."

Liam stared up at his beautiful wife with the hunger of a man in his eyes. He stood in one fluid movement and hugged her tightly to him and Elizabeth could feel his desire. "Then we shall have to remedy that."

Elizabeth sighed. "I miss the simple splendor of feeling the sun on my skin through the thin cloth of a toga."

Liam moved behind Elizabeth, kissing her neck. "You were magnificent then."

"Am I not now?"

"You're always magnificent to me. You know that."

Elizabeth smiled. She and Liam were living their 131st lifetime together. When they had first come together she had been known as Aurelia and he had been known as Cassius. She'd been the Roman emperor's youngest daughter and he had been the eldest son of a Senator. Cassius's father had aimed high when he'd set his sights on Aurelia for his son. The emperor hadn't agreed to the match, but it was too late. Cassius and Aurelia had fallen for each other.

Venus had brought them together and nothing would tear them apart. At the goddess's instruction after she'd married them in secret, Cassius had taken Aurelia out into the woods and they'd carved their names into a tree. When the last hunk of bark was carved off, Venus had bound their souls together for all eternity.

Since that moment in the woods, the two soul mates had been reincarnated in every lifetime. In some lifetimes, they only had a few years together. In others, they spent an entire lifetime together, growing old and loving each other. They would reach the age of 13 in every lifetime and the memories of the previous lifetimes would be bestowed upon them. They would find each other and live their lives together and each time, they died together. Sometimes tragically and sometimes as an old couple sleeping in their bed.

But never had they been able to have children until now.

In this lifetime, they'd been matched together since their ninth birthdays by their families. Elizabeth's father was a marquis in northern England and Liam's father was a duke in Galway, Ireland. They'd finally been married on Elizabeth's 17th birthday. Now, Liam was 25 years old and Elizabeth was 20 and after all their lifetimes together, they were finally blessed with a child. She'd waited to tell Liam until she'd arrived in the fourth month and the danger of losing the child had passed.

Elizabeth looked up at her husband propped on his elbow on the bed next to her. He was staring down at her with all the love he'd ever held for her. "Would you be angry with me, my love, if I was to go out and celebrate with my friends?"

"Now?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well. Though I should like to tell our parents tomorrow during dinner."

"They'll be most pleased that we've finally gotten them an heir."

"I should like to seek our children out each lifetime, Liam…. My Cassius."

"I would like that too." Liam said. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Sleep, my beautiful Aurelia."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was asleep in her bed when a horrible feeling shot through her. She shot awake and looked around the darkened room. Liam had not returned home yet. His parents had thrown a great, impromptu party in the couple's honor to celebrate the coming of an heir. Liam had gone out with his friends after the party was over and Elizabeth decided to stay with Liam's parents.<p>

Elizabeth had a horrible feeling of dread that something was wrong. She slipped out of bed and put on her dressing coat and slippers. The manor was quiet and cold as she silently made her way through it. The servants were all asleep, so Elizabeth had to wake her maid.

"Amelia. Would you please dress and take a groom with you to find Master Liam."

"Is something wrong, ma'am? The baby…."  
>"We're fine. I just wish my husband were home now is all. I had a dream that something was wrong."<p>

"A premonition, ma'am?"

"Don't talk silly, Amelia. Just please go wake a groom."

"Yes, ma'am. You go on back to bed. You're in a delicate condition and have no business running about in the cold dead of night."

"Thank you Amelia."

"I'll wake you when Master Liam comes home."

Elizabeth couldn't sleep, but she forced it upon herself. The morning lark outside her window woke her up and she found she was covered in a cold sweat. At first she worried about something being wrong with the child, but those fears were quickly diminished when she felt the life safely inside her womb. New fears sprang to life inside her when she saw that Liam was not in bed beside her. She put on her dressing coat and slippers again and went out into the quiet hallway.

Quiet? That was strange. Usually all the servants were up and getting ready for the day. Connor O'Donnell, Liam's father, made his way up the hall with his head bowed. "Good morning, father." Connor looked up, startled, but it was his blood shot eyes that worried Elizabeth. He'd been crying. A man like Connor O'Donnell did not cry. "What is it?"

"Come, child." Connor led her back to her room. He closed the door behind them.

Elizabeth turned and glared at her father-in-law. "I demand to know what is going on. Where is Liam? Where is my husband?"

"Sit, Elizabeth. Please."

"No. Where is Liam?"

Connor sighed and looked up at his daughter-in-law. "He was found this morn in an alley near the pub."

"Excuse me?"  
>"Child, a demon got him."<p>

"No. This is absurd. Where is Liam?"  
>"Beth…."<p>

"I cannot accept this. This is not how it happens. We die together. We _always_ die together."

Connor looked at Elizabeth. "What are you going on about, Beth?"

"Where is Liam? I demand to see him." When Connor didn't respond, Elizabeth's anger level rose. "I demand to see my husband! Now! Take me to him. Show me that he's gone. I do not believe it! I will not. I cannot. Take me to him. Take me to Liam."

"Beth, you need to calm yourself. The baby…."

Elizabeth took a breath and closed her eyes. "Please, Connor. I need to see my husband."

"I can't allow you to. It would upset you more than you are now. We cannot risk the life of Liam's unborn child. He wouldn't want it."

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes. "This isn't right. We die together."

Connor folded his arms around Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. "Shh…."

"I shouldn't have let him go! I shouldn't have let him leave me…."

"Shh…."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked around her bedroom with a thoughtful look on her face. Liam had been buried that afternoon. He truly was dead. So why wasn't she? For a hundred plus lifetimes they'd died together. Young or old, they always died together.<p>

Connor had wanted to put up crucifixes and garlic around Elizabeth and Liam's manor, but Elizabeth had refused it. She said the smell of the garlic made her sick. Truthfully, she wanted to see Liam. To see if there was any shred of him in the demon that would rise that night. If there was, then she knew her destiny. She knew that this lifetime would stretch on.

Elizabeth's maid, Amelia, rushed into the room and dipped into a low curtsey. "Ma'am, I do not wish to alarm you, but I've been told a demon has struck at the O'Connell Manor."

Elizabeth turned and looked at Amelia. "Is…. Are they…."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Everyone was…. They…."

"I understand." Elizabeth turned away and stepped out onto the balcony to stare out at the shadows in the expansive garden below. "He's coming for me now."

"Don't talk like that. Please, come inside, ma'am." Amelia tugged on Elizabeth's arm. "Come inside where it's safe."

Elizabeth yanked her arm away from Amelia. "Safe? The demon entered my family's home without an invitation. He could enter here."

"No, ma'am. I don't believe that. You must come in and the servants here will protect you."

"Go away, Amelia. Leave me be."

"I cannot. I have to do everything I can to make sure you and the baby are safe."

"I do not wish to lose my temper with you, Amelia. Please leave."

"Ma'am…."

"Go! Get away from me! Leave me be! Leave!"

Amelia turned and walked slowly, reluctantly back into the manor, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Elizabeth waited until she was sure she was alone and then walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. The demon had taken Liam's family. He was sure to come after her.

Sleep pulled at her, but Elizabeth fought it. She would not sleep until she saw what had become of Liam. If he was truly gone, if the rumors that a vampire was just a demon and had nothing left of the person they'd taken except their memories were true, then things were horribly wrong. Things for Cassius and Aurelia would be thrown off because his soul would be trapped in a place it could never come back from.

A wind blew outside and caressed the room, lifting Elizabeth's hair slightly. She knew he was out there, waiting for her. Elizabeth stood up and walked to the balcony. He dislodged himself from the shadows and walked towards her. She stayed just inside the threshold where he couldn't touch her.

"Hello stranger." The demon said as he reached out and ran his hand down the invisible barrier. "I'm sorry to have been gone so long, but…."

"Don't. You're not him. You're just a demon wearing his face."

"Am I?"

The look in his eyes was so much the look Cassius had given her so many times over so many lifetimes…. "Yes."

"Don't do this to me, Aurelia. We can finally be together for all eternity. No more dying and waiting thirteen long years to remember and find each other."

"You're a demon." Her control was faltering. She had lived many lifetimes and had knowledge from each about the demons that walked the Earth. But she'd never been faced with it. She and Cassius had been too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else.

"I know everything about you."

"They're just memories."

"It's me in here, Aurelia…. My Aurelia. It's me."

"No…." Her voice was quiet. The pain of being alone for the first time in centuries was driving her a bit mad. Him standing in front of her looking, acting…. Being Cassius wasn't helping. Elizabeth felt sick suddenly. She swooned and stumbled forward, landing in his arms. He was warm. That was impossible. Demons were cold. When she looked up, she saw the worry in his eyes and it was too much. "Why did you leave me? You weren't supposed to leave me!" She clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Invite me in, Aurelia." He whispered in her ear as he swept her up into his arms.

"Take me inside, Cassius."

Liam took the invitation and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Amelia came to check on Elizabeth the next morning, she found her mistress lying naked in her bed, her face serene in sleep. But it wasn't a sleep she would wake up from. Her skin was cold as ice and she was pale as death itself. There were holes in her neck where the demon who had taken Liam had fed on her. She never rose as a demon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meridon shook her head at her younger sister, Drusilla. "Dru, there's nothing out there."

"I can feel him." Drusilla said.

They were standing on the street with their third and older sister, Kathleen. Meridon could feel his eyes watching them, but she needed to calm her sister down. Drusilla had the Sight and no one really believed her except Meridon. Meridon knew more than she let on to anyone.

Just like all the times before, she had gotten all her memories back at the age of thirteen. Except Cassius was still gone. She was still alone. The last five lifetimes had been horrible. Without Cassius, Aurelia never knew what her fate would be. She'd been married off in the lifetime after Elizabeth by her family to a man who only loved her family's money, not her. In the lifetime after that, she'd been the sister to a wealthy farmer in Italy. Then she'd been one of the many faces of the poor in the streets of France. And so on and so on.

It never really mattered who she was, though. Angelus, as Liam's demon had come to call himself, had decided her fate for her each time. He was determined to seek her out, torture her mentally and physically, and then kill her any way he could. The only thing he would never do was to turn her into what he'd become. Aurelia never really knew why.

"He wants you something terrible." Drusilla said.

Meridon looked back and saw him standing there with Darla, the vampire who had taken him away from her. The crowd on the street moved around them, but Angelus' eyes never wavered. "I know." Meridon said.

"He wants you because you're his."

"No. I'm not his. I belonged to the one the demon took. Not him."

"Your Cassius?"

"Yes." Meridon hadn't told her sister about her past lives. She never shared that with anyone. Drusilla had seen it in a dream and asked Meridon about it. Meridon had been taken aback, but in the end she'd been happy to share it with someone.

Drusilla had taken it upon herself to watch after Meridon. "He won't have you this time, Aurelia." Meridon looked at Drusilla. Her sister liked her true name and only used it when she believed her sister wanted comfort.

"I'm afraid he will." Meridon answered. "He always does. It's a cruel joke to him to take my life each lifetime. He sees it as mocking what Cassius and I had."

Drusilla gripped Meridon's hand. "Come. We should go home. It's safe there."

Meridon just smiled slightly and glanced back at Angelus. "It's not safe anywhere after he's found me."

Drusilla looked at Angelus and shook his head. "We'll stop him, Meridon."

* * *

><p>Angelus had killed her family. He'd left their bodies for her to find. But this time, he was taking it out on Drusilla too. He'd spared her. Or, at the very least, he'd saved her for last because Meridon cherished her sister. She was the first person Aurelia had let herself love since her life as Elizabeth.<p>

So, at Drusilla's insistence, the two sisters had retreated to a convent to escape him. "The convent is holy. He cannot prevail over the power of the Lord." Drusilla had said. Meridon wanted desperately to believe her sister, but she'd seen too much. She'd seen what Angelus was capable of. Meridon knew holy objects wouldn't hold him back for long. He would find a way around the Holy Vows Meridon and Drusilla would take tomorrow.

Meridon stood and looked out the first story window at the coming darkness. That's when the screaming started. She could hear it in the distant hallways and it was coming closer. He was coming closer. There was nothing Meridon could do. Angelus was here.

Drusilla burst into Meridon's room. "He is here! Sister!"

"I know." Meridon said, resigned to her fate.

"Come. Please, we must leave before he finds you."

"He knows where I am."

"You cannot just wait for him. You must try, Meridon!"

"Go, Drusilla. Save yourself. He cannot do me harm if you are still alive."

"Aurelia…."

Meridon hugged Drusilla. "Go. I'll be alright." She gently shoved Drusilla out the window.

Drusilla hesitated for a moment, watching her sister's sullen face, and then she ran. Meridon sat down on the bed and waited. The screams surrounded her for what seemed like hours. It probably was. Then there was silence. Still, Meridon didn't get up from the bed.

The door opened slowly and Angelus sauntered into the room. Blood had splashed on his clothing and his mouth was red and smeared with it. He smiled at her, but it didn't strike fear in her heart like it was meant to. "I've become predictable?"

"After the second time, yes."

Angelus smiled. "You underestimate me."

"Just finish it."

"What is 'it' that I am supposed to finish?"

Meridon rolled her eyes up to him and saw a different glint in his eyes. He moved towards her and the first hint of fear filled her. Angelus spent the next few hours raping the virgin body Aurelia was in. He made sure it hurt her through everything. There was no pleasure to it like the first time he'd entered her body as a demon. In the end, he didn't kill her. He left her laying in the bed in a pool of her blood from her womb and other places that no man should've entered.

When the authorities finally came, Meridon was lost. They took her to the hospital and she laid on the bed, unable to speak. She waited for him to come finish her, but he never did. Instead, he'd sent a horror more terrible than anything he'd ever inflicted on her.

He'd sent the demon he'd changed Drusilla into. Angelus had driven Drusilla mad before he'd changed her. Meridon screamed when Drusilla floated into the room. She cried and struggled, but Drusilla took her in the end.

* * *

><p>Mya awoke from the horrible nightmare with a scream. She looked around the tent and saw she was alone. Her vampiric sister was not ripping her throat out in a hospital in a land far away in a time long ago.<p>

Aurelia had been brought back as a Romani Gypsy named Mya this time. She was one of the Kalderash people. Her family was the most powerful family in the clan and she was the most beautiful, most desired girl among them all. They cherished her. They worshiped her.

Mya felt safe with this family. She was far from Angelus' usual hunting ground. She hadn't heard anything since he'd sent her sister, Drusilla, to kill her in 1860. It was now 1898 and Mya was seventeen years old. She _was_ safe this time. She knew it.

Mya stood up and stretched. Her long, dark hair flowed down her bare back and it felt wonderful. It was morning outside her tent and she could hear her people moving around the campsite. The nightmares came and went, but Mya blamed them on feeling safe. For so long, she'd been haunted by him. And now he was far away, but she couldn't seem to let him go.

"Mya." Her mother called from outside the tent. "Get up and get dressed Mya. Come help us."

Mya groaned as she heard the sound of Micah talking outside. He was part of the Kalderash clan and the son of the second most powerful family. The two families were working on a match for them and Mya's mother was being gentle with it. She wanted Mya to love Micah. She couldn't bear to see her daughter unhappy.

Mya put on her clothing and walked out of the tent. Micah stood with her mother holding a cauldron while Mya's mother poured water into it. He was a handsome young thing, very sweet to her, but Mya didn't know what she felt for him now. Four years ago, when she had been Mya fully, she'd liked Micah. She'd liked him a lot. As Aurelia, she wasn't sure she could love any man other than Cassius. But Micah was definitely trying his hardest to win her over. And though she was loath to admit it, he was starting to get to her.

"Hello Mya." Micah said.

"Hello Micah." Mya said.

"I'll take that." Mya's mother said, taking the cauldron from Micah.

"You look beautiful." Micah said.

"Thank you." Mya said.

"You always look beautiful. But today…."

"It's all right, Micah. You don't have to try to win my heart."

Micah moved closer. "I know, but I feel like I must."

Mya smiled and shook her head. "One way or another, you and I will be together. Our families are seeing to that."

"Be nice." Mya's mother scolded.

"I am." Mya looked back at Micah. "I'm just telling Micah he doesn't have to try so hard now. We've got the rest of our lives for him to win me over."

Micah smiled playfully and whispered in her ear. "So I don't have to take you swimming in our little spot today? I can wait?"

Mya smiled slightly. "Oh no. I would very much love that."

Micah's smile widened. "Truly?"

"Yes." Mya turned to her mother. "Is it alright, mother?"

"Of course. Your father and I have some business to attend to in the city. We'll be back after dark, so Micah you watch after my Mya. Keep her safe."

"I will." Micah said.

Micah and Mya spent all day at the small, secluded pond. They ate a picnic for lunch and swam for most of the day. Towards dusk, they laid down on their blanket and dried off. Mya rolled onto her side and watched Micah. He had his eyes closed against the glare of the setting sun. He was beautiful, she had to admit.

"Micah?"

"Yes, Mya?"

"Would you kiss me?"

Micah opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. "You haven't asked this of me before."

"I realize that."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. Do I have to have a reason?"

"I suppose not." Micah sat up and Mya did the same. He reached his hand up and gently caressed her face before moving his fingers into her hair. Mya closed her eyes and tried to pretend he was Cassius and she was Aurelia once again. She tried to pretend they were in the woods next to the tree with their names on it.

Micah's lips gently pressed against hers and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They spent a long, breathless moment kissing each other. Finally, they both needed air and pulled away. Aurelia was mildly disappointed that it wasn't Cassius kissing her and they weren't in the woods next to their tree.

"Are you all right?" Micah asked.

Mya opened her eyes. "Yes. That was…."

"Wonderful."

"Yes." She looked away from the intent look on his face and her eyes accidentally found that he was hard and ready. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." Micah tried to change positions to hide it from her, but Mya laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural."

"I…. You…."

"Shh…." Mya pressed a fingertip to his lips. "It's alright." She took his hand and kissed his fingers before sliding them up her dress. He seemed surprised by her actions, but he didn't protest. He slid a finger inside her and she gasped. Micah pressed her backwards with his body, kissing her gently as he worked his fingers inside her.

Before either of them realized it, he'd pulled his pants down around his thighs and was ready to plunge into her. Micah startled and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this! We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"We should wait."

"Why? Our families don't have to know."

Micah stared at her. "Why are you pushing for this to happen?"

"I don't know. It seems like the right thing. Doesn't it feel right to you?"

It had been a _long _time since a man had touched her like this. Before Angelus' rape of Meridon, Aurelia couldn't allow a man to touch her. Even when she'd been married to the farmer, she'd made sure he was too drunk to remember the night and she'd convinced him in the morning that they'd done their job. Micah didn't realize that he had accidentally persuaded Aurelia to allow a man into her heart. "Micah. Doesn't it feel right to you?"

Micah stared down at her, the panic slipping from his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Micah. Please."

* * *

><p>They returned to the Kalderash camp hand in hand and smiling. But the happy feelings were quickly wiped away when they saw the destruction of the camp. To Mya's horror, Darla, her sister-turned-vampire Drusilla, and a tall, bony man were standing amidst all the chaos. Her hand tightened on Micah's and he moved her behind him.<p>

Darla's attention turned on Mya and Micah. "Well, well, well…." She walked forward. "Finally a beautiful gypsy girl. The others were so…. Dull. I…." Darla stopped as she stared into Mya's eyes. "No. It can't be."

"What do you want?" Micah asked, his voice a little deeper than Mya had ever heard it.

"I want the girl."

Micah moved a little further in front of Mya. "No. Take me."

"Micah…." Mya started.

Darla laughed. "In love? I thought you could only love Cassius."

"Cassius is dead." Mya said.

Micah spared a glance back at Mya. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It won't in about two minutes." Darla said.

Drusilla sauntered over and moved around Mya and Micah. "I told you grandmum. I told you we would find a treasure for Angelus."

"Yes. You did."

"She's a pretty one." The man said.

"She's my sister Meridon, Spike." Drusilla said proudly.

"Meridon?" Micah asked.

"That's not my name anymore." Mya said.

"Mya…." Micah let go of her hand and moved his hand to her hips. "Run." He pushed her in one direction while he jumped into the three vampires.

Mya didn't think twice. She ran. She ran for her life. She didn't want to be Angelus' again. Micah's screams echoed through the woods and Mya tried not to cry out. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. After a few minutes, she heard someone coming after her. Mya screamed and ran faster, cursing the skirt for tripping her and slowing her down.

It wasn't the vampire chasing her that finally took her down. It was a root she didn't see. She hit her head on a rock and the world swam around her. Mya whimpered and tried to get up, but arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. Darla whispered something in her ear, but Mya didn't hear it as the world went black.

* * *

><p>When Mya woke up, she was bound and gagged and laying on the floor of a house she didn't recognize. There was a fire going behind her, but when she tried to look at it, the pain in her head made her wince and look away. The front door banged open and Mya looked down the length of her body to see Darla following a blindfolded Angelus into the house.<p>

"Can I take off this blindfold yet?" Angelus asked.

"No." Darla said.

Angelus grabbed Darla around the waist. "Can I take off something else?""

"After I give you your present." Aurelia had to look away as Darla kissed Angelus passionately. "You can never have enough of those. Come on." She led him into the room where Mya was laying then took Angelus' blindfold off. Angelus' gaze settled on the fire burning in a fireplace first. Then his eyes moved down to see Mya bound and gagged lying in front of the fire. "Happy birthday, Angelus."

"She is a gypsy." Angelus said, staring at Mya. Mya tried to move her eyes away.

"I looked everywhere."

"What would I do without you?"

"Whither and die." Angelus kissed Darla again and after a moment, she turned away from him to look at Mya. "Look at her Angelus."

Angelus stared at Mya as she laid on the floor and cried. He bent down and lifted her head gently. "She's beautiful."

"And so much more. Look into her eyes, Angelus."

Angelus held Mya's head and forced her to look at him. He gasped. "Aurelia! How did you find her?"

"Drusilla led me to her."

Angelus stroked Mya's face, pulling the gag from her mouth. "Count on your sister to find you."

"Please…." Mya said.

"Begging? This is new for you."

"Liam, please. Please…. I'm tired of this. Let me live out my lives in peace."  
>Angelus ignored her pleas and leaned down over her body slowly, sensuously. Gently, in a mockery of the love he'd once held for her as Liam O'Connell, he pushed her skirt up while she squirmed. He rubbed his cheek against her thigh and blew a cold breath along her skin. Mya started to sob as his fingers went in places that made her want to gasp in pleasure. Angelus vamped out and gently bit her thigh. All the while, Darla stood behind them and watched.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darla walked into the little house she and Angelus were sharing. She removed her gloves and called, "Angelus? Are you here?" When there was no answer, she made her way into the next room. "Angelus?" She found him huddled in on himself, crouched by the fireplace.

"Not everyone screams." He said quietly.

"What?"

"When you kill them…. Some just stand there…. Frozen…. While others…."

"What are you doing?" Darla asked, pulling her hat off. "Are we playing a game?"

Angelus stood up, but he still faced the wall. "Children…. They usually scream."

"Mmm…. Yes. They sound just like little pigs. Have you brought me some? What? You don't think I'll share? I can't believe you think I'm that insensitive."

Angelus finally moved away from the wall. He looked completely disheveled and frantic. "We've drunk and killed for how long now? A hundred and forty odd years? Drunk them all up and they're all dead." He was sobbing.

Darla moved up and tried to grasp his face. "Where have you been?"

He slapped her hands away and backed up. "Don't!"

"What is this? Have you met someone else?"

"There was always someone else…." Angelus moved forward and laid his forehead down on Darla's shoulder.

"No. Let go." She shoved him harshly backwards. "Let go of me! What happened to you? Angelus! What happened?"

"The gypsy…. Mya…." Angelus let out a sob. "My Aurelia…. Her people found out and they did something to me."

"A spell?"

"Funny…. You think with all the people I've maimed…. And killed…. I wouldn't be able to remember every single one. But she…. Aurelia…. She's the most clear of them all. I remember…. Everything I've…. Done…. To her. God…." He shook his head frantically as Darla moved towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Help me."

"A spell…. They gave you a soul. A filthy soul!" Darla raked her nails down Angelus' cheek. "No! You're disgusting!"

"Darla…."

"No." Darla grabbed a chair and held it in front of her. "Get away from me."

"You brought her here." Darla broke the chair and picked up one of the bigger pieces of splintered wood. She lunged at him with it, but he moved out of the way. "I'm like you."

"You're not like anything. Get away from me. Get out!" Angelus turned and ran. "I'll kill you!"

He moved down the street, only glancing back once to see Darla standing in the doorway holding the stake.

* * *

><p>After Darla cast him out again in China during the boxer rebellion, Cassius searched for Aurelia. He had to find her. He had to seek her forgiveness. But she was nowhere to be found. For 90 years he searched for her. Finally, he gave up. He believed he was beyond redemption for the crimes he'd committed against his beloved.<p>

It wasn't until he was living on the streets of Manhattan in 1996 that his shot at redemption finally came forth.

Cassius walked past a man digging through a trash can and down the alley. A boy ran past him with a package and disappeared further down the alley. Cassius was tired and weak with hunger as he staggered into a concrete post at the side of the alley and stopped. He coughed and rolled around to lean with his back against the post. He was tired, filthy, and unkempt. Without Aurelia to guide him, he was lost. He'd been tired, filthy, unkempt, and lost for 98 years.

Cassius took a moment to breathe and smelled something on the air. He searched the alley with his eyes and spotted a rat scampering across to the other side. He took a couple of unsteady steps, brushed the hair from his face, and began to stalk the rat. It reached the other side and disappeared into a pile of trashcans and bags. Cassius dove after it, scattering the cans and bags noisily. Much to his chagrin, he lost the rat. Cassius threw himself back down on the ground and growled. He hated what he was.

Unbeknownst to Cassius, a man came into the alley behind him. "God, are you disgusting." He said. "This is really an unforgettable smell. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says, uh…. Crazy Homeless Guy. It's not good."

"Get away from me." Cassius said.

"What are you gonna do, bite me?" The man gasped and jumped back sarcastically. "Horrors! A vampire! Ah, but you wouldn't bite me on account of your poor, tortured soul. It's so sad, a vampire with an immortal soul. It's so poignant."

"Who are you?"

"Let's take a walk." Cassius stared at the man in confusion and suspicion. "Would you come on? Jeez!" Finally, Cassius stood up and followed the man. The two of them walked along the sidewalk for a few paces and then turned onto the street to cross to the hotdog stand on the other side. Cassius wasn't paying any attention to the traffic, so the man had to grab his arm to stop him. "What are you eating? Like, a rat once a month?" Cassius strayed again and almost walked into another car. The man grabbed him again and pulled him back in time. "Hey! Look, you're skin and bones here! Butcher shops are throwing away more blood in a day than you could stand. Good blood. You lived in the world a little bit more like you used to, you'd know that."

"I wanna know who you are."

"And I wanna know who you are."

"Apparently, you already do."

"Not yet. But I'm looking to find out. Cause you could go either way here."

"I don't understand you."

"Nobody understands me. That's my curse." He stepped over to the street vendor and pulled out some cash. "Dog me. Mustard." After a moment, the man looked at Cassius. "My name's Whistler."

The vendor handed Whistler his hot dog. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Anyway, lately it is."

"You're not a vampire." Cassius said.

"A demon…. technically. I mean, I'm not a bad guy. Not all demons are dedicated to the destruction of all life."

"What do you mean I can go either way?"

"I mean that you can become an even more useless rodent than you already are, or you can become someone again. A person. Someone to be counted. Someone to be loved."

"I just wanna be left alone."

"Well, yeah, you've been left alone for, what, ninety years already. Or is it 243?" Cassius glared at Whistler. "Ever since Elizabeth. And what a package you are. The Stink Guy!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see something. We'd have to leave now. You see, and then you tell me what you wanna do."

"Where is it?"

* * *

><p>Cassius pulled up to Hemery High School in Los Angeles in an old, rusted Chevy Impala with its windows spray-painted black. He watched students come streaming out of the building from the far side of the street. He lowered the driver's window and squinted out into the daylight, careful to remain in the shadows. He looked over at the building and saw Aurelia come down the steps with three of her friends.<p>

Cassius gasped and a tear fell from his eye. This girl was the very image of the Aurelia he'd known in ancient Rome. Her long, flowing blonde hair. Her lightly tanned skin that glowed as if from an inner light. Cassius had to laugh because she was so tiny. Aurelia had always been small.

Her voice floated to him on the wind. "So I'm like, 'Dad, do you want me to go to the dance in an outfit I've already worn? Why do you hate me?'"

One of the girls with her asked, "Is Tyler taking you?"

"Where were you when I got over Tyler? He's of the past. Tyler would have to crawl on his hands and knees to get me to go to the dance with him. Which, actually, he's supposed to do after practice, so I'm gonna wait."

"Ok. See ya later."

"Bye!"

"Call me!"

"Ok!"

"Call me! Call me!"

"I will!"

The girl…. Whistler had said her name was Buffy in this lifetime…. Climbed back up a few steps and looked around. She took off her jacket and sat down to wait for something. She laid the jacket across her legs and idly looked around again.

Cassius watched an older man in a black suit approach her. "Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah? Hi! What?"

"I need to speak with you."

"You're not from Bullock's, are you? Cause I-I meant to pay for that lipstick."

"There isn't much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits."

"I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny-free, really."

"Yes, you have. You are the Chosen One." Cassius let out a pained groan. "You alone can stop them."

"Who?"

"The vampires."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Buffy landed flat on her back and a vampire propped himself over her, growling menacingly. She was very frightened and looked around frantically for what to do. Cassius watched her from behind some gravestones, desperately wanting to go to her. Buffy spotted her stake, but she couldn't reach it, so she just got her hands underneath the vampire and pushed him off. He flew off of her and landed hard on his back.<p>

"Oh, God…." Buffy rolled onto her hands and knees and scrambled on all fours to retrieve her stake. "Oh, God…. Oh…. Oh, God…." She grabbed the stake and quickly got to her feet. She looked at it, unsure of what to do next.

The vampire got up and lunged at her. Reflexively she grabbed him, sidestepped him, and sent him flipping over to the ground again, dazed. She looked at the vampire, amazed by what she had just done. She glanced back at the Watcher, down at her stake and then made her move to kill the vampire. She quickly got to her knees, raised the stake above her head and plunged it into him, but she got him in the gut instead of the chest.

"Oh! Not the heart!"

Cassius wanted to laugh at her, but he was afraid she would hear him. Buffy plunged the stake into the vampire again and this time, she hit her mark. An instant later the vampire burst into ashes. Buffy was caught by surprise and she screamed and jumped back, landing on her butt. She just stared at the ashes on the grass in wide-eyed shock.

Behind her, Merrick the Watcher stepped up. "You see? You see your power?"

Cassius could see that Buffy wasn't at all sure she wanted to see.

* * *

><p>Cassius followed Buffy to her home and watched her go inside with her mother close behind. "Why didn't you call?" Her mother asked.<p>

"I'm sorry." Buffy said. "I-I didn't know it was so late. Tyler and I were talking."

"That boy is irresponsible."

"No, mom. It's not his fault."

"You know we worry, that's all." They looked at each other for a moment and her mother shrugged. "Dinner's in ten minutes."

Buffy whispered, "Yeah." As her mother walked off. Buffy went through the other door into her bathroom. She turned on the water to wash up from the cemetery. Her parents were talking in the hall and she, as could Cassius, could hear as it escalated into an argument.

"Did she say where she was?" Her father asked.

"She was with Tyler." Her mother said.

"I don't want her seeing him anymore, period!"

"You're overreacting, dear."

"Don't do that! Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!"

"I don't! Just forget it!"

"Just because you can't discipline her, I have to be the ogre!"

"I am not having this conversation again! Alright?"

Cassius felt his heart break for her. He watched Buffy look at herself in the mirror sadly as the tears began to come. He knew that this wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened.

* * *

><p>Cassius arrived where Whistler was waiting for him. "She's gonna have it tough, your Aurelia. She's a Slayer and she's just a kid. The world's full of big, bad things."<p>

"Why doesn't she remember?" Cassius asked. "She's fifteen years old. She should remember."

"I think you have those gypsies to thank for that one."

"I wanna help her."

"You can't tell her who either of you are."

Cassius nodded. "I know."

"This isn't gonna be easy. The more you live in this world, the more you see how apart from it you really are. And this is dangerous work. Right now, you couldn't go three rounds with a fruit fly!"

"I wanna learn from you."

"Alright."

"But I don't wanna dress like you."

"Again, you're annoying me. You're lucky we need you on our side."

* * *

><p>Cassius told her his name was Angel when they finally met in Sunnydale. He couldn't believe it, but she fell for him all on her own. She didn't have Aurelia's memories, but she fell in love with Angel. And on her seventeenth birthday, she gave him everything she was. In that moment, Aurelia came flooding into her mind and she was reunited with Cassius. Angelus' indiscretions against her were forgotten for the moment and they fell into each other's arms in a blissful reunion.<p>

But unbeknownst to either of them, the gypsies had put a loophole in the curse. If Aurelia were to ever return and Cassius were to find happiness in her arms once again, he would become the monster Angelus. They couldn't allow Cassius and Aurelia to be together. The prophecy told them what would happen if the two were to finally come together once more.

**Two Lovers Venus souls twined as one**

**Neither death nor time**

**Nor the destruction of this very world**

**Can keep their souls from each other**

**One born of Darkness but touched by Light**

**One born of Light but touched by Darkness**

**Within the time of Light and Darkness**

**The Eternal Lovers shall be torn apart**

**And the End of Days shall be brought forth**

**Whence they come together again**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aurelia shot awake from the memories that rushed over her and gasped. She looked around the small apartment and didn't see Angel laying beside her. Why had it taken her seventeen years to remember who she was? Why had it taken almost 100 years for her to be reincarnated? Where was Cassius?

Buffy clasped the sheets around her body and stood up. It was still raining hard outside and lightning struck. She looked around the room again, but Cassius was nowhere to be seen. "Cassius?"

Aurelia was quiet as she walked into her mother's house. She looked around the kitchen, but everything was quiet. She kept an eye out for her mother as she went around to the stairs. Once there she started up, trying to keep quiet. She just wanted to get in, pack a bag, and leave to find Cassius. They had a lot to discuss.

Unfortunately, her mother heard her. "Morning."

Buffy stopped her ascent and came back down a few steps. Joyce came over to the base of the staircase. "Morning." Buffy said.

"So, did you have fun last night?"

"Fun?"

"At Willow's."

"Yeah. Yeah, fun at Willow's. You know, she's fun."

"You hungry?"

"No. I'm just going to…. Take a shower."

"Well, if you hurry, I'll run you to school."

"School?" Aurelia shook her head. "Right. Thanks."

Joyce folded her arms and looked up at Buffy curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No. What would be wrong?" Aurelia cursed this century. It was so much easier when you were considered an adult at fourteen or fifteen.

"I don't know. You just look…." Joyce shook her head with a smile and went into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Aurelia made her way through the hallways and walked into the library. To her surprise, she was almost ran down by Xander and Willow.<p>

"Buffy!" Willow cried.

"We were just going to rescue you." Xander said.

"Rescue me?" Buffy asked.

"Well, some of us were." Willow shot at Giles.

"Well, I-I would have." Giles said.

"Where's Angel?" Jenny asked.

"I was hoping one of you would know." Buffy said.

"No." Giles said.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked as she slid down off the counter.

"The Judge, i-is he…."

That's right. She and Angel had been after the Judge and…. Spike and Drusilla. "He is active."

"Oh, damn it." Giles said.

"He nearly killed us."

"Why didn't you call? We, we, we thought…."

"It is none of your business why I didn't call. But I must speak with you, Watcher."

Giles looked at Buffy with a look she couldn't discern. "Yes. All right.

"Has no one heard from Cas…. Angel?"

"I'm sure he'll come by." Willow said.

"Buffy, the Judge. We have to stop him." Xander said. "Can you tell us anything?"

"Not much. I kicked him. It was just like a sudden fever. I was afraid that if he had gotten his hands on me…."

"In time, he won't need to." Giles said. "The stronger he gets, he'll be able to reduce us to charcoal with a look. I better continue researching, must look for a weak spot. The rest of you should get to your classes."

"Yeah, I better go, too." Jenny said. Aurelia recognized something in Jenny. She would ask about that later. "I'll, uh, go on the 'Net and search for anything on the Judge."

"Thank you."

"After classes I'll come back and help you research." Xander said.

"Yeah, you might find something useful if it's in an 'I Can Read' book." Cordelia said. Xander looked like he was ready to kill her.

Once everyone was gone, Aurelia turned to look at Giles. "You got your memories back." Giles said.

"You knew?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes. The Council knew. They had hoped you wouldn't be called as a Slayer. When you were, they assigned Merrick to your case. He was an expert on the lives you've led."

Aurelia shook her head. "It is poetic irony, is it not? My soulmate is a vampire and I am destined to be his doom."

"When did you get your memories back?"

"Last night. Just after Cassius and I escaped my sister and her minions."

"Were you with Cassius?"

"I was with him all night. Well, until I woke up and he wasn't there. I need to find him."

"Are you sure you're ready to see him? After all, he has been the cause of your death for many lifetimes."

"Watcher, I have been around for many, many centuries and most of those lifetimes I was with Cassius. I know that demon wearing Liam's face was not Cassius that did those horrible things to me."

"You have an enlightened outlook."

"Of course I do." Aurelia looked at Giles. "I will not neglect my duty as the Slayer. The Judge is too great a threat to ignore. I will find Cassius and you should continue to research any methods to stop the Judge short of an army."

Giles nodded. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I have read a lot about you."

"Thank you." Aurelia turned on her heel and walked out of the library.

* * *

><p>After searching every place she could think Cassius would be, Aurelia finally returned to Angel's apartment. She opened the door and walked in, closing it gently behind her. She walked over to the newly made bed where one of his shirts was laid out on it. Behind her, Angel stepped over to a statue and picked up a necklace hanging from it, putting it on.<p>

Aurelia turned. "Cassius!" She ran to him and threw herself in his arms. She kissed him passionately, clinging to him like a drowning woman. "Oh, my Cassius! I was so worried!"

Angel hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Where did you go?"

"Been around."

"Oh, I was so worried! You just disappeared."

"What? I took off." Angel went to his bed for the shirt.

"You didn't say anything. You just left me here.

"Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that."

Aurelia was taken aback by his tone. "What?"

"Let's not make an issue out of it, ok? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened."

"I don't understand. Cassius…. It's me. Aurelia. Finally! I'm back."

"I know. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal."

"It is 'a big deal'! It took me seventeen years to regain myself! And it's been…. What? Over eighty years since my last reincarnation? Something has been wrong."

"It just took a while, that's all. You're back now and we can have some fun." He reached out to touch her, but she drew back quickly, slapping his hand away.

Angel chuckled at her and Aurelia shook her head. "I don't understand. Have you met someone else? No, that's impossible. There's been no one else but me for you."

"Listen, I've got things to do. I'll call you."

"Angel, stop. Cassius?" He stopped and faced her. "Cassius, I still love you. I forgive you for the things the demon did with your hands. It wasn't your fault. I love you, my Cassius."

Angel pointed coolly at her. "Love you, too, babe. We'll talk soon." He casually walked out the door.

Aurelia could only watch him go, extremely upset and confused. She sat down on the bed and shook her head. After long moments of teary confusion, it hit her. This wasn't Cassius any longer. He was back. Angelus. He was Angelus again. But how? She had to find out.

* * *

><p>Aurelia used the Slayer's senses to track Angelus. He had gone to the high school. She quietly crept into the hallways and found Jenny and Xander facing Angelus. The demon was holding Willow tightly by the throat with his back to Buffy.<p>

"He's not Angel anymore. Are you?" Jenny said.

"Wrong. I am Angel. At last!" Angelus said.

"Oh, my God." Xander said.

"I got a message for Aurelia."

"Why don't you give it to me yourself?" Aurelia said behind him.

Angelus spun around with Willow to face her. "Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your Slayer's friends." He tightened his grip on Willow even more and she let out a pained yelp.

"How did this happen?"

Angelus smiled cruelly. "Does it matter? Your Cassius is dead once again and our games are gonna start all over again."

"Leave Willow alone, and deal with me."

"But she's so cute and helpless. Really a turn-on."

Xander, who had been sneaking up on Angelus, shoved the cross into his face from behind. Angelus reeled back and dropped Willow. She cried out as she fell backward into Xander and they collapsed against the wall.

Angelus turned to Jenny and warded her off with a hand as he started to back down the hall. When he reached Aurelia, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close to him. She inhaled in fright as the horrible memories of everything he'd ever done to her floated to the surface. "Things are about to get very interesting, my love." He kissed her harshly before shoving her into the wall and backing out the door.

Aurelia began to shake as she sat on the floor. This couldn't be happening. He had been back. They'd shared mere hours together before he'd reverted to _him_. How could this be happening?

Willow and Xander rushed over to Aurelia. "Buffy, are you ok?" Xander asked. Aurelia just stared at the door. "Buffy."

* * *

><p>Everyone was convened in the library. Giles was pacing, Xander was standing, Willow and Cordelia were sitting at the table, Jenny was leaning against the shelves behind them, and Aurelia was curled up in a chair, lost in her memories of the things Angelus was capable of.<p>

"And we're absolutely certain that…. that Angel has reverted to his former self?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, uh, we're all certain. Anyone not feeling certain here?" Xander asked.

"Giles, you wouldn't have believed him." Willow said. "He was so…. He came here to kill us."

"What are we gonna do?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm leaning towards blind panic myself." Giles said.

"Rupert, don't talk like that." Jenny said. "The kids."

"He's right." Aurelia said. "Blind panic is most logical."

"Hey, who's Aurelia?" Xander asked. "He said he had a message for Aurelia and then he told it to Buffy like she was the Aurelia chick."

"Because she is." Giles said.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked.

"I second that 'huh'." Xander said.

"Buffy is the reincarnated soul of one half of the Eternal Lovers created by the Roman goddess of love."

"Venus." Aurelia said sadly. "That was so long ago."

"Wait…. Huh?" Xander asked.

"Angelus used to be Cassius. I am his soulmate, Aurelia. We have been reincarnated lifetime after lifetime. We always found each other."

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"We were celebrating our first child in all our centuries together in 1753 as Liam and Elizabeth. Liam went out to celebrate with his friends and Darla took him from me that night. The demon Liam became…. He made it his mission to seek me out each lifetime and make a mockery of what Cassius and I were. He has been the death of me in every lifetime since. I doubt this one will be much different."

"You're a Slayer now." Giles said.

"I don't think that will make a difference. He's…. Creative."

"Buff…. Aurelia." Willow said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Aurelia stood up. "I should've known. When I saw him at his apartment, he was different. The things he said…."

"What things?" Giles asked.

Aurelia waved him away. "I should've known before that."

"You didn't know he had turned bad?" Jenny asked.

"I should have. Cassius would never have left me alone like that after getting me back after all those years."

"How did you?" Willow asked, looking at Jenny.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Well, you knew he was bad. You told me to get away from him."

"Well, I saw his face."

Aurelia looked at Jenny hard. She still sensed a familiarity in the woman.

"If only we knew how it happened." Giles said, drawing Aurelia's attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Aurelia asked.

"Well, something set it off. Some, some, uh, event must've triggered his transformation. Well, if anyone would know, Buff…. Aurelia, it should be you."

"I don't."

"Well, did anything happen last night that, that might…."

"I…. I don't know."

"I'm sorry, but we can't afford to…."

"Silence. Please! I will have no more of this." Aurelia turned on her heels. "It is all a little too much to bear at the moment." She walked out of the library, slamming the doors open in frustration and anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aurelia walked into her room and gently closed the door behind her. She unbuttoned her coat and looked around the room. She saw the cross necklace hanging from its hook that Angel had given her when they'd first met. She reached out and held the cross in her hand. It sparkled in the light and she let go of it, letting it swing. She looked down at the ring on her hand that Angel had given her only the night before. It was Elizabeth and Liam's wedding ring. She pulled it off of her finger and looked at it.

Aurelia suddenly burst into tears. She went to her bed to lay down before her knees became weak. She clutched the ring and began crying uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. Why was fate being so cruel to her and Cassius? What had they done to upset Venus so? She curled up on her bed and felt every bit the seventeen year old girl she was. Her first and only lover had turned against her and her worst nightmares had come back to haunt her.

A large part of her wished she had never remembered her lives with Cassius. It seemed like it would be so much easier. But Buffy had loved Angel, so it would be just as hard on her.

Eventually, Aurelia fell asleep.

To her surprise, she dreamt. She and Cassius were in bed caressing each other. Aurelia ran her hand down his back over his tattoo. He had gotten it when he had been Liam as a wedding present to her. The A clutched in the griffon's talons didn't stand for Angel or Angelus. It stood for Aurelia. Cassius remembered every spot on her body that made her shiver in pleasure and took his time at each spot. He gently kissed her on the neck and Aurelia held him tighter to her with her ringed hand. She kissed his fingertips and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you, Aurelia. I love you." Cassius whispered.

Aurelia opened her eyes to look up at him and for an instant, she saw the demon growling down at her. She screamed and the world flashed brighter. When her vision returned, she realized she was standing by an open grave at a funeral in bright daylight. She caught her reflection in a silver vase and saw that she wasn't Buffy, but Elizabeth. She was wearing her favorite crimson gown with the golden trim that she'd worn on her last Christmas as Elizabeth.

Liam, wearing the clothes Elizabeth had last seen him in, walked up to the grave and Aurelia looked over at him. He looked at her, his face bathed in glorious sunlight. "You have to know what to see, love." His voice held the Irish brogue that had once made her English heart melt.

She looked at him, not really understanding, and then back down at the grave. A black figure caught Aurelia's attention and she looked over at the other people attending the funeral. The black figure lifted a veil from her face to reveal Jenny standing there.

Aurelia shot awake with a start, eyes opened wide. The Slayer had prophetic dreams and she knew that this was one of them. Liam was telling her to see and it was Jenny that she saw. Jenny knew what was going on.

* * *

><p>Aurelia marched straight to Jenny Calendar's classroom. There were students sitting at all the computers, but she didn't care. Jenny and Giles saw her come in and smiled in greeting.<p>

"Oh, Buffy…. Aurelia." Giles said, laughing slightly. "Oh, I keep…." Aurelia went right past Giles and straight to Jenny. She put her hand around her throat and shoved her back onto the desk. "Aurelia!" He tried to pull her off, but the Slayer strength was too great for him.

"What do you know?" Aurelia demanded.

A student stood up and said, "Should I get the principal?"

"No, I-I-I'll deal with this." Giles said. "Y-y-you're, you're all dismissed!"

Aurelia let go and stepped back. "Did you do it? Did you change him?"

"For God's sake, calm down!"

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"You can't go around accusing everybody…."

"I didn't know…." Jenny said. "Exactly. I was told…. Oh, God. I was sent here to watch you. They told me to keep you and Angel…. Cassius apart. They never told me what would happen."

"Jenny!"

"I'm sorry, Rupert. Cassius was supposed to pay for what he did to my people. To Mya's people. To Mya herself."

"Mya?"

Aurelia closed her eyes. "Me." She looked up at Giles. "I was Mya of the Kalderash gypsies when Angelus killed me last."

"They were the ones who placed the curse on Angelus."

"And on Aurelia." Jenny said.

"Me?" Aurelia asked.

"The reason you haven't remembered in any of your lifetimes since Mya…. They didn't want you to remember."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I swear I would've told you."

"It wasn't Angelus who killed our people. I was there that night. It was my sister, Spike, and Darla. Angelus wasn't even there."

"But what he did to you…. They couldn't overlook it, Aurelia. You were their most beloved daughter of the most powerful family of the Kalderash."

"The curse…. It was me. I did it?"

"I think so. I mean, if you…."

"I don't understand." Giles said.

"The curse. If Cassius achieved true happiness with the true Aurelia, even just a moment of…. He would lose his soul." Jenny looked at Aurelia. "If there is anything that…."

"Curse him again."

"No, I-I can't. I mean, those magicks are long lost even to our people."

"They did it once. It might not be too late to save him."

"It can't be done. I can't help you."

"Then take me to someone who can."

* * *

><p>Jenny led Aurelia and Giles into her uncle's hotel room. She was the first to see the carnage that covered the room. "Oh, my God." She rushed in to her uncle who was laid out on the bed, dead and covered with blood.<p>

Aurelia looked up at the wall behind him. A message was written there in blood: WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU TOO MYA?

"What is he talking about?" Giles asked.

"When he killed first Meridon and then next Mya…. He raped me until I couldn't scream anymore. They were the longest deaths he ever bestowed upon me." Aurelia said, never taking her eyes off the bloody message.

"He's doing this deliberately. He's trying to make it harder for you to end this."

Aurelia shook her head and looked at Giles. "He's only making it easier. I know what I have to do."

"What?"

"Kill him. I finally have a means to the end. If I can destroy the demon, Cassius's soul will be released. I can finally die with him and start over."

"Will it be that easy?"

"It's been lifetimes of torment and rape since we were last together truly. I'll make it that easy." Aurelia turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Xander and Oz lifted a long crate onto Giles' desk back at the library as Aurelia watched. "Happy Birthday, Buffy." Xander said. "I hope you like the color."<p>

He stepped back and she looked down at the box as Giles positioned a crowbar on the lock. Inside the crate was a rocket launcher. Aurelia shook her head. "This century's weaponry is…." She sighed. "Giles, we should go to the factory first. They may not be there, however. If they're not, we need to figure out where they'd go."

"Agreed."

Aurelia reached out and touched the rocket launcher. "This will work?"

Behind them, standing in the doorway, Jenny said, "Do you, uh…. Is there something I can do?"

"Get out."

"I-I just want to help."

"She just said get out." Giles said.

Aurelia looked up at Giles as he looked sadly into the crate. She realized that the Watcher loved the computer teacher and that he had just thrown his lot in with Aurelia. It cost Aurelia a little something of herself as well. Jenny was one of her clan and she was being turned away for keeping secrets.

Xander stepped up next to Aurelia. "Do you want me to show you how to use it?"

"Please." Aurelia said.

* * *

><p>As Aurelia had suspected, the warehouse was deserted. "I knew it."<p>

"We haven't a bead on where they would go?" Giles asked.

"Knowing Angelus, somewhere crowded. The Judge needs bodies, correct?"

"The Bronze?" Willow suggested.

"It's closed tonight." Xander said.

"There's not a lot of choices in Sunnydale." Cordelia said. "It's not like people are gonna line up to get massacred."

"Uh, guys?" Oz said. "If I were gonna line up, I know where I'd go." Everyone turned to look at him.

* * *

><p>Aurelia was amazed by this century. Not only did they have weapons that could destroy entire cities in mere moments, they had malls. Buffy liked malls and Aurelia had to admit that it was a very interesting idea. It was like the markets in Rome, only all crammed into one large building.<p>

The elevator doors opened and Aurelia led the way out. Giles and Xander followed, carrying the crate on their shoulders, while Oz, Willow, and Cordelia brought up the rear. "Everyone keep back." Aurelia ordered. "Take out any lesser vampires if you can. I will take care of the Judge."

"How do you know what to do?" Xander asked.

"My father was the emperor of Rome. He led many battles. I was his favorite daughter." Aurelia jumped up onto a drink machine on a counter and held her hand out. Giles handed her a crossbow. "Spending all that time with him, I didn't waste the lessons he taught his soldiers and myself."

Aurelia looked at the Judge as he took a couple of steps down a stairway across the mall. A customer squeezed by Angelus and headed down the stairs branching to the left. A young couple came up on the right. The Judge extended his arms and his energy arced out to and through them. The energy then arced through everyone in the area. They all froze where they stood. Aurelia let the arrow fly and the bolt hit the Judge in the chest. As she'd hoped, it broke his concentration and the arcs of energy disappeared, leaving the people dazed.

The Judge grabbed at the bolt and pulled it from his chest. "Who dares?"

Angelus and Drusilla looked over at the refreshment stand and saw first Willow, then Oz, Giles, Cordelia, Xander, and finally up to Aurelia standing on top of the drink machine, holding the crossbow.

"I believe I got his attention." Aurelia said.

"You're a fool. No weapon forged can stop me."

Aurelia lowered the crossbow. "That was then." Xander handed her the up the rocket launcher and she settled it on her shoulder. "This is now." She powered it on like Xander had showed her. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw Angelus and Drusilla exchange a worried look. She set her sights and opened the trigger guard. The Slayer's friends and Watcher took cover behind the snack counter and Angelus and Drusilla began to run. They leapt over the stair railing just as Aurelia took aim and fired.

The rocket flew straight into the Judge's chest as Angelus and Drusilla flew over the railing. The Judge disappeared in an explosion of flame and smoke. The people in the mall screamed and started to panic and run. Angelus and Drusilla hit the floor below as bits of charred Judge and ceiling fell all around them.

Aurelia looked up from the rocket launcher's sights and looked over at them in satisfaction. Her eyes stayed locked on Angelus as he got up and ran off. Drusilla began to squeal and she ran the other way. Everyone below Aurelia stood up and looked over the counter at what was left of the Judge. The smoke cloud from the explosion billowed its way up to the ceiling and water began to fall from the sprinklers.

"Honestly, my friend that has been the best present I have ever been given." Aurelia said to Xander as she handed the weapon down to him.

"Knew you'd like it." Xander said.

"Do you think he's dead?" Willow asked.

"We cannot be sure. You will need to pick up the pieces and keep them separate." Aurelia said, jumping down off the counter. Everyone started over to collect what was left of the Judge. Aurelia looked around the mall for Angelus. He came in and looked up at her as frightened customers ran every which way around him. Aurelia saw him and followed him. He struggled past shoppers and ran into the theatre.

The sprinklers rained down on Aurelia, matting her hair to her head. She moved into the theatre after Angelus, but she didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he came at her and hit her from behind. She fell over backwards, landing on her back.

"Welcome back, baby." Angelus said. "I can't wait to start our game over again."

"The game's different now, Angelus. You're not the only powerful one now."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

Aurelia kicked Angelus in the face and he blocked her next swing. He punched her in the face and then in the gut. He grabbed her and swung her around to throw her, but her footing was good and she regained her balance. He kicked her in the face and this time, she fell to the floor.

Angelus grabbed Aurelia as she tried to get up and heaved her over onto her back again. She rolled around to her feet and came at him. She swung, but he blocked and hit her instead. He followed up with a backhand punch and she hit the floor again.

"Not quittin' on me already, are ya?" Aurelia looked up at him, feeling all the terror and the rage that this demon had caused in her. "Come on, Lizzy. You know you want it, huh?"

Aurelia leapt up and kicked him in the face. He arched backward and then snapped forward. She kneed him in the chin and then delivered a series of punches to his gut. She ended with a punch to his face. He wasn't fazed, though, and lunged at her. She grabbed his arm and diverted him into a display case. He crashed through the glass and Aurelia immediately straightened him back up, breaking the top pane and the frame of the case as well. She kicked him in the face and again in the chest and he staggered backward into a potted tree. She pulled out a stake and stood ready to finish the job.

Angelus straightened up and faced her. "You can't do it. You can't kill me."

Aurelia pulled her arm back to plunge the stake in, but Angelus threw himself at her. She braced for the impact, but there was none. Angelus dodged past her and disappeared. She went after him, but he was gone. Tears fell down her face and the memories she'd tried to repress all these years hit her.

* * *

><p>Giles pulled up to Buffy's house in his car to drop her off. She'd decided to go back home until she'd killed Angelus. It was the most logical choice. Unfortunately, her mother didn't know who she really was, or that she was also a Slayer. It would make things difficult, but Aurelia would deal with it.<p>

Giles looked over at Aurelia and shut off the engine. The only noise was that of the crickets outside. It was Giles that broke the silence. "It's not over. He'll come after you, particularly. Of course, I suppose you know that."

"You must be so disappointed in me." Aurelia said.

"No. No, no, I'm not."

"I hesitated. I let him get away."

"You didn't let him get away. You've only just gotten your memories back. It will take a little time to synchronize your life as Buffy and as Aurelia."

"It doesn't usually take so long."

Giles smiled. "You weren't a Slayer before."

"No. I wasn't."

"And it's been a hundred years since you were last here."

Aurelia looked over at Giles. "I never meant to release this hell on you and yours."

"You couldn't have known what would happen, Aurelia. The coming months a-are going to be hard…. I suspect on all of us, but…. If it's guilt you're looking for, I'm not your man. All you will get from me is my support…. And my respect. You've endured a lot in your lifetimes and I know that with this go around, you will prevail one way or another."

Aurelia smiled slightly at him. "I am honored to know you, Mr. Giles."

"It is an honor to finally meet you."

"We shall have to talk more. I know you're dying to pick my brain about everything I've encountered."

Giles chuckled slightly. "Yes, well…."

* * *

><p>Aurelia sat on the couch in her house and stared at the television. An old black-and-white movie was playing. The actors were dancing slowly and the woman was singing 'Goodnight, My Love' to the man.<p>

Joyce came in holding a plate with two cupcakes, one with a candle, and a large coffee mug. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"No. There was some singing and running around." Aurelia answered.

Joyce set down the plate and mug and looked around for the matches. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to make you a real cake." She found the matches.

"No. This is wonderful."

Joyce sat back on the couch with her feet up. "But we're still going shopping on Saturday. So what'd you do for your birthday?"

Aurelia smiled ironically and said the only thing she could think of that would tell everything, yet wouldn't give anything away. "I got older."

"You look the same to me." Joyce leaned back to the table and struck a match to light the candle. The wick started to burn and she blew out the match. She set the matchbook and spent match on the table and leaned back on the couch again facing her daughter. "Happy Birthday. I don't have to sing, do I?"

Aurelia smiled slightly. "No."

"Well, go on, make a wish."

Aurelia stared at it for a long moment, wishing with all her heart that she could wake up as Elizabeth once again with Liam in her bed beside her and their first child growing in her womb. But it would never happen. All the magic in the world couldn't undo the horror of what had happened then or over the last few centuries. "I'll just let it burn."

Joyce reached up and stroked her daughter's hair. Aurelia leaned over and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. It occurred to Aurelia that she'd never really allowed any of her mothers to offer her this kind of comfort. Usually by this point, she was considered an adult and she'd have been married off.

Aurelia closed her eyes as Joyce continued gently stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aurelia smiled as she walked with Willow. The red head had taken a liking to her and was constantly asking questions about everything Aurelia had seen. "I can't believe you were friends with Queen Elizabeth!"

Aurelia laughed. "She was an interesting woman."

"I can imagine!"

"She was a lot like her mother."

"You knew Anne Boleyn? How?"

"I was only fifteen when I knew Elizabeth and she was in the prime of her reign. Cassius and I died in 1548 and were reincarnated only a few years later. But we knew King Henry and all six of his wives."

"Was Anne innocent or were all those charges true?"

Aurelia scoffed. "Of course she was innocent. It was Henry's incompetence that killed her. She was young and vibrant and full of life. He was so impotent with old age and he was so unhealthy in his habits, no wonder poor Anne couldn't give him the son he desired."

"What about Jane Seymour? She got a son."

"Pure luck. But it killed her in the end. Those poor women. They were pushed on that slob of a king."

Willow shook her head. "Wow. This is so exciting. Can I talk to you about something?"

Aurelia smiled. "I thought we already were."

"This is a different something. It doesn't have anything to do with history."

"Ok."

"Well, you must know a lot about men and all…. I mean, you're so old!" Willow slapped her hand over her mouth. "I mean…. Not old, but…."

Aurelia laughed. "I understand what you're saying. Go on."

"Well, I want Oz to make a move."

"Have you told him this?"

"No! Oh my gosh, no!"

"You need to talk to him."

"Ok, well…. See, we were sitting in his van and I asked if he wanted to make out and he said yes, but he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't?"

"He said he was gonna wait until I was ready, but…. I'm ready. Honest. I'm good to go here."

"I think that it's nice that he's not just being an animal about this. Most men would be all over you."

"It is nice. He's great. We have a lot of fun. But I want smoochies!"

Aurelia looked over at Willow. "Have you dropped any hints to him to let him know how you feel?"

"I've dropped anvils."

Aurelia smiled. "Do not worry, Willow. He will come around. What man could resist your wily charms?"

"At last count, all of them. Maybe more."

"Well, most men know nothing when it comes to love. They're completely stumped when a woman knows what she wants. I say that they all get failing grades in Willow."

"But I want Oz to get an 'A', and, oh, one of those gold stars."

Aurelia touched Willow's shoulder. "He will. You just need to give it time."

"Well, he better hurry. I don't want to be the only girl in school without a real boyfriend." Aurelia looked down sadly and Willow realized her insensitivity. "Oh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't even be talking about…. Do you want me to go away?"

"Oh, no. I wish you wouldn't."

"How are you holding up anyway?"

"I'm…. holding up, as you say. It is not the first lifetime without him."

"But you did have him."

"It does not help, though, that I'm the one that killed…." Aurelia shook her head and put on a bright smile. "You know what? I think that I would…. Hold up…. A lot better if you, Xander, and I could do something fun tonight. I quite like this place called The Bronze."

Willow smiled brightly. "Great. I'll give Xander a call. What's his number? Oh, yeah, 1-800-I'm-Dating-A-Skanky-Ho."

Aurelia smiled. "You cannot help who you fall in love with, Willow."

"I'm just saying: Xander and Cordelia? I mean, what does he see in her anyway?"

Aurelia shrugged. "She is quite a domineering girl, isn't she?"

"Darn tootin!"

Aurelia laughed. "I love your speech, Willow. It's refreshing."

"You know, it's always a shock to remember that you're not Buffy anymore."

"I am Buffy. I've just got new memories along with all the old ones. It's only been a week or so. I'm slowly adjusting. This century is just so…. New…. And quite overwhelming at times."

"I can't even imagine how you must feel. I mean, when you were alive last time, seventeen was grown up!"

Aurelia nodded. "Yes. It is…. Totally different."

* * *

><p>At school the next morning, Aurelia, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and Oz were all out in the parking lot. A beast had attacked the car that Cordelia and Xander had been making out in the night before. Aurelia inspected the hole in the roof and said, "And you are most sure that it was a werewolf?"<p>

"Well, let's see, um, six feet tall, claws, a big old snout in the middle of his face like a wolf." Xander said. "Um, yeah, I'm sticking with my first guess."

"Seems wise." Oz said.

"Oh, oh, and then there was that little thing where it tried to bite us."

"It was so awful." Cordelia said, putting her head on Xander's shoulder.

Xander put his arm around her. "I know."

"Daddy just had this car detailed."

Giles walked up behind Aurelia with a newspaper. She turned to him and said, "So what's the word?" She and Willow had to giggle at the language again. Buffy had said it so naturally, but Aurelia was still used to proper English, so it always sounded awkward.

Giles found himself chuckling slightly as well. "Well, it seems there were a, a number of other attacks by a wild dog around town." He handed a newspaper to Aurelia. "Several animal carcasses were found mutilated."

"You mean, like bunnies and stuff?" Willow asked. "No, don't tell me."

"Oh, don't worry." Oz said. "I mean, they might not look it, but bunnies can really take care of themselves."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yes, uh, um, fortunately, no people were injured." Giles said, taking the paper back.

Aurelia nodded. "That is a most fortunate change."

"Well, for now. But my guess is that this werewolf will be back at next month's full moon."

"What about tonight's full moon?" Willow asked.

"Pardon?"

"Well, last night was the night before the full moon, traditionally known as…. 'the night before the full moon.'"

"Meaning the accepted legend that werewolves only prowl during a full moon might be erroneous."

"Or it could be a crock." Cordelia said.

"Unless the werewolf was using last year's almanac." Xander said.

"No. Werewolves come out the night before, the night of, and the night after the full moon." Aurelia said. "When I was twelve years old as Mya, my family encountered a werewolf. It turned out that the wolf was a gypsy from another clan. He told my parents all about it."

"Really?" Giles asked. "That's fascinating."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No."

"I don't think Giles knows sarcasm." Xander said.

Aurelia laughed slightly. "Well, if you would like, I will help you with your research. You have a tendency to run to your books at this time. No?"

Giles nodded. "Yes. And the help would be most appreciated."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, everyone was convened in the library. Giles was standing in front of the table demonstrating the phases of the moon using a large earth globe with a smaller moon globe attached by a bar. "And, uh, while there's absolutely no scientific explanation for lunar effect on the human psyche, uh, the phases of the moon, uh, do seem to exert a great deal of psychological influence. And th-the full moon is, is, seems to bring out our darkest qualities."<p>

"And yet, ironically, uh, led to the invention of the moon pie." Xander said.

Aurelia giggled and Giles shot her a warning glare before continuing. "Yes, the moon pie. Anyway…. Y-you see, uh, the-the werewolf, uh, is such a, a potent e-e-extreme representation of our inborn animalistic traits that it e-emerges for three full consecutive nights: the full moon and, uh, the two nights surrounding it."

"Quite the party animal."

"Quite. And it, uh, acts on-on pure instinct. No conscience, uh, uh, predatory and, and aggressive."

"In so many other words, your typical male." Aurelia said.

"On behalf of my gender: hey." Xander said.

"Yes, let's not jump to any conclusions." Giles said.

"I did not jump." Aurelia defended. "I am merely stating an observation. Most men can be boiled down to that simplistic description."

"The point is that our wolfman could also be a-a-a wolfwoman, or-or anyone who was bitten by a werewolf."

"So then I'm guessing your standard silver bullets are in order here?" Xander asked.

"No. No bullets." Aurelia said.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Because you have to remember that no matter who this werewolf is, it is still a human being who is probably unaware of his or her condition. So tonight, we will bring this werewolf back alive."

"I agree." Giles said.

"Thank you." Aurelia looked around the table. "So, a werewolf tends to love areas of…. Passion. The heat and scent created by human bodies in the act of making love…. Or even…. making out…. Seems to attract them."

"Where should we start looking?" Giles asked. He and Aurelia looked at Willow, Xander, and Oz.

* * *

><p>That night, Aurelia and Giles were searching the make out spot where all the teenagers gathered in a secluded area of the park. The moon was full and several cars were parked there. Giles walked by some of the cars holding his flashlight out in front of him. Aurelia walked over and met up with him.<p>

"Anything yet?" Giles asked.

"Yes. You will not believe what I saw. Brittany Podell was making out with Owen Stadeel, but he is supposed to be with Barrett Williams. If she were to find…." Aurelia noticed that Giles was staring at her incredulously. "Sorry. Willow's been helping me get back into the life of a seventeen year old girl in high school. The drama of it all is a little bit addictive. There's been no sign of the werewolf. What about you?"

"Uh, the same. I thought we might, uh…. I thought we might knock on a few windows, uh, ask if anyone has seen anything yet." Aurelia chuckled at him. "What?"

"Giles, no one has seen anything."

"Oh, yes. No, of-of-of course not, no. Yes." Giles looked down and walked off to continue looking.

Aurelia stared after him a moment and then headed off into the bushes herself. She scanned around with her flashlight as she walked into a small clearing. Suddenly she heard a noise like a latch releasing and yelped as she found herself being pulled up into a net trap. Below her, a hunter walked out of the bushes and pointed his scoped, double-barreled flintlock up at her and pulled back the hammer.

"Gotcha!" He said. He walked up to her and took a closer look at what he'd caught. "What the hell?"

"Giles! Giles!" Aurelia called out.

Giles came running. "Hey!" He saw the hunter with his gun and held his arms up.

"Hands are good right about there." The hunter said.

"Who are you?" Aurelia demanded. "What are you doing? Let me down."

"The name's Cain. I'm the one with the gun, which means I'm the one who gets to do the interviewing."

"I said let me down."

Cain exhaled and lowered the flintlock, leaning it against a boulder. He pulled out his buck-knife and cut the rope holding up the net. It fell and Aurelia hit the ground fairly hard.

Giles reached down to untangle the net. "You alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Aurelia stood up.

Cain saw Aurelia clearly now and said, "Gotta say, I'm impressed."

Aurelia turned cold eyes on him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's good to get the fruit while it's fresh."

"You'd be most wise to take that back."

"Hey, what a man and a girl do in lovers' lane at night is nobody's busi…."

Aurelia made a move towards Cain, but Giles held her back. "You are most repulsive, sir. It is not what you think. We are hunting werewolves." Cain laughed.

"It's funny thinking about you two catching one. This guy looks like he's auditioning to be a librarian, and, you, well, you're a girl."

"I assure you she's quite capable." Giles said.

"Uh-huh. Lemme ask you something, sweetheart. Exactly how many of these animals have you taken out?"

"I do not 'take out' any werewolves. They're human." Aurelia said.

"I tore a tooth from the mouth of every werewolf that I killed." Cain held out his necklace. "This next one will bring the total to an even dozen."

"You've just killed them?"

"Well, see, that's the thing. Their pelts fetch a pretty penny in Sri Lanka, and it's a little hard to skin 'em when they're alive."

Aurelia was appalled. "You hunt werewolves for sport?"

"No, no, I'm in it purely for the money."

"It does not bother you that a werewolf is a person twenty-eight days out of the month?"

"That's why I only hunt 'em the other three. I'd really love to stay and chat, but I'm on a tight schedule. Any idea where else the boys and girls like to get together around here?"

"Why?"

"They're suckers for that whole sexual heat thing. Sense it miles away."

"I know that."

"Do you now?"

"I assure you, I know more than you've ever conceived."

"Yeah, sure. Well, since this little doggie ain't here, I guess he found another place."

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience." Aurelia said sarcastically. "I wish I could help you."

"But you don't know squat? Gee, what a surprise." Cain turned and left.

Aurelia turned and headed back towards the car. "Where are we going?" Giles asked, running to catch up with her.

"I think I know where to look for the werewolf." She said. "We just have to make it there before that overbearing cod piece does."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Giles and Aurelia came rolling up in the alley by the Bronze as patrons fled for their lives. Giles looked over at Aurelia. "You know, you're making me a little irrelevant now, Aurelia."

"I do not mean to." Aurelia said. "If it is any consolation, I do not know too much more about the supernatural. My extent is werewolves and vampires." Giles smiled and nodded and Aurelia opened the door and got out.

Willow ran up to her. "Buffy! The werewolf, it's in there."

Aurelia made a dash for the door as it was about to be shut by the bouncer. "Pardon me!" She rushed through the door as it slammed shut with a thud. Slowly, Aurelia stepped into the main area and looked around. The place had been trashed by the panicked people. Tables and chairs were lying everywhere, spilled drinks were splattered on the floor….

A shadow behind a bead curtain caught her attention and she made her way towards it. As she walked, she took off the backpack and pulled out a chain. It had been Giles' idea to bring the chain. The bead curtain led to the restrooms and the backstage area. There was another bead curtain that lead to the stage office and it was swinging.

Aurelia climbed the few steps and went in. She walked onto the stage with the chain now wrapped around her forearm. When she'd passed the drums, the werewolf came out from behind the stage curtains, snarling. Aurelia spun around to face it and dropped her backpack. She quickly unraveled a length of the chain from her arm and got ready to fight.

She threw the chain out and it wrapped itself perfectly around the werewolf's neck. It began to struggle and yanked at the chain, pulling Aurelia into and over the drums. The chain fell from the werewolf's neck and it made a dash for a window. The wolf crashed through and landed out in the alley. Aurelia wanted to go after it, stop it, but the door burst open and the authorities came pouring in.

After the authorities had left, the Bronze employees came back and began to straighten things up. Aurelia managed to grab her chain and put it back into her backpack. Cain had shown up while the authorities were finishing up and he was watching Aurelia.

"You let it get away." He finally said.

Aurelia turned to him. "I did not let it do anything. I had the chain around its neck."

"Chain? What were you gonna do, take it for a walk?"

"I was going to lock it up."

"That's beautiful. This is what happens when a woman tries to do a man's job."

Giles walked up to Cain. "Now, you look here, Mr. Cain. This girl risked her life trying to capture a beast that you haven't as yet been able to find."

"Uh-huh. And Daddy's doing a great job carrying her bag of milk bones." Giles threw down his bag, but he managed to restrain himself. Cain stepped closer to Aurelia. "You know, sis, if that thing out there harms anyone, it's going to be on your pretty little head. I hope you can live with that."

Aurelia looked up at him. "I live with that every day."

"First they tell me I can't hunt an elephant for its ivory…. Now I've gotta deal with People for the Ethical Treatment of Werewolves." Cain walked away.

"Pillock!" Giles said.

"That man is most unpleasant." Aurelia said.

"Right, let's move out." Giles grabbed his bag and left.

After a moment, Aurelia followed. "We should return to the park. The werewolf will probably return there since this place is no longer safe for it."

Aurelia walked up behind Giles' car after spending most of the night hunting the werewolf. She didn't see anyone in the car. "Giles? Giles!" She reached the open window and looked in. Giles woke and sat up with a grunt. "I didn't see you there. I thought something had happened."

"Oh, no, I'm, uh..." Aurelia opened the passenger door and got into the car. "I'm ok. I'm just, um, fine…. uh, just, uh, I'm, uh... Uh, any sign of the, uh, werewolf?"

"No. I could take a guess that you did not see anything either from the vantage point of having your eyes closed."

"It's, uh, it's, it's, uh, gonna be light soon, so we'd better…."

A newscast was playing on the radio and Aurelia silenced Giles with a hand. "Police say that the incident was apparently connected to the animal mutilation which occurred two nights ago. The coroner's office has identified the body as that of Sunnydale High School student Theresa Klusmeyer, age seventeen. The authorities ask that anyone with further information…."

Giles looked over at Aurelia. "We're gonna get this thing. We have another whole night. There's nothing more we can do now. It's nearly sunrise. That werewolf won't be a werewolf much longer."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aurelia paced the library while Willow sat at the table with Giles behind her and Xander leaned against the counter. "I cannot believe I let the wolf get away. Cain was right. I should have killed it when I had the chance." Aurelia said.<p>

Oz came in and overheard the last comment. "Killed what?"

"The werewolf. It was out last night."

"Is everybody ok? Did anyone get bitten or, or scratched?"

"No, we're fine." Willow said.

"Gladness."

"Yes, but the wolf got someone." Aurelia said. "Theresa."

"'Got', as in…." Aurelia just looked at Oz and briefly raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I could have stopped it."

"Well, we, we have one more night." Giles said.

"Another night?" Oz asked.

"Oh, yes." Aurelia said offhandedly. "And believe me, I will give that wolf something to howl about."

"But while we hang here doing nothing, there's a human werewolf walking around out there, probably making fun of us." Xander said.

"The way werewolves always do." Willow said sarcastically.

"But there's really no way to tell who it is." Oz said.

"Oh, sure there is." Xander said. "Giles knows stuff, and I'm practically an expert on the subject."

"On account of once you were a hyena?" Willow asked.

"I know what it's like to crave the taste of freshly killed meat, to be taken over by those uncontrollable urges."

"I believe you said you didn't remember anything about that." Aurelia said.

"I said I didn't remember anything about that. Look, the point is, is I have an affinity with this thing. I can get inside of its head." Xander closed his eyes. "I'm a big, bad wolf. I'm on the prowl. I'm sniffing, I'm snarling, I'm a slobbering predator, I'm…." He opened his eyes. "Wait a second! It's right in front of us. It's obvious who I am. I'm Larry! The guy's practically got wolf-boy stamped on his forehead. You got the dog bite, you got the aggression, not to mention the excessive back hair. I'm gonna go talk to him. Gonna force a confession out of him."

"Good." Giles said. "Go. Uh, in the meantime, we need to cover our bases. Willow, um, check the student files. See if anybody else fits the profile. Uh, Aurelia…."

"Where are we going?" Aurelia asked.

"I-if none of that works, I think I may have an alternative."

Aurelia followed Giles into his office. She watched him pull out a large gun. "What is that?"

"This is a tranquilizer gun." Aurelia's brows knitted in confusion as she tried to remember the word. "Instead of killing the werewolf, it will put him to sleep. We can bring the wolf back to the library and lock it in the bookcage."

"Very well." Aurelia walked back to the office door, but she held back when she saw Oz and Willow talking.

"Well, like…." Willow said. "Looking up stuff. I'm gonna be doing that most of the night. You could help me, help together?"

"I can't." Oz said. "Um, uh, I'm busy."

"Oh. So…."

"I…. I gotta go." Oz turned and jogged out of the library.

Willow watched him go, confused about his behavior. Aurelia looked sadly at her friend from the office doorway, wishing there was something she could do.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Willow was surfing the internet on her laptop. Aurelia came out of Giles' office and went over to her. "Does anybody besides Larry fit our werewolf profile?"<p>

"There is one name that keeps getting spit out." Willow said. "Aggressive behavior, run-ins with authorities, about a screen full of violent incidents."

"Who is it?"

"One Buffy Anne Summers."

Aurelia looked at the screen. "That is most unfair. Most of those were not my fault. Somebody else started them. I was just standing up for myself."

"They say it's a good idea to count to ten when you're angry."

"It has never worked for me."

Willow giggled. "I'll keep looking."

"I couldn't help overhearing what happened this afternoon."

"Yeah. Oz wanted to be someplace that was away…. from me."

"I am sorry."

"I can't figure him out. I mean, he's so hot and cold. Or luke-warm and cold."

"Welcome to the mystery that is men. I believe that once they grow body hair, they lose all ability to tell you what they really want."

"It doesn't seem like a fair trade."

"May I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"If you want to speed up the quotient with Oz, you should to do something daring."

"Like what?"

"You should make the first move." Aurelia looked at the clock and then gathered her things to head off to class.

Willow followed right behind her. "Well, that won't make me a slut?"

Aurelia laughed. "Willow, I believe your reputation will remain intact."

"It used to be so much easier to tell if a boy liked you. He'd punch you on the arm and then run back to his friends."

Aurelia shook her head. "Boys never did that in my day."

"Well, you're lucky."

"They wooed you with flowers and poems and jewelry just to win your favor. These days…. Men have been spoiled too long and they've become complicated."

Xander walked up to them. "Hey."

"I'll see you guys later." Willow said. "Cordelia asked me to look over her history homework before class. I think that means I might have to do it." She walked off with a small wave.

"Wow, those two gals are hanging out a lot together. This would be a good time to panic."

Aurelia let out a laugh. "Only when they begin plotting should you panic."

"You'll let me know, right?"

"Of course. So how did it go with Larry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe it is supposed to mean, 'so how did it go with Larry'?"

"He's not the werewolf. Can't we just leave it at that? Must you continue to push and push?"

"I am sorry. I was just wondering."

"Well, he's not."

"Did I offend you in some way?"

"No. Let's just…. Drop it, please?"

"Very well. But I must say that he was our lead suspect. Without him, that puts us right back at square one." Aurelia sighed. "I cannot stand this. It's so frustrating!"

"Chill out. We'll work this. You're Buffy. Eradicator of evil. Defender of, um…. things that need defending."

"Tell that to Theresa. She could have used my defending before she was ripped apart by that…." Aurelia stopped, a grim thought coming to her.

"Werewolf." Xander finished.

Aurelia shook her head. "Nowhere in any of the reports did it say anything about her being mauled. They were linked to the animal attacks from the previous night, so we just assumed werewolf."

"What else should we have assumed?"

"We shall find out. Will you accompany me to the funeral home?"

"Sure. Are we breaking in?"

"Of course not. Theresa's viewing is this evening. I should like to attend."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aurelia and Xander walked into the funeral home and into the room where Theresa was laid out in her coffin with a scarf around her neck. Aurelia reached in and delicately pulled the scarf back to reveal a bite mark. She didn't say anything because she recognized the bite.

"So…. Vampire." Xander said. "That's good, right? I mean in the sense of the werewolf didn't get her, and…." Aurelia shot him a glare. "No. There is no good here."

"No good." Aurelia echoed. "Instead of not protecting Theresa from the werewolf, I was able to not protect her from something just as bad. Something I could've stopped." She walked over to the guest book and looked at all the signatures. "She had a lot of friends."

"Buff…. Aurelia, you can't blame yourself for every death that happens in Sunnydale. If it weren't for you, people would be lined up five deep waiting to get themselves buried. Willow would be Robbie the Robot's love slave, I wouldn't even have a head, and Theresa's a vampire."

Theresa sat up and looked over at them, growling. Aurelia turned around and saw her hop out of the coffin. She lunged at Theresa, grabbed her, and tried to wrestle her to the floor, but Theresa threw her down instead. She dove after Aurelia and tried to pin her, but Aurelia rolled her over and got on top. She made a quick grab for a wooden easel holding a flower wreath and broke off a leg. She was about to thrust it into Theresa's chest when she spoke.

"Cassius sends his love."

Aurelia was caught off guard by that and hesitated a moment. Theresa kicked Aurelia's arm and sent the stick flying away. She grabbed Aurelia by the shoulders and pinned her down. Aurelia struggled to keep her at bay. Behind her, Xander had grabbed the easel and jammed one of its legs through Theresa's back. She burst into ashes and Aurelia stared up at Xander. He tossed the easel aside and looked down at her.

Aurelia looked aside sadly and then rolled over. "He's not Cassius."

Xander leaned down to her. "Are you ok?"

"This is not happening." She pulled herself up and allowed herself to be hugged by Xander. "I'm so tired of this game."

"Don't let him get to you. He's not the same guy you knew."

"That's just the problem. I do know him. I've known him for centuries. This is just the beginning." She let go of Xander, picked up her backpack, and walked out.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked up behind Giles in the book cage. "Forgive me for being late. I had to slay a vampire."<p>

Giles stopped assembling the tranq gun to look at her. "Theresa?" Aurelia nodded. "She's a vampire?"

"Was. Angelus sent her to me as a token of his affection."

"Buffy…. Aurelia I'm so sorry."

"Not now, Giles. We may all have a good sob after we capture the werewolf." Giles plugged in the laser sight and held the tranquilizer gun up to check the scope. Aurelia took it from him and checked the gun herself. When Giles stared at her in confusion, she smiled slightly. "My father, when I was Elizabeth, he loved to hunt. Since I was his only child, he taught me a small amount about guns. This gun is similar to the muskets he used." She handed it back to Giles.

"All set. Let's go find this thing."

"One question before we leave. How exactly do we find this thing? We've exhausted…."

Willow came barging into the library. "It's Oz! It's Oz!"

"What is Oz?"

"The werewolf."

"Are you certain?" Giles asked.

"Can't you just trust me on this? He-he said he was going through all these changes. Then he went through all these…. changes."

"Where is he now?" Aurelia asked.

"In the woods."

"Let's go." Giles started out again.

Willow grabbed him. "Go where? You're not gonna kill Oz! Yeah, he's a werewolf, but he doesn't mean to be."

Buffy took Willow's hand. "Do not worry, Willow. We are not going to hurt him."

"I put enough Phenobarbital in this thing to sink a small elephant. It should be enough for a large werewolf." Giles said, grabbed his coat from the counter and holding the door open for the girls.

Aurelia heard a gun cock a few more feet ahead of her and she barreled through the trees to find Cain pointing his gun at the werewolf Oz. She grabbed Cain's gun and wrestled it away. She flipped the rifle over and he followed, landing on his back and letting go of the gun in the process. As he tried to get up, Aurelia swung the butt of the rifle around and knocked him down and out.

Werewolf Oz came at her and she ducked his lunge as Giles and Willow arrived. Werewolf Oz grabbed Aurelia and lifted her off of her feet. She pushed him back using Cain's gun to keep from being bitten. Giles tried to get a clear shot, but the werewolf turned and held Aurelia up between them.

"Careful!" Willow cried.

Giles kept looking for an opening, but was quickly getting frustrated. Aurelia raised the rifle high and smashed it down on the werewolf's head. It dropped her and fell back, stunned. It quickly got up and swiped at her, knocking the gun from her hands. The werewolf shoved Aurelia away and right into Giles and Willow, bowling them over. It started to come at them, but Willow scrambled for the tranquilizer gun. She pulled the trigger and the dart hit the werewolf in the chest. He staggered backwards before falling over unconscious.

"I shot Oz." Willow cried.

"You saved us." Aurelia said gently, taking the gun from Willow and handing it to Giles.

Cain got to his feet and straightened his coat as Aurelia picked up his gun. "No wonder this town's overrun with monsters. No one here's man enough to kill 'em."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Aurelia said. She grabbed the end of the barrel and bent it into a nice arc right in front of him before thrusting it at his chest. "Please let the door hit you in the backside on the way out of town."

"You think it'll be ok?" Willow asked Aurelia as she knelt down next to werewolf Oz.

"He'll be a little sore in the morning, but…. he'll be Oz." Giles said.

* * *

><p>Xander and Aurelia walked past the trophy case in a hallway at school and headed into the lounge. "This is all so weird. I mean, how are we supposed to act when we see him?" Xander asked.<p>

"Just remember, it's got to be strange for him, too."

"All I know is I'll never be able to look at him the same again."

"He is still a human being most of the time."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Oz. Who were you talking about?"

"No one."

Across the hall, Larry's jock friends by the stairs knocked a girl's books out of her hands and laughed. Larry came down the stairs behind her and quickly reached down to help her pick up her books. "Hey, let me get those."

"Thanks." The girl said.

Larry's friends gave him a surprised look as Larry walked over to Aurelia and Xander. "Hey! Xander, look, about what you did. I, I owe you."

"What did you do?" Aurelia asked.

"It's really nothing we should be talking about. Ever."

"I know, I know." Larry said. "It's just, well," He patted Xander on the arm. "Thanks."

"That was odd." Aurelia commented after Larry had walked off.

"What, it's not ok for one guy to like another guy just because he happened to be in the locker room with him when absolutely nothing happened and I thought I told you not to push."

"All I meant is that he didn't try to look up my skirt."

"Oh, oh, yeah, that's, that's the weirdness."

"Weirdness abounds lately. Maybe it's the moon. It affects people in the oddest ways."

"I've heard that."

"It is certainly going to put a strain on Willow and Oz's relationship."

"What relationship? I mean, what life could they possibly have together? We're talking obedience school, paper training, Oz is always in back burying their things, and that kind of breed can turn on its owner."

Aurelia giggled. "I think Oz is the loyal type."

"All I'm saying is she's not safe with him. If it were up to me…."

"But it is not up to you."

Xander sighed. "All right, Miss Wise Gal."

Aurelia smiled. "Yes, I am."

"So how's the weaving coming along?"

"I'm sorry, the what?"

Xander laughed. "The weaving of your two selves."

"Oh! Actually, it's starting to make better sense. The Buffy you knew is quite like me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Though the family situation is very tragic."

"What were your parents like?"

"Which ones?"

Xander was a little taken aback for a second. "Oh, um…. How about your first parents?"

Aurelia smiled. "I was the youngest of five children and the apple of my father's eye. He was the Emperor at the time."

"You're royalty?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?" Xander shrugged. "My father doted on me quite a lot. There was nothing he could deny me. Except one thing…."

"What?"

Aurelia smiled slightly at the memory. "Cassius."

"Angel?"

Aurelia's eyes darkened slightly. "Cassius."

"Sorry."

"My father thought the eldest son of a Senator wasn't good enough for me, especially not Cassius's father!"

"How did you two meet?"

"Cassius's father arranged it for us. He wanted his son to marry well and help him move up in the favor of my father, though that would never have happened. I was the only one of my father's children that hadn't married yet. I don't think my father ever wanted me to get married. I wouldn't be his little girl anymore if I did."

"And did you?"

"What?"

"Marry Cassius."

"Yes. The goddess of love married us herself and made us eternal." Aurelia laughed. "Cassius and I inspired one of Shakespeare's plays."

"Oh yeah! Which one?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Xander's jaw dropped open and the soda he'd just poured into his mouth spilled out. He quickly mopped it up as Aurelia explained. "It was actually a true story, though Shakespeare changed the names and places. Cassius and I were born to two feuding families in Spain. The part in Shakespeare's play where Romeo and Juliet meet was actually my thirteenth birthday party at the time. I'd just gotten my memories back. Cassius had had his for a few years by then. We saw each other and just knew. It was all quite dramatic after that."

"Well, yeah! You killed yourselves."

Aurelia laughed. "Such a horrible mix up there, but at least we inspired a great love story."

"Glad you can laugh about it. I found it traumatic! You guys were so young and you killed yourselves."

"For love! But truly, it was destined to happen. We always die together."

"Until he was…." Xander stopped, remembering that it was a touchy subject for Aurelia. "What if you don't get him back?"

Aurelia sighed. "The way I look at it, I will get him back. I have the power to destroy this demon now. One way or another, I will put an end to this demon that took my Cassius away from me and then I will die too and the cycle will begin again. I'll be with him again after all these years of loneliness."

"And on that note!"

Aurelia laughed. "I like you so much, Xander. You make me laugh."

"That's what I'm here for. So, we're all going out this weekend to the Bronze. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course! I would love to. I love the Bronze!"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's so much fun! I love to dance. I always have."

Xander laughed. "Good. You need some fun in your life. Or should I say lives?"

Aurelia smiled brightly. "I miss fun. And fun is what we shall have this weekend. Party hardy my friend!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aurelia and Xander were dancing together at the Bronze and exchanged a few words as they moved around. Behind them Cordelia and Willow were sitting at a table and chatting. Aurelia was enjoying herself. She felt the slightest bit guilty that she was having fun and Angelus was still loose on Sunnydale, but she had a peace of mind now that she could stop him. She could fight him back. He wouldn't hurt her ever again.

"You thirsty?" Xander asked.

"Parched!" Aurelia wound her arm through Xander's and they headed back to the table where their drinks were waiting.

"Having fun?" Willow asked.

"I'm having a wonderful time." Aurelia sat down next to Willow. "What about you?"

"Oh, me too!"

"Good."

"You haven't had a lot of fun, have you?" Cordelia asked.

Aurelia sighed, but didn't lose her smile. "Not for a long time. Not as my true self anyway."

"How are you doing with your mom?" Willow asked.

"Oh, she's wonderful. We have so much fun together. It's hard lying to her, though."

"About being you?" Xander asked.

"And about being the Slayer. I'm always terrified that she'll find out and it'll break her heart."

"You're still her little girl."

"Yes, and speaking of…. She's expecting me to be home soon. School night and all." Aurelia and Willow stood up, linked their arms, and walked out of the Bronze with Cordelia and Xander behind them, their arms around each other.

* * *

><p>Aurelia woke up the next morning and stretched. She opened her eyes to look over at her clock, but they fixed on an envelope left next to her on her pillow. A jolt of ice cold terror shot through her. She pushed her hair back and picked up the envelope as she sat up. Slowly, she opened the envelope, knowing who it was from. He'd played this game with her before. She took out the paper inside, unfolded it, and sure enough, there was a sketch of her sleeping.<p>

Aurelia, instead of becoming scared, got angry. She got up, got dressed, and left the house. Her mother had already gone to work. Aurelia burst into the library and found Giles standing behind the counter checking in various books. "He was in my room." She announced.

"Who?" Giles asked.

"Angelus. He was in my room last night." Aurelia noticed that Xander and Cordelia were there also as Giles came around the counter.

"Are you sure?"

"He's played this game before. He leaves pictures of me on my pillow. His favorites are of me sleeping."

"A visit from the pointed-tooth fairy." Xander quipped.

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't come in unless you invited them in." Cordelia said.

"Yes, but once you've invited them in they're always welcome." Aurelia said.

"Y'know, I think there may be a valuable lesson for you gals here about inviting strange men into your bedrooms." Xander said.

"Oh, God!" Cordelia cried. "I invited him in my car once. That means he can come into my car whenever he wants." Aurelia rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Yep, you're doomed to having to give him and his vamp pals a lift whenever they feel like it. And those guys never chip in for gas."

"Giles, there has to be some sort of spell to reverse the invitation! I've heard of it before, but I never could find one." Aurelia said.

"Yeah, that works for a car, too?" Cordelia added.

"Yes, well, I-I-I could check on my…." Giles was cut off by Xander hopped up from his chair and saying, "Hello!" They all looked behind them and saw Jonathon and a girl come into the library.

"Excuse me, but have you ever heard of knocking?" Xander asked.

"We're supposed to get some books. On Stalin." Jonathon said.

"Does this look like a Barnes & Noble?"

"This is a school library, Xander." Giles said.

"Since when?"

"Uh, y-yes, yes, uh, third row. Historical biographies."

"Thanks." Jonathon and the girl walked past them, up the stairs, and into the stacks. The others watched them go until they disappeared. Xander pointed out of the library. He and Cordelia picked up their things and started out. Giles looked at Aurelia, confused, but followed.

"So Angel has decided to step up his harassment of you?" Giles asked once they were clear.

"By sneaking in her room and leaving stuff at night? Why doesn't he just slit her throat or strangle her while she's sleeping or cut her heart out?" Cordelia asked, getting looks from everyone. "What? I'm trying to help."

Aurelia sighed. "Because those are all things he's done before. It's always something new with him."

"Yes. Uh, uh, look, it's-it's classic battle strategy to throw one's opponent off his game. He-he-he's just trying to provoke you. Uh, to taunt you, to, to goad you into, uh, some mishap of some sort."

"The nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah approach to battle?" Xander asked.

"Yes, Xander, once more you've managed to boil a complex thought down to its simplest possible form."

"Giles," Aurelia closed her eyes and sighed. "The last time I had a family that I was close to…. the first thing he did was to kill my family. He drove my sister mad before he turned her and sent her after me. I'm gonna have to tell my mother something. The truth?"

"No. You-you-you-you can't do that."

"Yeah. The more people who know the secret, the more it cheapens it for the rest of us." Xander said.

"But I've got to tell her something. I've got to do something." Aurelia said. "Angelus can come into to my house whenever he pleases and I'm not always there when my mother is. I can't protect her."

"I told you I will find a spell."

"What about until you find a spell?"

"Until then, you and your mother are welcome to ride around with me in my car." Cordelia said.

"Aurelia, I-I understand your concern, but it's imperative that you keep a level head through all this."

"That's easy for you to say." Aurelia said. "You don't have Angelus lurking in _your_ bedroom at night."

"I know how hard this is for you." Aurelia shot Giles a look. "All right, I don't. But as the Slayer, you don't have the luxury of being a slave to your, your passions. You mustn't let Angel get to you. No matter how provocative his behavior may become."

"So what you're basically saying is, 'just ignore him, and maybe he'll go away'?"

"Yes. Precisely."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you'd done your homework on him. He won't give up, Giles. Especially not this time."

"Why's it so different this time?" Cordelia asked.

"He's been forced to endure Cassius's guilt for the things the demon did to me for over a hundred years. He's had to feel Cassius's undying love for me for over a hundred years. Not to forget that my people at the time forced that on him for what he did to me. He absolutely hates me now, so the game has become much more sinister this time. The stakes are greater this time. No one close to me is safe anymore."

* * *

><p>Aurelia was sitting at the dining room table at her house with her mother, but she wasn't enjoying it. She picked at her food as she thought about how to explain to her mother about Angelus. She was glad that she wasn't so disoriented about her old life and her new life now. She could actually think of legitimate excuses for Angelus' disturbing behavior.<p>

Joyce put down her fork, folded her hands, and leaned forward on the table toward her daughter. "Ok. What's wrong?"

Aurelia looked up. "It's nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me anything. I've read all the parenting books. You cannot surprise me."

It took a lot of effort on Aurelia's part not to laugh. She put down her fork and looked over at her mother. "Do you remember Angel?"

"Angel, the, um…. the college boy who was tutoring you in history?"

"Right. Uh, he…. I…. We're sort of dating…. _Were_ dating. We're going through an off-again phase right now."

"Don't tell me. He's changed. He's not the same guy you fell for?"

A tear came to Aurelia's eye, but she brushed it away. "Yes. Anyway, um…. since he changed, he's been sort of following me around. He's having trouble letting go."

"Buffy, has he done anything…."

"No, it's not like that. He's just been hanging around…. a lot. Just sending me notes, that kind of thing. I just don't want to see him right now. I mean, if he shows up, I'll talk to him. Just…. don't invite him in."

Joyce reached over and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Ok, Buffy. I won't invite him in."

"Thank you." Aurelia looked at her plate. "Would you mind if I excused myself? I'm not hungry."

"Of course, sweetie. Go on."

Buffy got up and went up to her room. She sighed and moved over to the window, looking around the yard for any sign of _him_. The phone rang and her mother called up to her that it was Willow.

Aurelia picked up the phone in her room. "I've got it mom!" She called. "Hey Willow."

"Hey Aurelia. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just told my mother about Angelus."

"Oh! What did you tell her?"

"That he was one of those boyfriends who turns into a stalker when it's over." Aurelia sighed. "This would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about anyone else. You, Xander, Cordelia, Giles…. You know about everything. You can at least take care of yourselves to an extent. My mother…. She doesn't know."

"I agree with Giles. You need to just try and not let him get to you. I know it's hard with everything that's happened to you, but Angel's only doing this to try to get you to do something stupid. He knows that you've got the power to stop him now."

"I just hope Giles can find a keep-out spell soon. I know I'll sleep easier when I can…. sleep easier."

"I'm sure he will. He's like book-man. Until then, try and keep happy thoughts and…."

"And what? Willow? Willow? Is everything all right?"

"Aurelia…."

"What's happened?"

"Can I come over?"

"I'll come get you." Aurelia hung up and raced downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked from the living room.

"Oh…. Willow…. She's alone and…. Scared. Can she stay with us tonight?"

"Of course." Joyce stood up. "I'd really rather you didn't go out by yourself, though, Buffy. Especially with Angel acting like he is." She grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll drive you."

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Willow sat on Aurelia's bed side by side. Behind them was a string of garlic cloves hanging on the wall. Willow had a stake in her hand that she was fidgeting with nervously while she looked around. "Thanks for having me over, Aurelia. Especially on a school night and all."<p>

"It's really no problem. And I am sorry about your fish."

"Oh, it's ok. We hadn't really had time to bond yet. Although for the first time I'm glad my parents didn't let me have a puppy."

"It's so strange…. Even after all this time and everything that's happened…. When something bad happens, my first instinct is still to run to Cassius. When I was Elizabeth…. I waited for him to come back to me as a demon. I couldn't tell the difference."

"You can now."

Aurelia sighed. "Not always, Willow. And this time…. I had him back. I had my Cassius back…. I find it very had to believe it's the same person. He's completely different from the man that I knew."

"Well, sort of, except…."

"Except what?"

"You're still the only thing he thinks about." Willow took Aurelia's hand. "You've always been the only thing he thinks about."

"I suppose."

"Ok, no more badness. Tell me about your favorite lifetime."

Aurelia smiled slightly. "Oh, that's a tough one. I'll have to think about it."

"Well, tell me about anything that comes to your mind. I'll listen."

"Ok then, uh…."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Willow and Aurelia were chatting as they walked along the sidewalk outside Sunnydale High School. Xander jumped up behind them. "Well, good morning, ladies. And what did you two do last night?"

"We had kind of a 'pajama party sleepover with weapons' thing." Willow said.

"Oh. And I don't suppose either of you had the presence of mind to locate a camera to capture the moment."

"I have to go. I have a class to teach in about five minutes, and I have to arrive early to glare disapprovingly at the stragglers." Willow spotted Jenny walking in. "Oh, darn. She's here. Five hours of lesson planning yesterday down the drain…."

"You know what? I'll see you in class." Aurelia said, leaving Xander and Willow behind as she went to catch up to Jenny. "Hey."

"Hi." Jenny said. "Uh, is there something that…. Did you want something?"

"I know you feel badly about what happened, and I just wanted to say…."

"What?"

"He misses you. He doesn't say anything, but I know he does. And I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to."

"Mya…."

"Aurelia."

"Aurelia, you know that if I have a chance to make this up…."

"Let's just leave it be, please. I don't want to fight. Besides, when I was Mya, my mother and father hated it when two people in the clan were quarreling. And we're both still a part of that clan to an extent. I can't forgive you for not telling me sooner, but I will at least be civil to you. I have to get to class." Aurelia walked away. She found Giles in the student lounge talking with a couple of students while searching through his briefcase for some flyers. "I put it here somewhere. Oh, yes, yes. That's it." He handed the flyers to the students. "Could you, um, hang those up? Thank you. Aurelia! So, uh, so how was your night?"

"Sleepless. No human fatalities at least."

Cordelia came up to them as Giles said, "I-I found a ritual to revoke the invitation to vampires."

"Oh, thank goodness. I actually had to talk my grandmother into switching cars with me last night." Cordelia said.

"Um, the-the-the, uh, the ritual's fairly basic, actually. It's just the recitation of a few rhyming couplets, burning of, uh, moss herbs, sprinkling of holy water…."

Aurelia nodded. "All stuff I have in my house."

"Hanging of crosses…."

"We'll do Willow's house first…."

"Uh, what about my car?" Cordelia said.

Aurelia sighed. "We will do Cordelia's car first and then do Willow's house and then my house last."

* * *

><p>Aurelia watched as Willow nailed a cross next to her French doors and pulled the curtain over to hide it. "I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to my dad." Willow said.<p>

"Will it really bother him?" Aurelia asked.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go over to Xander's house just to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' every year."

"I see your point."

"Although it is worthwhile to see him do the Snoopy Dance."

"Willow," Cordelia turned to face them. "Are you aware that there are no fish in your aquarium?" Willow frowned and whined a bit.

"You know, Cordelia, we've already done your car." Aurelia said. "You may call it a night if you want."

"Right. Thanks. And you know I'd do the same for you if you had a social life." Cordelia picked her coat up from Willow's bed and saw a blank envelope there. "Oh. This must be for you." She handed the envelope to Willow.

Willow gave Aurelia a worried glance and opened it. When she saw what was in it, she handed it to Aurelia. "It's for you."

Aurelia unfolded the paper and saw a pencil sketch of her mother sleeping.

* * *

><p>Joyce drove her Jeep into her driveway and saw Angel standing on her front lawn. She pulled to a stop and turned off the engine as he approached her open car window. "Mrs. Summers, I need to talk to you." Angel said.<p>

Joyce got out with a bag of groceries. "You're Angel."

"Did Buffy tell you about us?"

"She told me she wants you to leave her alone."

"I-I can't. I can't do that."

"You're scaring her."

"You have to help me. Joyce…. I need, I need to be with her. Y-you can convince her. You have to convince her."

"Look, I'm telling you to leave her alone."

"You have to talk to her for me, Joyce. Tell her I need her."

"Please, look, I-I just wanna get inside, ok?" She let go of her bag with one hand and rummaged in her purse for her keys, but she couldn't keep her grip on the bag and it fell. Several oranges rolled out and around.

Angel righted the bag and scrambled to pick a few of the oranges up. "You don't understand, Joyce. I'll die without Buffy. She'll die without me."

"Are you threatening her?"

"Please…. Why is she doing this to me?"

"I'm calling the police now." Joyce forgot about the grocery bag and went to the door. She fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one.

Angel came up next to her as she finally got the key in the door. "I haven't been able to sleep since the night we made love." Joyce looked up at him in surprise. "I need her. I know you understand."

"Just leave us alone." Joyce got the door open and rushed in.

He tried to follow, but came up against an invisible barrier. Aurelia and Willow came down the stairs as Willow read a Latin verse from a book. Aurelia walked up to Angelus, staying within the boundaries of the threshold, and smiled up at her enemy. "Sorry, Liam. I changed the locks." She slammed the door in his shocked face.

* * *

><p>Aurelia sat on her bed listening to her mother as she scolded her. Joyce was pacing in front of her as Aurelia said, "That stuff with the Latin and the herbs…. he's very superstitious."<p>

"Oh." Joyce said.

"We just thought if…."

"Was he the first? No, wait. I don't wanna know. I don't think I want to."

Aurelia sighed and hid the smile that came to her face. "Yeah. He was the first. My only."

"He's older than you."

"I know."

"Too old, Buffy. And he's obviously not very stable. I really wish…. I just thought you would show more judgment."

"He wasn't like this before."

"Are you in love with him?"

Aurelia thought carefully on that question. "With the man he was before, yes."

"Were you careful?"

"Mom, this is no time…."

"Don't 'Mom' me, Buffy. You don't get to get out of this. You had sex with a boy you didn't even see fit to tell me you were dating."

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah, well, don't just say that to shut me up, because I think you really did."

"I know that! I-I can't tell you everything."

"How about anything? Buffy, you can shut me out of your life, I am pretty much used to that. But don't expect me to ever stop caring about you, because it's never gonna happen. I love you more than anything in the world." Aurelia started to cry and a sob burst through her lips. "Oh, Buffy…." Joyce pulled her daughter to her. "I know it's hard, but you'll get through this. You're so strong. You can't let him get to you like this."

"I know. I wasn't crying because of him."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm so very lucky to have a mother like you. I've never…. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my mother." Aurelia hugged Joyce tightly, remembering her strength before she crushed her mother.

* * *

><p>Aurelia came down the stairs and found Willow waiting for her. Willow hugged her tightly when she saw Aurelia's tear stained face. "Is everything ok?"<p>

"Yes. It's fine. I just…. Got a little emotional." Aurelia smiled bravely.

"Was she very mad?" Willow asked as they headed into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Yes, but that's not why I got so emotional."

"Oh."

"I've never really been close to my mothers. None of them have acted very…. Motherly towards me. Well, except my mother when I was Mya. But I didn't have long to bond with her after I turned 13. It was only a year later when…." Aurelia waved her hand and followed Willow into the dining room. "My mother now…. Joyce…. She's wonderful."

"I've always thought so."

The telephone rang and Aurelia reached over to answer it. "Hello. Giles, hello! We did the spell. It worked. What?" Willow watched Aurelia's face fall. She lowered the phone from her ear and nearly dropped it.

Willow took the phone from Aurelia. "Giles? What? No! No!" Willow began to cry uncontrollably. "Noooo!" Joyce came into the dining room when she heard the crying and held Willow.

Aurelia looked off into space, then finally lowered her head onto her knees. Angelus had killed Jenny. Then he'd left her body in Giles' bed for him to find. He was going after the ones Aurelia loved. He was trying to cut her off from them now. It made Aurelia angrier than she'd ever been in all her lives.

* * *

><p>Aurelia, Xander, Cordelia, and Willow walked up to Giles' apartment door. Xander pushed the door open where a piece of yellow crime scene tape was stretched across the doorway. "Hello? Giles?" He called before ducking under the tape and walking in. Aurelia, Willow, and Cordelia followed. Xander went over to the desk and looked around. "I guess Giles had a big night planned tonight."<p>

Aurelia picked up a sketch of Jenny lying dead in Giles' bed. "Giles didn't set this up. Angelus did. This is the wrapping for the gift." She headed upstairs

"Oh, man. Poor Giles."

Willow found the nearly empty weapons chest. "Look, all his weapons are gone."

"But I thought he kept his weapons at the library." Cordelia said.

"No, those are his, uh, everyday weapons." Xander said. "These were his good weapons. The ones he, uh, breaks out when company comes to visit."

"So he's not here." Willow said.

"Well, then where is he?" Cordelia asked.

Aurelia came back downstairs and stopped on the corner landing. "He'll go to wherever Angelus is."

"That means the factory, right?" Willow asked.

"So Giles is gonna try to kill Angel then?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, it's about time somebody did." Xander said.

"Xander!" Willow cried.

"I'm sorry, but let's not forget that I hated Angel long before you guys jumped on the bandwagon. So I think I deserve a little something for not saying 'I told you so' long before now. And if Giles wants to go after the, uh, fiend that murdered his girlfriend, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'"

"You're right." Aurelia said.

"Thank you."

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' revenge scenario."

"And what's that?"

"It's going to get him killed."

"Oh god." Willow said.

"Angelus is not some regular vampire. He never was. Giles will be blinded by rage and Angelus will use that to his advantage." Aurelia dashed out of the apartment, heading for the warehouse where Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus were.

By the time she reached the warehouse, the place was on fire. She found an entrance clear of fire and rushed in. Angelus had Giles by the throat, lifting him off of his feet. "All right. You've had your fun." Angelus said. "But you know what it's time for now?"

Aurelia kicked Angelus in the back by and he dropped Giles to the floor. She pulled Angelus back and slammed him into the spiral staircase. "My fun." She growled as she kicked him in the face and shoved him onto the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aurelia saw Drusilla quickly wheel Spike away. Aurelia kicked Angelus in the face again as he tried to get up and then lunged at him. He grabbed her, flipped her over, and tried to get away up the stairs. Aurelia got back to her feet fast with Giles' dropped baseball bat in hand and pushed it between the stair railings to trip Angelus. He fell and she grabbed one of his legs. He kicked out at her with it and knocked her off of him and onto the floor.

Angelus scrambled up the stairs and Aurelia got up quickly. She saw a stack of crates, ran up it to the catwalk above, and met Angelus there. He swung at her, but she ducked and kicked him in the back of the knee, making him collapse onto the railing. She grabbed a loop of rope, threw it around his neck, and yanked him back and forth between the railings several times, releasing all the anger and hurt he'd bestowed upon her lifetime after lifetime. She kicked him in the chest, making him stagger back and fall onto his back. He got up fast, but she grabbed onto a pipe above her head and swung with both feet into his chest again, making him fly back into a barrel and some ducting.

Aurelia smiled as she waited on the catwalk for him to come at her again, ready to fight. He charged and she took him and diverted him past her and onto the catwalk grating, where he landed with his head against one of the vertical railing bars. She kicked his face and followed up with several punches and another kick. He started to laugh as she grabbed him by the coat and banged his head into the railing a couple of times.

"Are you gonna let your old man burn just to take your anger out on me?"

Aurelia looked down and saw the flames getting higher and closer to Giles. Angelus took advantage of the distraction and grabbed her legs, lifted her, and threw her over the railing. She managed to control her fall and landed on her feet near Giles. Angelus took off down the catwalk and out of the building. Aurelia grabbed Giles and got him to his feet, supporting him as they made their way from the building. They both came out coughing from the smoke.

Giles pushed her away from him. "Why did you come here? This wasn't your fight!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes and punched him in the jaw. He spun and fell to the pavement. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked, emotions flooding her system. She began to cry and crouched down to hug him tightly. He cried and hugged her back. "You can't leave me. I can't do this alone."

* * *

><p>Aurelia stared at Jenny's gravestone as Giles knelt down and laid flowers on her grave. He looked at her name on the headstone for a moment before standing back up. "In my years as…. Watcher…." He said. "I've buried…. too many people. But Jenny was the first I've loved."<p>

"I'm sorry." Aurelia said. "I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you…. for her…. when I had the chance. I can't let the fear of the past haunt me anymore. I have the power to stop him now and I will. No matter what, I will."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cordelia and Xander were dancing close with their arms around each other and smiling. Willow was wandering around, looking for Aurelia. Aurelia was brooding in the balcony of the Bronze watching her friends and fellow Sunnydale dwellers dance and have a good time. She'd been training hard with Giles for three weeks and had finally been coaxed by Xander and Willow to come out and have fun for once. It wasn't fun, though, when she knew that when she finally killed Angelus, she would die too. She would leave her friends behind.

Behind Aurelia, a boy approached her from behind. "Hey." Aurelia turned to him, a little surprised. "I'm Ben. We had Algebra II together last year."

"I'm sorry. I try to repress anything math-related."

"Ms. Jackson? Second period? You sat in the seat three over and one behind."

Aurelia didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. "Oh! Yes I remember now, it's the one with the desks and the chalkboards and pencils and things like that, right?"

"That's the one. So, I was wondering, you know the dance tomorrow night? Are you going?"

"The Sadie Hawkins dance? Where the girls ask the boys?"

"Yeah. And I thought maybe, you know, if you're free, you might ask me."

"Oh…." She should've guessed. "I…."

"Oh, oh, hey, hey, no, don't, don't worry about it…."

"No, no, you seem like a really great guy, it's…. me. I-I'm not seeing anybody. Ever again in this lifetime, actually."

"Oh. That's, that's too bad. Ok, well, I better…." Ben backed away and then turned and rushed away.

Aurelia sighed and rolled her eyes. She watched him go for a moment and then headed for the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Willow met her.

"Hey! You're bailing?" The bubbly red head asked.

"Yes. I'm going to stop by the library and see if Giles wants me to patrol, and then I'm going home to sleep."

"You've been doing that a lot. Patrolling and sleeping. In fact, you've kind of been All-Work-And-No-Play Aurelia."

"I play. I have fun. I came here tonight, didn't I?"

"You came, you saw, you rejected."

"You mean that boy? Willow…. I'm just not interested in other men right now."

"Well, maybe you need to date to get interested."

"Willow, I'm not going to date anyone. The man I love is just a stake and 13 years away. I'm focusing on that and only that. I don't think I could ever love anyone again." She kissed Willow's cheek. "Thank you for thinking of me, though. I deeply appreciate it. I'll see you later." Aurelia left the Bronze, keeping an eye open for Angelus. Things were quiet all the way to the high school.

It wasn't until she walked around a corner in the hallways of the school and saw a boy pointing a gun at a girl that things got crazy. "Stop!" Aurelia yelled.

"Oh, my God!" The girl turned and started walking away as Aurelia started running at the boy.

"Don't walk away from me, bitch!" The boy screamed.

Aurelia grabbed his arm and brought it down over her shoulder, making him drop the gun. She elbowed him hard in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. She turned around, grabbed him by the shirt, and yanked him hard to the floor. He spun and landed hard on his back. The girl just looked on in shock. Aurelia bent down to pick the boy up by the collar. The school janitor arrived at a run and went over to the girl. They looked over at Aurelia and the boy. She pushed him away when she noticed he was in open-mouthed shock over what had just happened.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"What happened?" Aurelia cried. "You just tried to kill your girlfriend!"

"This is nuts! I…. I don't know why I got so mad."

"Because you're a jerk?"

"He's not." The girl said. "We weren't even fighting a few minutes ago."

"We weren't, I, I swear to God!" The boy said.

"If you weren't fighting, then why did you have a gun?" Aurelia demanded.

"I don't, I don't know. I don't even know where I got it."

"I don't see any gun." The janitor said.

"Excuse me?" Aurelia looked around in confusion. She'd seen a gun. She's knocked it out of his hand.

* * *

><p>Principal Snyder walked into his office where Aurelia was sitting in front of his desk. He shut the door and glared at her. "I'm sure you know why I asked you here."<p>

"To thank me?" Aurelia asked.

"That's right, I wanna thank you. What would Sunnydale High do without you around to incite mayhem, chaos and disorder?"

"I do not incite! I stopped that boy from killing his girlfriend. Ask him. Ask the janitor."

"People can be coerced, Summers. I'm no stranger to conspiracy. I saw JFK. I'm a truth seeker. I've got a missing gun and two confused kids on my hands. Pieces of the puzzle. And I'm gonna look at all the pieces carefully and rationally, and I'm gonna keep looking until I know exactly how this is all your fault."

Aurelia was about to respond when his secretary buzzed him on his office intercom. "Mr. Snyder, Billy Crandal chained himself to the snack machine again."

"Pathetic little no-life vegan." He walked around his desk to go take care of Billy. Aurelia stood up to go also. "Not so fast, missy. I'm not done with you yet. You stink of lies." He pointed to her chair and she sat back down and exhaled.

Aurelia didn't like him at all. He left the office and closed the door behind him. Over to Aurelia's right was a bookcase with copies of all of the yearbooks since Sunnydale High opened and the one from 1955 slid out on its own and fell. She heard it hit the floor and looked down at it. She got up and bent down to pick it up. After looking at the cover, Aurelia, shrugged and put it back.

The door opened and the secretary poked her head in. "Buffy, dear, the bell's going to ring soon and Mr. Snyder isn't going to be back soon. You go on to class, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hutchings." Aurelia stood, gathered her things, and walked off to class. She had her history class this hour and none of her friends were in it with her. So, Aurelia found herself bored out of her mind through the whole thing. She propped her chin up in her hand and tried not to fall asleep to the drone of the male teacher's voice.

"Before 1935, the new deal focused on revitalizing stricken business and agricultural communities. And the new deal also tried to regulate the nation's financial hierarchy to avoid another disaster like the 1929 stock market crash."

Aurelia's eyes slid shut and when her head drooped slightly, she shot awake. Instead of the male teacher, a woman was standing in his place. "Don't forget, your assignments are due on Friday, class." The students around Aurelia began to leave. She looked around and was taken aback by the sudden changed appearances of the classroom and the different dress and hairstyles of the other students.

"I told Ms. Hall we'd go help decorate the gym." One girl near Aurelia said. "Who are you taking?" She handed a flyer for the Sadie Hawkins Dance to another girl. The year on it read 1955.

"David said yes." The second girl said.

"Oh, you're kidding! He's so dreamy!"

The female teacher was collecting papers when a young man went up to the desk and handed in his paper also. "Thank you, James. How are you enjoying that book I loaned you? The Hemingway." She asked him.

"I like it. Very much. It's honest." He slowly reached for Ms. Newman's hand and gently took it. Aurelia recognized that gentle touch. Cassius had used it on her many times.

"Yes, it's, um…. it's based on a true story, actually. He fell in love with his…." They were interrupted by the door opening and let go of their hands.

Suddenly Aurelia found herself back in her history class as her teacher continued his lecture while writing on the board. "….hours, child labor…. and collective bargaining." The teacher looked back at the class as the students all started laughing. He looked back at the board and saw that he'd just written "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" in huge letters. "Oh, my God!" He quickly grabbed an eraser and frantically wiped it away.

* * *

><p>Aurelia followed Xander through the doors from the lounge and down the hall. "I'm telling you, something strange is going on."<p>

"Something strange is going on." Xander repeated. "Isn't that our school motto?"

"Xander, this is serious."

They reached his locker and he started to work the combination. "I don't wanna poo-poo your wiggins, but a domestic dispute, a little case of chalkboard Tourette's? All sounds like Hellmouth Lite to me." He opened his locker and a wiry-muscled green arm shot out and grabbed him by the shirt. Xander screamed and it pulled at him, slamming him into the locker. Aurelia grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him away, but the arm was extremely strong and pulled Xander away from her and against the locker again. He screamed out in pain when he hit it.

Aurelia grabbed him again and pulled harder, using all her strength this time, and the arm let go. Xander fell to the floor as Aurelia slammed the locker shut. He scrambled back to his feet and they both looked around the hall to see the other students' reactions. They were all confused, but stayed away and just stared. Aurelia gave Xander an intent look and indicated that they should open his locker again and take a look inside. Xander rubbed his chin and stood ready as Aurelia slowly lifted the latch. She slowly opened the door and they peeked in. There was nothing. They opened it all the way and it appeared to be completely normal.

Aurelia sighed. "Now do you believe me?"

"Giles?" Xander asked, picking at his torn shirt.

"Yes." Aurelia slammed the locker shut, ignoring the other students' eyes, and marched towards the library.

Willow was at the table studying and she looked up when she heard the doors open. "Xander, what happened? Did Cordelia win another round in the broom closet?"

"You're just a big bucket of funny, Will." Xander groaned. Aurelia sat down next to Willow and Xander walked over to Giles, who was kneeling and going through some books on a shelf. "I'll have you know I was just accosted by some kind of, um, locker monster."

"Loch Ness Monster?" Giles asked.

"Locker monster is what he said." Aurelia said. "But it wasn't really a monster. It was, like, this big arm that came out of the locker, but when we opened it again, it was gone. There was nothing."

"This was right after Aurelia's history teacher starts doing some freaky channeling thing in class." Xander added.

"Ooh! Sounds like paranormal phenomena." Giles said.

"A ghost? Cool!" Willow said.

"Oh, no, no. No. No cool." Xander corrected. "This was no wimpy chain rattler. This was 'I'm dead as hell, and I'm not gonna take it anymore.'"

"Well, despite the Xander-speak, that's a fairly accurate definition of a poltergeist." Giles said.

"I defined something? Accurately?" Xander slammed a book on the table. "Guess I'm done with the book learning." He sat down.

"So we have a poltergeist on our hands?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes."

"Well, why is it here?" Willow asked. "Does it just wanna scare people?"

"Unfortunately, he doesn't know exactly what he wants. That's, that's the trouble. See, uh, many times the spirit is plagued by all manner of worldly troubles. Being dead, it has no way to, uh, to make its peace. So it, it lashes out, growing ever more confused, ever more angry."

"It's a normal teenager, only dead." Aurelia said.

"Well, what can we do? Is there any way to stop it?" Willow asked.

"Uh, the only tried and true way is to work out what unresolved issues keep it here, and-and-and, um, resolve them." Giles said. "Only if we can find out who this spirit is. Or was." He wandered off into his office.

Willow looked at Aurelia. "Espresso Pump?"

"Sure." Aurelia stood up and she and Willow walked out together. Xander headed off to find Cordelia. As they sipped at their drinks, Aurelia finally noticed that Willow hadn't said much since suggesting the coffee shop. "What are you thinking, Willow?"

Willow sighed. "What if the spirit is Cassius?"

Aurelia's eyes widened. "Why ever would he become a poltergeist?"

"I don't know. He got you back and then the curse was reversed and he got…. Killed again…. Only this time it happened on top of a Hellmouth…." Willow trailed off when she saw Aurelia's face.

"Willow, my Cassius would _never_ become a poltergeist. He could never be this mean to anyone I cared about. Besides, I think it has something to do with that girl and boy I found the other night."

"The boy that was trying to kill the girl and doesn't remember why and, oh yeah, there was no gun?"

Aurelia nodded. "Yes."

* * *

><p>The next day, Giles was in his office and Aurelia and the others were standing outside his door. Apparently he'd had a similar experience to Aurelia's two nights before. "It was just as with the, the couple you encountered the other night, Aurelia." Giles was saying. "The, the janitor remembered everything. He, he knew he'd killed this poor woman, but he had no idea why. Well, they-they had no intimate relationship." He walked out with a few books and headed into the main area with everyone following.<p>

"What about the gun? Did you find it?" Willow asked.

"No, no. The police, everybody, we-we-we-we searched high and low. I think it's very clear what's happening here." Giles went into the cage with the books and put them away.

"Fill me in then, 'cause I've read the book, seen the movie, and I'm still fuzzy about what's going on." Xander said.

"It's Jenny."

"What?" Aurelia said.

"You think she's the ghost?" Xander asked.

"Well, don't you see? Well, she-she-she died here under tragic circumstances, a-a-and now she's trapped."

"But what about the gun?" Willow asked. "I mean, Angel didn't shoot Ms. Calendar."

"The gun is insignificant. It's the violence of the thing that matters." Giles went back into his office.

"I don't know." Aurelia said. "These fights these couples keep having, it's sort of…. specific."

"She's right." Willow said. "It's a pattern that doesn't fit with the way Ms. Calendar died."

"Yes, well, I, uh, I appreciate your thoughts on the matter, I, in fact I…. well, I encourage you to, to always, uh, challenge me, uh, when you feel it's appropriate. You should never be cowed by authority. Except, of course, in this instance, when I am clearly right and you are clearly wrong." He disappeared back into his office.

Aurelia sighed and walked out of the library. Willow and Xander followed into an empty computer science room. "This is freaky." Willow said. "I don't ever remember ever seeing Giles be this weird." She sat at the desk and typed at her laptop.

"I know. He's usually Investigate-Things-From-Every-Boring-Angle Guy." Xander said. "Now he's I-Cling-Onto-My-One-Lame-Idea Guy. What gives?"

"He misses her." Aurelia said sadly. "He can't think. Just a little more fallout from my love life."

"Ok, but this ghost stuff is something else." Willow said. "Let me do a crosscheck on other shootings at the school."

"Yes. Good. We need some alternate ghost theories. What do we know?"

"Dog spit is cleaner than human." Xander offered.

"Besides that."

"Oh, boy, we know plenty." Willow said, scrolling through a newspaper article on her laptop. The title read "Sunnydale High Jock Kills Lover, Self". "It says a student murdered a teacher on the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. The rumor was they were having an affair, and she tried to break it off. After he killed her, he went into the music room and shot himself."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a ghost." Xander announced. "It is one of those two, right?"

"It all fits: the gun, the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"Which is tonight." Aurelia said.

"How come we've never heard about this murder-suicide thing before? When did it happen?" Xander asked.

"1955."

Willow and Xander both looked up at her surprised. "How did you know?" Willow asked.

"Wait here." Aurelia rushed off to the principal's office. Luckily it was the end of the school day and everyone was headed home. She grabbed the yearbook that had fallen off the shelf and went back to where Willow and Xander waited. She set the 1955 Sunnydale High yearbook on the desk and opened it to a picture of Ms. Newman. "I dreamt about this woman, Grace Newman, the other day. Her and this guy." She pointed to both people.

"Jim Stanley?" Willow said. "He's the one. He did it."

"Your dreams are getting wicked accurate, Auri." Xander said, making Aurelia cringe at the nickname. "You wouldn't happen to see me coming across some big cash? Or possibly knowing the love of a woman? In a full body sense?"

Aurelia chose to ignore him. "He couldn't make her love him, so he killed her." She turned away and said some choice words in another language.

"He looks so normal on this picture." Willow said. "He was smart, too. He made the honor roll."

"Smart." Aurelia spat.

"He killed a person and killed himself." Xander said. "Those are pretty much two of the dumbest things you could do."

"I know, but…. Well, don't you feel kind of bad for them?" Willow asked.

"For her." Aurelia said. "He's a murderer and he should pay for it."

"With his life?"

"No, he should be doing a long stint in a prison, breaking rocks and making new friends with sodomizers."

"Yikes. The quality of mercy is not Aurelia." Xander said.

"Whose ghost do you think we're dealing with? His or hers?" Willow asked.

"Considering how violent it is, I'm going to say his."

"That tracks." Xander agrees.

"Well, I've been browsing on some of Ms. Calendar's pagan sites." Willow said. "Maybe I can find a way to communicate with them and…. we can find out what he wants."

"Why should I care what he wants? We need to stop him before some other innocent person kills some poor girl and then blows his brains out all over the music room wall." Aurelia said.

"Ok!" Xander smiled and rubbed his hands. "Who's hungry?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone was gathered at Aurelia's house that night. The school had been closed down after the food in the cafeteria had been turned into snakes. The official story was a backup in the sewers. Aurelia sat on her bed, Xander was in her wicker chair, Cordelia was kneeling and leaning against the bed, and Willow was standing.

"Remember the plan to contact the spirit and talk to it?" Willow said. "Scrap that plan. Aurelia, you were right. The time for touchy-feely communication is passed. I've done some homework and found the only solution is the final solution."

"Nuke the school?" Xander offered. "I like that."

"Not quite. Exorcism."

"Are you crazy?" Cordelia cried. "I saw that movie! Even the priest died."

"Willow?" Aurelia said.

Willow laid down a map of the school building and they all leaned in to look. "Ok, see here, the balcony? That's where the original teacher died back in 1955 and that teacher last night. That's the hot spot where all the bad mojo is coming from. We need to create a Mangus-tripod."

"A what?" Cordelia asked.

"One person chants here on the hot spot. And the other three chant in other places around the school forming a triangle. It's supposed to bind the bad spirit and keep it from doing any more harm."

"I shall take the hot spot." Aurelia sighed. "If there is trouble, that's where it will be."

"This ghost, this James guy, is fixating on you, Aurelia." Xander said. "The dreams, the yearbook…. You sure you can handle it?"

"I'm hoping he'll show his face. I truly am."

* * *

><p>Aurelia led the way into the school with Cordelia, Xander, and Willow right behind her. "We all have our places. We do the chant and light the candle at midnight exactly. Any questions?" She said.<p>

"Yeah, what if this mangled triangle thingy doesn't work?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Willow said. "I made us all scapulas." She started handing out little leather pouches on strings.

"Ok, so we can flip the ghost over when it turns a nice golden brown?" Xander asked.

"Scapula, not spatula. Um, you wear it around your neck for protection."

"You expect me to wear this?" Cordelia complained. "It smells like grandpa breath."

"Sorry, I didn't have a lot of time. I had to use sulfur. Stinky, but effective."

"Can we please get on with this?" Aurelia said, walking away from them. They followed.

"No problem." Cordelia said. "This will be a piece of cake. Right?"

They heard a creaking and then a crashing noise. All four of them jumped and looked in that direction and saw that the doors at the end of the hall had slammed shut on their own. One by one the other doors at the ends of the two intersecting halls slammed shut.

"Wonderful." Aurelia sighed and walked away from the others towards her position. She took her time, exploring all the hallways she passed. Eventually, one hallway was playing the song "I Only Have Eyes For You", by The Flamingos. She moved down the hall and saw shadows in a bright light dancing against a wall. Beyond a set of double was another set of doors to the music room. A Class of '55 Sadie Hawkins Dance flyer was taped to one of the door windows. Aurelia stepped over to the other door and looked in. There she saw James and Grace dancing slowly to the music. Aurelia felt a pang of heartbreak at the sight. She and Cassius had always danced that closely together and had also stared lovingly into each others' eyes as they did.

When Aurelia looked again, James turned into view revealed his rotted face. Aurelia blinked rapidly and James and Grace were suddenly gone. She sighed and rushed to get to the balcony hot spot. She put her scapula around her neck and pulled her hair out of the back. Suddenly she had a vision of Ms. Newman running out of the hall onto the balcony being chased by James with his gun.

James came up to Aurelia with a rotted face and grabbed her by the arms. "Get out!" He yelled at her. The vision of him faded quickly and she took a few steps back. Aurelia said a silent prayer that in her next life she wasn't a Slayer. After another minute, she struck a match and lit her candle.

"I shall confront and expel all evil." She intoned. "Out of marrow and bone…. Out of house and home…. never to come here again." Aurelia watched as a breeze blew out her candle. She looked in the direction of the gust, but there was nothing. Then there was a buzzing and Aurelia gasped. She ran back into the school to find the others. Cordelia came running out of a bathroom and grabbed Aurelia's hand, running with her.

Giles and Willow came running to meet them. "You all right?" Giles called. Xander came running out of the cafeteria and kept pace. They reached the far end of the hall where the doors were jammed shut.

"Get back!" Aurelia ordered. Giles backed off and she kicked the door open, shattering the glass. They all immediately ran out. The wasps were right behind them. When they reached the street Xander looked back and stopped.

"Check it." He said. They all stopped and turned to look as well. "I'd say school's out for good." They all stared in amazement. The wasps had arranged themselves in a wall around the school so that nothing could get in or out.

* * *

><p>Aurelia leaned against the wall of her living room staring off into the distance. Giles and the others were seated around the coffee table. He poured some tea for himself. There was also a pot of coffee for the others. "The good news is none of you girls were shot." Giles said. "Well, we've established, based on all the parallels and-and-and Aurelia's visions, that it's James' spirit."<p>

"So what do we do, Giles? About James." Willow asked.

"Well, he's obviously reliving the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance when he killed Ms. Newman. It-it's-it's common enough for a spirit to do this, to…. recreate a, a tragedy."

"Hey. If Sunnydale High School shuts down forever, do we automatically graduate?" Cordelia asked.

"But why? What does he want?" Xander asked before really thinking about Cordelia's question. "Actually, that's an interesting point."

"He's, he's trying to…. resolve whatever issues are keeping him in limbo." Giles said. "W-w-what exactly those are, I'm not…."

"He wants forgiveness." Aurelia said.

"Yes. I imagine he does. But when James possesses people, they act out exactly what happened that night. So he's experiencing a form of purgatory instead. I mean, he's, he's doomed to, to kill his Ms. Newman over and over and over again, and…. forgiveness is impossible."

"He doesn't deserve it."

"To forgive is an act of compassion, Aurelia. It's, it's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it."

"No. James destroyed the one person he loved the most in a moment of blind passion. And that's not something you forgive. No matter why he did what he did. And no matter if he knows now that it was wrong and selfish and stupid, it is just something he is going to have to live with."

"He can't live with it, Auri. He's dead." Xander said.

Aurelia just looked back at them all for a moment, then stalked off into the kitchen. She had her hands in her pockets and found a folded sheet of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a Class of '55 Sadie Hawkins Dance flyer. She put down the flyer and heard a faint male voice right next to her ear.

_I need you._

Aurelia went out the kitchen door. The swarm of wasps moved out of her way to let her enter the school. She walked idly through the halls, knowing she was possessed by James, but unable to do anything about it. She stopped by the trophy case and turned around.

"Fun fact about wasps." Angelus said behind Aurelia. "They have no taste for the undead. Not that a sting would do me any damage, it's just…. tonight's special. I wanted to look my best for you."

"You're the only one." Aurelia said. "The only person I can talk to."

"Gosh, Aurelia. That's really pathetic."

She turned to look at him. "You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over."

"Actually…. I can. I have." When he moved closer to her, Aurelia could see his face turn from it's hard, cold countenance to loving and warm. Grace had taken over Angelus. "In fact…. I just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?"

"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute."

He raised his hand to her cheek. "I know. But it's over. It has to be!" Angelus turned around and started to leave.

Aurelia chased after him. "Come back here! We're not finished!" She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around to face her. "You don't care anymore, is that it?"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel."

"Then tell me you don't love me! Say it!"

"Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't. I don't. Now let me go."

"No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!" Aurelia raised her arm and wasn't shocked to find a gun in her hand. "Love is forever. I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you…."

"Oh, my God!" Angelus turned around and started running out of the hall toward the balcony.

"Don't walk away from me, bitch!" She ran after him onto the balcony. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me!"

Angelus stopped next to the balcony railing. "All right. Just…. You know you don't want to do this. Let's both…. just calm down. Now give me the gun."

"Don't. Don't do that, damn it! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid…." The gun went off.

Angelus flinched from the wound. His hand clutched his chest. When he pulled it away, he saw the blood staining his hand. He looked up at Aurelia as she stared back in open-mouthed shock at what she had just done. "James." Angelus said before falling backwards off the balcony.

Aurelia slowly made her way into the music room. She walked to the record player at the back of the room and turned it on. It was the same song as before. She looked over into a mirror and James looked back at her. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at him. He looked down at the gun in his hand and Aurelia realized she was mirroring James's moves. She raised the gun slowly, but a hand took it and pushed it back down. She turned and found herself face to face with Angelus.

"Grace!" Aurelia cried.

"Don't do this." Angelus said.

"But-but I killed you."

"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, it is my fault. How could I…."

"Shhh. I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath. Shhh…. No more tears." Angelus leaned forward and gently kissed her. They held each other tightly as they continued kissing for a long time. Aurelia felt James's spirit leave her and then it was just her and…. "Cassius…."

Angelus opened his eyes, growled, and pushed her away, running from the room and leaving Aurelia there in shock. She was angry with herself now. How could she have been so foolish as to believe she'd been kissing her Cassius again?

* * *

><p>Giles was pacing behind the counter of the library when the door opened and Willow, Xander, and Cordelia came in. Aurelia was curled up in Giles' office silently chastising herself. "Everything seems normal." Willow said. "Not a snake, not a wasp."<p>

"Yep. School can open again tomorrow." Cordelia said.

"Explain to me again how that's a good thing." Xander said.

"I'm drawing a blank."

Giles went back into his office. "Are you feeling any better?"

"James chose me." Aurelia said quietly. "I believe…. I think I was the one he could relate to. He was so sad."

"Well…. they can both rest now."

"I still…. A part of me just doesn't understand why she would forgive him."

"Does it matter?"

"No. I suppose not."

Giles took Aurelia's hand. "What happened to Liam was not your fault. And what happened to Angel was not your fault. Neither of you could've known what those two nights held in store for you both. You cannot blame yourself or Cassius for what happened."

"How do you understand so well?"

"Because, surprisingly, I know you. You're still Buffy in every way, you just speak with better grammar now and you know more about history than I do since you've lived it."

Aurelia let out a short laugh. "Yes, well…. The slang of today just sort of…. Baffles me. Previous memories of this lifetime or no, it's just so…. Strange."

"I've always said that." Giles gently touched her cheek and then walked back out into the library.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A young drunk Liam stumbled out of a tavern in Galway with his drunk friend Connor. They were laughing and cheering and had their arms around each other. "Your wife's gonna be sour with you when she sees how drunk you are!" Connor crowed.

"My wife's having a baby!" Liam yelled.

"And now you're stuck with her for life!"

"Good!"

"No more nights like tonight!"

"Good!"

"Good! You're abandoning us…. You're abandoning ME for a baby!"

"Yes, Connor, I am. I'm going to be a father finally and nothing, NOTHING will stop me from being the best father I can possibly be!" Liam looked around. "Connor?" He looked down and found his friend passed out on the street. Liam let out a loud laugh. "I always knew you couldn't hold your drink!"

"Do you need help?" A smooth voice said behind Liam. He turned to find a beautiful blonde woman standing there.

"Ah, darling, you go on ahead." Liam laughed. "I'll get him home."

"Oh, please, let me help." She gracefully swooped down and lifted Connor up.

"You're a strong one!" Liam said, ducking under Connor's other arm.

"Where're we taking him?"

Liam sighed and looked around. "Well, this is embarrassing. I can't seem to remember where my friend lives."

The woman laughed. "Let's put him over here."

"That's an alley.

"Yes, but it's full of hay for the horses. He'll be comfortable." The woman pulled on Connor and Liam had no choice but to follow. They dumped Connor on a soft pile of hay.

"So, I'd ask myself…. What's a lady of your station doing alone out here at such a late hour?"

"Maybe she's lonely."

"Is there somewhere I can escort you? Some safe haven for yourself?"

"You're very gracious."

"So I've been told."

"Are you married?"

"And expecting our first child."

"That's too bad."

"Why's that now?"

"Because they'll miss you when you're gone." The woman attacked, her face contorting into the countenance of a vampire. She sunk her teeth in and drank him nearly dry. "Now, I can give you a choice. I can leave you here to die, but that would be such a waste. Or I can bring you into my world. I can show you things you've never dreamed of." A tear fell out of one of Liam's eyes. "Don't cry. It won't hurt." She lifted her hand to her chest and drew a sharp fingernail across the skin above her breasts, allowing blood to trickle out. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in to her so that his lips fell directly onto the cut, forcing him to taste of her blood. He didn't want to die and if this was the only way to get back to his Elizabeth…. His Aurelia…. Then he had to take it.

* * *

><p>Aurelia took her aggressions out on a pair of vampires in the cemetery. She kicked one and then the other before the first one of the vampires rushed her and she flipped him over onto his back. "Nice try." She said. The other one came at her again with a swing. She ducked it and punched him in the face, in the gut, and again in the face. He fell to the ground, dazed. The first one came at her again with a kick, but she blocked it with her arm, punched him in the face, and grabbed his arm, twisting it up high and forcing him to his knees in pain. The second vampire got back up and rushed her. Without letting go of the first one, she cleanly jammed her stake into the other one's chest and he crumbled into ashes.<p>

Aurelia turned her attention back to the one she was holding and punched him in the face, making him roll away. "I want you to get a message to Angelus for me. Tell him I'm done with the waiting. I'm taking the fight to him." The vampire got up and charged her. She grabbed him and pulled him around and down to the ground, immediately plunging her stake home. "Alright, I'll tell him myself." She got up and walked over behind a gravestone where Xander was laying on the ground.

"I'm good." Xander said as she helped him up. "Don't worry about me."

"You don't have to patrol with me."

"I had that guy under control until he resorted to fisticuffs. Oh! What is that, um…. Five vampires in three nights?"

"But no Angelus."

"Are you, uh, really that anxious to come up against him?"

"After 200 years, I'm more than ready. I want it over with."

"I hear that."

"Oh, we better leave. I haven't even started studying for finals yet."

"Oh, yeah, finals! Why didn't you let me die?"

"Look on the bright side. It'll all be over soon."

"Why are you even studying! Don't you already know, like, everything already?"

"Well, there is a couple of lifetimes I missed out on and for some reason, they decided to put those decades on the history finals!"

"What a crime! You should write an angry letter!"

Aurelia laughed. "I think I will! How dare they!"

Xander laughed. "Here's the bright side: It's only five wars! There was some fighting and some dying and then peace talks. So, I've helped you study for your history finals."

She sighed dramatically. "Well, what about chemistry? Could you help me with that?"

"Um…. Sorry. No can do. You're going to have to slave away with Willow on that one."

"What is the point of chemistry? I've never once used it in any of my lifetimes. There's no big call to arms for chemists. Why does one have to base their entire school career, and their sanity for that matter, on a subject no one uses?"

Xander shrugged. "You know, I've been asking that for years, but no one can give me a straight answer."

* * *

><p>The next day, Aurelia and Xander were sitting in the cafeteria at Sunnydale High with Willow, Oz, and Cordelia. Xander was using two fish sticks, one with a toothpick stuck through the middle, like puppets, moving the one with the toothpick around. "Tell Angel I'm gonna kill him! No, wait. I'm gonna kill you!" He started to repeatedly stab the toothpick into the other fish stick. "Die! Die! Die!" He made an anguished sound and let the fish stick fall. "Aah! Mother!"<p>

"Is that it?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah. That's it. Scene!"

"That's exactly how it happened." Aurelia laughed.

"Well, I thought it was riveting." Oz said. "Uh, I was a little unclear about some of the themes."

"The theme is Angelus is too much of a coward to take me on tete-a-tete."

"And the other theme was 'Buy American', but it, uh, got kind of buried." Xander added.

"Do you think you're ready to fight Angelus?" Willow asked Aurelia.

"I truly wish people would stop asking me that. Yes, I'm ready. I'm also willing and able. As I told Xander, I've had 200 years to be ready for it. It's the one test I might actually pass."

"Don't say that! You're gonna pass everything. You're so smart! I will get you through the history test _and_ the chemistry test if I have to sweat blood."

"Do you think you're likely to? Cause I'd like to be elsewhere." Xander said.

"It was only metaphor blood."

"I think you'd sweat cute blood." Oz said.

"Sixth period, after my computer class, we'll rock on chemistry first."

"Ready to rock." Aurelia said.

"Boy, Willow, you've really got the teaching bug: taking over computer class, tutoring…." Cordelia said.

"I love it. I really do." Willow said with a big grin.

"I think it's great to do that before you go out and fail in the real world. That way you're not falling back on something. You're falling…. well, forward."

"And almost sixty-five percent of that was actual compliment." Xander said. "Is that a personal best?"

"Gee, Xander, what are you gonna teach when you fail in life? Advanced loser-being?"

"I will teach…." Xander dropped into a phony French accent. "Zee Language of Love!"

"Don't touch me! You have fish hands!"

"Come, let me caress you!"

"Stop it!"

"Let me in!"

"No!" Cordelia laughed. "Don't!"

Snyder came into the cafeteria behind them. "That's enough of that. And you!" He snapped at Willow. "Are we having a chair shortage?"

"I didn't read anything about…. Oh." Willow slid off of Oz's lap and into her chair. "I get it."

"These public displays of affection are not acceptable in my school. This isn't an orgy, people. It's a classroom."

"Yes! Where they teach lunch." Aurelia retorted.

"Just give me a reason to kick you out, Summers. Just give me a reason." Snyder walked off.

"How about because you're a tiny, impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu?" Cordelia said.

"That really sums it up." Aurelia laughed.

"Don't you think?"

"Do you wanna come by my house tonight and study, too?" Willow asked Aurelia.

"Maybe. I do have to patrol." Aurelia said.

"Again? Do you really expect Angel to turn up tonight?"

"No, I do not expect him to. But that's usually when he does."

* * *

><p>Aurelia sat with Willow in the computer science classroom after school trying to take in everything about chemistry that she could. She gave up in frustration and slapped down her pencil. "This doesn't make any sense."<p>

"Well, sure it does." Willow said. "See…." She took the paper and looked at Aurelia's work. "Oh, no, this doesn't make any sense."

"It's senseless."

"It is, but at least you know that, so you're learning."

"Huzzah for me. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I mean, when in the real world would I ever need chemistry? Truly? I've made it this long without knowing it."

"Ok. I see your problem."

"I'm a moron at this high school thing?"

"Will you stop that? You're not stupid! You've just had a lot on your mind…. For 200 years. You can learn this real easily, but if you're just gonna give up, then don't waste my time."

"Wow. You really are a good teacher." Aurelia smiled.

"Ok. Look at this. A covalent bond, which means these two atoms are linked by this…."

Aurelia put her pencil down on her open book and it rolled off of the desk and into the space between it and the filing cabinet next to it. "Oh! Hold that thought." She reached down and in with her fingers and pulled the pencil out. "Ok. I'm ready to learn more."

"Ok. So, see here…."

"Deja vu."Aurelia held up her hand.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have this perfect memory of the pencil and…." She dropped the pencil onto her book again. It rolled off of the desk again, fell, and hit something. She looked over into the space and saw a yellow disk. She reached down again for it and her pencil. "Oh…." Aurelia pulled up the disk and pencil. "You dropped this." She handed the unlabeled yellow disk to Willow, who looked at it curiously.

"It's not mine. It might be something of Ms. Calendar's." Willow inserted the disk into her laptop's floppy drive.

"This feels morbid."

"I've gone through most of her files already."

"Does that make it less morbid or you really morbid?" The program on the disk started up and Rumanian text scrolled into the left-hand window.

"I had to, to teach her class…." Willow started.

"Oh my god…."

"What?" Willow looked at the text.

"I know that language…." Aurelia touched the screen.

"What does it say?"

Before Aurelia could answer, the English translation scrolled up on the right hand side of the screen. "Restoration?"

"It's one of her spells, I think. Ms. Calendar wasn't a practicing witch, but she did dabble…."

"Willow…."

Willow looked back at the screen and began reading more. She quickly realized what they'd found. "Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy."

"Aurelia…."

Aurelia stood up and moved away. "She translated the spell…. He killed her because she could restore Cassius…."

"How could he have known?"

"My sister…. Drusilla. She probably saw it and he…."

"We've gotta show Giles."

Aurelia was too shocked now to answer.

* * *

><p>The dead body of Mya was ceremonially laid on a table dressed in white and lying on an intricately patterned quilt with candles burning around the perimeter. Members of the clan were laying rose petals on her. An elder woman, Mya's grandmother, was sitting beneath a tent canopy and chanting over an Orb of Thesulah surrounded by candles within a sacred circle.<p>

Angelus broke through the trees into the clearing of the camp. He tripped and fell by the great bonfire raging near the center of the camp. After a moment, he got to his hands and knees and looked over at the elder woman, still chanting. He spotted Mya's beautiful body just before the Orb suddenly glowed very bright for an instant and went dark.

Cassius reentered the last body he'd been in before Darla had changed him. His eyes grew bright for a moment, then returned to normal. Mya's father stepped up to him as Cassius sat back on his ankles. "It hurts, yes? Good. It will hurt more."

"Where am I?" Cassius asked. "Where's Aurelia?"

"You don't remember…. everything you've done for a hundred years. Everything you've ever done to _her_…. In a moment, you will. The face of everyone you killed…. Most especially hers…. our daughter's face…. All the faces of the woman you loved…. they will haunt you, and you will know what true suffering is."

"Killed? I… I don't…." Slowly the memories came back to him: all the people in Budapest after the earthquake that he and Darla had killed for their blood; all the people he'd turned into demons; the gypsy girl that proved to be his downfall…. She'd been Aurelia. He'd hurt her…. Tortured her…. Killed her so many times over in the hundred or so years since she'd been Elizabeth. "No!" He looked away from the man and over to Aurelia's recently inhabited body. Cassius crawled over to her body and began to sob as he fell on top of her. "No…. No…. No…. I'm sorry…. Aurelia…. My love…. My Aurelia…."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Giles walked up to Aurelia and Willow standing just in front of the doors to the library. "What are you saying?" Xander and Cordelia sat at the table behind him.

"The curse." Aurelia held out a printout. "This is it."

"Looks like Ms. Calendar was trying to replicate the original curse. To restore Cassius's soul again." Willow said.

Giles took the printout and stared at it. "She said it couldn't be done."

"She tried and it looks like it might have worked." Aurelia said.

"So he killed her…. before she could tell anyone about it." Xander said. "What a prince, huh?"

"This is good, right?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, we can curse him again."

"Um, well, this, um…. certainly points the way, but…." Giles couldn't look at Aurelia. "The ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the black arts than I, I, I can claim."

"Well, I've been going through her files and, and researching the black arts, for fun, or educational fun, and I may be able to work this." Willow said.

"W-Willow…. channeling…. such potent magicks through yourself, it could open a door that you may not be able to close."

"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Willow." Aurelia said.

"And I don't want danger." Willow said. "Big 'no' to danger, but I may be the best person to do this."

"Hi!" Xander said, shooting up out of his chair. "For those of you who have just tuned in, everyone here is a crazy person. So this spell might restore Angel's humanity? Well, here's an interesting angle. Who cares?"

"I care." Aurelia said.

"Is that right."

"Let's not lose our perspective here, Xander." Giles said.

"I'm Perspective Guy. Angel's a killer."

"Xander…." Willow warned.

"It's not that simple." Aurelia said.

"What? All is forgiven? I can't believe you people!"

"Xander has a point." Cordelia said.

"You know, just for once, I wish you'd support me, and I realize right now that you were, and I'm embarrassed, so I'm gonna get back to the point, which is that Angel needs to die."

"Curing Angel seems to have been Jenny's last wish." Giles said.

"Yeah? Well, Jenny's dead."

"Don't you ever speak of her in that tone again!"

"Can't you hear what I'm saying?"

Aurelia rushed over and got between them. "Stop it! Stop it!" They all shut up and glared at each other for a moment. Aurelia turned away and went over to Willow as Giles paced away.

Willow touched Aurelia's shoulder. "What do you wanna do?"

"What happened to Cassius wasn't his fault." Aurelia said quietly.

"Yeah, but what happened to Ms. Calendar is." Xander said. "You can paint this any way you want. But the way I see it is that you wanna forget all about Ms. Calendar's murder so you can get your boyfriend back."

Aurelia refused to listen to any more and walked out of the library. The curse had been a curveball in her plans. Once Angelus was dead, she could finally die too and be reborn with Cassius once again. He wouldn't be trapped in whatever place souls went to when they're body was taken over by a demon. Now she had the chance to call his soul back and restore him to Liam's body. She didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>Aurelia piled a bunch of stakes and crosses into her bag while talking on the phone with Willow. "I'll do a couple of sweeps and then I'll stop by for more tutoring. Yeah, Xander was pretty much being a…. Willow! Where did you learn that word? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She went over to her desk while listening to Willow talk some more and grabbed a couple more stakes from the top left drawer. "I don't know. I don't know what I want to do." At the bottom of the drawer was the claddagh ring that Angel had given her. It was the same ring Liam had given her as Elizabeth. She stared at it sadly for a moment and reached in for it to hold it gently with her fingers. "I'll…. I'll see you in a little while, ok?" Aurelia turned off the phone and set it down. She held the ring with both hands again and gazed at the design: two hands for friendship, a crown for loyalty, and a heart for love. The band represented an unending circle that connected the three elements.<p>

Aurelia sighed and put the ring back. She couldn't bring herself to wear it. Not while Angelus still walked the Earth. She headed out with her bag of weapons and headed for the park. As she strolled into some bushes something snapped behind her. Slowly, she took a few more steps to investigate. She heard another sound behind her and spun around to look. Nothing again. She took a couple of steps and suddenly Kendra came out of the bushes to stand right behind her.

"Polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you." Aurelia scolded.

"Just wanted to test your reflexes." Kendra said.

"How about testing my face-punching? I think you'll find it's improved."

"I was on my way to your house. Saw you walking. Couldn't help meself."

"Which begs the question, and don't think I'm not glad to see you, but, why are you here? Oh, wait. No, please let me guess. Your watcher informed you that a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale."

"Dat's about it."

"Great. So, you have any idea what this dark power is?"

Kendra laughed. "Certainly not you, Aurelia."

"So you know?"

"Yes. Your watcher told my watcher that you'd regained your memories. How are you?"

Aurelia looked down. "It'll be over soon, so it doesn't matter how I feel, right?"

Kendra touched Aurelia's shoulder. "A wise Slayer once told me that feelings give you power. You've got 200 years of pent up anger. That's a very big power boost." She grinned broadly and Aurelia sighed.

"Come on. Let's go tell Giles you're in town."

* * *

><p>Giles came out of his office into the main room where Aurelia and Kendra were waiting at the table. Willow was behind the counter, researching in a book. "I've been on the phone to the museum. The artifact in question is missing, and the curator has been murdered. Vampires."<p>

"And you're sure this was the tomb of Acathla?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes, the information provided by Kendra's Watcher seems conclusive."

Willow walked out from behind the counter. "Ok, somebody explain the whole 'he will suck the world into Hell' thing, because that's the part I'm not loving."

"Well, the, uh, the Demon Universe exists in a dimension separate from our own. With one breath, Acathla will create a vortex, a-a kind of, um…. whirlpool that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension, where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and…. eternal torment."

"So that would be the literal kind of 'sucked into Hell'." Aurelia sighed. She didn't want to ask this of Willow. She wanted everything to finally end with Angelus' death, but this new threat needed to be subdued quickly. "Willow, I think you should try the curse."

"I tend to side with your friend Xander on this one. Angel should be eliminated." Kendra said.

"I'll fight him and I'll kill him, but if I don't get there in time, or if I lose, then Willow might be our only hope."

"I don't wanna be our only hope! Uh, I crumble under pressure! Let's have another hope." Willow begged.

"We have." Kendra pulled a sword from her bag. "Blessed by the knight who first slew the demon. If all else fails, this might stop it. I tink."

"Ooh. May I? May I?" Giles took the sword from Kendra. "Thank you. Well, l-let's, uh, hope all else doesn't fail. Um, how close are you to f-figuring out the ritual of the curse?"

"I need about a day, and…." Willow picked up some papers and read. "An 'Orb of Thesulah'? Whatever that is."

"A spirit vault for rituals of the undead." Aurelia said. "My grandmother when I was Mya owned one. She used it to curse Angelus."

"And I've got one." Giles said. "I-I've been using it as a…. paperweight." He disappeared into his office.

"This means I can't help you study for tomorrow's final." Willow said.

"I'll think I'll be ok. Of course, if we go to Hell by then, I won't have to take them. Or maybe I'll be taking them forever." Aurelia said with a giggle.

Giles came back out with the Orb. "Angel has a ritual of his own to perform before he can remove the sword and awaken Acathla. With any luck, it should take some time."

* * *

><p>In the library, Xander, Cordelia, and Willow were researching at the table. Kendra approached with her sheathed sword. Giles and Aurelia were up on the mezzanine level talking. Angelus had sent a vampire messenger to annihilate herself in front of Aurelia's testing class.<p>

"She said more would die. I have to go." Aurelia said.

"Den I should go wit you." Kendra said.

"No. I need you here just in case. I can take care of myself. As long as Angelus is fighting me, then he can't do this end-of-the-world ritual and that's good. Willow, what do you think?"

"I just want to cross-check…." Willow started.

"We don't have time. If this is going to work, it has to work now."

"Ok. Then I need maybe half an hour once we're all set up."

"Which means you just have to hold Angel off." Giles said. "Don't let him close on you. If the curse succeeds, you'll, you'll know."

"Why don't you just wait here to find out if it worked, see if he phones you?" Cordelia asked.

"I can't risk him killing any more people. I better go." Aurelia started out.

"Be careful." Xander called.

"I will."

"Here…." Kendra grabbed a stake from the table and went over to Aurelia. "In case de curse does not succeed, dis is my lucky stake. I have killed many vampires wit it. I call it Mr. Pointy."

"You named your stake?"

"Yes."

Aurelia smiled. "Remind me to get you a stuffed animal." She accepted the stake from Kendra and looked it over. "Thanks."

"Watch your back."

Aurelia left the library. She made it to the cemetery where Angelus was waiting and stopped when he walked out from behind a small mausoleum. "Hello, lover. I wasn't sure you'd come." He said.

"After your kamikaze messenger? I had to come. Shouldn't you be out destroying the world right now, pulling the sword out of Acathla?"

"There's time enough. I wanted to say goodbye first. You are the one thing in this dimension I will miss."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Can we please fight?"

"I didn't come here to fight."

"No?"

"Gosh, I was hoping we could get back together. What do you think? Do we have a shot? Alright. We'll fight." He rushed at her.

She ducked a punch from him and came up behind him. He spun around to block her return swing. He blocked another jab from her and punched her in the face. He followed up with a left hook and Aurelia lost her balance and nearly fell down. Angelus grabbed her by the back of her coat and threw her over onto the grounds. She rolled away and onto her back, looking up at him. She swiftly got back to her feet to continue fighting. She punched Angelus, but he took it in stride. She swung again, but he grabbed her arm and held on tight. She swung with the other one, but he grabbed it, too and then pushed her away.

"Jeez, is it me, or is your heart not in this?" Angelus said as Aurelia pulled out Kendra's stake. "Maybe I'll just go home, destroy the world."

"I think Mr. Pointy will have something to say about that. Come on. Let's finish this. You and me."

Angelus chuckled. "This wasn't about you. This was never about you."

Aurelia realized the trap was set for the others and began to run. She ran for all she was worth. The halls of the school seemed longer and more maze like than before. Finally, she barged into the library and stopped. She looked around at the damage and then saw Kendra lying on the floor. She ran to her and skidded down next to her on her knees. Kendra was gone. Aurelia took her hand and reached up to Kendra's face with her other hand to stroke it gently.

Behind her a police officer raised his gun at her. "Freeze! Put your hands up. Back away from the girl slowly." Another officer came in behind the first, gun drawn and surveying the scene.

Aurelia slowly got to her feet and raised her hands. "I didn't do anything."

"Do it! Now!"

The second officer holstered her gun and crouched down to feel for Kendra's pulse, but couldn't find one. "This one's dead."

"What about up there?" The first officer nodded toward the mezzanine. Aurelia and the second officer looked up at the stacks and saw Xander lying unconscious on the floor behind the railing.

"Xander…." Aurelia started to go to him, but the second officer grabbed her and pushed her back.

"Get her out of here!"

"Wait! Just see if he's ok! Please!" The second officer handed her off to the first and then went to check on Xander. Aurelia offered no resistance and let herself be led out. "Please. You don't understand."

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, missy." They turned down the hall and saw Snyder coming down followed by two more officers.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Why do I find that so very hard to believe?" Snyder said.

"You know this girl?" The officer asked.

"Buffy Summers. If there's trouble, she's behind it."

"You stupid little troll." Aurelia growled. "You have no idea!"

"Attitude problem. Serious."

Aurelia gave up on Snyder and looked at the officer. "Look, I just wanna know if my friends are ok."

"All right, that's enough." He spun her back around and got out his handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and…."

Aurelia didn't have time to be arrested. She glanced over her shoulder and without warning, punched the officer in the face. He grunted in pain and stumbled backward into the lockers. She grabbed him by the neck and pushed his head down, flipping him over onto his back. Snyder took a shocked step back. He was too stunned by what he'd just seem her do to move and just let her run down the hall without even looking. The second officer came out of the library and saw her partner on the floor and Aurelia running away.

She raised her gun and took aim. "Stop! Get down!"

Aurelia looked back and turned down an adjacent hall as the officer took a shot. The bullet shattered the window of the hall door. The other two officers came out of the library, guns drawn and ready. That was the last Aurelia saw of the officers as she ran out and blended with the nighttime.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aurelia walked into a hallway of the Emergency Room at Sunnydale General Hospital wearing a wool cap and a long, dark coat. She averted her eyes from the doctors and nurses as she searched for her friends. On the wall, she found a slot with a few patient histories and checked the names on them. There were none there that she was interested in and moved on. She checked another series of slots for names on paperwork, but found nothing. Sighing, she moved down the hall and turned down the left passageway.

Behind her, Xander walked up and touched her on the back. She gasped and spun around. "Xander!" She hugged him tightly. "I was so worried, I didn't know if you were ok. The police were…."

"Yeah, I, I heard them chase you out." Xander said. "I was just coming out of it." He held up his arm to show her it was in a cast. "Souvenir."

"Oh Xander." Aurelia gently ran her fingers down the cast. "What about the others? Are they ok?" He suddenly grabbed her in another tight hug. Aurelia went along with it, not understanding why. When she looked up, she saw two officers and hid her face in Xander's shoulder while they headed down the hall in the direction that she had come in. "Thank you for that." Xander didn't smile back. "What is it?"

Xander took her hand in his good one and led her down the hall. He turned into a room where Aurelia saw Willow lying unconscious in a hospital bed. She had a bandaged cut on her forehead and a black eye, but otherwise seemed unhurt. "The doctor said it was head trauma." Xander said. "She can wake up at any time, but, um…. the longer it lasts, the…. less likely it is."

"I never should've let her try to do that curse." Aurelia said. "Angelus must've known." She reached up to Willow's face and brushed back a few stray hairs. "Where are her parents?"

"With relatives in Phoenix. I gave them a call. They're…. they're getting on a plane back."

"Does Oz know?"

"Oh, man. Um…. I didn't even think. Um…. I'll call him." They heard footsteps behind them and turned quickly to see who it was. Cordelia walked in and Xander went over to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Cordelia said. They kissed and held each other close for a long moment. "How is she? The doctor told me that…."

"Yeah. We're, uh…. still waiting."

"Are you ok?" Aurelia asked.

"I ran." Cordelia said. "I think I made it through three counties before I realized nobody was chasing me. Not too brave."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Did Giles keep up with you?" Xander asked.

"I didn't see Giles." Cordelia said.

"He's not in the hospital?" Aurelia asked, panic starting to seep in.

"No." Xander said.

"Oh god…." Aurelia headed for the door. "Stay here. I'm going to try to find him."

"Call us and keep us updated."

"I will." Aurelia ran out and headed for Giles' apartment. The door was ajar, so she went in. "Giles! Giles!" She looked around, but didn't see him.

Behind her, someone came down the stairs from the loft. "I don't think he's here."

"Who are you?"

"Whistler."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Cause I-I-I need a date to the prom."

Aurelia let out a growl and took the two steps over to him, grabbed him by the throat, and shoved him up against the wall. "I have had an extremely bad day. If you have information worth hearing, then I am grateful for it. If you're gonna crack jokes, then I'm going to pull out your ribcage and make you wear it as a hat." She let go.

"Hello to the imagery! Very nice. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. Nobody saw you coming back. You weren't supposed to come back. I figured this for Cassius's big day. But I thought he was here to stop Acathla, not to bring him forth. Then you two made with the smoochies, you got your memories back after a hundred years of nothing…. now he's a creep again. Now, what are you gonna do? W-what are you prepared to do?"

"Whatever I have to."

"Maybe I should ask, what are you prepared to give up?"

"You don't have anything useful to tell me. What are you, just some immortal demon sent down to even the score between good and evil?"

"Wow. Good guess." He sighed. "Look, you're all you've got in this now. That's the point."

"Spare me."

"The sword isn't enough. You gotta be ready. You gotta know how to use it!"

Aurelia walked out the door and slammed it behind her. She was headed back to her house to see if Giles was there waiting for her. She walked through a park with her head down, not thinking about the fact that she was wanted for a murder she didn't commit. A car drove by as she stepped into the street. It was a police car. She didn't run the hope that the officer wouldn't notice her. He did, though, and turned on his lightbar and let the siren give a brief loud tone. He pulled the car aside and got out. Aurelia ignored him and kept walking right past the front of the vehicle.

The officer drew his gun. "Hold it right there! Put your hands on your head! Do it!"

Aurelia stared at his gun and began to raise her hands. Suddenly the gun was kicked out of the officer's hands. He got kicked in the face and in the shin, then grabbed and thrown onto the hood of his car, where he lay unconscious.

"Hello, cutie." Spike said, smiling. He took a step toward her and she immediately decked him twice in the face. He grabbed her by the shoulders to restrain her, but she brought her knee up into his gut. "Now, you hold on a second!" He gave her a good shove away from himself and she reached into her coat and pulled out a stake. Spike jumped back and held up his hands in surrender. "Hey! White flag here. I quit."

Aurelia stared at him incredulously. "We're mortal enemies. We don't get time-outs."

"You want to go around, pet, I'll have a gay old time of it. You want to stop Angel…. we're gonna have to play this a bit differently."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your ex, pet. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground."

"This has got to be the dumbest trick you vampires have ever thought up."

"He's got your Watcher. Right now, he's probably torturing him."

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want to stop Angel. I want to save the world."

"Ok. You do remember that you are a vampire, right?"

"We like to talk big. Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world.' That's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world." Spike went over and pulled a cigarette pack from the officer's shirt pocket. "You've got…. dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real…. passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, fine, I get it. You don't love Angelus. Why would you ever come to me? You helped kill my friends and family one hundred years ago. Why should I help you?"

"I want your sister back. I want it like it was before he came back. The way she acts around him…."

"You're pathetic." He punched her in the face and she punched him right back. "I lost a friend tonight!"

"I wasn't in on that raiding party."

"And I may lose more! The whole earth may be sucked into Hell, and you want my help because your girlfriend is stuck on Angelus? Well, let me take this opportunity to not care."

"I can't fight them both alone, and neither can you!"

Aurelia punched him hard in the jaw, making him flinch. He straightened back up and felt his jaw, checking for blood. "I hate you."

"And I'm all you've got."

The police officer began to stir on the hood of the car. Aurelia sighed. She knew he was right. "All right. Talk."

"I'm just gonna kill this guy." Aurelia cleared her throat loudly. "Oh, right."

"Shall we go inside please?"

They left as the police officer began to wake up and feel his head.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Spike eyed each other as they headed up the walk to her house. Just then, Joyce pulled up in her Jeep and saw them from her open window. "Buffy?" She shouted, stopping the car and getting out. "Where have you been? Are you ok? The police were here! I've been looking for you!"<p>

"Mom, let's go inside and I can explain." Aurelia said gently.

"Who is this man? Who are you? Are you ok?"

"Mother! I'm ok."

"Buffy, terrible things have happened. What were you doing?"

"What, your mum doesn't know?" Spike asked.

"Know what?"

"That I am, uh…. Joining a theatre group." Aurelia lied.

"Right." Spike said before grinning broadly. "She does a hell of a Juliet."

"Hmm. And, uh, what do you do?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I'm Romeo of course."

"Ha! He wishes! Why don't we go inside and we can talk about this?" Aurelia suggested. She started toward the door and Spike followed.

"I'm, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Joyce said.

Aurelia turned around to face her mother and suddenly a vampire rushed across the porch, pushed Aurelia and Spike aside, and jumped down the steps at Joyce. She screamed and backpedaled. Aurelia grabbed the vamp by the shoulders from behind and forced him around to face Spike. She pulled out a stake while Spike gave him a series of punches to the face. Spike's last blow sent the vampire spinning around and staggering away. Aurelia thrust the stake into his chest and he instantly crumbled to ash. Joyce just stared in shock.

Spike stepped down from the porch and looked at the pile of ash. "One of Angel's boys."

"Probably watching me. Or you." Aurelia said.

"Yeah. He won't get a chance to tattle on us now."

"Buffy…. what…. is going on?"

Aurelia looked at her mother for a moment, exchanged a look with Spike, and realized that she had to tell her mother. With a sigh, she stepped up to her mom and hoped against hope for understanding. "Mom…. I'm…. a Vampire Slayer." Joyce just blinked her eyes, raised her brows, and shook her head in complete dismay.

* * *

><p>"I'm ok, Aurelia, really." Willow said to Aurelia. They were on the phone after Xander had called and left a message that Willow was awake. "I mean, I don't feel good, but…. I'm awake, and I know my name and who's President and how many fingers, so they don't think my brain got mushed at all."<p>

"Thank God. I'm so sorry I can't be there." Aurelia said.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't get to cure Angel."

"Please don't be. It just…. It wasn't meant to be. I know the only way I'm going to get him back is to kill Angelus. Then I'll finally die, too, and not dread the next lifetime."

Willow didn't want to talk about her best friend dying, so she changed the subject. "Any luck finding Giles?"

"I got a…. Well, let's just call it a lucky break."

"What?"

"You really wouldn't believe me if I told you." Aurelia sighed. "May I talk to Xander, Willow?"

"Sure."

"Yeah?" Xander said after a moment of silence on the phone.

"Xander, Angelus and the others are staying outside town. Do you remember that strange-looking mansion you showed me that time?"

"On Crawford Street. Sure. That makes sense. What's the drill?"

"I'm going to hit it come daybreak."

"You'll need backup."

"No. Please stay there. I'll be fine."

"Do you, um…. do you think Giles is still alive?"

"I think he is. I just wish he was here to tell me what to do."

"See ya soon, Auri?"

Aurelia sighed. "Of course." She didn't want to upset her friends anymore than they already were. She hung up and walked into the living room with her arms crossed. Her mother and Spike both stood up.

"I-is Willow all right?" Joyce asked.

"Yes. She's fine." Aurelia looked at Spike. "All right, talk. What's your deal?"

"Simple. You let me and Dru skip town, I help you kill Angel." Spike said.

"Angel? Your boyfriend?" Joyce asked.

"Forget about Drusilla. She doesn't walk out of that place."

"There's no deal without Dru."

"She killed me and she killed Kendra. My sister deserves to be at peace, not this monster he turned her into to torment me!"

"Your sister?" Joyce asked.

Spike ignored her. "Dru bagged a Slayer? She didn't tell me! Hey, good for her!" Aurelia stared at Spike and he lost the smile. "Though not from your perspective, I suppose."

"I cannot believe I invited you into my house."

"Buffy, I'm confused. You don't have a sister and you're not dead."

"It's too long of a story, mom and we don't have time."

"So you didn't kill that girl."

"Of course not."

"Did she explode like that man out there?"

"She was a Slayer."

"Like what you are."

Aurelia gave her a thin smile and a nod. She didn't have time to deal with any of this. "Look." Spike pulled her aside. "This deal works for me one way. Full stop. Me and Dru for Angel."

"Honey, a-are you sure you're a Vampire Slayer?"

Spike ignored Joyce again. "I'll take her out of the country. You'll never hear from us again, I bloody well hope."

"Very well." Aurelia said. "Get back to the mansion and make sure Giles is all right."

"I-I mean, have you tried not being a Slayer?"

"Mom!" Aurelia cried. She turned back to Spike. "Be ready to back me up when I make my move." He walked around her toward the door. "If Giles dies…. she dies." He gave her a final stare and headed out the door.

"It's because you didn't have a strong father figure, isn't it?" Joyce said.

"Oh for god's sake! It's just fate, mother. I'm the Slayer. Please accept it."

"We should call the police."

"No. We are not calling the police."

"Well, now that we know that you're innocent, it's…."

"You thought I was guilty?"

"No, I didn't think that. It's just…. now we have proof."

"There's no proof! We have my word. That's not proof!"

"Look, I am sure that they will understand."

"If you get them involved, you will get them killed. I can't have that on my head!"

"Well, you're not gonna hurt them, are you?"

"I'm a Slayer." Her mother picked up the phone and Aurelia slapped her hand onto the switch hook. "The police are not equipped to fight demons. It's my job. I have to do it."

"Do what? Buffy, what is happening?"

Aurelia sighed. "Just have another drink." She turned away from her mother and started to walk off.

Joyce threw her glass aside in anger and it broke on the floor. "Don't you talk to me that way! You don't get to just dump something like this on me and pretend it's nothing!"

"I'm very sorry, but I don't have time for this."

"No! I am tired of 'I don't have time' or-or 'you wouldn't understand.' I am your mother, and you will make time to explain yourself."

"How much more is there to explain! I am a Vampire Slayer."

"Well, I just don't accept that!"

"Open your eyes! What do you think has been going on for the past two years? The fights, the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothing and you still haven't figured it out?"

"Well, it stops now!"

"Yes. Yes, it does. Because I'm going to kill Angelus and _finally_ be at peace! I've spent 200 years coming back and _dreading_ it every time. This lifetime I have the power to end it and I will! Goodbye, Joyce. It was pleasant having you as a mother."

"No. This is insane. Buffy, you need help."

"My name is not Buffy. It's Aurelia. And I'm sorry this has come upon you, but I do not have time to coddle you. I have to go!"

"No. I'm not letting you out of this house."

"You really cannot stop me."

"Oh yes I…" Joyce grabbed Aurelia's arms, but Aurelia shoved her back into the island, making her knock over several things. She headed for the door, opened it, and stepped out. "You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes and kept walking. It really hurt her to hurt her mother like that, but it was what had to be done. She couldn't afford to keep herself attached to anyone now. Once Angelus died, she would finally be free.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aurelia walked into the main area of the library and found it cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape. She sighed and just pulled down the tape. As she headed toward the table she looked down at the chalk outline of Kendra on the floor and passed it slowly, careful not to step on it. When she reached the table, she looked for a moment at the Orb, candles, and other things that were used in the attempt at cursing Angelus.

It tugged at her heart for a moment that she wouldn't get to see Cassius once before she died. For a moment, her hand lingered on the Orb. Then she reached under the table, pulled out Kendra's large duffel bag, and set it on the table.

As she went through it, Snyder came into the library. "You do know this is a crime scene, don't you? But then…. you're a criminal, so that pretty much works out."

"You know I didn't do it. The police will figure it out." Aurelia said.

"In case you haven't noticed, the police of Sunnydale are deeply stupid. It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever they find, you've proved too much of a liability for this school. These are the moments you want to savor. You wish time would stop so that you could live them over and over again. You're expelled."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and reached into the bag. She pulled out the sword blessed by the knight who first slew Acathla and held it up, turning it in her hand. Snyder looked at it, then at her, and gulped. Aurelia laughed as she gazed at the polished blade. "Little trolls like you always get what's coming to them in the end." She walked out of the library and leaned the blade into his face as she passed him. He bent back nervously and watched her go. This time she made no attempt to avoid the chalk markings on the floor. She had one more stop before she would go to face Angelus one last time at the mansion.

"Whistler." Aurelia said, spotting the demon by Giles' refrigerator. "What did you mean, the sword isn't enough?"

"You know, raiding an Englishman's fridge is like dating a nun." Whistler said. "You're never gonna get the good stuff."

"Tell me how to use it."

Whistler took a swig and looked back at her. "Angel's the key. His blood will open the door to Hell. Acathla opens his big mouth, creates a vortex. Then only Angel's blood will close it. One blow will send 'em both back to Hell. But I strongly suggest that you get there before that happens, 'cause the faster you kill Angel, the easier it's gonna be on you."

"Don't worry about me."

"It's all on the line here, kid."

"I'm not a kid and I can deal with this. I've got nothing left to lose now." She walked out, contemplating what Whistler had just said. She had to kill Angelus before he could open the vortex or else he would be trapped in a Hell dimension. If he was in a Hell dimension, he would still be alive and trapping Cassius's soul wherever it was. That was not a world Aurelia could deal with. She would always come back alone. At least with Angelus, she knew he would come find her. She wasn't always alone.

As she made her way towards the mansion, Xander came running out of the bushes on the hillside and jumped into the street in front of her. She startled and took a reflexive step back. "Xander!" She cried.

"Cavalry's here." He said. "Cavalry's a frightened guy with a rock, but it's here." Aurelia held up a stake. He tossed the rock aside and took it from her. "That's better."

"You are not here to fight. Just get Giles out and run like hell, understood? I can't protect you. I'm going to be too busy killing."

Xander looked at the sword Aurelia held in her hand. "Now, that's a new look for you."

"It's a present for Angelus."

"Willow. Uh, she told me to tell you…."

"Tell me what?"

"Kick his ass."

Aurelia nodded and continued walking. Xander hesitated a moment and then followed. She decided to take a side entrance and made Xander go around to another entrance and wait for her signal. Aurelia quietly made her way in and came up behind a vampire. She raised her sword and decapitated him with a single swing. He crumbled to ash as his head fell to the floor. Drusilla and Angelus turned their heads to look.

"Hello, lover." Aurelia mocked.

"I don't have time for you." Angelus said.

"You don't have a lot of time left."

"Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?"

Aurelia smiled. "No. I don't."

Spike got up out of his wheelchair behind Angelus with a determined look on his face and whipped him hard across the back with an andiron. Angelus cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Drusilla twisted her head to look at Spike as he continued to whale on Angelus as hard as he could. Aurelia started for Drusilla, but another vampire attacked her. She spun around to face him, but he punched her and she fell to the floor. She tripped him when he came at her again and maneuvered herself to her feet, ready to fight. He came at her again with a series of punches, all of which she easily blocked.

Spike kept pounding on Angelus. "Painful, isn't it?" He kept swinging the andiron. Drusilla began to panic and jumped on Spike, taking him down to the floor with her. Aurelia's assailant backhanded her in the face and she went staggering into a chair by the wall. She quickly recovered to block another swing, brought her knee up into his gut and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the floor. She saw a pile of broken wood fragments and went to it. The vampire got to his feet just as Xander came into the room and surprised him with a punch. Aurelia picked up a suitable piece of scrap wood and got back into the fight. Xander backed off to go look for Giles. The vampire ducked a roundhouse kick and blocked another kick.

Spike and Drusilla got up from the floor and faced each other. "I don't want to hurt you, baby." Spike said. She grabbed him by the throat and shoved him into the wall. He slapped her arm aside and punched her in the face. "Doesn't mean I won't.'

Drusilla swiped at Spike with her hand and left four parallel scratches across his cheek. She followed up with a punch that knocked him to the floor. Angelus woke up and groaned in pain. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Acathla. He got to his feet and went over to the demon. Aurelia was still fighting the vampire. She blocked a kick from him, punched him, spun around, and punched again. He fell onto his back and Aurelia quickly followed him down with her stake and jammed it into his chest. He burst into ashes just as Angelus took the last few steps to Acathla and grabbed the sword stuck in his chest by the hilt with his bloody hand.

A blindingly bright light emanated from it and Aurelia looked up from her kill in time to witness Angelus pulling the sword from the demon's heart. She let out a pained moan, knowing exactly what this meant. With a few telltale sparks the light was suddenly gone. Angelus whipped the sword around in his hand and held it up to look at it. Aurelia scrambled to get her own sword.

Drusilla looked up from her fight and gazed at Acathla with a smile. "Oh…. Here he comes." Spike came up behind her and grabbed her around the throat with his arm.

Aurelia held up her sword and faced off with Angelus. He held his own ready to fight her also. "You almost made it, Aurelia."

"It's not over yet." Aurelia retorted.

"My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell."

"Save me a seat." She thanked the lessons in proper sword fighting she'd had in a few of her lifetimes as she thrust at him with her sword.

He parried and swung around with a thrust of his own, which she also parried. They clashed blades several times and Aurelia ducked a wide arcing swing from him. They faced off again and traded one thrust and parry after another. Angelus tried another arcing swing from above, but she easily ducked and sidestepped out of the way. They faced off again in front of Acathla and traded a few more blows.

Angelus tried a swing from above a third time and again Aurelia ducked it and escaped to the side. She jumped up on a low table and swung at him again. He parried and swung at her legs. She jumped up and over his blade and landed on the floor. He tried for her legs again, but she blocked his attempt with her blade. Again they traded several swings and Angelus tried a wide swing again. This time, however, he cut her superficially on the arm. He tried to take advantage of her distraction and came at her with his sword held high, intending to swing from above, but she dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, so he only managed to smash a bowl on a table behind her.

Aurelia kicked his legs out from under him and scrambled back up. He turned to face her still on his knees and swung three times in rapid succession, all of which she parried. He swung a fourth time and this time she knocked his sword into the table with her parry and pinned it there. He backhanded her in the face and she spun away. He pulled the sword from the table and swung it hard at her. She blocked it with hers and kicked him in the gut, making him double over. She jumped over him into the clear and raised her sword to continue the fight. He thrust and she parried. Then he kicked her in her sword arm and she stumbled back a step.

Angelus kicked her again and Aurelia sailed through the curtains into the atrium. She hit the ground and scrambled back to her feet as Angelus slowly advanced. She thrust and he parried. She spun around and swung at him and he blocked her. Her sword bounced off of his and fell with the tip onto the low wall of a planting bed. Angelus stomped on the blade before she could raise it again and knocked it from her grip. He spun around and elbowed her in the face, knocking her back into a stone table, which collapsed and fell with her.

Aurelia was backing up against the wall without her sword while Angelus slowly and deliberately advanced on her holding his. He played with his sword, idly pointing it at her. She looked up at him. "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons…. No friends…. No hope." Aurelia closed her eyes. "Take all that away…. and what's left?" He drew the sword back and thrust it directly at her face.

With lightning-fast reflexes, she swung up with both arms and caught the blade between the palms of her hands. She opened her eyes and met his. "_Me_." She shoved the blade away from her and the hilt of the sword hit Angelus in the face. He staggered back and she hopped to her feet and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back even more and she reached down and picked up her sword. She swung it around and thrust at him, but he managed to parry. They exchanged several blows, blocking each other. Aurelia spun around and swung her sword down at him from above. He held up his own to block, but she hit it hard and he fell to one knee. She swung again and he blocked. She spun around with a roundhouse kick to his side and he collapsed to the ground.

"I told you the game has changed, Angelus." Aurelia said, kicking Angelus back through the curtains into the main room.

He went flying in and hit the floor and rolled to a stop. Before he could get all the way back to his feet Aurelia leapt in and swung her sword at him. He almost missed parrying her blow and he stepped back to get his footing. They exchanged a few more swings. Angelus missed a block and got sliced on his hand making him drop his sword. She did a high kick to his face and he fell backward into Acathla and landed on his knees before her.

Aurelia raised her sword to finally kill Angelus, but stayed herself when he suddenly gasped loudly and groaned in pain. She saw his eyes glow bright red for an instant and go back dark. He looked up at her, but quickly collapsed to the floor, crying. Aurelia stared down at him, but still held her sword raised behind her.

Angelus raised himself back up, his eyes heavy with tears, and looked into her eyes. "Aur…. Buffy? What's going on?" She just looked at him, confused but not yet ready to lower the sword. He looked around a bit and got to his feet. "Where are we? I-I don't remember."

Aurelia slowly lowered her sword as she began to recognize the man staring at her from those once soulless eyes. "Cassius?"

"Aurelia? You're back?" She nodded slightly. He started to smile, but he saw the cut on her arm. "You're hurt." She looked down at her wound and felt his gentle touch on her arm. She ignored her cut and looked back up at him, stepping closer. He embraced her tightly. "Oh, my Aurelia…. God. You're back…. You're back! My Aurelia. Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I…." He held her even more closely and kissed her shoulder. "Oh, Aurelia…." She cried into his shoulder and hugged him back, repeating his name over and over again like an answered prayer.

Behind Cassius, Acathla let out a low rumble. Aurelia opened her eyes and stared in shock as Acathla's face contorted. His brows angled down, his eyes glowed red, his mouth opened grotesquely, and the swirling vortex to Hell opened, small at first, but growing steadily in size and emanating a deep, red glow.

Aurelia let go of Cassius and looked up into his face. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Shh. Don't worry about it." She brushed her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. She laid her hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him softly. It felt like heaven had finally returned to her. He returned the kiss and it became more passionate. They held onto each other like drowning people to a raft. But Aurelia broke off the kiss and looked deeply into Cassius's eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I've missed you so much."

"You have no idea how long I've looked for you…. Waited for you…."

Aurelia couldn't stop the sob that tore from her throat. She couldn't let the world be sucked into hell. She couldn't let her friends…. Her mother…. Be sucked into hell. "Oh, my Cassius. I love you."

"I love you."

She touched his lips with her fingers again. "Close your eyes." She nodded reassuringly and he closed his eyes. She tried desperately not to start sobbing and kissed him again gently. Closing her own eyes, she stepped back, drew back her sword, and thrust it into his chest. His eyes whipped open in surprise and pain and a bright light emanated from the sword. She stepped away from him as he reached out to her and looked down at the sword thrust completely through him. He looked at her imploringly, completely bewildered by this turn of events. She could only stare at the sword protruding from his chest and slowly stepped further back.

"Aurelia….?" Behind him the power of the sword began to swirl into the vortex.

Aurelia stepped further back, still looking only at the sword in his chest and not into his face. She couldn't look into his face. When the vortex finally met Cassius, it suddenly closed into Acathla's mouth without so much as a spark, taking him with it.

Aurelia stared at the stone demon for a long moment. She began to realize what she had done, what she had sacrificed, what she had lost. The pain of it was too much for her. She began to sob and collapsed to the ground. Her mind now began to whirl with should haves and maybes and why-didn't-shes. All these other possible scenarios played in her head. All of them preferable to what she'd just done.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aurelia sat in her little apartment in Los Angeles and stared out the window. She had come here looking to lose herself. Instead, she'd gotten a job at a law firm as a receptionist. On her breaks, she spent her time researching spells on the internet and when she was not working, she would scour magic stores for anything and everything she could find. She knew there had to be a way to get Cassius back from that hell dimension. She also knew that she should probably go talk to Giles, but she couldn't face him. Because of her, the love of his life had been killed and then he'd been tortured at the hands of her killer.

* * *

><p>They all probably thought she was dead anyway. It was what she'd planned on happening once Angelus had been killed. So, when she and Angelus had both disappeared, that was what they should've assumed. And as lonely as she was now, it was better this way for them. They wouldn't be in anymore danger and they could get on with their lives.<p>

"Summers, Miss Morgan would like to see you in her office." Lilah Morgan's assistant said from the elevator.

Aurelia didn't like the woman she was expected to go see, but she bit her tongue and followed the assistant into the elevator. Between Lilah and Lindsey McDonald, she couldn't decide which one she hated more. They were both motivated lackeys who would do anything to make it to the top and rub elbows with the senior partners. Why Lilah even wanted to see Aurelia was beyond her.

Aurelia was forced to sit in a waiting room until Lilah was free to see her. After twenty minutes, she was finally called in. Lilah stood by the windows staring out at the city. Aurelia walked in and glared at the woman's back as she sat down.

"There's a printout on the desk I'd like you to read." Lilah said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes and picked up the printout. She scanned it and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. In the middle of the page was typed in bold font:

**Two Lovers Venus souls twined as one**

**Neither death nor time**

**Nor the destruction of this very world**

**Can keep their souls from each other**

**One born of Darkness but touched by Light**

**One born of Light but touched by Darkness**

**Within the time of Light and Darkness**

**The Eternal Lovers shall be torn apart**

**And the End of Days shall be brought forth**

**Whence they come together again**

"What is this?" Aurelia asked.

"It's a prophecy we've come across."

"A prophecy?"

"Please don't act dumb, Aurelia. We know who you are."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Wolfram and Hart. We not only deal with the human world, we also deal with the supernatural world." Lilah moved over to her desk and sat down. "That prophecy is why you didn't get your memories back until a few months ago. Your gypsy grandmother found it and managed to keep you hidden from Angelus. It was your sister Drusilla they didn't count on. So when Angelus killed you that time, they not only brought back your Cassius, they kept _you_ from coming back…. Well, getting your memories back anyway. If you were to ever return somehow, Cassius's soul would be returned to its purgatory. You two cannot exist together or, according to this prophecy, you'll manage to destroy the world."

Aurelia stood up. "I don't believe this." She threw the paper down on Lilah's desk and headed for the door.

"This prophecy may or may not be true, but do you really want to put it to the test just to get your boyfriend back?"

Aurelia stopped and turned to look at the lawyer. "You don't understand. No one does."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. You two had your turns on the merry-go-round, now the tickets are expired."

"That's not how it works."

"As long as he's a vampire, that's how it works."

"Then I'll bring him back and…."

"Kill him to set his soul free? Could you really do that? I mean, after all, the little fledgling witch's spell worked, didn't it? It wasn't Angelus you sent to hell, was it?"

"How do you know that?"

"It's my business to know that."

"Maybe you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"And maybe that nose is attached to someone who can help you out."

Aurelia snorted. "You just said that we're not supposed to exist together."

"I never said that I agreed with it. I said that according to that prophecy, you two weren't supposed to be together."

"Why would you ever want to help me?"

"Maybe I'm a sucker for a good love story."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and started for the door again. "And maybe I'll sprout wings and fly away."

"It could happen with the right spell."

"Right, and I'm sure you're the one that can help me."

"Not me personally, no. I'm just a lawyer. But there're people here who know more about magic and spells than your entire Kalderash clan ever did. Interested?"

"Let's pretend that I am…. What would this cost me? You don't do anything for free."

"This case is pro-bono. The senior partners wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'd just take the horse."

* * *

><p>Aurelia followed Sirk into his library-like office and watched him pick up one of the four books displayed on a table. He whispered something to it and opened the book. Right in front of her eyes, words and symbols started appearing on the pages.<p>

"We'll work with this one today and see what we can glean from it." Sirk said, taking the book to his desk.

"Sirk, you and your team have been 'gleaning' for three weeks now and you haven't found anything." Aurelia said. "I'm beginning to think you can't help me."

"I'm offended Aurelia. We've come across plenty of things to help, but they're much too dangerous. I'm trying to find a safer way to bring back your Cassius. You wouldn't want the spell to work, but you've ended up dead because of it, now would you?" Aurelia rolled her eyes and sat down. "Here. You read through this and see if you find anything. I'll head back and see what else my team has come up with." Sirk patted his chair and waited for Aurelia to get up and sit down it.

Once he was gone, Aurelia started to read the book. After a moment, she decided to try something. Sirk had never left her alone with the books before and Aurelia had a sneaking suspicion that that was on purpose. She held the book up and whispered, "Eternal Lovers Prophecy in English." The words from Sirk's called up book disappeared and the prophecy from Lilah's printout appeared. Only there was more to it. "What in the…."

**Two Lovers Venus souls twined as one**

**Neither death nor time**

**Nor the destruction of this very world**

**Can keep their souls from each other**

**One born of Darkness but touched by Light**

**One born of Light but touched by Darkness**

**Within the time of Light and Darkness**

**The Eternal Lovers shall be torn apart**

**And the End of Days shall be brought forth**

**Whence they come together again**

**In the moment the Eternal Circle should be restored**

**The End of Days shall be no more**

Wolfram and Hart had known there was more to the prophecy. And that part held the key to stopping the End of Days. Why hadn't they told her the last part? Were they really trying to bring Cassius back? What did they stand to gain by bringing Cassius back and keeping the last part of the prophecy a secret?

She decided in that moment that Wolfram and Hart would not be the ones to bring Cassius back. They were probably cooking up a way to keep both of them bound here or something. Over the course of three weeks, Wolfram and Hart had tried desperately to show her their good side, but Aurelia was still a Slayer. She could sense the evil in almost every office she passed. It was time to get out of that place.

Working as quickly as possible, she copied down the prophecy and then copied down a few more spells she'd seen that might help summon Cassius back from Acathla's hell dimension. She folded the papers and stuck them in the back pocket of her jeans. Before rushing out the door, she told the book to erase everything she'd looked up.

Aurelia got on the first bus headed back for Sunnydale and didn't look back. On the way, she started to get nervous about seeing Giles again. What would he say? Would he be angry? Probably. He'd probably mourned her. When she showed up at his door alive and well, he was probably going to become very un-British and start yelling.

By the time Aurelia made it to Sunnydale, it was full dark out. She was a little wary of the place since she didn't have a weapon or a stake on her, but she walked boldly through the streets. The only bag she had was a small duffle bag with the few clothes she'd bought herself in Los Angeles. Maybe that could work as a weapon. She walked around a corner and looked down the adjoining way. She saw a man dressed in black, walking suspiciously, as though looking for something.

Aurelia rolled her eyes and began to follow silently. She didn't notice an empty aluminum can on the pavement and stepped on it. The man reacted instantly to the noise, spun around, and swung at her with a stake. Aurelia dropped her bag and threw up her arms, blocking the swing. She deftly took the stake from the man's hands and raised it to counter attack. He stepped back and the white cross hanging from his neck swung around, standing out in marked contrast to the rest of his attire.

The man was Xander. "Didn't anyone ever warn you about playing with pointy sticks?" Aurelia scolded. "It's all fun and games until somebody loses an eye."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Xander said, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her, trying to convince himself that it was really her, and finally managed a weak smile. "Jeez, Auri! We thought you were dead…."

Suddenly a vampire smashed his way out of a crate leaning against a wall. He lunged at Xander and Aurelia, knocking them and himself to the pavement. Xander quickly tried to grab the vampire as he got up, but the demon grabbed Xander instead and pulled him up. He drew his fist back for a punch, but Aurelia jumped in and hit the vampire in the stomach with a powerful side kick, making him fall backwards into a pile of trashcans and bags.

Cordelia's voice came over the walkie-talkie at Xander's belt. "Come in, Nighthawk! Everything ok?"

Aurelia raised an amused and shocked eyebrow at Xander. "Nighthawk?"

The vampire was back on his feet and came at them. He tackled Xander and sent him reeling backwards into a chain link fence. Aurelia tried to stake him, but he sidestepped her and shoved her into the fence as well. Xander tried to come up behind him, but the vampire swung out with a backhand fist to Xander's face, knocking him to the ground. Aurelia got to her feet and blocked two punches from the demon. She got a hand under his chin to hold him at bay, but he pushed her back into the fence as the two struggled for control.

Now Willow, Cordelia, and Oz came running. The two girls grabbed the vampire by the arms and drug him off of Aurelia and across the alley, slamming him hard into a steel roll-up door. Aurelia caught her breath as she looked on in astonishment. The vampire growled at the girls as Oz tried to move in with a stake, but the vamp roundhouse kicked Oz, sending him to the pavement next to Xander. He then shoved Cordelia away and Aurelia quickly moved to catch her so she wouldn't get hurt. The vampire then threw Willow aside and she fell onto Xander and Oz.

"Oh, hey, Aurelia!" Cordelia said.

Aurelia pushed her aside and wielded her stake when she saw the vampire come after them. Cordelia lost her balance and fell to the pavement next to Willow. Aurelia plunged her stake cleanly into the vampire and he burst into ashes. As the dust settled, she looked over at her old friends staring up at her from the ground. They were all breathing hard.

Aurelia gave them a little wave and a weak smile. "Hey." They just kept staring back and Xander let his head drop back to the pavement.

* * *

><p>Aurelia stood in front Giles's apartment door with Cordelia, Xander, Willow, and Oz. "Maybe it's too late. Maybe we should just come back tomorrow." No one made a move to go. "What if he's mad?"<p>

"Mad?" Xander asked. "Just because you faked your own death, ran away, and abandoned your post and your friends and your mom and made him lay awake every night mourning you? Maybe we should wait out here." Aurelia gave him a look and turned around to face the door, reaching for the knocker. She tapped it a few times. Giles opened the door and his face remained expressionless for a long moment. "Check it out. The Watcher is back on the clock. And just when you were thinking career change, maybe becoming a…. a looker or a…. a seer."

"Thank you, Xander." Giles said. "Welcome back, Aurelia." He stepped back to let them in. As they all took seats around his living room, he said, "Would you all like some tea?"

"Sure." Willow said.

Giles went to the kitchen to start the tea, asking, "When did you get into Sunnydale?"

"Oh, about an hour or so ago." Aurelia said.

"Hey, so you're not wanted for murder anymore." Oz said.

"Good."

"So where were you? Did you go to Belgium?" Xander asked.

The teakettle in the kitchen began to whistle. "Ah. Excuse me." Giles went into the kitchen

"Why would I go to Belgium?" Aurelia asked.

"I think the relevant question is why wouldn't you?" Xander smiled hugely and giggled. "Bel-gium!"

"What about you, Xander? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old."

"Hardly." Cordelia said.

"Ok, I lied, a whole lot is new."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? New is good." Aurelia said.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely, except for the obvious. Oh, Cordelia's parents dragged her onto a luxury vacation."

"I feel for you." Aurelia said to Cordelia.

"Here we are then." Giles set a tray on the coffee table. "Cheer us up." He sat down in his chair and took the teapot. Aurelia and Xander each took a cookie from the tray.

"So were you, like, living in a box, or what?" Cordelia asked.

"It's a long story." Aurelia said.

"So skip the heartwarming stuff about kindly old people and saving the farm and get right to the dirt." Xander said.

"Perhaps Aurelia could use a little time to adjust before we grill her on her summer activities." Giles said.

"No, no…. It's fine. I was in Los Angeles working at a law firm." Aurelia said.

"A law firm? Really?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Wolfram and Hart. I had to make money somehow."

"Well, what else did you do?" Cordelia asked.

"I spent time trying to find a way to bring Cassius back."

"Wait, he's…." Willow stopped.

"Your spell worked, Willow, but not at a very good moment."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Angelus managed to open the portal before the spell took effect. I had to…." Aurelia couldn't say it.

"Cassius is in hell?" Cordelia asked, not one for tact.

Aurelia nodded. "This law firm…. They said they could help me bring him back, but then they spent three weeks giving me the run around. I did manage to get some things from them before I left."

"What things?" Giles asked.

"Spells, ingredients, and a prophecy about Cassius and I." Aurelia reached into her bag and pulled out the papers she'd copied. "I'm sorry about the handwriting. I was in a hurry."

Giles looked over them. "Good lord…."

"That prophecy…. They tried to hide the last two lines from me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe they believed that if they gained my trust before bringing Cassius back, I wouldn't question them. They were being so polite and accommodating towards me…. I think…. I think they want that End of Days thing to happen."

"Why would they?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. But they didn't want me to know about those last two lines."

"'In the moment the Eternal Circle should be restored, The End of Days shall be no more.'" Giles read out loud. "The Eternal Circle?" He looked at Aurelia. "We can't bring Cassius back until we find out when this Eternal Circle is."

"I couldn't find any references to an Eternal Circle. I did find something about the Circle of Life, but it was from a cartoon movie about lions."

Willow giggled. "I liked that movie."

Giles sighed. "I'll start checking my references in the morning. In the meantime, you all should get back to your homes and get some rest." Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Aurelia said her goodbyes to them and then turned back to Giles. "Goodnight Aurelia."

"I don't have any place to go." Aurelia said.

"You have your mother's house."

"We didn't part on good terms and I don't think it would be wise to go back to her."

"Aurelia…. She misses you. She's been so worried about you."

"You didn't tell her I was dead?"

"Of course not! I couldn't…."

Aurelia sighed. "I can't go back there, Giles. I can't face her."

"If you're scared she still thinks you're crazy, you'd be wrong. She believes you."

"About everything?"

"I explained it to her."

Aurelia sighed again. "Do I have to go back?"

"Yes. I've no place for you to stay here."

"This is very unfair."

"Yes, well, you should know. You left all of us here believing you were dead. How fair was that?"

"It was the easiest solution at the time after everything I've put you all through. If you all believed I was dead, you would go back to your lives and start living them the way they should be lived. No demons, no vampires, no Slayers…. Just regular humans."

"It was the coward's way out, Aurelia."

"A coward's way out?"

"You couldn't face everything that Angelus had done, so you ran!"

"Yes I left because of all Angelus had done! There was no way any of you would show any amount of understanding. None of you have been able to discern the difference between Cassius and Angelus. To you, he's one in the same."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Xander even said it himself that he hated Angel before he was Angelus and none of you ever truly trusted him. Angelus tortured you! With him wearing the same face as Liam…. The last face Cassius ever wore…. You would always hate him and I will always love him. You could never support us! So don't talk down to me and call me a coward. I left to give you all a peace of mind. That's not cowardice, that selflessness." Aurelia opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aurelia sighed and knocked on the front door of her mother's house. It took a long moment, since it was so late, before Joyce answered the door. Her eyes widened in shock, then quickly teared up at the sight of her daughter. A quiet sob came out of her mouth before she pulled Aurelia to her.

"Oh, Buffy. I was so worried." Joyce cried.

"I'm fine, mom." Aurelia said, hugging her mother back. "Everything's going to be ok." She led her mother into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Mr. Giles said that you weren't actually my daughter, the Buffy I raised…."

"No! No, mom! I am your daughter…. I am Buffy! I just…. It's…. You know how some people can remember a past life?" Joyce nodded. "Well, I remember _all_ of mine."

Joyce was suddenly very angry. "Where have you been! Do you know how worried I was about you? Slayer or not, you are still a seventeen year old girl! You cannot just run off like that and not let me know where you were!"

Aurelia nodded. "You don't understand."

"You should've stayed and made me understand! You just dumped this thing on me and you expected me to get it. You can't imagine months of not knowing. Not knowing whether you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere or, I don't know, living it up…."

"I'm sorry I made you worry and scared, but I had to leave. There was nothing that anybody could do. It was the best way for everyone."

"Why? Why would leaving your friends and your mother behind and make them worry so much about you be the best for everyone?"

"I thought you all would be safer with me gone."

"When will you understand that I don't care about my safety as long as my little girl is safe?"

"Probably never considering I am, technically, older than you."

"How…." Joyce sighed and considered not asking the question. She asked it anyway. "How old?"

Aurelia shrugged. "I don't really know. My first lifetime that started this whole reincarnation thing was sometime in the height of the Roman Empire. I don't remember the exact date." Joyce's eyes widened. "I was the youngest daughter of the Emperor at that time." Joyce's eyes widened even further. "Oddly enough, I looked exactly like I do now."

"You do?"

"Yes. It's how Cassius…." Aurelia stopped talking. She didn't really want her mother to know about Cassius.

"Who's Cassius?"

Aurelia sighed. "That's a long story, mom. Let's just go to bed and I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Buffy!" Joyce hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"I know."

"We'll have to call and try to get you back into school. Those charges against you were dropped, so that Principal Snyder can't keep you out of that school."

"We'll talk about that later, mom. Come on, let's go to bed."

After Aurelia got her mom tucked back into bed, she went into her room and looked around. Nothing had changed. The clothes she'd dropped on the floor by the bed after she'd changed were still there. The claddagh ring she'd left on the vanity was still sitting there, glaring at her. Reminding her of what she'd lost and might not get back. She quickly turned away and placed her bag on the floor by the night stand. She picked up the clothes and tossed them in the empty hamper before going to her dresser and pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

After she'd curled up in her bed, the tears started to come. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the life she'd left behind. She'd missed her friends terribly. She'd missed her mother even more. Her mother and her had a lot to work through, especially since Joyce knew Aurelia wasn't exactly Buffy anymore and she was also a Slayer. She also mourned the nights that Cassius as Angel had snuck in to her room and curled up with her or sat by the window to watch over her. She mourned the one night of reunion they'd had before Angelus had returned. She couldn't bring herself to think of the second brief reunion they'd had. That memory was too painful and her mind shut down at the mere thought of it.

* * *

><p>After checking with Giles on if he'd found anything and talking with her mother for a little bit, Aurelia met Willow for coffee at the Espresso Pump. They were sitting in silence poking at their drinks with their straws. It was a little awkward, but Aurelia was glad that Willow had suggested meeting. Finally, Aurelia couldn't take the silence.<p>

"I was just trying to make things easier." She said quietly.

"For who?" Willow asked.

"For everyone but me. But it looked like you all were doing fine without me."

"We were doing the best we could. It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter."

"I'm sorry that I had to leave, but…. There's no way you could know what I was going through."

"Well, I'd like to."

"I don't think you would understand."

"Well, maybe I don't need to understand. Maybe I…. I just need you to talk to me. This isn't easy, Aurelia! I know you're going through stuff, but…. so am I."

"I know that you were worried about me, but…."

"No! I don't just mean that. I mean, my life! You know? I, um…. I'm having all sorts of…. I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a werewolf, a-and I'm studying witchcraft and killing vampires, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this scary life stuff. And you were my best friend."

"You have no idea how much I missed you. Everyone. I wanted to call every day."

"That doesn't matter, Aurelia. It doesn't make it ok that you didn't."

"I know." Aurelia started to cry and Willow automatically put her arms around her. "I had to send him to hell. The look in his eyes when I did it…. But I did it for my friends. For my mother. I couldn't let you all go to hell…. And I couldn't face you all afterwards either. I'd ignored what Angelus was doing to everyone else so I could finally kill him and after he was gone and I'd sent…. I couldn't face you all. I knew he'd done horrible things to you and I knew there was no way I could get him back and you all would be ok with that, so I had to leave. I had to. I wanted you all to be safe because what if I did get him back and it was just a…. a fluke and he was Angelus…. I could face that alone. I couldn't face that with you guys in danger."

Willow hugged Aurelia and wiped at her own tears. "I'm sorry you had to go through with that, and yes, it would've been hard to see Angel again, but we would've handled it together. You're my best friend, Aurelia. I need you here. I'm really dealing with all this crazy stuff and there's no one who understands it better than you!"

Aurelia hugged Willow back. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For not being a better friend. I don't think you would've run if I'd have been a better friend."

"Please don't ever think that! You're the best friend anyone could ask for. I just wanted you to be safe and I thought if I wasn't around, that would happen, but you all seem to have gotten a system up and running."

"Yeah. It's pretty scary. Not to be ungrateful, but I'm really hoping you'll take it back up."

"Oh, yes. I'd planned on it. So, tell me about your summer and your learning to be a witch."

"Well, I'm not a full-fledged witch. That takes years. I just did a couple pagan blessings and…. a teeny glamour to hide a zit."

"Does it scare you?"

"It has. I tried to communicate with the spirit world, and I so wasn't ready for that. It's like being pulled apart inside. Plus I blew the power for a whole block. Big scare."

"Oh, I wish I could've been there with you."

"Me, too. I really freaked out."

"I am sorry."

"It's ok. I understand you having to bail. I can forgive that. I have to make allowances for what you're going through a-and be a grownup about it."

"You're very good at this moral superiority thing, aren't you?"

"It's like a drug!" Aurelia laughed. "So, are you coming back to school?"

"My mom wants me to, but…."

"Awe, Aurelia, you have to! It's not the same without you there. Principal Snyder can't keep you out. He doesn't have any good reason to keep you out."

"But…."

"You can't get to Giles during school hours. If you're an expelled student, you're not allowed on school property and that's where Giles works. He's going to be the one to figure this whole prophecy thing out and you have to be there when he does cause it's about you."

Aurelia smiled and sighed. "I suppose you're right. My mom made an appointment with that little troll for this afternoon. We'll see how it goes. He really hates me for no reason."

"Yeah. Oh! I could turn him into a little troll for you."

Aurelia laughed. "As appealing as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline on your behalf. I believe that would count as personal gain and I don't want it falling on either of us."

* * *

><p>"Ok, Buffy." Joyce said. "Best behavior."<p>

"Of course." Aurelia said. "Nothing but." They were headed into the Principal's office at Sunnydale.

Snyder sat behind his desk and glared at them. They didn't even get to say anything as they sat down. Snyder cut them off. "Absolutely not. Under no circumstances."

"But you can't keep her out of school. You don't have the right." Joyce said.

"I have not only the right, but also a nearly physical sensation of pleasure at the thought of keeping her out of school. I'd describe myself as tingly."

"Buffy was cleared of all those charges."

"Yes. And while she may live up to the not-a-murderer requirement for enrollment, she is a troublemaker, destructive to school property, and the occasional student. And her grade point average is enough to…." His eyes glazed over for an instant. "I'm sorry. Another tingle moment."

"I'll have you know that my grade point average has nothing to do with how smart I am." Aurelia said. "I am ten thousand times smarter than you will ever be."

"I don't see how you can be so cavalier about a young girl's entire future!" Joyce said.

"I'm quite sure that a girl with the talents and abilities of Buffy will land on her feet." Snyder said. "In fact, I noticed as I came in this morning that Hot Dog on a Stick is hiring. You will look so cute in that hat."

Aurelia laughed. "I just quit a job at Wolfram and Hart to come talk to you, you sniveling little dunce. You have no right to speak to me this way." Aurelia let out a string of curses towards the principal in Latin and then French and then Spanish before saying, "Let's go, mom." She got up and walked toward the door.

Her mother stood up and faced Snyder with a proud smile on her face. "This isn't over. If I have to, I'll go all the way to the Mayor."

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked downstairs into the kitchen after taking a shower and found her mother cooking dinner. She stared into the refrigerator for something to drink. Joyce stopped poking at the yellow squash in the frying pan and looked at Aurelia. "I've been on the phone with the, uh, Superintendent of Schools. At least he seems more reasonable than that nasty little horrid, bigoted rodent-man."<p>

"Mom…." Aurelia started.

"Anyway, um, I'm going in to speak with him tomorrow morning. Uh, as for private schools, uh, Miss Porter's accepts late admissions. I, uh, I wrote the information down for you."

"A girls' school?" Aurelia looked at the slip of paper on the island. "Jackets, kilts, and no boys? Hmm, would you care to throw in a foot-binding with it?"

Joyce set down her spatula and stepped over to her daughter. "Buffy, you made some bad choices. You just might have to live with some consequences. Nothing's settled yet. I just wish you didn't have to be so secretive about things. I mean, it's not your fault you have a special circumstance. They should make allowances for you." She picked her spatula back up and checked the sautéed chicken. "Couldn't you just tell a few people, like Principal Snyder and maybe the police? I mean, I would think they would be happy to have a…. a superhero. Is that the right term? I mean, it's not offensive, is it?"

Aurelia shook her head. "Mom, no one can know."  
>"Your friends know. Mr. Giles knows."<p>

"Yes, Giles knows because he's my Watcher and my friends know because I had to save them from the things I'm sworn to kill. And you know because of that very same reason. And that is one too many people as it is."

Joyce sighed. "Fine. So, are you going to tell me who Cassius is?" Aurelia sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't know if you're going to like it."

"Try me." Joyce smiled at her daughter.

* * *

><p>The table was cleared and Joyce and Aurelia were working on getting the dishes put in the dishwasher. "So, Cassius is actually Angel?"<p>

"Angel is actually Cassius." Aurelia corrected. "He just told me that name because I didn't know I was Aurelia yet."

"And you got your memories back on your seventeenth birthday instead of your thirteenth?"

"Yes. Though no one can quite figure out why I got them back."

"Because you loved him."

"Love. Present and future tense as well as past. Personally, I think it's also because I was ready to give myself to him fully, body and soul, and the moment I did, it cleared the way for my memories to return."

"Why did it take so long to get your memories back?"

"Because my grandmother when I was Mya of the Kalderash Gypsies found a prophecy that scared her and she made sure that when I was reincarnated, I wouldn't remember who I was."

"Why would she be scared of you?"

"Not me. The prophecy. It says that Cassius as a vampire and me as a Slayer cannot exist together until the Eternal Circle is restored."

"What's the Eternal Circle?"

"Something that Giles is hopefully working on this very minute. We don't know exactly what it is."

"Do you want Cassius to come back…. After everything he put you through."

"It wasn't him. It was the demon that had taken over Liam's body. I don't blame Cassius for anything that happened with Angelus. They're not the same person."

Joyce nodded. "It's strange."

"What is?"

"Besides all of it?" Joyce and Aurelia laughed. "You're my little girl, but you're so much more. It's hard to wrap my mind around it."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll always be your little girl…. No matter what happens." Aurelia hugged her mom tightly, trying not to think about what the future might hold.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was lunch hour at Sunnydale High School and seniors were coming and going. Aurelia was sitting in the park across from the school watching Willow and Oz waiting for Xander and Cordelia to join them. Oz was being characteristically calm, but Willow was swaying around, almost nervously. She could hear them talking all the way across the street.

"I'm giddy." Willow said.

"Oh, I like you giddy. Always have." Oz said. Aurelia smiled.

"It's the freedom! As Seniors, we can go off-campus now for lunch. It's no longer cutting. It's legal! Heck, it's expected! Wow, it's, uh, also a big step forward, a Senior moment, one that has to be savored." Oz looked back during Willow's speech and saw Xander and Cordelia coming. "You can't just rush into this, you know?" Xander headed for Willow's side opposite Oz and the two boys each grabbed an arm and started to pull her across the street. Aurelia laughed out loud and went back to arranging the picnic lunch she and her mother had made.

Willow started to resist, leaning backward with all of her weight. "No, I can't!" Oz and Xander just lifted her by the arms and pulled harder.

"You can." Xander promised.

"See, you are." Oz said.

"Oh, but, no!" Willow cried. "What if they changed the rule without telling? What if they're lying in wait to arrest me a-and, and throw me in detention and mar my unblemished record?" They reached the other side of the street and Oz and Xander steadied her on the sidewalk.

"Breathe. Breathe." Xander said.

Willow took a breath and let it out, calming herself. "Ok. Hmm…." Oz took Willow by the hand and Xander put his arm around Cordelia as they walked towards Aurelia. "This is good! This is…. Hey, we're Seniors! Hey, I'm walkin' here!"

"Ahh. Aurelia and food." Xander said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be too couple-y around Aurelia."

"Oh, you mean 'cause of how the only guy that ever liked her turned into a vicious killer and had to be put down like a dog?" Cordelia asked.

"Can she cram complex issues into a nutshell, or what?" Xander said. Aurelia sighed and studiously ignored her friends.

"All right, prepare to uncouple…." Oz said. They took a few more steps. "Uncouple." They let go of each other as they came around the tree towards Aurelia. Willow crossed in front of Xander so Aurelia saw girls on the right and the boys on the left.

"Aurelia, banned from campus, but not from our hearts, how are you and what's for lunch?" Xander asked as Oz climbed onto the bench and sat on the backrest. The others knelt on the blanket Aurelia had brought.

"Oh, I just threw a few things together." Aurelia said.

"When did you become Martha Stewart?" Cordelia asked.

Aurelia snorted. "Martha Stewart knows nothing about hand-cut prosciutto." She handed out drink bottles.

"I don't believe she slays, either." Xander said.

"Oh, I hear she can, but she doesn't like to." Oz said.

Aurelia laughed. "Well, I have too much free time on my hands since I got kicked out of school, so I watch a lot of TV."

"Oh, I know they'll let you back in." Willow said.

"Don't you and your mom have a meeting with Principal Snyder?" Xander asked.

"We're seeing the troll tomorrow morning." Aurelia said.

"Ooo, Scott Hope at eleven o'clock." Willow said giddily. "He likes you. He wanted to ask you out last year, but you weren't ready then. But I think you're ready now, or at least in the state of pre-readiness to make conversation, or-or to do that thing with your mouth that boys like." Aurelia snapped her head around at Willow and gave her a shocked look. "Oh! I didn't mean the bad thing with your mouth, I meant that little half-smile thing that you…." Willow stopped and glared at Oz. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that."

Oz just smiled and shook his head. "I like when you do that."

Scott came towards them and as he passed, he looked over at Aurelia. "Hi, Buffy."

Aurelia didn't say anything, she just turned her head. "What was that!" Willow demanded.

"He didn't try to slit our throats or anything." Cordelia said. "I see that as progress."

"I'm not trying to snare Scott Hope." Aurelia said. "There's only one man I love and there's no room for anyone else. And by the way, has Giles found anything yet? He didn't answer his phone this morning."

"He's been buried in his books all morning." Willow said. "I'm sure he'll find something soon."

* * *

><p>Aurelia and her mother sat in Snyder's office facing the little troll. He sat behind his desk, calmly giving it to them straight. "Here are the terms of your re-entry, missy. Take 'em or leave 'em. One: that you pass a makeup test of every class you skipped out on last year. Two: that you provide, in writing, one glowing letter of recommendation from any member of our faculty who is not an English librarian. Three: that you complete an interview with our school psychologist who must conclude that your violent tendencies are under control."<p>

"I'm not sure I like your attitude, Mr. Snyder." Joyce said. "I spoke with the school board, and according to them…."

"I'm required to educate every juvenile who is not in jail where she belongs. Welcome back."

"So let me get this straight." Aurelia said. "I'm really back in school because the school board overruled you." She giggled. "That's like having your whole ability to do this job called into question, when you think about it."

"I think what my daughter's trying to say is…. Nyah, nyah-nyah-nyah, nyah." Joyce gave Snyder a defiant look and the two women turned and walked out of the office, proud of themselves.

Willow met them outside. "So! What did he say?"

"The school board overruled him and I'm back in." Aurelia said smugly. "The vile little troll in there can't keep me out any longer."

"Yay!" Willow bounced up and down and hugged Aurelia tightly.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get your things arranged." Joyce said. "Have a good day at school." She smiled proudly at Aurelia and walked away.

* * *

><p>After Aurelia had gotten everything set up for her readmittance into school, she and Willow walked down the hallways together chatting lightly.<p>

"Oh, Giles wanted to see you." Willow said as they started to walk.

"I was headed that way anyway." Aurelia said.

"It's so great that you're a schoolgirl again."

"We'll see how it works out. That sideshow freak of a principal will be breathing down my neck at every turn." They walked into the library. "Did Giles say what he wanted? Do you think he's mad?" They stopped at the counter where bowls and jars of various dried herbs were arrayed.

"No, I don't think so. I think he just needed to see you. Have you ever noticed, though, when he is mad, but he's too English to say anything, he makes that weird cluck-cluck sound with his tongue?"

Giles suddenly rose up from behind the counter and looked at the things he'd laid out on the counter. "Hello, Giles!" Aurelia said loudly.

Willow blushed and looked at Giles. "Oh, hi! Been there long?"

"Aurelia, good timing. I could use your help. I trust you remember the demon Acathla?"

"Giles, please contain yourself. Yes, I'm back in school, but you know how it embarrasses me when you gush so. But you're right. Let's skip all of that and get straight to work." Aurelia smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, ah…. Well, I, um…. Well-w…. O-o-of course, it's wonderful to have you back, i-i-it goes without saying. But…. You enjoy making me say it, don't you?" Giles set his glasses on his nose and continued looking around.

"Acathla?"

"We need to make sure that he remains dormant and that the dimensional vortex is sealed tight. So I'm working on a binding spell."

"Why?"

"Well…. That goes without saying. Acathla is dangerous. We can't just have him lying around and not sealed tight."

"What if it's the key to getting Cassius back?"

"Aurelia, I understand you want him back, but right now the world is your first priority. You have to make sure it's safe from things like Acathla. And we don't know nearly enough about this prophecy to even consider bringing him back yet."

"But if you bind that portal, who's to say that it can be opened again to get him back?"

"We don't want it opened again."

"Not suck-the-world-into-hell open, no. But if that's the only door to that dimension and we figure out a way to open it the other way so Cassius can get out, but you've bound it tight, how are we going to get him back then?"

Giles sighed. "Until I've figured out this prophecy, I'm not going to bring Cassius back. I don't want to end the world so you can have your sweetheart back."

Aurelia turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "I have to go take an English makeup exam."

* * *

><p>Aurelia made her way through the Bronze with drinks and listened to the band on stage. The dance floor was crowded with dancing couples and Aurelia had to shake her head at one couple that was a bit more energetic about it. She turned away and headed for the alcove furnished like a turn-of-the-century parlor, with a love seat, a couple of armchairs, tables, and a lamp with a pink shade. Willow and Oz were sitting on the loveseat having some romantic kisses.<p>

She smiled and said, "Don't let me interrupt."

Willow and Oz looked up from their kissing and Willow sat up. Aurelia handed Oz one of the drinks. "Thanks." He said.

Scott Hope approached them just then. "Hi, Scott. What are you doing here?" Willow said.

"You told me if I came after 8:00, I could run into Buffy." Scott said. Aurelia shot Willow a look and Willow was embarrassed and hid behind her drink, taking a big gulp. "Uh, I'm sorry. I'm a bad liar. It's not good for the soul. O-o-or the skin, actually. It makes me blotch." Aurelia nodded, not really interested in Scott Hope. "Don't you love this song?" She smiled and nodded slightly, still ignoring him and hoping he would take the hint. "Well, would you like to…." He indicated the dance floor and let the sentence trail.

Aurelia sighed. "Dance?"

"Yeah!"

"No." Aurelia noticed the look Willow shot her and decided to tone down her rudeness. "Thank you for asking, though."

"Ok, you know what? I'm just gonna go stand by the dance floor. If you change your mind, you can mosey on over, and then if not, then you don't mosey. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Hmm…." Aurelia turned away from Scott Hope and walked off, taking a spot near the dance floor. Aurelia rolled her eyes and flopped her head back.

"Come on, Aurelia. I mean, the guy is charm, a-and normal."

"Plus bonus points for use of the word 'mosey'." Oz said.

"How can I make this anymore clearer? I do not want Scott Hope or anybody else for that matter. The last time I tried an outside relationship, he was murdered by my sister and her boyfriend."

"That shouldn't stop you!" Willow said.

"It doesn't. The undying love and devotion I have for Cassius does. And I'm close to getting him back, I just know it."

Cordelia and Xander walked up just then with Cordelia saying, "Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave." She pointed to the dance floor as she and Xander sat on a low table against a wall. It was the energetically dancing couple that Aurelia had shaken her head at. Although the girl's style was more contemporary, the guy was dancing way too fast for the music, with an unmistakable 70's disco influence. "What was the last thing that guy danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?"

Aurelia began to really wonder about them now. The couple got close again and the girl extended her arm, pointing at the door. The guy took the hint and led her out with his arm around her. Aurelia watched them go, suspicious of his intentions. "I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine." Aurelia said. She quickly put down her drink and started out after them.

As she crossed the room behind the dance floor, Scott saw her coming and stepped over to intercept her. "Hi."

"Oh, you." Aurelia rolled her eyes and stepped around him, continuing on her way. She heard him say, "Oh. Uh, uh, sorry, my bad." Rolling her eyes again, she headed outside. Xander came out right behind her followed closely by the others. "Where did she go?" Aurelia asked, taking a few steps down the alley to the left to check things out.

"I bet it's nothing." Cordelia said. "They're probably just making out."

"Hey!" A girl cried followed by a loud noise, as though something was just broken. Xander pulled a stake out of his jacket and Aurelia took it from him and headed in the direction of the noise.

"That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong." Willow said.

Aurelia found the couple from the dance floor. The boy had the girl up against a section of temporary chain link fencing that was leaning against the building. "Stop struggling. This won't hurt." The boy said just as he vamped out and moved in to bite the girl.

She grabbed him by the neck, pushed him away a bit, and elbow jabbed him in the face. He staggered back and regained his balance as she jumped onto a crate. She did a jumping roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the pavement.

The girl noticed Aurelia and approached, smiling. "It's ok, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?" Just as Aurelia was about to answer, the vampire came up behind the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. She snapped her head back to head butt him in the face and grabbed onto his arm. "I'm Faith." She twisted the vampire around and shoved him into the section of chain link fence.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town." Oz said behind Aurelia.

Faith kneed the vamp in the gut from behind. The vamp whirled around and tried to backhand her, but she easily ducked it. She punched him in the gut and then again in the face. Everyone just watched her fight. She did a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grabbed onto his shirt and neck and threw him to the ground. The vamp did a no-hand front roll to control his fall while Faith reached over to Aurelia for the stake and jerked it from her hand. "Can I borrow that?" The vampire used the momentum of his roll to get back to his feet and run at Faith, throwing a punch as he came. She ducked it, hooked her hand on his shoulder, turned him around, and pushed him back into the fence. She raised the stake and jammed it cleanly into his chest and jerked it back out. The vampire instantly crumbled into ashes. Faith faced Aurelia and handed her back the stake. "Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone was back inside the Bronze sitting in their alcove again. Faith had joined them and was relating one of her stories to them. "The whole summer it was, like, the worst heat wave. So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on. And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broke down, and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested us both." She reached for a muffin.

"Wow. They should film that story and show it every Christmas." Xander said. Cordelia, sitting next to him with her arms and legs crossed, turned her head to him and gave him a look.

"God, I could eat a horse." Faith said as she tore into the muffin. "Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" The others all turned their heads to look at Aurelia.

She stared back wide-eyed and suddenly uncomfortable. "Sometimes I-I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards."

A look of sudden revelation washed across Cordelia's face and she smiled. "I get it. Not the horny thing. Yuck! But the two Slayer thing. There was one, and then Buffy died for, like, two minutes, so then Kendra was called, and then when she died, Faith was called."

"But why were you called here?" Willow asked.

"Well, I wasn't." Faith said. "My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England, and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes. So, B, did you really use a rocket launcher one time?"

"Oh, um…." Aurelia was grateful when Xander interrupted.

"So what was the, uh, story about that alligator? You, uh, said something…. before."

"Oh, there's this Big Daddy Vampire out of Missouri who used to keep them as pets. So he's got me rasslin' one of 'em, ok? The thing must have been twelve feet long and I'm…."

"So was this, um, ahem, also naked?"

"Well, the alligator was."

"Xander?" Cordelia said. "Find a new theme."

"I tell ya, I never had more trouble than that damn vamp. So what about you? What was your toughest kill?"

Aurelia lowered her eyes and had another flashback to stabbing Cassius in the chest with the sword and his look of surprise and pain. She came back and shook herself out of her reverie. "Um, well, you know, they're all difficult, I guess."

"Did you know she's not really Buffy!" Xander said.

Faith nodded. "I'd heard something about her being a reincarnated something or other. That's a recent event, right?"

"Yes." Aurelia said. "My name is Aurelia and I'm really Buffy, but I just have…. New memories."

"How's that work?"

"It's a…. long story."

"Something occurring." Oz said. "Uh, now, you both kill vamps, and who could blame you, but, I'm, I'm wondering about your position on werewolves."

"Oz is a werewolf." Willow explained.

"Hey, as long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, we're five-by-five, you know?" Faith said.

"Fair enough." Oz said.

"The vamps, though, they better get their asses to DEFCON ONE, 'cause you and I are gonna have fun, you know, Watcherless and fancy-free."

"Watcherless?" Aurelia asked.

"Didn't yours go to England, too?"

* * *

><p>Giles stood at the end of the library table the next morning with his hands in his pockets, reminiscing about the gatherings. "There's a Watchers' retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot. It's very s-serene. There's horse riding and hiking and punting and lectures and discussions. It-i-it's…. it's a great honor to be invited. Or so I'm told."<p>

"Oh, it's boring." Faith said. "Way too stuffy for a guy like you."

"Um, maybe I should introduce you again." Xander said. "Faith, this is Giles."

"I see him. If I'd've known they came that young and cute, I would've requested a transfer."

"Well, um, uh, leaving aside for a moment my, uh, youth and beauty, I'd-I'd say it was, um, fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did." Giles said, coming back from the counter with a newspaper.

"Aha!" Willow shouted. They all looked at her. "Sorry. I just meant…. Aha! There's big evil brewin'. You'll never be bored here, Faith. Cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewin' evil."

"Yes, well, I don't know how big an evil it is, but, uh, two people have disappeared from the Sunset Ridge District." Giles handed Aurelia the newspaper.

"I'll patrolling tonight, but it will have to be late. I promised mom I'd be home for dinner."Aurelia said. Willow nodded toward Faith while looking at Aurelia with big eyes. "Um, to which you're also invited, of course, dinner with us." She added to Faith.

"Dyin' to meet the fam. I'm in." Faith said.

"Fantastic, then we can patrol."

"Hey, don't you have that health science makeup?" Willow asked.

"Oh, yes. Actually, I could use a little help."

Willow hopped off of the table, smiling, and looked at Faith. "You know, you can hang out with us while she's testing. You wanna?"

"Say yes and, uh, bring your stories." Xander said with a smile as he walked out past Faith.

"Ok." Faith said. "Hey, later." She to Aurelia before turning to Giles. "We will talk weapons." She followed Xander and Willow out of the library.

"This, um, this new girl seems to have a lot of zest." Giles said. Aurelia looked up at him. "I-I-I've been having a little problem with the, uh, binding spell for Acathla. I-I-I'm lacking the, the requisite details to perform it correctly. Now, physical location. Acathla was facing south?"

"You're not getting my help on this." Aurelia said. "I've got makeup tests to pass, missing people in Sunset Ridge, and a zesty new Slayer to feed. Good luck on that prophecy." She walked out of the library.

* * *

><p>Aurelia came hopping down the stairs and joined Xander, Cordelia, and Willow. "I'm two for two with makeup tests." She noticed them all staring at something. "We're looking at what?" She looked and saw Scott talking and laughing with Faith.<p>

"Does anyone believe that is her actual hair color?" Cordelia said, rolling her eyes in disbelief and walking away.

"I haven't seen him laugh like that." Willow said. "Hey, maybe Faith and Scott could hit it off."

"It would get him off my back." Aurelia said.

"You really do need to find the fun, B." Willow said. Aurelia looked at Willow in surprise. "Aurelia." She quickly amended.

"Bye." Faith said, walking back over to the others. "He's a cutie. Is he seeing anybody?"

"No." Aurelia said brightly. "Please, feel free to do whatever you please to him."

* * *

><p>Joyce was serving dinner to Faith that night and saying, "So you're a Slayer, too. Isn't that interesting! Do you like it?"<p>

"God, I love it!" Faith said.

"You know, Buffy never talks that way. Why do you love it?"

"Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feelin'."

"It certainly beats the dead feeling you get when they win and you lose." Aurelia said.

"I don't let that kind of negative thinking in."

"Right. That could get you hurt." Joyce said. "Buffy can be awfully negative sometimes. See, honey, you gotta fight that." She noticed Faith's empty glass. "Oh, Faith, can I get you another soft drink?"

Faith handed over the glass. "Oh, you bet."

"Right." Joyce got up and went into the kitchen.

"She's really cool, huh?"

"Excuse me." Aurelia stood up and followed her mother.

"I like this girl, Buffy." Joyce said as she poured Faith's coke.

"She's very personable."

"You know, there are some things I'd be happy to see you share."

"Mm-hmm."

"Like the slaying. I mean, two of you fighting is safer than one, right?"

"I suppose."

"Unless, I mean, you heard her. She loves the slaying. Couldn't she take over for you?"

"Mom, no one can take over for me."

"But you're working on getting Cassius back…."

"The only way you get a new Slayer is when the old Slayer dies."

"Then that means you…. When did you die? You never told me you died!"

"No, mom, it was just for a few minutes."

"Oh, I hate this. I hate your life. Look, I-I know you didn't choose this, I know it chose you. I have tried to march in the 'Slayer Pride' parade, but…. I don't want you to die."

Aurelia shook her head and gave her mother a warm hug. "I'm not going to die anytime soon. I know how to do my job. Besides, like you said, I've got help now."

"Does she know about your…. New self?"

"Yes. Apparently the whole Watchers Council has told everyone about me."

"They're not very good secret keepers."

Aurelia laughed. "And they're supposed to be the best."

* * *

><p>There was construction equipment lying around in a wide alley that Buffy and Faith strolled down, looking around for any vampires. "Didn't we, um, do this street already?" Faith asked.<p>

"Yes. But vampires will hit a street even after you've been there. They have no manners." Aurelia said.

"Mm. You've been doing this the longest."

"I have."

"Yeah. Maybe a little too long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Have you got a problem?"

"I'm five-by-five, B, living entirely large, actually wondering about your problem."

"Well, I may not sleep in the nude and 'rassle' alligators…."

"Maybe it's time you started, cause obviously something in your bottle needs uncorking. What is it, the, the Angel thing?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Just what your friends tell me: big love, big loss. You oughta deal and move on, but you're not."

"From now on, we don't hear from you on Angel or anything else in my life. Which, by the way, is my life."

"What are you getting so strung out for, B?"

"You know nothing of what Cassius and I have. It's lasted thousands of years. You do not 'move on' from that. So, please shut the hell up." She shoved Faith aside as a vampire attacked, making her fall to the ground.

Aurelia punched the vamp in the gut and he went flying onto his back. A second one came in and took a swing at Buffy, but she ducked him. She blocked his wide punch and his next punch before throwing two of her own at him, hitting him in the face and gut. She took his head in both hands and twisted. His body followed the motion and he rolled down to the ground.

A third vampire ran in and punched Aurelia in the face. He went around behind her and tripped her with his outstretched leg, making her fall to the ground. One of the others dove for Aurelia when Faith took out the vampire that had tripped Aurelia, but she rolled out of the way and onto her feet, immediately crouching down and staking him in the chest.

Another grabbed her from behind and pulled her away, throwing her onto a stack of plywood. She hit the wall behind it, but quickly got to her feet. The vampire jumped onto the stack just in time to be kicked in the stomach. He flew back and landed on a dumpster hard on his back, rolled off, and fell to the ground. Aurelia flipped her next opponent in an awkward open front layout and he landed hard on a large duct pipe, which crushed under him. She looked over at Faith, who was whaling away on her vampire with continuous punches to the face.

"Faith! Stake him already and give me a hand!" Aurelia ordered.

Another vampire grabbed her by her jacket and threw her to the ground. She landed on her stomach near a piece of wood lying there. The vampire and her original attacker both made a grab for her. Aurelia reached desperately for the piece of two-by-four in front of her since Faith was still whaling on her vampire.

"For Kakistos we live! For Kakistos you'll die!" The vampire above Aurelia said.

Aurelia glanced up at him for an instant, then continued desperately clawing for the hunk of wood. "FAITH!" Faith paid her no attention and just kept punching her vampire to a pulp.

With a growl, Aurelia finally managed to grab the board and she swung it up and hit one of the vampires in the face with it. She turned to the other and kicked him off of her, quickly getting to her feet and looking over at Faith. "Faith!" The one she'd kicked off made a grab at her from behind and she instinctively turned and jammed the makeshift stake home. Aurelia dropped the hunk of wood, reached into her jacket for a proper stake, and headed over to Faith who was still whaling on the vampire, long after he was too dazed to fight back. Aurelia came up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her off of him. She staked the beaten vampire and dusted him and, without skipping a beat, she confronted Faith. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Faith demanded.

"I'm talking about you 'living large' on that vampire!"

"Gee, if doing violence to vampires upsets you, I think you're in the wrong line of work!"

"Yes, or maybe you like it a little too much."

"I was getting the job done."

"The job is to slay demons! Not beat them to a bloody pulp while their friends corner me!"

"I thought you could handle yourself." Faith walked off, leaving Aurelia to glare after her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aurelia and Giles came out of the cafeteria and walked toward the library. "What you must realize, Aurelia, is that you and Faith have very different temperaments." Giles was saying.

"The girl's not playing with a full deck, Giles." Aurelia argued.

"You said yourself that she-she killed one. Sh-she-she's just a plucky fighter who got a little carried away. Which is natural. She's focused on the slaying. She doesn't have a whole other life here, as you do."

"That's not really the point here, Giles. She nearly got us both killed. The girl needs help."

"All right. I'll see if I can reach her Watcher at the retreat. They're eight hours ahead now. I guess they're probably sitting down to a nightcap. I wonder if they still kayak. I used to love a good kayak. You see, t-they don't even consider…. Sorry. I digress. The, um, vampires that attacked you, can you furnish me with some details that might help me trace their lineage? I mean, ancient or-or-or modern dress. Amulets, cultish tattoos…."

"No tattoos, their clothing was moderately normal, and the one that nearly bit me mentioned something about 'Kakistos'."

"Kakistos." Giles headed into the library in a hurry.

"Is that bad?"

"'Kakistos' is Greek. It means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven." Giles went into his office and came out with a book, setting it on the counter and leafing through it.

"This Kakistos showed up two days ago, correct? Right around the same time Faith did."

"You think he and Faith are connected?"

"Giles, I don't believe in coincidences."

"Well, Aurelia, it's entirely possible that they both arrived here by chance simultaneously."

"Fine. You get your friends at the retreat on the phone. I'm going to talk to Faith and see if Kakistos rings a bell or an alarm."

"Right."

Aurelia strode out of the library and toward the lounge. She was about to round the corner toward the exit when Scott approached her. "Hi." He said.

"God, you again!"

"How are you?"

"Busy."

"Ok, before you run off, think of this as my last-ditch effort. I realize that one more is gonna qualify as stalking. I've given it a lot of thought…. some might say too much thought…. to, to how I might be a part of your life. It begins with conversation. We all know this. Maybe over a cup of coffee, or maybe at the Buster Keaton festival playing on State Street all this weekend."

"I don't like Buster Keaton and I'm busy."

"Ok. One final part." He reached into a pocket. "Um, I got you a little present." He pulled out a small box. "The guy in the retro shop said that it represents friendship, and that's something I would very much like to have with you." Aurelia sighed and took the box and opened it. It was a Claddagh ring. "You like?"

"No!" Aurelia thrust it back at him. "Please, just stop chasing after me. I'm involved with someone and I'm not looking to change that. Ever."

"Ok. I get the message." Scott looked a little broken hearted and left.

Aurelia just stood there for a moment and was a little startled when Giles reached out to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Did you reach the retreat?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did her Watcher say?"

"Her Watcher's dead."

"Excuse me?"

"Killed a couple of months ago."

"I need to talk to Faith." Aurelia turned and headed out. When she arrived at Faith's motel room, the manager was there talking with Faith and it was almost sundown. The manager noticed Aurelia and pointed, saying, "Roommates are extra."

"I'm just visiting." Aurelia retorted. The manager walked out of the room and Aurelia reached for the door to pull it shut behind her.

"So, what brings you to the poor side of town?" Faith asked.

"A cloven vampire by the name of Kakistos."

"What do you know about Kakistos?"

"That he's here." The look on Faith's face betrayed her apprehension at hearing this. "We're not happy to see old friends, are we? What'd he do to you?"

Faith quickly grabbed her bag. "It's what I did to him, all right?" She put the bag on the bed and started to stuff her things into it.

"And what was that? Faith, you came here for a reason. I can help."

"You can mind your own business. I'm the one that can handle this."

"Yes. You're packing skills prove that. What was that you said about my problem? 'Gotta deal and move on'? Well, we have the 'moving on' part right here. What about dealing? Is that just something you're going to dump on me?"

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of this, all right?"

"Like you took care of your Watcher?" That stopped Faith cold. She let go of the doorknob and looked down sadly. "He killed her, didn't he?"

"They don't have a word for what he did to her." There was a knock at the door and Faith looked through the peephole. "Oh, what now?"

"Faith, if you run, he runs after you. I know how this works."

"That's where the head start comes in handy." Faith opened the door and saw Kakistos standing behind a dead manager, holding him up. Faith stepped back into the room as Kakistos dropped the manager's body and smiled at her.

"Faith." He said before letting out a loud roar and grabbing Faith by the neck. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off of her, but he was too strong.

Aurelia rushed up between them, shoved Faith back into the room, forcing Kakistos to let go, and slammed the door on his arm. He yelled in anger and pain and eventually had to pull his arm out. Aurelia slammed the door shut, locked it, and put on the safety chain. "I just bought us a little more…." Kakistos punched through the door and tried to reach for Aurelia. "Time!" Faith started to panic and screamed. "Scream later! Escape now!" She ran for the bathroom dragging Faith behind her. Behind them Kakistos kicked in the door as Aurelia kicked the bathroom window out. Faith scrambled through with Aurelia right behind her. "Let's go!"

Aurelia took Faith's hand again and they started to run. They reached a fork in the alley and took the left way. A group of vampires reached the intersection a moment later. One of them followed the girls. Aurelia sighed and threw herself through a window in the warehouse next to them and Faith jumped in behind her. They scrambled to their feet and saw the vampire chasing them run right past. "We're ok. What happened? Faith, what happened?"

"I…. I was there when he killed my Watcher, and I saw what he did to her…. what he was gonna do to me. I tried to stop him, but I…. I couldn't. And I ran."

"Faith, the first rule of slaying is don't die. You did the right thing. Ok? You didn't die. Now you do the math. One of him, two of us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Aurelia heard the edge in Faith's voice and turned around to see what Faith was looking at. There were bodies piled on the floor. "This is his place."

"He drove us here." Aurelia said quietly.

One of the vampires appeared at an entrance and growled at them. They began to run through the warehouse and the vampire gave chase. Two others came in the other side and tried to head them off. Aurelia stopped by a bucket and, putting her foot in, kicked it into one of the vampire's faces. He stumbled backward and over a chair. She did a full spinning kick to the other vampire and a side kick to another one behind her. He fell backwards over a table. Aurelia ran and jumped onto the table, rolled over it, and kicked him in the back as he tried to get back up.

Kakistos walked into the building, his one-eyed gaze fixed on Faith. Aurelia rolled to a stand on the table. She picked up a crowbar and swung it baseball style at yet another vampire advancing towards her, hitting her squarely in the neck and knocking her down and out. She saw Kakistos advancing on Faith.

"Faith! Don't die!" Aurelia threw her the crowbar

Faith caught the crowbar in mid-air, but before she could swing it at Kakistos, he punched her hard and knocked her into a bunch of large wooden beams leaning against the wall. She hit the floor as the beams went tumbling. Aurelia slammed her attacker in the neck and threw him into an assisted front tuck off of the table as Kakistos calmly stepped up to Faith as she scrambled up against the wall, cowering. He reached down and grabbed her by the shirt, picking her up off of the floor. Once he had her up, he punched her squarely in the face.

Aurelia was no longer on the table and she roundhouse kicked over it, knocking the legs out from under a vampire standing on it. He rolled off of the table and onto his back and Aurelia staked him cleanly. She looked up at Faith being whaled on by Kakistos. Kakistos finally hit Faith hard enough to knock her from his own grip onto the floor. He roared loudly and Aurelia jumped up and ran over to attack him. She kicked him in the back of the knee, spun around, and tried to backhand him in the face, but he blocked it. She spun around the other way and backhanded him in the face.

Aurelia tried to stake Kakistos, but the stake barely penetrated his thick hide and had no effect on him. He grabbed Aurelia by the hair, lifted her, and threw her back. Aurelia backhanded Kakistos, landing a hard punch. He swung at her, but she ducked. She stood up and tried to stake him again, but even though the stake went in deeper this time, it still had no effect on him. Again he grabbed her by the head and shoved her back into the wall.

Faith recovered from her daze and saw Kakistos looming before her, but looking at Aurelia instead of at her. "I guess you need a bigger stake, Slayer!" He laughed maniacally, moving closed towards Aurelia.

Faith saw that one of the fallen beams had a broken end. She lifted it up over her shoulder, and before Kakistos could turn his attention back onto her, she thrust the beam through his chest and out his back. He looked down at it and back up at Faith and then exploded into ashes. Aurelia stared in amazement and Faith heaved a few heavy breaths.

Aurelia pulled the hair back from her face and stepped over to Faith. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Faith said and they both headed out of the building.

* * *

><p>Giles got up from his desk and came out to the library table in the main room where Aurelia was waiting with Willow. "The council has approved our request. Faith is to stay here indefinitely. I'm to look after you both until a new Watcher is assigned."<p>

"Good." Aurelia said. "She really came through in the end. She had a lot to deal with, but she did it. She got it behind her."

"I'm glad to hear it." Giles sighed. "I'm not doing the spell."

"Excuse me?"

"The spell to bind Acathla. I'm not going to do it. If it turned out to be the only way to get Cassius out, then I won't destroy that chance. You're right, I don't understand what you two have and I did let my judgment of Angelus get in the way. It won't happen again. I've got a few resources I need to check to see about these spells you took from Wolfram and Hart."

"Thank you." Aurelia nodded. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out of the library. Instead of going home, she pulled the ring out of her jacket pocket and walked to the mansion where she'd last been with Cassius.

The place was dark and empty. It echoed with the one worst memory Aurelia had ever had. Acathla was gone. Giles said that he and the others had moved it to a safe place where no one could find it. He'd also put up magical wards around that place to keep anyone from finding Acathla.

Aurelia sighed and slowly crouched down and looked at her Claddagh ring. She sat down in the spot where she'd sent Cassius to hell and looked at the floor. After a long moment, she put the ring on her left ring finger and said, "I love you always." She touched the floor with her ringed finger and then stood up to leave. Just before she made it to the front door, a bright beam of light illuminated the spot on the floor where she'd just been. The light got more and more intense and the floor began to vibrate.

Suddenly the room was awash with a blindingly bright white light emanating from a dimensional portal opening above her. A body fell through and hit the stone floor hard. The light faded as the portal closed and a naked man was left lying there. He was unsteady as he tried to get up, but he was too weak to do more than lift his face.

Aurelia realized at once who the man was. It was Cassius, looking very dazed. His breathing was shallow and labored and he shivered violently as he looked up at the room around him. Aurelia gasped and stumbled back a few steps, falling to the ground. Cassius's head whipped around to look at her. He growled and tried to launch himself at her, but he was too weak.

"Ca…." Aurelia cleared her throat. "Cassius?" He snarled at her and kept up a continuous growl, but he was too weak to move. Acting quickly, Aurelia ran and found Drusilla's trunk. She grabbed some chains out and went back to the main room. She strung them through a light fixture and dragged a growling Cassius over to them. He collapsed to the ground and she quickly chained his wrists. Standing a few feet away, Aurelia began to cry.

She couldn't see her Cassius in his eyes. His mind wasn't there. He was a feral animal acting on instinct. Then she suddenly realized why. Only a few months had passed here but where he'd been it had been about one hundred years. He'd been in hell for a hundred years…. Because of her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aurelia woke up on the floor of the mansion. Her muscles and joints were stiff, but she'd faced worse. She stood up and stretched before turning to look at Cassius. He was curled in on himself snarling at her. Aurelia couldn't take it and walked outside. The sun was just coming up. She slapped her forehead, remembering she had to be at school and in the psychologist's office first thing. She couldn't miss it or she would be kicked out again.

Sighing, she made her way home, promising herself that she would return at lunchtime to watch over Cassius. He was well manacled and he was still weak, so he wouldn't be going anywhere. She showered and changed and made it to school just in time for her appointment. Mr. Platt was sitting in his chair facing away, looking out the window while his ever-present cigarette smoldered in his fingers.

"Eight o'clock. Miss Summers." He made no move to turn around to face her.

"Look…. I know that I have to do this, and I'll cooperate, and I'll look at your ink blots and everything, but…. I don't want to talk about my life or my childhood or…. anything, for that matter, actually. And I don't want to be friends."

Mr. Platt turned around. "We're not gonna be friends. You have friends already, I hope. Friends are a good thing. They like you, agree with you, tell you what you wanna hear. That's not what you need right now. What you need is a trained, not too crazy professional who will always give you his honest opinion. Which I offer." He looked back at her for a moment before gesturing to a chair. "Have a seat."

"Not too crazy? Those are your credentials?"

"Look, Buffy, any person…. grownup, shrink, pope…. any person who claims to be totally sane is either lying or not very bright. I mean, everyone has problems. Everybody has demons, right?"

"I'm with you on that."

"Excellent. So, the hope I bring you is: demons can be fought. People can change. You can change. Now. Your turn. Let's start with why you ran away."

"That's a long story."

"Bore me."

"I'm over it. I'm moving on. I feel good."

"All good things. But still, you're bringing me in at the end of the movie."

Aurelia had to think about what to say. "I was dating someone. It-it ended badly. My mom and I were fighting, and I…. got scared."

"Well, tell me more about this guy. The Bad Ending Guy."

"He was my first and only…. I loved him, and then he…."

"Changed."

"Yes."

"He got mean."

Aurelia snorted. "Yes."

"And you didn't stop loving him." Aurelia couldn't say anything to that. "Look, lots of people lose themselves in love. It's, it's no shame. They write songs about it. The hitch is: you can't stay lost. Sooner or later, you…. you have to get back to yourself."

"And if you can't?"

"If you can't…. Well, love becomes your master, and you're just its dog."

"Well, I'm certainly no one's dog…. But what I feel for…. Him…. Hasn't changed. I still love him. I always will."

"Even though he was mean to you?"

"That wasn't his fault."

"Did he hurt you?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Yes, it is."

Luckily for Aurelia, the bell rang. She jumped up. "Time for class." Without another word or glance, she walked out.

* * *

><p>When school was over, she went straight to the library. Cassius had been in the same state she'd left him in that morning when she'd checked on him at lunchtime. When she reached the library, she found that everyone was there at the table or sitting on the steps and Giles was pacing. Everyone looked very gloomy. She set her bag on the table. "I'm afraid to ask."<p>

"Oz ate someone last night." Cordelia said.

"He did not!" Willow cried.

"Oz does not eat people." Xander said. "It's more werewolf play. You know, I bat you around a little bit, like a cat toy. I have harmless, wolf fun. Is it Oz's fault that, you know, side effect, people get cut to ribbons, and maybe then he'll take a little nibble and…." Willow gave him a hurt look. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"No." Giles said. "Oz may have got out of his cage last night."

"Or maybe there's a, another werewolf roaming the woods." Oz said.

"Perhaps. Perhaps it's something else entirely."

"It's ok." Aurelia said. "We'll work together, and we'll figure this out."

"Yes. Um…. Aurelia. Uh, you, uh, you patrol the woods. Uh, the others, um, check out the morgue."

"Right! We can see if it's a werewolf kill or not." Willow said brightly. "But what about Oz?"

"Um…. Well, I have some research materials at home I need to look up. Uh…. W-w-we could ask Faith to watch over him."

"What, you're having a Slayer watch me?" Oz asked. "Oh, good, we're not overreacting." He got up to leave, not willing to listen to any more. Willow gave Aurelia a concerned look and got up to go after him. She reached out and touched him on the shoulder. "Ok. Uh, you know that thing where you bail in the middle of an upsetting conversation? I have to do that. It's kinda dramatic, I know, but…. sometimes, it's a necessary guy thing."

"And I want you to…. do the guy thing, but…." Willow glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Oz looked over at it, too. 5:34pm. Almost sunset. He looked back at her and the others, realizing it wasn't the time to do the guy thing. He looked over at the cage and reluctantly went to lock himself up. Willow followed him. "Oz?"

"Get away from the cage."

"What?"

"It's gonna happen soon." Willow still wouldn't go. "Get away from me." He turned his back to her.

Aurelia walked over and took Willow's hand, pulling her away. Willow didn't want comfort, though. She walked out of the library. Xander and Cordelia, having nothing else to do but to go to class, walked out. When Aurelia was alone with Giles, she turned to look at him.

"Are you all right?" Giles asked. "Willow said you skipped lunch."

"Did you do any spells or practice any to bring Cassius back?" Aurelia asked.

"No. Of course not. Why?" Aurelia gave him a long, hard look. "Oh dear lord." Giles pulled his glasses off and began to clean them. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. I went to the mansion and just as I was leaving…. A portal opened and he fell out of it."

"Is he all right?"

"No."

Giles nodded. "I would suppose not. A hundred years in hell…. It would take someone of extraordinary will and character to survive that and, uh, retain any semblance of self. He must be a…." He stopped. "Aurelia, you can't be near him."

Aurelia shot Giles an annoyed look. "I'm a Slayer, Giles. I think I can handle him."

Giles sighed and then another thought occurred to him. "Where is he now!"

"He's chained up at the mansion."

"Did he escape?"

"No. He didn't hurt anyone. I chained him up as soon as he fell through the portal."

Giles nodded. "Aurelia…. He may not recover from this."

"I can't think like that."

"You may have to."

"He'll come back to me. I know it." Aurelia sighed. "I have to get back to him. I'll do a quick sweep of that park for you so Faith doesn't have to."

"Thank you. If you need me…."

"I'll call you. And if you need me…."

"I'll send someone after you."

Aurelia nodded. "I wouldn't want to go back there either if I were you. It's ok." She gave him a tight smile and walked out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aurelia arrived early at school and found Faith lounging on the library table. She was oblivious as she wriggled around to the sounds coming loudly from her portable CD player. Aurelia came up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. Instinctively Faith threw her fist up landed a backhand to Aurelia's face.<p>

Faith shot up. "Oh! Uh, Buffy! Are you ok? What are you doing here?"

"Bleeding internally, but I'll live." Aurelia said.

"God, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear you."

"I figured as much." Aurelia rubbed her cheek. "And it's morning…." She glanced at Oz still in werewolf form. "Well, almost. I figured you would like a reprieve from werewolf babysitting."

"That's cool. Think I can get in a few stakings before sunrise?"

"Possibly. It's still dark out. Knock yourself out. Not literally, though."

"Yeah. Later." Faith dashed out the back door.

Aurelia watched Oz pace for a few minutes and then headed into Giles's office to wait for him. It was only ten minutes after sunrise when he showed up. "Aurelia." He gasped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Aurelia said.

"It's all right. How is Cassius?"

Aurelia looked down. "The same."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No." She followed him out into the main area. "He slept fitfully most of the night, though. Is that a bad sign?"

"Um…. I'm not sure."

"Right. You're in the same boat I am."

Willow walked through the door, bringing a box of donuts with her. "I thought Faith was on duty."

"Oh, I relieved her an hour before dawn. What have you got?"

"Glazed or cake?" Willow held the box up. "It's fun to watch them make them. They use this spritzy thing, and they drop the batter into this…."

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"I've been at Mister Donut since the TV did that snowy thing." Behind Willow Oz, had dressed and come out of the cage. "How come you're the Wakey Girl? I mean, this time, it's not your boyfriend who's the cold-blooded…." Willow noticed Aurelia look behind her with wide eyes. "Jelly doughnut?"

Oz ignored the offered donuts. "Everything all right?"

"Yes." Aurelia said. "What happened with the inspection of the body?"

"Anyone? They're yummy delicious!" Willow said.

"Willow, was it a werewolf?" Willow set the box down on the table. Her expression showed that she wasn't overly anxious to say. "Was it a vampire?"

"I-it wasn't conclusive."

"Not conclusive? How is that possible? What did it look like?"

"Let her finish, Aurelia."

"I'm sorry." Aurelia said. "Please, go on."

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked into the mansion through the heavy drapes hanging across the side entrance. Cassius was crouched against the wall, whimpering. Aurelia's heart broke all over again to see him that way and she stopped at the wall opposite him. Slowly she moved toward him. Cassius just remained hunched over in his crouch, not looking up or giving any indication that he knew she was there.<p>

"Cassius?" He didn't seem to hear her. "Do you understand me, love?" Still there was nothing from him. She moved even closer and saw the familiar tattoo on his back, beckoning to her. It had been the one he'd gotten as Liam. The A held by the Griffon stood for Aurelia. Slowly she reached out and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He suddenly and very violently lashed out at her and roared.

Aurelia instantly took several steps backward away from him. He went back to his whimpering as Aurelia looked at him and rushed from the mansion. She made it to the steps and began sobbing. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest tightly. The feeling that Cassius would never come back to her was starting to become overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Aurelia made it back to school in time for her appointment with Mr. Platt. She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. He was turned away again, looking out of the window, his signature cigarette smoldering between his fingers. "Two o'clock. Buffy Summers, right?" She waited, but he didn't say anything. "Ok, I supposed you're just listening today and I'll be doing all the talking." Again he didn't say anything. She finally notices his cigarette. It was burned completely down to the filter, not once having had the ashes tapped off. Something was very wrong. She moved cautiously around the desk and found Mr. Platt sitting dead in his chair, his face and chest had been severely mauled.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Giles paced in front of Buffy, Faith and Willow sitting at the library table. "This creature is especially brutal." He was saying. "I believe the phrase coined by the coroner when describing Mr. Platt was 'pureed'. But he did confirm that Platt was killed shortly before Aurelia found him."

"Which means that he was killed during the day." Faith said.

"Yes!" Willow cried, raising her fist. They all gave her looks. "Sorry. I got…. I've just been…. it's horrible, horrible."

"It's ok, Willow. We're all glad Oz is off the hook."

"Indeed." Giles said, checking his watch. "Shouldn't he be here by now? The sun sets at 5:30."

"He'll be here."

"Yes. Our task now is to determine what sort of killer we are dealing with. Clearly, we're looking for a depraved, sadistic animal."

"Present." Oz said, walking in. Willow smiled, jumped up, and went over to him, pushing Giles aside in her eagerness to reach him. "Hey, I may be a cold-blooded jelly doughnut, but my timing is impeccable."

"But you aren't!" Willow said. "I-i-it's-it's a kill-in-the-day monster! A hundred percent for sure."

"Ok."

"Uh, I wish we had time to celebrate properly." Giles said. "However, we have two victims: Jeff Orkin and, uh, now Platt. Uh, maybe there's something they had in common."

"Missing internal organs." Faith said.

"Besides that."

"Debbie." Oz said. "Well, victim number one, Jeff. He was in jazz band with us. They used to horse around."

"They were screwing?" Faith asked.

"I don't think so, but he hid her music comp book once."

"What about Mr. Platt?"

"Debbie was seeing Platt as well. She was vocal about not having love for the guy. And add this and stir. I just saw Debbie a minute ago sporting a nasty black eye."

"Ok, so pretend Debbie wanted Platt dead. Maybe he fought back." Willow said.

"No." Aurelia said. "Platt was dead in an instant. He didn't even drop his cigarette. Isn't she seeing someone? What if he's the one doling out the punishment?"

"We should find them both immediately." Giles said.

"Well, Debbie was in the quad a minute ago." Oz said.

"All right. We'll split up. Um, Faith, you and I team. Willow, stick with Aurelia."

"And I'll…. go lock myself in the cage." Oz said.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Willow walked into the girls' locker room and found Debbie there. She was trying to hide her black eye with makeup. She glanced up at them and then just kept on applying makeup.<p>

"It's tricky, covering a fresh shiner like that." Aurelia said. "You know what works?"

"What?" Debbie asked, putting away her makeup.

"Don't get hit. What's going on, Debbie? I'll bet anything that you know."

"You're wrong. I don't know anything."

"I don't have time for this game. People are dying."

Debbie looked between Aurelia and Willow. "It… it's not his fault. I mean, he's not himself when he gets like this."

"You mean Pete."

"It's me. I make him crazy. He-he just does what he does because he loves me too much."

"But weren't Mr. Platt and Jeff murdered by an animal?" Willow asked.

"Pete's not like other boys, is he, Debbie?" Aurelia asked.

Debbie realized they knew more than they were letting on. "I-I've gotta go." She grabbed her purse and started to leave.

Aurelia took her by the arm and stopped her. "You have to talk to us. We can't help you until you do."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Well, when are you going to?" Willow asked. "I mean, if Pete kills you, it'll pretty much be too late."

"Debbie, we're running out of time." Aurelia said. "Where can we find him?"

"I-I don't know."

"You're lying."

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Wrong question." Willow said.

Aurelia took Debbie by the arm again and pushed her up against the sink in front of the mirror. "Look at yourself. Why are you protecting him? Anybody who really loved you couldn't do this to you."

Debbie turned around to face them. "Would they take him someplace?"

"Probably."

"I could never do that to him. I'm his everything."

"You're not in a fairy tale! Two people are dead. Who's going to be next? Your family? More friends? You?"

"He does love me."

"No, Debbie, he doesn't."

"He does love me."

"This is useless. We have to go. I have to find Pete."

Willow tried to get Debbie to stand up and go with her. "Come on." Debbie kept repeating her little mantra and resisted. "I think we broke her."

"I think she was broken before this." Aurelia said, walking out. She had to find Pete before he could kill again. She heard Willow call her name and turned to find the red head practically dragging Debbie behind her. As they made it into the hallways, they heard a piercing scream and began running to the library. Giles and Faith came running from another hall.

"What was that?" Giles asked just before they barged in to the library. Giles looked at the cage and saw it open. Werewolf Oz and Pete were fighting on the stairs. Oz had his jaw clamped hard on Pete's arm and Pete repeatedly punched him in the gut. "Get the dart gun!"

Aurelia reached behind the counter and grabbed the dart rifle. "Got it!" She cocked it and took aim past Giles.

Debbie shoved Aurelia aside to protect her boyfriend. "Pete, watch out!" The gun went off and the dart hit Giles in the hip just as Pete finally managed to flip Oz over onto the floor and get free of his jaws.

Aurelia couldn't believe she shot Giles. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Oh, right. Bloody priceless." The drug took effect quickly and Giles staggered and fell to the floor, pushing a table into Oz as he tried to get away. Oz ran through the door to behind the counter, leapt over it, and ran out of the library.

Aurelia tried to take aim but couldn't get a clear shot. She tossed the rifle to Faith. "You get the wolf!"

"Got it!" Faith ran out of the library with Willow close behind.

Debbie turned and ran up the left-hand set of stairs to escape out through the stacks. Aurelia ran toward Pete on the right-hand set of stairs. She stopped halfway up to deliver a roundhouse kick to his head. He stumbled up the stairs and onto the upper level floor. Aurelia pursued him as he got to his feet. She punched him with a right followed by a left. He staggered over to the side of a bookcase, grabbed it, and shoved it over onto her. It landed on top of her with a loud thud, dumping its contents all around her. Pete roared and ran from the library.

Aurelia groaned and shoved the bookcase off of her. She ran out after Pete and saw him run around a corner. She reached a hall intersection and didn't see him in any direction. Looking all around, she finally looked up and saw blood streaks around a high window. She jumped up and crawled out through the window onto a roof. With a sigh, she stepped to the edge, looked down, and jumped. She looked around and behind her, through another window, noticed a lamp swinging from the ceiling. She rushed over to the door and forced it open.

Inside it seemed quiet. She looked around and found Debbie lying dead on the floor behind a rack. "Oh, God." Aurelia bent down to check her pulse. Pete grunted and grabbed her from behind. He threw her against some crates and she hit the floor, dazed.

Pete grabbed Aurelia by the arm and backhanded her. "All the same! You're all the same!" He backhanded her again and she fell from his grip. As he advanced on her, she kicked him off and away from her into a stack of crates. Behind her the door opened and she looked back to see Cassius standing there with his vamp face. He roared deeply and attacked Pete. Pete came to meet him. Cassius swung his chains at him and got him in the face. He swung the chains the other way and got Pete in the face again.

Pete lunged at Cassius and bent him backward over a crate with his hands around Cassius's throat. Aurelia stood up and went to help, but Pete pulled Cassius up from the crate and threw him to the floor. Aurelia screamed Cassius's name and then realized Pete's attention was back on her.

Behind him, Cassius got up and came at Pete, wrapping the chains around his neck. He lifted Pete over his back and slammed him down on the floor. Cassius pulled at the chain, choking Pete. Aurelia winced when Cassius gave Pete's neck a twist and broke it. He let go and Pete fell dead to the floor. Cassius looked down at his kill and began to calm down. Pete changed back to his normal state, but Aurelia couldn't care less about him.

She looked up at Cassius as he breathed heavily. Finally, he looked up and over at Aurelia. They just stared at each other for a moment while Cassius caught his breath. He slowly started to go to her and changed to his human face. He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him, not knowing what to expect.

After a long and intense look he finally said, "Aurelia?" He fell to his knees and held her tightly. Aurelia let out a sob and dropped to her knees in front of him. They held each other tightly, both of them crying. "Aurelia…."

"Cassius, you came back to me!" Aurelia held him tighter to him and breathed in his scent. "Cassius, my Cassius, my love…."

Cassius could only hold her to him, crying along with her.

* * *

><p>Aurelia followed her friends through the quad the next day. Willow and Oz held hands as did Xander and Cordelia. "It's all over school, what happened with Debbie and Pete." Willow said. "Except for the Pete-was-a-monster part."<p>

"Yeah." Oz said. "A freshman told me that Pete had eight iced cafe' mochas and just lost it."

"That's better than the estrogen theory." Aurelia said. "I heard he took all of his mother's birth control pills."

"He didn't?" Cordelia asked. "Pete was a monster? Where have I been?"

"In your special place, Cor, which is why I adore you." Xander said.

"So, what's the true story? What happened?"

"Well, we got a hold of, uh, Pete's lab books and stuff, and Mr. Science was doing a Jekyll/Hyde deal." Willow said. "He was afraid Debbie was gonna leave him, so he mixed this potion to become super mas macho."

"The only thing was, after a while, he didn't need the potion to turn into a bad guy." Aurelia said. "He did it just fine on his own."

"So it was like a real killing. He wasn't under the influence of anything?" Cordelia asked.

"Just himself."

"Uh…. I'll see you guys later. I need to speak with Giles." Aurelia walked off to find Giles. He was in the library sitting in his office going through his books. "Hey."

"Aurelia…. Is everything all right?" Giles asked, setting his books aside.

"He's back."

"What?"

"Cassius…. He's back. His mind, I mean. He's not…. He saved me last night."

"Good lord…."

"I don't know how he did it, but…. What does this mean for us, Giles?"

Giles gestured to his books. "I've been…. Researching more about this prophecy, translating the different languages and…. I'm not actually sure. There's nothing about an Eternal Circle anywhere in my texts."

Aurelia nodded. "But now that he's back…."

"I believe this End of Days will come about and without the Eternal Circle, I don't know how to stop it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't bring him back, did you?"

"Unless the symbolism of putting on our ring in the spot that I sent him to hell and declaring that I would never look at anyone else again caused it, I don't know."

"Oh…. Is that what happened before he came back?"

"Yes."

"You don't believe in coincidences."

"No, I don't. That's why I apologized."

"You couldn't have known what would happen. You were just trying to get some kind of closure in your life."

Aurelia shrugged. "I should go check on him. I didn't want to leave him, but school beckoned. Now that I'm on the attendance record, I'm leaving. That counts, yes?"

"Yes." Giles cleared his throat. "Do you want me to help you….?"

"No. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. You just keep looking for a way to stop what's coming."

"Will you tell him?"

"When I feel the time is right, yes. I can't hide it from him. But he's been through so much…. I can't put anymore burdens on him just yet."

"Are you going to tell the others he's back?"

"Not yet. Especially not Xander. I'm…. scared of what he'll do with Cassius in a weakened state."

Giles nodded. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Aurelia walked out through the back door of the library, heading for the mansion.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

There was a fire going in the fireplace at the mansion. Cassius walked past it, shivering. He stopped and paced back before turning to go back again. He was startled by some rustling in the atrium and slowly walked to the doorway. He quickly whipped the drapes aside and found Aurelia holding a small paper bag. He jumped back a little, startled.

"It's just me." She held out the bag. "Here." Cassius took the bag and opened it as he walked back into the room. Aurelia followed him in and gently helped him open the bag. She pulled a quart-sized clear plastic container out of the bag filled with blood. Ignoring his embarrassment at her seeing him with blood, she reached up and touched his face. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts…. less." Cassius said.

"Good." Aurelia helped him take the lid off the container, but he looked at like he was embarrassed. "It's ok."

"You shouldn't have to see me…. like this."

"Like what?" She glanced at the pig's blood in his hands. "Oh, Cassius, I don't care!"

"You should."

"Why?"

"My demon spent all that time torturing you."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Angelus is not _your_ demon. He's _a_ demon. And you're here. He's gone. That's all that matters."

"But…."

"I know the difference between Angelus and Cassius. Better than anybody. Better than you, apparently." She touched his face tenderly again. "I love _you_, Cassius." He smiled slightly and reached out to straighten the lapel of her leather jacket. She saw him wince slightly when his arm came back down. "Come on. You sit. I'll warm that up for you."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't, but I will." Aurelia forced him to sit and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Aurelia, Willow, and Oz walked down the outside stairs to the quad and started down. Aurelia was describing a dream to her friends she'd had the night before. "And then I was being chased by an improperly filled-in answer bubble screaming, 'none of the above!'"<p>

"Wow." Willow said. "I hope that wasn't one of your prophecy dreams. Probably not."

"Hey, you know, I took it last year." Oz said. "I could help you get ready. There's this whole trick to antonyms, but…. this isn't the place."

"Oz is the highest-scoring person ever to fail to graduate." Willow said proudly.

"Isn't she cute when she's proud?" Aurelia giggled.

"She's always cute." Oz said.

Cordelia and Xander came out through the breezeway and walked behind them. "We could work on it tonight." Willow said to Aurelia.

"Work on what tonight?" Xander asked.

"Oh, God. Are we killing something again?" Cordelia griped.

"Only my carefree spirit." Aurelia said dramatically.

"Buffy SAT prep." Oz said.

"Oz is helping." Willow said. "He's the highest-scoring…."

"We know. We did the impressed thing already." Cordelia said.

"I hate they make us take that thing." Xander said. "It's totally fascist, and personally, I think it, uh, discriminates against the uninformed."

"Actually, I'm looking forward to it. I do well on standardized tests."

"So Aurelia, study tonight?" Willow asked as they headed into the cafeteria.

"Uh, yes on the studying, no on tonight. I'm spending time with my mother tonight." Aurelia said. They saw a table piled up with boxes of Milkbar fund-raiser chocolate bars. Other students were each taking a box as Snyder checked their names off on his clipboard.

"Ooh, candy bars! Lots of 'em!" Willow said excitedly.

Snyder held out a box to Xander. "Principal Snyder, thank you!" Xander said, taking the box. "You weren't visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, by any chance?"

"It's band candy." Snyder said.

"Very generous of them." Aurelia said.

"You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms."

"Yeah. Those tall, fuzzy hats ain't cheap, huh?" Xander said.

"But they go with everything." Oz quipped.

"We're not in the band." Aurelia said.

"And if I'd handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem, Summers." Snyder held out a box. "It's candy. Sell it." He walked off, leaving them all staring at their boxes.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and her mother were eating Chinese food for dinner at the island in the kitchen that night. Joyce was poking at the box of candy bars. "But you're not in the band." She said.<p>

"And yet." Aurelia rolled her eyes.

"Buffy, what would I do with forty chocolate bars?"

"You could hand them out at the Gallery."

Joyce considered and decided it couldn't hurt to at least help. "Twenty."

"You're a good mom."

"I'm the best." Joyce turned back to her plate.

"I've got to go." Aurelia got up and grabbed her box of candy bars.

"What, you're going out?"

Aurelia sighed. "Can I tell you something without you…. Freaking out?"

"Of course."

Aurelia eyed her mother for a long moment. "I'm going to see Cassius."

Joyce dropped her food. "What? He's…. he's back?"

"Yes. He came back a few weeks ago."

"How? I thought you said…."

"I'm not sure how. And Giles doesn't know either. He's working overtime trying to figure it out and the prophecy and how to prevent whatever doom this is supposed to bring." Aurelia sighed. "All I can see is Cassius is in pain and I'm doing everything I can to ease that for him."

"How…. How is he?"

"Better. Much better, actually. His strength isn't back yet, but it's getting there."

"Would you…."

"What?"

"When he…. Gets better…. Can I meet him?"

Aurelia smiled. "Of course. I'm sure he'd like that."

* * *

><p>A shirtless Cassius stood in the atrium practicing the slow, elegant forms of T'ai Chi. He brought his arms down together in front of him and then over to his right. As he brought his left arm up across his abdomen, he crossed his right arm over his left. His motions remained fluid as he slowly moved his left arm out in front of him, palm up, and extended his right arm out to his side. He drew his arms together again, this time crossing his left arm over his right and repeated a mirror image of his last move. Never stopping his motion, he brought both hands to his waist, palms facing forward, and slowly raised his right arm and swept it across in front of himself, palm down, while he swept his left arm across below his right, palm up.<p>

Aurelia walked into the doorway and stopped just to watch him. The fluidity and smoothness of his motions were hypnotizing. Cassius didn't notice her and continued the exercises. He had his arms extended, his left hand angled up sharply from his forearm, and his right hand clasping the heel of his left. He brought them around in a broad sweeping motion toward Aurelia and then raised them, separated them, and spread them apart with his palms facing away from him. He raised his head as he did so and saw Aurelia standing there watching him.

Cassius smiled slightly. "Aurelia."

She looked down briefly, slightly embarrassed to be caught watching him like that, and then looked up at him again with a little smile of her own. "I didn't know you could do that."

He tried to straighten himself up from his slightly bent stance. "I-I'm feeling better." He couldn't maintain his posture and bent back over, supporting himself with his right hand on his knee.

Aurelia rushed to his aid. "Cassius…." She got under his left arm and helped him stand up straight. "Let's get you inside." They slowly made their way back into the mansion. There was a warm fire going in the fireplace. Aurelia picked up a small paper bag as they went past the coffee table in front of it.

"It's late. How'd you get away?" Cassius asked.

"It was easy. I started a fire in the prison laundry room. Rode out in the garbage truck." They stopped and let go. Cassius faced Aurelia, not sure what to make of that as he sat on the edge of the couch. Aurelia laughed. "I'm joking. There was no garbage. You can smell me if you like." She stepped closer to him and touched his face. "I told my mother the truth."

"She knows I'm back."

"Yes. And she wants to meet you when you feel up to it."

"She's already met me."

"No, she met Angel. She wants to meet Cassius…. You." Aurelia put the bag down on the table next to him and stepped over to sit on the couch on his other side.

Cassius leaned back on his cushions. "Are you…. How are you doing?"

Aurelia smiled slightly. "Better…. Now that you're back." She tried not to let him see the tears that were stinging her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

He stared at his hands. "I have an idea."

"Right. Of course." Aurelia indicated the bag she'd left next to him. "That's for you. It's fresh from the butcher."

"Thanks." He reached in and took out a quart-sized plastic tub of blood. He gave it a brief look, then slipped it back into the bag and set it aside. "You're being careful, right?"

"With….?"

"The slaying."

"Of course. I am the epitome of careful."

He took her hand. "I worry about you."

"I worry about _you_."

"I'm getting stronger."

"Yes, pretty soon, you won't even need me."

"I'll always need you." He tugged on her hand and she leaned into him. She made sure not to lay on anything tender as she curled up into his side. His arms wrapped around her and she started to sob. "Aurelia…. My love…."

"I'm sorry. I just…. This feels like a dream. 246 years of waiting for a miracle I began to think would never come!"

His arms tightened around her. "It's not a dream. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"We…. We can't know that. Not with this stupid prophecy hanging over our heads."

"What prophecy?"

Aurelia gasped. "I didn't mean for that to come out."

"Aurelia, what prophecy?"

She sighed and reached into her back jeans pocket. She pulled out the worn piece of paper from Wolfram and Hart and handed it to him. "I didn't want you to know about this until you were better."

Cassius read over the prophecy three times before saying anything. "This isn't good."

"No."

"Is this happening?"

"Not yet, but I think it will be soon. Giles is working on figuring out the Eternal Circle, but so far he's found nothing about it."

"'Within the time of Light and Darkness, The Eternal Lovers shall be torn apart, And the End of Days shall be brought forth, Whence they come together again, In the moment the Eternal Circle should be restored, The End of Days shall be no more.'" Cassius read it a fourth time out loud. "I think the Eternal Circle has something to do with us."

"That whole prophecy is about us."

"What if the Eternal Circle _is_ us?"

Aurelia stood up and started to pace. "Us? How?"

Cassius had to think for a long moment. "The End of Days stops when we start the Eternal Circle over again."

Aurelia stopped pacing. "'In the moment the Eternal Circle should be restored.' When we finally die together…."

"The Eternal Circle that was broken in 1753 will be restored."

"God! Why didn't I see that!"

"You've been preoccupied."

"We've got to tell Giles."

"Aurelia…. I don't know if we should."

"Why not?"

"They're your friends, love. Giles loves you like a father. I don't think he'll like this."

"But last time there was a prophecy saying I had to die, he was so…. Gung ho about me dying."

"It tore him up."

Aurelia sighed. "I know."

Cassius touched her face gently. "Let's keep this to ourselves for now, ok? They're happy that you're back."

Aurelia looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

He smiled slightly. "I lurk."

"You shouldn't be going out by yourself. You're not at full strength. What if someone attacks you?"

"Sweetheart," He cupped her cheek and looked at her tenderly. "I'll be ok. I promise you."

* * *

><p>Aurelia sat in study hall in the science classroom with Cordelia sitting next to her. Willow and Xander were at the table behind them. A boy near the front threw a wad of paper at another. The target boy almost managed to catch the paper. He snagged it as it was about to roll from the table and set it aside. A moment later he took it again and looked back at the boy who threw it, watching for an opening.<p>

"I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave." Cordelia said.

"It's Giles' turn to watch study hall. He'll be here." Aurelia said. "He's allergic to late."

"He is wound a little tight. I had this philosophy book checked out from the library for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge. I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys. Of course, that was B.X."

"B.X.?" Aurelia smiled slightly. "Before Xander. Very clever."

Behind them, Xander was busy munching on a chocolate bar. The books in front of him were closed. "I like chocolate." He said. "There is no bad here."

"You still have some left?" Willow asked. "I went to, like, four houses, and they were gone. It's like Trick-or-Treating in reverse."

"I know. These things are selling like hot cakes…. which is ironic, cause the hot cakes really aren't moving…. And it's, uh, ahem, fun to sell chocolate. Ahem."

"And we're raising a lot of money for the band."

"The band. Yeah. They're great. They march."

"Like an army. E-e-except with music instead of bullets, and…. usually no one dies."

Cordelia turned to face them. "I can't believe this." Aurelia noticed that Willow and Xander both hit opposite legs of the table and made it lurch with a loud thunk. "Where is Giles already? I'm bored, and he's not here to give me credit for it."

Just then, Ms. Barton came in and clapped her hands a few times to get the students' attention. "Hey! We're all stuck here, ok? So now let's just sit quietly and, and pretend we're reading something until we're really sure that old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!"

"Does anyone else wanna marry Ms. Barton?" Xander asked.

"Get in line." Cordelia said.

"I guess Giles isn't coming?" Willow asked.

"I guess not." Aurelia said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aurelia wanted to go check on Cassius, but she had to make sure Giles was ok. He hadn't been there for study hall and he hadn't been in the library when she'd gone to see him. She walked up to his apartment door and peered in through the view port. Giles was crouched by a cabinet where he kept his vinyl record collection, looking at an album. Aurelia walked in and closed the door behind her.

The sound got Giles' attention and he looked up. "Buffy." Aurelia blinked and shook her head. Giles rarely called her Buffy anymore. He slipped the record into the cabinet.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you. I was just worried. You weren't there in study hall and what is my mother doing here?" Aurelia finally noticed her mother sitting on the floor.

"We had an opportunity for, um, you might say, a meeting. It took priority over study hall. I called in."

"Oh."

"We just wanted to get together and talk about things, honey." Joyce said.

"What things?"

"Just things. We've got more work to do here, honey. Why don't you give us a little more time?" Joyce reached into her purse, pulled out her car keys, and stood up.

"Um….. Take the car, and, um, Mr. Giles can drive me home."

"What? Excuse me, I meant what?"

"Keys. Take them."

"Ok. Thank you." Aurelia took the keys, still confused.

"Bye, honey. Drive careful."

Aurelia walked out to her mother's car and stared at it for a long moment. This was the first lifetime there'd been cars and she wasn't very good at driving. She sighed and got in. "This is easy. I can do this."

* * *

><p>"Do you know that you have the parking brake on?" Willow asked, staring at the lever.<p>

"Oh!" Aurelia released the parking brake and the engine suddenly began to rev much higher and they accelerated. "I'm sorry! This driving thing is…. Hard."

"It's ok. Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!"

"Sorry!" Aurelia cried, straightening the car and looked at the road instead of Willow. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Cars weren't around the last time you were. It's understandable. Do you want me to drive?"

"Practice makes perfect?"

"Please don't kill us."

They made it to the Bronze in one piece and walked in to find an unusual number of older people there. Dingoes Ate My Baby was on the stage performing and the dance floor was very crowded with people of all ages. Even the older couples were dancing to the beat of the band. Aurelia and Willow looked around at the unusual mix of people in the crowd.

"What in the world…." Aurelia shook her head.

"Maybe there's a reunion in town or, or a Billy Joel tour or something." Willow suggested.

Ms. Barton walked past the two girls. "Ms. Barton?"

"Buffy? Whoa!" Ms. Barton cried.

"Are you ok, Ms. Barton?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm cool, Willow. Willow…. That's a tree. You're a tree! Yeah, uh, uh, are there any nachos in here, little tree?"

"Are you sure you don't need some fresh air, Ms. Barton?" Aurelia asked.

"Ok…." Laughing hysterically, the older woman walked into the crowd.

"Hey, this is not normal." Willow said. Aurelia shot her a look. "Uh, w-well, maybe that goes without saying."

Snyder spotted them from behind and came up between them. "Hey, gang!" He put his arms around the girls' shoulders. "This place is Fun City, huh?"

"Principal Snyder?" Aurelia's eyes widened.

"Call me Snyder. Just a last name, like…. Barbarino." He let go of the girls and pumped his arms and fists around wildly. "Ooh! I'm so stoked! Hey, did you see Ms. Barton? I think she's wasted. I'm gonna have to put that in her next performance review cause…. cause I'm the principal!" He laughed and turned around, heading back into the crowd.

"I don't like this. They could have heart attacks." Willow said.

"Uh, well…. maybe there's a doctor here." Aurelia suggested. Just then, an older, shirtless man jumped up onto the stage, pushed Devon away from the microphone stand, and yelled out into the crowd.

"I think that is my doctor." Willow said as the man jumped from the stage expecting to be caught by the crowd, but they didn't react fast enough and he slammed into the floor. "He-he's usually less…. topless."

Snyder stuck his head between the girls. "I got a commendation for being principal. From the Mayor! Shook my hand twice."

"That's nice." Aurelia said.

Snyder nodded and inhaled deeply. Two attractive women walked past them with drinks and Snyder made eyes at them. "Whoa! There are some foxy ladies here tonight!" He headed off after them.

"What's happening?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, but it's happening to a whole lot of grownups." Aurelia said.

"They're acting like a bunch…."

"Of us."

"I don't act like this."

Aurelia laughed. "I meant teenagers in general. I certainly don't act like this either."

The Dingoes were now between sets and Oz came down to join them. "What's going on with the grownups of this town?" He asked.

"Something's definitely changing them."

"A spell?" Willow suggested.

"They're teenagers. It's a sobering mirror to look into, huh?" Oz asked.

Snyder walked by and stopped. He looked at Oz and said, "You've got great hair." He walked around Oz, smiling and staring at his hair. Suddenly the music from the speakers stopped and a group of older men started singing "Louie Louie" up on the stage. They were off key, out of sync, and basically just plain terrible, but the crowd danced to them anyway.

"It just gets more upsetting." Willow said.

"No vampire has ever been that scary."

A man staggered through the crowd, drunk and munching on a chocolate bar. He bumped into another man and they faced each other and began to pick a fight. Someone yelled, "Fight!" and the crowd went crazier.

Snyder turned to face the group, smiling and nodding his head vigorously. "Fight!"

"We've gotta figure out what's going on." Aurelia said. "This has Hellmouth all over it." Willow and Oz followed her out. She stopped by a pinball machine where she saw a woman hold out a candy bar to her boyfriend. He took a huge bite while he kept playing the game.

Their pause gave Snyder a chance to catch up after noticing they were leaving. "Hey, where are we going?" The three teenagers rushed out and headed for Joyce's car, but Snyder was still chasing after them. "Wait up, you guys! Hey! You guys aren't trying to ditch me, are ya?"

"We should find Giles. He'll know what's going on, right?" Oz said.

Snyder ran up to the passenger side of the car and saw the places that were taken. He went around to the driver's side as Aurelia said, "Sure. Except for all we know, he's sweet sixteen again." She pulled on her seat belt.

"He's with your mom at his place." Willow reminded her.

Aurelia started the car just as Snyder opened the door behind her and got in. "I said, wait up!"

"Uh, Snyder…." Oz started.

"No time. He's coming with us." Aurelia said. She put the car in gear and slammed on the gas, burning some rubber in her hurry to get going.

"Whoa, Summers! You drive like a spaz!" Snyder yelped.

"It'll be ok when we get to Giles'." Willow said as they drove through the streets of Sunnydale.

"Of course, I mean, even if he's sixteen, he's still Giles, right?" Oz said. "He's probably a pretty together guy."

"Yeah, well…."

"What?"

"Giles at sixteen?" Aurelia said. "He's less Together Guy, more Bad-Magic-Hates-The-World-Ticking-Time-Bomb Guy."

"Well, then I guess your mom's in a lotta trouble."

"This is great! Let's do doughnuts in the football field, huh?" Snyder said.

They headed into the intersection just as another Jeep came in the other direction. The driver was too busy trying to get a chocolate bar unwrapped to realize that his light was red. "Oh, my God, look out!" Willow screamed. They all tensed up for the impact. The other Jeep hit them hard on the left rear door and back panel, making them spin around a quarter turn. The two Jeeps stopped side by side facing in opposite directions.

The driver of the other Jeep quickly got out. "Sorry! Gotta go!" He ran off laughing as Aurelia and the others got out of her mother's car.

Aurelia's first instinct was to chase the man, but she let him go and looked at the dent in the car. "Oh, God." She closed her door as Snyder swung his door closed as well, but it wouldn't shut properly anymore. "Are you all ok?"

"Is anybody else all creeped out and trembly?" Willow asked.

"Oh, Buffy…." Snyder said. "Your mom's gonna kill you."

Aurelia looked at the other side of the street and saw five guys hanging out by a tree. "Something's strange." She said.

"Something's not?" Oz asked.

"No grownups." Two women strutted past the men by the tree, munching on chocolate. The guys gave them catcalls and Snyder started to unwrap a bar of his own. "No one's protecting their houses. Everyone's just…. wandering."

A man ran up behind Snyder, grabbed his chocolate bar, and ran off with it. "Hey!" Snyder cried. "Hey, give it!" He went after the man.

"Defenseless." Willow agreed.

"So where are all the vampires?" Aurelia asked.

"Something's happening…. someplace that's else." Oz said.

"I'd say something big."

Snyder returned looking upset. "That guy took my candy!"

"The candy!" Aurelia cried. "I-it's gotta be the candy! It's cursed."

"A curse? Oh, I've got a curse."

"God, using candy for evil!" Willow said.

"My parents ate a ton." Oz said.

Aurelia looked at Snyder and jumped at him, pushing him up against the other Jeep. "Who's behind it?"

"I don't know." Snyder yelped. "It came through the school board. If you knew that crowd…."

"Where did it come from? Do you know where to get it?"

"Yeah."

"You guys get Xander and Cordelia." Aurelia said. "Go to the library and look it up."

"Candy curses?" Oz asked.

"Disturbing second childhood. Got it." Willow said. She took Oz's hand and they started on their way.

Aurelia turned back to Snyder. "Ratboy and I are going to the source." She shoved him toward the car.

* * *

><p>Aurelia pulled into the loading dock behind the Milkbar factory. Two men had cases of chocolate open and were throwing them out into a crowd that was getting larger and rowdier by the minute. One couple, who were into some serious snogging, came to rest on Joyce's Jeep as Aurelia pulled it to a screeching halt. She and Snyder got out and marched over to the crowd. Just as she passed the couple on her mother's Jeep, Aurelia stopped in her tracks, realizing who they were.<p>

"Mom? Giles?" She cried.

"Go away. We're busy." Giles said.

"Mom!" Aurelia pulled her mother away from her Watcher.

"Hey!" Joyce cried.

"Where did you get that coat? Never mind. Listen…."

Giles grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Back off!"

"Giles, think about this. Do you want to fight me, or would you please let me talk to my mother?" Giles realized he wouldn't have a chance against her and backed down, yanking his hand from her and up to the side of his face, where he grabbed a cigarette from behind his ear. Aurelia turned back to her mother as Giles put the cigarette into his mouth and reached into his pocket for his lighter. "Mom, look at me. Do you know who I am?"

"Of course. You're Buffy. Hey, look. They're, they're giving away candy. You want some candy?" Joyce asked.

"No, I don't! And you don't need any more, either."

"I'm fine. I can have more if I want."

"You are not fine. You need to go home."

"Screw you. I want candy!"

"Mother!"

"You wanna slay stuff, and I'm not allowed to do anything about it. Well, this is what I wanna do, so get off my back!"

"Mom, please, this is…."

"Oh, for God's sake." Giles reached over and pulled Joyce away. "Just let your mum have the sodding candy. C'mon, Joyce…."

Aurelia held her mother back and pointed at her black Jeep Cherokee. "Mom, look at your car. Look at that dent the size of New Brunswick. I did that."

"Oh, my God." Joyce cried. "What was I thinking when I bought the Geek Machine?" Giles started laughing hysterically.

Aurelia gave up on her mother and stepped over to Giles. "Listen to me. You need…."

"No, you listen to me." Giles said. "I'm your Watcher, so you do what I tell you. Now, sod off!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it down and stomping it out. "Take her home." She headed for the crowd.

Aurelia pushed her way through the crowd toward the loading dock. She stepped up on a crate and dispatched one of the men tossing candy to the crowd by punching him in the back of the knee. He crumpled and fell off of the end of the dock. Aurelia rolled onto the platform and flipped up to her feet. The other man threw away the box of candy bars he'd just grabbed and Aurelia ducked, thinking that it was being thrown at her. The man tried to punch her, but she punched him in the side and then backhanded him in the face, following up with two more punches to the gut and the face. She ducked his attempt at a punch and roundhouse kicked him in the back, knocking him into the factory wall. She grabbed onto his shirt, spun halfway around, and launched him off of the dock and into the air towards another wall. He hit it hard and slid to the pavement.

Aurelia turned and found Giles and her mother at the base of the dock stuffing chocolate bars into their pockets. "Mom!" She grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up.

"Oy! You leave her alone!" Giles yelled.

Aurelia kicked in the door to the factory as Giles hopped up onto the dock. He followed Aurelia and Joyce into the building. Snyder scrambled to join them.

Aurelia pulled her mother into the shipping area and let go of her. "Stay."

The place was piled to the ceiling with cases of Milkbars. Aurelia looked around to see what she could find. Across the room from the conveyor where the boxes were sealed, she saw a man on a phone, listening. He was there alone. Giles and Snyder came into the shipping area behind her.

"It smells so chocolatey." Snyder said.

"This is far out." Giles said.

The man started talking into the phone as Aurelia approached. "Yeah, I've been out there. Town's wide open. You guys can go anytime."

Aurelia immediately recognized the voice and crossed her arms as she closed the distance between them. "Ethan Rayne."

He turned to face her and his eyes went wide with surprise. Upon hearing the name, Giles approached him with Joyce close behind. Together, the three of them made an imposing sight. "Might wanna hurry." Ethan said to the phone before hanging up.

"Ethan." Giles said.

"Ripper." Ethan wasted no time breaking into a fast run. Aurelia and Giles gave chase. Ethan ran under the inclined end of the conveyor and pulled a rack behind him to block their way, but the two of them just jumped over the low end of it instead and continued the chase. Ethan ran through the maze of cases of candy bars. Aurelia and Giles tried to keep up, making several twists and turns. Finally Aurelia came around a corner to discover that she'd lost him.

Behind her Giles stopped running. He was breathing heavily to catch his breath. "Where…. Bloody Hell!"

"That's what smoking will do to you." Aurelia said. "Now be quiet."

"Well…. Where'd the bastard go?"

"Shh!" She looked around and listened carefully, walking around a corner and stopped.

"What?"

Aurelia pretended to go on, but then suddenly did a half-spinning hook kick into a crate. She yanked away a chunk of wood, reached in, and pulled Ethan's head out. "Look. A box full of farm-fresh chicken." Ethan gave her a nervous smile, but it quickly faded.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"So, Ethan, what are we playing?" Aurelia asked. "And just to remind you, we're in a talk-or-bleed situation. Your call."

"Hit him." Giles said. Aurelia glared at him for an instant, then looked back at Ethan.

"I-I'd just like to point out that this wasn't my idea." Ethan said.

"Meaning….?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm subcontracting. It's Trick you want. I'm just helping him collect a tribute…. for a demon."

"He's lying. Hit him!" Giles said.

"I don't think he is, and shut up." Aurelia said.

"You're my Slayer, go knock his teeth down his thr…."

"Giles!" He turned away from her and continued pacing. "What demon?"

"I don't remember."

Aurelia punched him solidly in the nose and he stumbled back against the broken crate.

Giles jumped and swung his fist through the air. "Yes!" Aurelia gave Giles a glaring look and he lost his smile.

"Lurconis." Ethan said. "Demon named Lurconis. They wanted a way to get the tribute away from people."

"So you're just the diversion?" Aurelia asked.

"More than a diversion. Well, they said the tribute was big, so big that people would never let them take it. That people had to be out-of-it. And later on, when the candy wore off, they'd blame themselves."

"Hence, the irresponsible adults turned teenagers. Where's Trick?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Hit him again." Giles said.

Aurelia held up her fist and gave Ethan a threatening look. "No! I-I-I really don't know. Delivering the tribute."

"Which brings us to the big question, and believe me when I say a wrong answer will cost you more than a punch in the face." Behind Aurelia, Giles leapt up joyously with a huge smile on his face, anticipating a good fight. "What's the tribute?"

"I don't know." Aurelia pulled her fist back. "I don't know! Really! I don't know!"

Aurelia sighed and grabbed Ethan by his shirt. She hauled him back towards the shipping dock where her mother and Snyder were waiting. When they got there, Aurelia threw Ethan against a table. "Watch him." She ordered the room as she headed for a phone. Snyder crouched nearby, keeping an eye on Ethan. Aurelia dialed the library.

"Hello?" Willow said.

"Hey Willow, I've got something for you to look up."

"Go ahead."

"A demon named Lurconis."

"Lurconis?"

"Right. Lurconis."

"Lurconis. A demon. What's his deal?"

"See if it says anything about a tribute."

"A tribute? Like what?"

"I don't know. My source is all tapped out."

"She whupped you good, huh?" Snyder said, throwing two punches. "Yah! Wah! I can do that. I took Tae Kwon Do at the Y." He went into a series of kicks and punches, grunting with each one as he advanced toward Joyce, trying to impress her. She just rolled her eyes, looked away, and sighed, unimpressed. Snyder realized it didn't work and leaned against the wall as Joyce blew a bubble with her gum.

"Are you sure it's a demon?" Willow asked.

"It's definitely a demon. A big one." Aurelia said.

Ethan spotted a crowbar on the table and, being unguarded now, reached for it and began to advance toward Aurelia. Giles noticed his advance and pulled back the hammer on a Beretta and pointed it at Ethan's neck. "I wouldn't." He said. Ethan stopped cold in his tracks.

Aurelia turned around and swung the telephone receiver hard into Ethan's chin. He spun down to the floor, dropping the crowbar. Giles aimed the gun at the back of Ethan's head, execution style. Aurelia handed the phone to her mother. "Giles, give me the gun." She held out her hand. He just stared at her. "Giles…." He kept the gun aimed right where it is. "Now." After another moment, Giles reluctantly gave up his weapon. Aurelia stuffed it into the back of her pants.

Joyce held the phone out to her daughter. "Uh, it's, um, it's Willow. She wants you real bad."

Aurelia took the phone. "Uh-huh?"

"Ok, Oz just found it." Willow said. "The tribute to Lurconis is made every thirty years. I-it's a ritual feeding. A-and this one's late, so it's probably, you know, a big meal. Oh. And…. Oh. Lurconis eats babies."

Aurelia immediately hung up and started to go. "Come on." She took her mother's hand.

"Well, what about that man?" Joyce asked.

Aurelia turned to see Giles holding the crowbar over Ethan, who was still on the floor. "Uh, see if you guys can find something to tie him up with."

"Um…." Joyce reached behind her and pulled out a set of handcuffs, dangling them from her thumb and giving her daughter a sheepish but mischievous look.

"Never tell me." Aurelia grabbed the cuffs and headed over to Ethan.

* * *

><p>Aurelia held an identification wristband left behind in one of the empty cribs in the maternity ward at Sunnydale Memorial. Joyce and Snyder were standing behind her and Giles was outside the room talking with the nurse on duty. Aurelia couldn't breathe she was so angry. Innocent babies stolen right out from under their mother's noses. It was a painful reminder of her life as Elizabeth when everything, including her child, was stolen from her.<p>

"Something's gonna eat those babies?" Joyce asked.

"I think that is so wrong." Snyder said.

Giles came into the room. "She says she never saw who took them. Dozy cow."

"I know who took them." Aurelia growled.

"Well, then let's do something." Giles said. "Let's find the demon and, and…. kick the crap out of it."

"Is that what happens now?" Snyder asked.

"Yes, if we knew where they were." Aurelia said.

Giles suddenly remembered a passage from a book and quoted it. "'Lurconis dwells beneath the city, filth to filth.'"

"What?"

"Ooo! I know this. Uh…. I knew this. Lurconis means…. glutton. And we'll find it, um…. in the sewers."

"The sewers?" Joyce went to Giles for a hug.

"Uh, good." Snyder said. "You go do that thing with the demon, and I'll stay here in case the babies, you know, uh…. find their way back."

"The babies must be so scared."

"You filthy little ponce." Giles stepped toward Snyder. "Are you afraid of a little demon?"

"If you want to splash around in the poo, you're the filthy one!" Snyder shoved Giles and Giles shoved him back.

Aurelia got between them. "Everybody just stop it! Ok, listen to me. I need help, ok? Giles, I need grownups." Snyder and Giles continued trying to stare each other down. "These children are going to die if we don't act now and think clearly. There is no room for mistakes." Snyder gave in and looked away.

Giles gave him one last stare and then stepped back over to Joyce. "Sorry."

"We'll behave." Joyce said.

"Good." Aurelia looked at Snyder. "Snyder, go home."

"I can do that." He scurried out.

"Giles, we're going to the sewers." Aurelia said. She turned to see him kiss her mother and cringed. "And please don't do that!"

* * *

><p>Aurelia dropped down through a manhole and moved to start her attack. Behind her, Giles climbed down a few rungs of the ladder and dropped down the rest of the way. Robed vampires quickly moved to attack them. The first vampire swung wildly at Aurelia, but she ducked him and his momentum carried him past her. She kicked the second one and turned back to the first one and shoved him away from her. He smashed into the ladder.<p>

Turning back to the second one, Aurelia delivered another roundhouse kick. The first one tried to kick her from behind, but she blocked him and kicked him in the side. Giles and Joyce ran over to the table with the babies and wheeled it away. The third vampire did a jumping roundhouse kick, which Aurelia easily ducked. The second lunged at her, but she jumped into the air between them and landed behind them. The third one threw a punch at her, which she quickly blocked. The second one swung at her and she ducked it and punched him in the face. She punched the third one in the face, did a half spin and hit the second one in the face with a backhand. He went staggering backward into Trick and Aurelia pulled out a stake.

Giles and Joyce got the babies to a safe distance, where Giles left them and went back to the fight. Trick shoved the second vampire off of him, who then went stumbling toward Giles. Giles clumsily kicked him in the face and he went flying right back into Trick. The first vampire tried to attack Aurelia again, but she cleanly staked him and he burst into ashes. She immediately took a step to her side, blocked the third one as he tried to grab her from behind, and staked him. He began to fall to his knees and exploded into ashes. The second vampire was up again and ready to attack. Aurelia kicked him and he flew backward onto the rim of the pool and rolled into the water.

Suddenly they all heard a deep rumbling. The vampire tried to get up out of the water as the rumbling got louder. He climbed onto a pedestal in the middle of the pool.

"What the hell's that?" Giles asked.

The vampire got to his knees just as a huge demon snake appeared through another tunnel by the water. It saw the vampire on the pedestal, engulfed him and retreated back into the tunnel.

"I'm thinking that's Lurconis." Aurelia said.

"Ordinarily, I like other people to do my fighting for me, but I just gotta see what you got." Trick said.

"Just tell me when it hurts." Aurelia started to advance on him, but Giles rushed past her and pushed her back. "Giles! No!"

Giles threw a solid left to Trick's face, but he wasn't fazed. He grabbed Giles by the shirt and threw him into the pool. Trick made a dash for it. Giles started to climb out of the water at the rim of the pool as the rumbling started again, quicker this time. Aurelia looked around frantically for a way to stop the demon. She saw a gas pipe above her and leapt up to grab it. It broke under her weight and gas began to hiss out of it. Giles was out of the water now and rolled over the rim of the pool and down to the floor. Aurelia angled the gas pipe into one of the torches and it burst into flames. She aimed it at Lurconis and the snake demon reared back and screamed in pain as she waved the pipe around until Lurconis was engulfed in flames. Aurelia pushed the gas pipe aside as the demon retreated back into its tunnel, screaming.

Above her, Trick smiled down through the open manhole. "You and me, girl. There's hard times ahead." He got up and made himself scarce.

"They can never just leave." Aurelia said. "They've always got to say something."

Joyce came out of the shadows and over to Aurelia. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can go home. I've got the SATs tomorrow."

"Oh, blow them off. I'll write you a note."

"No. It's ok."

"Poor babies. Come on…." Joyce started to pick up the babies with Aurelia.

* * *

><p>Giles and Aurelia walked toward the street after school. "It was just too much to deal with." Aurelia said. "It was like nothing made sense anymore. The things that I thought I understood were gone. I just felt…. so alone."<p>

"Was that the math or the verbal?" Giles asked.

"Mostly the math. I don't understand the value people place on that subject! I've never really relied on the outcome of x plus y divided by z."

Giles chuckled slightly. "Well, if you scored low, then you can take them again."

"More SATs? Is there really a point? I could die before I even have to apply to college." The brakes of Joyce's Jeep squealed as she pulled to a stop at the curb as Giles and Aurelia took the steps down to the sidewalk.

"And then, you very possibly might not."

"Well, let's just keep hope alive."

Joyce got out, closed her door, and walked up onto the curb. "Hello." Giles said, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi." Joyce said.

"I say, your car seems to have had an adventure, doesn't it?"

"Uh, Buffy assures me that it happened battling evil, so I'm letting her pay for it on the installment plan."

"You know, the way things were going, be glad that's the worst that happened. At least I got to the two of you before you actually did something." She walked around to the passenger's side to get in.

After a moment, Joyce climbed in the driver's seat. "So, do you want me to drive you to Angel's?"

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Only if you think it's time."

"Ok. You can drive me there and I'll ask him." When they got to the mansion, Aurelia got out, knocked on the front door, and then walked in. Cassius was standing by the door to the atrium looking out at the sunlight. "Hi."

He turned. "Hey. How did the SATs go?"

"Please don't get me started." She cast a glance over her shoulder and then looked back at the man she'd loved for almost two thousand years. "My mother…. She's outside."

"Oh. You just came by to check on me."

"No! I was actually going to come spend some time with you, but…. Mom wanted to know if she could meet you and I said that I'd ask you."

"Oh."

"So, would you like to meet her?" When he hesitated, Aurelia nodded. "It's ok if you're not up for it."

"No, I am. Please. I'd love to meet her."

Aurelia smiled. "Ok!" She rushed out and got her mother out of the car. Joyce followed her in and closed the door. When she turned around, Aurelia was by Cassius's side, holding his hand. "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to the real Angel…. Cassius. Cassius, this is my mother Joyce."

"It's nice to meet you." Cassius said, shaking Joyce's hand gently.

"You too."

"Would you like to come in and have a seat?" Cassius gestured to the couches.

"Of course." Joyce went ahead of the couple and sat down. Cassius and Aurelia exchanged glances and went to sit on the opposite couch.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aurelia sighed. "Thanks again for the ride. I didn't want to be late meeting Faith."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came to tell me how it went with your mother and Cassius."

"I figured you'd like to know."

"Yes."

"She's really into our stories and the way we tell them."

"I'm sure it's a sight. When are you going to tell your friends?"

Aurelia looked down. "Soon. He's getting better and I just have to figure out the right way to tell them. Without them grabbing the stakes and torches."

"If you need any help…."

"Thank you." They arrived at the Bronze and Giles put the car in park. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be back at the library if you need me."

Aurelia waved and got out of the car. Her friends were crowded at a table near the dance floor with a good view of the stage. Oz and his band had been playing, but now music filtered through the speakers from a CD and Oz was sitting with Willow. She spotted Faith near the bar dancing with some guy. Faith spotted her and nodded.

"But we're the best of Buffy's bestest buds. She'd tell us." Xander was saying.

"Tell you what?" Aurelia asked.

"About your new boyfriend, who we made up." Willow said. "Unless we didn't?"

"This was a topic of discussion?"

"Well, raised, but never discussed." Oz said.

"So, are you dating somebody or not?" Cordelia asked.

Aurelia angled her eyes up and swayed around a bit, considering what she should say. "I wouldn't use the word 'dating', but I am going out with somebody. Tonight, as a matter of fact."

"Really? Who?"

Faith put her hand on Xander's shoulder and pulled him aside a little so she could squeeze in. "Yo, what's up?" She nudged Aurelia's shoulder. "Hey, time to motorvate."

Aurelia put her arm around Faith. "Really, we're just good friends." The two Slayers headed out of the club laughing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Giles was leaning against the stair railing in the library cleaning his glasses. Aurelia was sitting near the middle of the large central table where several books were lying open. Faith was standing by a corner of the table, addressing Mrs. Gwendolyn Post, who was looking through some of Giles' collection. She'd shown up at the cemetery the night before with Giles and had introduced herself as Faith's new Watcher.<p>

Faith, however, wasn't having it. "I'm telling you, I don't need a new Watcher. No offense, lady. I just have this problem with authority figures. They end up kind of dead."

"Duly noted, and fortunately, it's not up to you." Mrs. Post said. Aurelia and Faith exchanged a look as Gwendolyn walked around the table below the railing of the upper level, looking around at the few stacks there were in the study area of the library, apparently unaware that the main stacks were up the stairs and through a set of French doors, well out of view. "Mr. Giles, where do you keep the rest of your books?"

"I-I'm sorry. The rest?" Giles asked.

"Yes, the actual library." Giles gave her a confused look. "Oh. I see."

"I can assure you, Mrs. Post, this is the finest occult reference collection…."

"This side of the Atlantic, I'm sure. Do you have Hume's Paranormal Encyclopedia?" Giles looked away, knowing that while his collection was superior, it was still not complete. "The Labyrinth Maps of Malta?"

"It's on order."

"Well, I suppose that you have Sir Robert Kane's Twilight Compendium?"

"Oh! Uh…. Yes, I…. Yes!" Giles pulled it out of a shelf. "Yes, I do."

"Of course you do. I have been sent by the Council for a very important reason. Faith needs a Watcher. I am to act in that capacity and report back."

"Excuse me, Mary Poppins, you don't seem to be listening." Faith said.

"Faith, if the Council feels that you need closer observation, then…. we will all, of course, cooperate." Giles interrupted.

"The Council wished me to report on the entire situation here, including you." Gwendolyn added to Giles. "The fact is, there is talk in the Council that you have become a bit too…. American."

"Me?" Giles asked.

"Him?" Aurelia echoed his surprise.

"A demon named Lagos is coming here to the Hellmouth." Gwendolyn said. "Mr. Giles, an illustration of Lagos, if you please."

"Oh, uh…." Giles looked at the books on the table. "Yes. Uh…." He sat at the table and began to look through one of the books.

"Perhaps later. Lagos seeks the Glove of Myhnegon. No record of this glove's full power exists, but we do know it is highly dangerous and must not fall into the hands of a demon. Lagos must be stopped."

Giles folded his hands over his books and looked up at her. "What do you propose?"

"Well, if it's not too radical a suggestion, I thought we might kill him. I suggest two Slayers at full strength for a coordinated hunt. We believe the glove to be buried in a tomb somewhere, so Lagos will be headed for the cemetery."

"There is more than one in Sunnydale."

"I see. How many?"

"Uh, twelve, within the city limits."

"Well, we'll just have to take them one at a time. Anything in your books that might pinpoint the exact location of the tomb would be useful, but then, we cannot ask for miracles. We will begin tomorrow at sunset. Faith…. With me, please." She gave Faith a thin smile and walked from the library. Faith gave Aurelia a glance, then followed Gwendolyn Post out.

Giles visibly relaxed when they'd gone. "That was bracing." He slapped his glasses onto the table and leaned his lips into his fist.

"Interesting lady. Can we kill her?" Aurelia asked.

"I think the Council might frown upon that." His expression indicated he was considering it anyway, but soon discarded the notion. "Well…. How do you feel about a spot of training?"

Aurelia smiled. "Sorry. Cassius is making me a nighttime picnic tonight." She stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Cassius were practicing Tai Chi in front of the great fireplace at the mansion. Cassius concentrated on the exercises, but Aurelia watched his moves and did her best to mirror them. They each began with their arms stretched high above and ahead of them, hands together. They lowered their arms to waist level with a graceful bend at the elbows. Aurelia glanced over at Cassius, watching his elegant movements and thinking about how beautiful he was. She turned her attention back to the exercise and crossed her right wrist over her left. They both swept their crossed arms in a wide arc from left to right and then drew their hands in to their waists and made a quarter turn to their left, so that Aurelia had her back to Angel.<p>

They both extended their arms and slowly raised them, never stopping their fluid movements, until their hands were again held high. Cassius took the two steps over to Aurelia and put his hands over hers. Aurelia looked up at his hands on hers as he pulled her arms down and around her. She slowly turned to face him and angled her face up toward him. Their lips almost met, but Aurelia suddenly pulled away and walked over to one of the two couches.

"I've got to go."

Cassius turned away, a confused expression on his face. He finally turned back as she grabbed her bag. "Aurelia…."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She looked down. "I want you."

"I've always wanted you."

"But we can't." She looked back up at him. "The curse…. You're not allowed to have happiness with me."

"We're also not supposed to exist together…. But we're here…. Together."

"I don't want to test it." The look in her eyes told him everything. She was terrified of Angelus coming back out.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Then we won't." Reaching down gently, Cassius kissed Aurelia tenderly. "We won't put you through that ever again, love."

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. It's just…. old habit." She touched his bare chest. "A habit to be broken."

"It's hard."

"It's not hard. I've heard that cold turkey is the key to quitting."

"Aurelia, really. There's no need for this. When the End of Days finally comes…. It'll be all over and we can start again."

She nodded and sighed. "Well, I do need to go. I'm going to try to vent a little hormonal angst by going out there and killing a Lagos, whatever that is."

"Lagos?"

"Some demon looking for some all-powerful thing and I've got to stop him before he unleashes unholy havoc."  
>"What if…."<p>

"It's not. Giles would be more worried. But there's something else coming. Something big. He's working every angle on it. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Be careful."

Aurelia reached out and gently touched his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his smooth skin. After a long moment, she turned and headed out of the mansion. Cassius watched her back as she went and when she was gone, he got up to start some work of his own.

* * *

><p>Faith and Aurelia walked along as people and cars went by. "Ronnie, deadbeat." Faith was saying, going over her multiple boyfriends. "Steve, klepto. Kenny…. drummer. Eventually, I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys."<p>

"You can trust some guys." Aurelia said.

"Yeah. So, what about you?"

"You mean me and guys?"

"Mm-hm."

"There's not much to tell. There's only been one I truly love."

"Yeah, but you gotta have stories. I mean, I've had my share of losers, but you…. you boinked the undead. What was that like?"

"Faith, really…. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, try me! Explain to me how you can only love one dude for five thousand years. Cause I really don't get it."

"It hasn't been five thousand years. More like almost three. But…. Look, Faith, all the Cassius issues are still kind of with me, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. You know what? We're oh for six tonight. Why don't we just blow this off?"

"Yes. I am kind of tired. But Shady Hill's pretty close."

"I'll swing through it. It's on my way anyway."

"Alone? I…. I don't know if I'd…."

"I got Miss Priss on my back now. I don't need another baby-sitter. I'll holler if I'm having any fun."

"Ok."

"Later."

"Thanks." Aurelia watched Faith go for a moment before turning and heading back to Cassius's.

He was reading by the fireplace when she walked in through the atrium. He turned to look and smiled. "Hi. I thought you and Faith were…."

"We were. It was slow, so we both headed out."

"It's late."

"My mom's fine. She's probably asleep by now." Aurelia sat down next to him and scooted closer. His arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed. "I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

"I miss us." She laughed. "You'd think 200 odd years would be enough time to get used to there not being an us, but…."

Cassius sighed and brought her lips to his. She wanted to resist, but she couldn't. He had to prove that they could still be together without sex. That he still loved her. Deep down, that's exactly what she was scared of. That being Angelus for all that time had dampened his love for her. But it wasn't true.

He pulled her forward as he laid back in front of the fireplace. She followed, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Eventually, she had to breathe, though, and pulled back. "Cassius…."

"Shh…. It's ok. Nothing's going to happen." He held her to him for a long moment, scared she would pull away. When she didn't, he smiled. "Hey, I think I have what you're looking for." In one smooth motion, he stood up, placing her on her feet. He led her by the hand over to a pedestal where something was wrapped up in rags.

"Great…. Just, wherever this was gift-wrapped, remind me not to shop there." Aurelia laughed.

Cassius smiled and unwrapped the rags to reveal their contents. It was an ancient-looking glove made of leather, chain mail, and plate mail. There were small spikes along the plates that covered the back of the hand and the forearm. Ringed around the opening were ten hinged claws that looked something like crab legs, but made of steel and very sharp. "The Glove of Myhnegon." Aurelia reached out to touch it, but Cassius quickly stayed her hand with his. "No, don't. Once you put it on, the glove can never be removed."

"So…. no touching." She watched as he wrapped the glove back up in the rags. "Will you hold on to it. I'll tell Giles in the morning. At least he'll be happy that his Slayer got the Glove before Gwendolyn Post's."

"Who is Gwendolyn Post?"

"Faith's new Watcher. I don't like her and neither does Giles. She's very snooty."

"She'll take some getting used like Giles did. You and Faith will probably break her, though. No one can stay that snooty around you."

Aurelia sighed. "I'd better go. I do have school in the morning and it is late."

"Right."

She leaned into him and kissed him gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Cassius said holding her hand until she was too far out of reach.

* * *

><p>Giles and Aurelia walked into the library. "At least Lagos is out of luck." They stopped and saw Xander, Cordelia, Oz, and Willow were all sitting at the center table looking glum. "What's going on? You all look so…. Tragic."<p>

"Better take a seat, Buffy." Xander said, getting up out of his chair and nudging it over a bit so it was at the head of the table. He stepped away to stand next to Cordelia.

Aurelia slowly stepped over to the chair and sat down. "What's going on?"

"We know Angel is alive. I saw you with him. You've been hiding him and you lied to us."

"Nobody's here to blame you, Aurelia. But this is serious. You need help." Willow said.

"Oh, for god's sake!"

"You're harboring a vicious killer." Xander said.

"This isn't about attacking Aurelia. Remember, 'I' statements only. 'I feel angry.' 'I feel worried.'" Willow said.

"Fine." Cordelia said. "Here's one: I feel worried…. about me! Last time around, Angel barely laid a hand on Buffy. He was way more interested in killing her friends."

"He's not Angelus now. He's Cassius again."

"But for how long, Aurelia?" Xander snapped. "I mean, did you even think about that?"

"What is this? I don't need an intervention." She looked at Giles and he sighed.

Before Giles could speak on Aurelia's behalf, Xander attacked again. "Don't you? You must've known it was wrong seeing Angel or you wouldn't have hidden it from all of us."

"She was going to tell you." Giles said.

"You knew!"

"Yes, I knew. She told me first. I admit that I had my qualms about him, but she assures me that everything is fine."

"Oh, right. Cause you're going to take her word on it."

"I didn't know why he came back and I just wanted to wait to tell you all…." Aurelia started.

"For what? For Angel to go psycho again the next time you give him a happy?"

"I'm not going to…."

"But you were kissing him." Oz said.

Aurelia's head snapped over to look at Xander. "You were spying on me? What gives you the right?"

"What gives you the right to suck face with your demon lover again?" Cordelia asked.

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is."

"I would never put you in any danger. If I thought for a second that Cassius was going to hurt anyone…."

"You would stop him." Xander said. "Like you did last time with Ms. Calendar."

Willow stood up. "Aurelia, I feel that when it comes to Cassius, you can't see straight. And that's why we're, we're all gonna help you face this."

"He's better now. He's the one that found the Glove of Myhnegon. He's keeping it safe for us in the mansion." Aurelia said proudly.

"Right! Great plan." Xander snapped. "Leave tons of firepower with the Scary Guy, and leave us to clean up the mess." He made tracks to leave the library, intent on doing something about this.

Aurelia took him by the arm and spun him around to face her. "You would just love an excuse to hurt him, wouldn't you?"

"I don't need an excuse. I think lots of dead people actually constitutes a reason."

"Oh, yes. This is all nobility. This has nothing to do with jealousy."

"Hello? Miss Not-Over-Yourself-Yet?" Cordelia said.

"Don't you start with me."

"No one's doing the 'I' statements!" Willow cried.

"That's enough!" Giles ordered. "Everybody. Now, Aurelia knows your concerns and her actions can be understood. Our priority right now is to retrieve the Glove of Myhnegon and try to destroy it. Now, all of you, back to classes."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The bell rang and Aurelia walked around a corner in the halls. She stopped when she saw Willow at her locker. Taking a breath to calm herself, she headed over to her friend. "Hey."

"Hey!" Willow said.

"So on a scale of one to a million, how much do you hate me right now?"

"Zero. You were scared, you kept a secret, you know? That's-it-it's ok. I mean, secrets aren't bad. You know, they're normal. They're better than normal. They're good. Secrets are good. Must be a reason why we keep them, right?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"So, are you going to the Bronze tonight, or, uh, are you gonna sneak away for a not-so-secret rendezvous with Angel?"

"Sadly, none of the above. I'm going try and kill this Lagos."

"Well, Angel has the glove now, right?"

"Yes. But Lagos doesn't know that. I figure sooner or later he's bound to show up at that crypt looking for it."

"Ah, but instead he finds an Aurelia in a not-so-good mood."

"That's my brilliant plan."

"So, uh…. Why doesn't Angel help you?"

"He's not at full strength yet. A hundred years in hell sort of takes its toll."

"Oh! Yeah. Of course! Well, I gotta…." Willow waved and headed for her next class.

* * *

><p>Willow paced and Aurelia sat on a stone bench while they waited for Lagos to show up at the Restfield Cemetery in front of the Von Hauptman family crypt. "Um, not to downplay my own slaying abilities, which in some circles are considered formidable, but shouldn't Faith be here?"<p>

"I tried calling, but no one was home." Aurelia said. "If you're feeling uncomfortable, please, leaving is an option."

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"Now that my secret…. Cassius, it's all out in the open…. I feel better."

"Well, sure you do. This big burden's been lifted. I mean, keeping secrets is a lot of work. One could hypothetically imagine."

"You have no idea."

"None whatsoever. But…. Can I ask you a question?" Aurelia nodded. "When you were with Angel and nobody knew about it, did that make it feel, you know, sexier somehow?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh."

"But you have to remember that Cassius and I are used to meeting in secret." Aurelia smiled slightly. "What makes you think all this secret stuff is sexy, anyway?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering. Gotta keep asking the big old questions when you're blessed with this girl's thirst for knowledge and…. Ok. There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Ok. This will make me feel better, right? You know, I always consider myself a good person. Floss, do my homework, never cheat. But lately, and please don't judge me on this, but I want you to be the first to know that, that…. there's a demon behind you."

Aurelia looked behind her and kicked her legs up to spin herself around on the bench. She used the momentum of the spin to start a running attack. She jumped into a twin pike kick to Lago's stomach. It had no real effect on Lagos. He took a step backward as she fell flat to the ground. Willow looked on, worried and unable to help. Lagos reached down for Aurelia and grabbed her by the neck. He pulled her up only to flip her back down to the ground in a sloppy front tuck.

She landed hard on her back, but got to her feet and came at Lagos with a combination of a punch to the gut and the face, a half spin, a backhand to the face, another half spin, and another backhand. She tried for an elbow jab, but he blocked it, grabbed her arm, and reached for her leg, lifting her up above his head.

Willow waved her hands wildly in protest. "Don't…."

Lagos suddenly dropped Aurelia and she landed hard on her back. Willow cringed at the sight. Aurelia quickly got to her feet and stepped to her right as Lagos swung a fist at her head. He missed her and smashed his fist into a stone cross. Taking advantage of the opening, Aurelia stepped in and kicked him in the gut, following up with a roundhouse kick to his face, a full spin, and another roundhouse kick to his crotch. Lagos doubled over in pain.

Aurelia saw the battle-ax on his back. "Now we're talking." She grabbed the ax, pulled it from its sheath, and swung it around as Lagos straightened back up. In one stroke Lagos was suddenly headless. His head rolled along the ground a ways before coming to a rest a ways away.

Willow pumped her fists into the air in front of her. "Yes!" She quickly played down her gesture into crossed arms.

Aurelia walked back to her. "Sorry about that. So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, I…. I opened my SAT test booklet five minutes early. Just doesn't seem important now, does it?"

Aurelia smiled, knowing that wasn't Willow's secret. She didn't want to push it, though. "Your secret's safe with me. Come on. Let's go bring Giles some happiness." She shouldered the battle-ax and the two girls headed for the library. They trotted through the doors with Aurelia saying, "Giles is going to be so excited that we showed up stuffy old Mrs. Post." They saw the paramedics with Giles on a gurney. Aurelia tossed the battle-ax over the counter and rushed to Giles' side. "Oh, my God. What happened? Giles…." She heard one of the paramedics say something about blunt object head trauma. "What happened?"

"No time for this." The paramedic started to wheel him out.

"Wait…." Giles said, causing the paramedics to stop. "Aurelia, you must…. must destroy the glove."

"You want him to live? Get out of the way." The paramedic and her partner quickly rolled Giles from the library.

"Use…. Living…. Flame…."

"Move!" They slammed the library doors open with the gurney and turned down the hall.

Willow looked at Xander, worried and wanting to know what went down. Aurelia watched until the gurney had disappeared, then also turned to Xander for an explanation. He just gave her a blank stare. "What happened?" Aurelia demanded.

"Your boyfriend's not as cured as you thought." Xander said.

"What makes you think that Cassius had anything to do with this?"

"We saw what you saw."

"So you just assume?"

"I didn't. Faith did."

"What did you tell her?"

"Only what everyone knows. She's a big girl. Came to her own conclusions."

"How much of a head start does she have?"

"Ten minutes."

Aurelia turned to Willow. "Go through Giles' research. Figure out how to destroy the glove." She glared at Xander for a second, not believing that he could actually do such a thing, and then ran from the library to save Cassius. Her heart was in her throat by the time she reached the mansion at a dead run. She had just enough time to assess the situation before she had to act. Cassius was laying dazed on the floor and Faith was standing over him with her stake raised. Aurelia threw herself forward and caught the downward swing that was aimed at his chest.

Faith looked to her side and saw that it was Aurelia. "What?"

Aurelia grabbed Faith by the waist and threw her away from Cassius. "I can't let you do it, Faith."

Faith got to her feet and the two Slayers squared off, Aurelia standing over Cassius to defend him. "You're confused, Twinkie." Faith said. "Let me clear you up. Vampire. Slayer. Dead vampire."

"There's a lot that you don't understand."

"Faith…." The two Slayers looked over at a downed Gwendolyn Post. "She doesn't know. She's blinded by love."

"Faith, no." Aurelia warned.

"Trust me." Faith looked back and forth between her Watcher and Aurelia.

Aurelia dropped her guard. "Faith, we can figure this out…."

Faith did a full spinning kick to Aurelia's face. She took the hit hard, falling to her knees next to Cassius. Faith delivered two roundhouse kicks to Aurelia's gut while she was still on the floor. Aurelia stood up and uppercut Faith's right arm, knocking the stake from her hand. She backhanded Faith in the face and punched her in the chest. She shoved Faith backward and Faith took a few stumbling steps, trying to steady herself.

Aurelia didn't give her a chance. She did a jumping double roundhouse kick, alternating her legs, both of which were blocked by Faith. She tried a backhand, but Faith blocked it. Aurelia growled and whirled around, punching Faith in the face with her other hand, catching Faith off guard. Faith leaned in again and tried to punch Aurelia, but she blocked it and punched Faith in the gut and again in the face.

Faith dropped to the floor, but tried to sweep kick Aurelia's legs out from under her. Aurelia jumped to avoid it and Faith scrambled back up and the two girls faced off again. Aurelia blocked two roundhouse kicks from Faith. She tried a high out-to-in crescent kick, which Faith easily ducked. Faith rose back up and did a spinning back kick that hit Aurelia squarely in the back, sending her to her knees. Faith rushed up behind her and grabbed her in a choke hold around her neck. Aurelia grabbed Faith's arm and twisted her body around, trying to throw Faith off, but to no avail. She grabbed Faith's fingers and pulled them backward, cracking her knuckles.

Aurelia was able to throw Faith off with a twist of her body and both girls ended up on the floor. Faith rolled into a wall, hitting her back against a corner. Aurelia scrambled to her feet and ran at Faith, but she snapped out her leg and tripped Aurelia, making her fall again. Aurelia rolled over her back and to her knees. While she was still crouched, Faith came in for an axe kick, trying to hit her on the way down. Aurelia blocked her leg, grabbed her ankle, and raised her arms, throwing Faith off balance and to the floor. Faith quickly got to her feet and the two Slayers faced off once again.

Aurelia rushed Faith and grabbed her by the waist. The two of them went crashing through the French doors out into the atrium. When the glass had fallen, they both rolled away from each other and to their feet, facing off a fourth time. Faith gave Aurelia an angry look, spun all the way around, and backhanded Aurelia in the face. Faith tried another backhand, which Aurelia blocked. Faith punched her in the gut and did another backhand to her face, this time connecting and forcing Aurelia to her hands and knees. Faith advanced on her, but Aurelia did a crouching back kick to her stomach, making her stagger backward into a metal garden chair. She quickly got up, grabbed the chair, and threw it at Aurelia, who sidestepped it and it clanged to the stone walk.

Faith did a half-spinning crescent kick, which Aurelia ducked, but got hit instead with Faith's next roundhouse kick. Faith swung a punch at her, but she ducked it and blocked a backhand from Faith as well. Aurelia faked a punch and instead elbowed Faith in the gut. Faith ducked the next punch and Aurelia pushed Faith backwards and did a half spinning hook kick to her face, almost making her lose her balance. Faith did a jumping roundhouse kick, which Aurelia ducked.

Xander came rushing out through the broken doors. "What are you…." He got between them. "Stop! Guys, listen!"

Faith grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a lamppost. He bounced off of it and hit the stone walkway hard. Aurelia did a diving punch, knocking Faith in the head and making her cry out in pain. Faith got back up threw a punch, but Aurelia blocked it. Aurelia tried to punch her, but was also blocked. Faith tried again and was blocked again. Aurelia grabbed onto Faith's throat and Faith reached up to try to pry Aurelia's hand off of her.

Inside, Gwendolyn held the glove in her left hand and looked down at it. Slowly she slid her right arm into the glove. Once it was inside, she made a fist with the clawed fingers. Suddenly the metal claws surrounding the glove's opening began closing, puncturing her arm one at a time until all ten had become permanently embedded in her forearm's flesh. She held up her gloved arm and smiled maniacally at the sight, seemingly oblivious to the pain. She extended her arm above her, up toward the huge skylight and recited the Gaelic spell that would invoke the power of the glove.

Up in the sky, lightning struck and thunder boomed. Outside Aurelia and Faith stopped their fighting to see what was going on. Inside Gwendolyn breathed excitedly as she waited for the power to become hers. Lightning struck again above the skylight. Aurelia and Faith stared at Gwendolyn, still holding onto each other, not yet willing to take the chance on releasing their grip. Gwendolyn stared intently up at the sky, awaiting her reward for being the new wearer of the Glove of Myhnegon. The two Slayers realized their fight was no longer with each other and let go.

"What's going on?" Faith said.

Gwendolyn allowed herself to be distracted, lowered her gloved arm, and looked over at Faith. "Faith! A word of advice: you're an idiot." Gwendolyn once again raised her arm to the sky and uttered the words that would call forth the power of the glove.

On the floor, Willow woke up and turned around just in time to see a blindlingly bright bolt of lightning smash through the skylight and strike the glove. Shards of shattered glass fell everywhere, but Gwendolyn ignored them and rejoiced in her new-found power. She turned to face the Slayers and extended the glove toward them. A bolt of energy leapt from the glove at the two girls. They scrambled out of the way and the bolt hit a tree in the atrium, instantly setting it ablaze.

Aurelia and Faith looked at it in amazement, then turned their attention to what they could do about Gwendolyn. Cassius also came to and quickly took in the situation. Willow got to her feet and began backing away, stiff with fear, staring at Gwendolyn in shocked horror. The would-be Watcher spun around and aimed the glove at her. Thinking fast, Cassius jumped to his feet and rushed toward Willow. A lightning bolt shot through the skylight, hit the glove, and was redirected at Willow. Cassius reached her just in time and roughly tackled her to the floor out of harm's way. The bolt hit the fireplace instead and left a deep scorch mark in the marble.

"Can you draw her fire?" Aurelia said to Faith.

"You bet I can." Faith said.

"Go do it."

Faith got to her feet and ran into the mansion. Gwendolyn saw her coming and Faith ducked into a hallway and kept running. Gwendolyn surmised that Faith would appear at the other hallway leading from the opposite end of the room and extended her arm in that direction. Another lightning bolt struck the glove and was sent in the direction of the hallway just as Faith came running out of it. She dove behind the couch, avoiding the blast from the glove.

Thrilled with the power that was now hers, Gwendolyn held the glove up before her, staring at it with lustful desire in her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to me now. I have the glove. With the glove comes the power."

Outside Aurelia sifted through the broken glass, found a larger shard, and ran into the mansion. "I'm getting that."

Gwendolyn looked over at Aurelia in surprise. Aurelia threw the shard of glass end over end. It flew like a spinning blade at Gwendolyn and sliced cleanly through her upper arm, severing it and the glove from her body. With nothing to control it now, the power of the glove became erratic and small bolts and sparks leapt from it in random directions. Another bolt of lightning struck through the skylight and not having a target this time, hit Gwendolyn in the chest, with a few small tendrils going in through her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body began to writhe in pain.

Everyone watched helplessly as she kept screaming and the lightning bolts kept coming. Aurelia shut her eyes to the sight. A moment later, with one final bright lightning strike, what was left of a one-armed Gwendolyn vanished in a bright flash of light and energy. A few small arcs of electricity were all that remained as the last of the energy dissipated and the mansion was again in relative darkness.

Aurelia opened her eyes and saw Willow and Cassius get to their feet. Outside, Xander got up also and headed inside. Faith stood up from behind the couch. All that was left in the center of the room were bits of glass and framework from the skylight, a cloud of smoke slowly rising upward, and the Glove of Myhnegon with Gwendolyn's severed arm still firmly in its grip. One by one the ten claws opened up, releasing it.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked up the stairs to meet her friends sitting in the student lounge. "What are you guys talking about?"<p>

"Oddly enough, your boyfriend. Again." Oz said.

Aurelia nodded and looked at Xander and Cordelia. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah!" Xander said. "Just seeing the two of you kissing after everything that happened, I leaned toward the postal. But I trust you."

"I don't. Just for the record." Cordelia said.

Aurelia raised her eyebrows, not all that surprised. Behind her Giles cleared his throat and she turned to face him. He was leaning against the railing with a large bandage on his left temple. "Let me guess: Gwendolyn Post is not a Watcher." Aurelia said.

"Yes, she was." Giles said. "She was, uh, kicked out by the Council a couple of years ago for misuses of dark power. They swear there was a memo."

"Well, I better go. I have a little bit more damage control to attend to." Aurelia gave a little wave and walked away from her friends. She headed for Faith's motel room, hoping the other Slayer was there. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Faith called from inside.

Aurelia opened the door, peeked in, and then came into the room. "Hey. The place looks nice."

"Yeah, it's real Spartan."

"How are you?"

"Five-by-five."

"I'll interpret that as good." Faith didn't respond, but just continued paging through her magazine. "Gwendolyn Post, or whoever she may be, had us all fooled. Even Giles."

"Yeah, well, you can't trust people. I should've learned that by now."

"I realize this is going to sound funny coming from someone that just spent a lot of time kicking your face…. but you can trust me."

"Is that right?"

"I know I kept secrets, but I didn't have a choice. I'm on your side."

"I'm on my side and that's enough."

"Not always."

"Is that it?"

"I suppose."

"Alright. Well, then, I'll see you." Faith averted her eyes and stared at the TV. Aurelia took the hint and turned to go. "Uh, Buffy?"

Aurelia faced her expectantly. "Yes?"

Faith reconsidered again for a long moment and changed her mind again. "Nothing."

Aurelia lowered her eyes, disappointed. Slowly she turned back to the door, opened it, and left. She went over to the stairs and paused for a moment, staring sadly into space, and then started down the steps. She thought that it might be better that the gap between her and everyone she loved might be better if it kept widening. Maybe it wouldn't hurt them so much when the End of Days did come.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cassius placed another log on the fire and glanced at Aurelia on the couch with a pile of brochures on her lap. "College, huh?" He said.

"Higher education. An intense proposition." Aurelia said.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "My mom was the one that got all these. She's so excited, she can't stop talking about it."

"She doesn't know about the prophecy."

"Not the part we came up with. She's having enough trouble dealing with the Slayer issue. I doubt she'd be able to even begin to comprehend just exactly what the end of the End of Days entails. Anyway, I think this college thing is just a reaction to the whole Slayer thing."

"She just wants you to get out."

"She has a point." Aurelia sighed. "But it's too late. The End of Days will begin and we'll be dead again…. Together finally."

Cassius laughed. "We're an odd couple."

"Slayer and vampire? Yeah."

"No. No one in history has been as nonchalant about their own deaths as we are."

"Well, once it's happened to you more than once, you kind of get used to it after a while."

There was a sudden pounding on the door. Cassius walked over and opened it to find Oz and Cordelia standing there looking frantic. They spotted Aurelia sitting on the couch and stormed in past Cassius.

"Thank God you are here." Cordelia said.

"Something's up." Oz added.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Cassius stood with Cordelia and Oz in the science room at the high school. The room was a mess. "We were supposed to meet in here." Cordelia said. "I don't know what could have happened."<p>

"What is all of this?" Aurelia asked, picking at the spell ingredients on the table.

"Was Willow messing with her magic tricks again? Maybe they disappeared. Maybe she turned Xander into something ishy!"

"Whatever happened, there was obviously a fight."

"I don't see any blood." Oz said.

"Either they were taken or they ran or maybe…."

"You're having too many ors! Pick one!" Cordelia said.

"I don't know. I need you two to find Giles, ok? Cassius and I will look for them. Maybe they didn't get too far."

"Where is Giles?"

"Uh, he's at a retreat in the clearing in Breaker's Woods."

"Yeah, I know the spot, but it's like a forty-five minute drive." Oz said.

Aurelia gave Oz a look and Cordelia and Oz rushed out. Cassius and Aurelia went to the library to get some weapons. Almost as soon as they walked in, the phone started ringing. Cassius went into the cage to get weapons and Aurelia rushed over to the counter to answer the phone. "Giles?"

"Hi, Buffy." Joyce said. "I was hoping I'd find you at the library."

"Uh, Mom, actually…."

"I was hoping that we could schedule a college talk later tonight. I admit I overreacted before. You don't have to go all the way across the country. I, um, picked up some brochures from some nearby schools, ok?"

"That's great, but now's really not a good time…."

"Hello, Joyce." A new, familiar voice said from behind Joyce.

"Oh God…." Aurelia dropped the phone and ran out.

"Aurelia!" Cassius called, dropping the weapons and running after her. He could barely keep up with her since his strength still wasn't 100%. When he finally made it to her house, she was knocking Spike onto his back on the island and keeping him pinned there by the throat.

"Cassius, why don't you come on in?" Aurelia said, remembering that he hadn't been back to her house since he'd come back from hell. "You shouldn't have come back, Spike."

"I do what I please." Spike said. He made a grab for Aurelia's arm, but Cassius took Spike's arm, yanked it off of her, and pinned it to the island. Aurelia grabbed a wooden stirring spoon and made a move to stake him. "Willow!"

"You took Willow." Aurelia asked.

"You do me now, you'll never find the little witch."  
>"Willow's a witch?" Joyce asked.<p>

"And Xander?" Aurelia asked, ignoring her mother.

"Him, too." Spike said.

"What, Xander's a witch? I…." Joyce was silenced by the look her daughter gave her.

Cassius grabbed Spike by the coat and lifted him off of the island. "Where are they?"

Spike shoved him off. "Doesn't work like that, peaches. And when did you become all soul-having again? I thought you outgrew that." He turned back to Aurelia. "Your friend's gonna work a little magic for me. She does my spell, I let them both go."

"You're not famous for keeping your promises, Spike." Aurelia said.

"Well, you and your great poof here wanna tag along, that's fine. But you get in my way, and you kill your friends."

* * *

><p>Aurelia, Cassius, and Spike walked out of an alley into downtown Sunnydale. Spike was saying, "Look, I just need a few supplies, and then I'll take you to…." He stopped and grabbed his head. "Oh, God."<p>

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…. My head. I think I'm sobering up. It's horrible. Oh, God. I wish I was dead."

Aurelia pulled out a stake. "Well, if you close your eyes and wish really hard…."

"Hey! Back off!"

Cassius stepped between them. "Aurelia, we still need him to find the others."

"Need him?" Aurelia rolled her eyes and lowered the stake. "He's probably just got them locked up in the factory."

"Well, hey, how thick do you think I am?" Spike said, offended.

"Fine. Can we just get this over with?" Aurelia started down the road and Spike and Cassius followed close behind.

When they reached a corner, Spike stopped by a bench. "Oh, God."

"Now what?" Cassius growled.

"We killed a homeless man on this bench. Me and Dru. Those were good times." He stepped over to the bench and sat on it. "You know, he begged for mercy, and you know, that only made her bite harder." He looked to Aurelia and Cassius for a reaction, but they just stared back blankly.

"I guess you had to be there." Aurelia continued on her way to the magic shop hidden in a little alcove. She kicked the door open and they walked in. There was yellow police tape stretched across the room, separating the counter and the shelves of merchandise from the entry area. "Your work?" She asked Spike as she yanked down the police tape and tossed it aside.

"Here's your list." Spike said.

"'Essence of violet, cloves….' Cassius?"

"Right." Cassius started to look.

"'Set of runic tablets.' Spike can get the rat's eyes."

"I used to bring her rats. With the morning paper." Spike said.

"Wonderful. More moping. That's going to get her back."

"The spell's gonna get her back."

"Lot of trouble for somebody who doesn't even care about you." Cassius said.

"Shut your gob!"

"She really is just kind of fickle."

"SHUT UP!" Spike ran at Cassius, turned him around, and punched him in the face. Cassius grabbed his arm in mid-swing before he could do it again and Aurelia grabbed Spike from behind. Between her and Cassius, Spike got thrown back, though he managed to keep his footing. "What do you know? It's your fault, the both of you! She belongs with me. I'm nothing without her."

"That I'll have to agree with." Aurelia said. "You're pathetic, you know that? You're not even a loser anymore, you're a shell of a loser."

"Yeah. You're one to talk."

"Meaning?"

"The last time I looked in on you two, you were fighting to the death. Now you're back making googly-eyes at each other like nothing happened. Makes me want to heave."

"We're just friends right now because that's all we can be."

"Oh, yeah. You're just friends."

"That's right." Cassius agreed.

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You've never been friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood…. blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." Spike turned his attention back to finding Willow's ingredients. "Hmm! Eye of rat."

They finally managed to find everything and Cassius put the ingredients in bags. They each carried a bag out of the shop. "Ok, Spike, we got the stuff. Where are they?" Aurelia asked.

"What's your hurry?"

"My hurry is my intense desire to get you out of my life. You tend to cause trouble."

"I'll be out of your life in a few short hours. No trouble at all."

Without any warning they found themselves confronted by one of Spike's former men. "Hello, Spike." They looked around at the gang of vampires surrounding them.

"No trouble at all." Aurelia echoed sarcastically.

"Lenny. How have you been?" Spike said.

"Better since you left. You should have stayed gone." Lenny said.

"Is that right?" Spike tossed his bag aside.

"He was just leaving." Aurelia said. "Don't you start anything."

"This pissant used to work for me."

"The guys are in trouble. We can't risk this." Aurelia said to Cassius.

"Look, I don't think we have a choice." Cassius said.

"You other two can walk away from this." Lenny said to them.

Spike turned to Aurelia. "I die, your chums die."

Aurelia sighed. "Sorry. We're staying."

"Not for long!" Lenny said.

Aurelia moved first off to her left. Cassius reacted instantly and moved off to his right. Aurelia threw her shopping bag at one vampire, catching him off guard, and kicked him in his gut. He fell immediately and another vampire rushed her. She did a spinning kick to his face, knocking him away.

Another vampire swung at Cassius, but he ducked it and punched him in the gut. Cassius turned around and backhanded another vampire in the face and followed it up with an elbow to his gut. The first vampire got a firm hold of Cassius's sleeve and twisted it around, forcing him to roll to the ground. He used his momentum to roll back up to a standing position. Another vampire lunged at Cassius, but he grabbed him and lifted him into the air, sending him head first into a nearby garbage can. Another vampire ran at Cassius from behind, but he crouched down and swept his legs out from under him, making him trip.

A vampire tried to slam Aurelia into a low wall, but she used her momentum and his leverage to jump sideways over the wall into the outdoor table area of the Espresso Pump. She landed on a table on her back, rolled off, and came up in a standing position. A vampire inside the cafe' rushed her and she did a spinning kick that connected with his stomach. She kicked the vampire in the neck and he flew backwards into some chairs.

A vampire swung at Cassius with a pipe, but missed. On the next swing, Cassius grabbed hold of the pipe and twisted it around, wresting it from the vampire's grip and knocking him out cold. Cassius spun halfway around and slammed the end of the pipe into another vampire's crotch. The force of the blow lifted him from the ground. Cassius dropped the pipe and punched the vampire in the face, sending him spinning to the pavement.

A vampire jumped over a chain into the cafe'. Aurelia saw him coming, though, and grabbed a round metal table. She swung it at him, smacking him hard in the face, and knocking him to the floor. Aurelia looked around for a weapon and saw a mop by the wall. She stomped on the base, breaking the mop head off and leaving her with a long wooden pole. As a vampire attacked again, she swung the pole at his stomach and he fell to the floor. As the other one tried to get up again, Aurelia slammed the pole down onto his face, sending him back to the floor also.

They scrambled away and to their feet and Aurelia swung her pole at another vampire and got him in the stomach. Spinning around to face another one, she slammed the pole into his head and kicked him in the side, sending him stumbling into a wall. A third vampire jumped in and tried to kick her. His kick was too weak and she was able to block it with her pole. Then she thrust it up into his neck and threw him to the wall as well. He landed against the other vampire, and Aurelia shoved her makeshift stake through both of them. She let go of the pole and ran out of the cafe' as they simultaneously exploded into ashes.

Cassius had a firm grip on a vampire's collar and punched him hard in the face, sending him spinning wildly to the ground. They all noticed that they were temporarily without opponents, and they regrouped in front of the magic shop, but it didn't take long for several members of the gang to surround them. Aurelia made a break for the shop's door while Cassius and Spike slowly backed in that direction as well. At the last instant they also ran into the shop and slammed the door closed as the gang of vampires gave chase.

Once inside, Aurelia headed behind the counter to see what she could find for a weapon. Spike and Cassius grabbed one of the bookcases and slid it over against the front window. Behind the counter Aurelia smashed the shopkeeper's chair and picked up the legs to use as stakes. She came back out from behind the counter and yelled for the others to join her. Once they were at her sides, she handed them each a chair leg and the three of them made their stand, just waiting for the already teetering bookcase to give and the gang to storm into the shop.

"This should be a kick." Spike said.

"I violently dislike you." Aurelia growled at him.

Suddenly the back door was kicked in and a vampire came running in. Cassius turned and attacked. The vampire lunged at him, but Cassius ducked and got underneath him, lifting him and sending him flying over his head and onto a table arrayed with books and candles. Two more vampires rushed in and made their way toward Aurelia. Cassius slammed the back door closed and leaned against it. Aurelia kicked the rolling ladder used to reach the upper shelves and it smashed into the two vampires coming at her, knocking them to the floor.

The first vampire was off of the table and tackled Spike into a wall of shelves filled with jars. Several of them broke and Spike and the jars went crashing to the floor. Cassius struggled to keep the door closed. One of the vampires who went after Aurelia swung at her, but he missed as she stepped behind the sliding ladder. He punched again, this time through the rungs, but she sidestepped it. She grabbed his arm and held onto it as she swung her stake home through the ladder.

Aurelia then turned her attention to her other attacker and kicked him in the face as he was trying to get up. She grabbed him by the shirt and shoved his head into a display case, breaking the glass, then yanked him up through the glass top as well. She pulled the dazed vampire around and shoved his head between the rungs of the ladder and kicked it away. The back door was beginning to give and so was the bookcase at the front window.

Aurelia turned to look at Cassius. "We need to get out of here!"

"Can we get to the roof?" Cassius asked.

Aurelia scanned the ceiling for a possible way out, but the back door finally gave. Cassius was knocked to the floor and the heavy door fell on top of him. Lenny stepped on top of it, scanned the room quickly, and headed straight for Spike. Behind him another vampire ran in and Aurelia rushed in. She kicked him in the face and tried to follow up with a backhand, but he blocked the hit and wrapped his arm around hers, yanking her arm downward. She yanked back up and pulled her arm free before punching him twice in the face. Cassius was laying dazed under the door. Aurelia wanted to help him, but her vampire wasn't giving up. She punched him in the gut and then in the face. While he was stunned, she grabbed onto his head and yanked it around and down to her left side, flipping him over onto his back.

Finally she got to Cassius and pushed the heavy door off of him, helping him up. "I'm alright." He said.

"You're not up to your full strength yet." She protested.

Cassius attention was diverted to the bookcase at the front window as it shook violently. "That window's about to go." Then he saw what may have been the answer. "Aurelia…." On a shelf in front of them, they saw several dozen small bottles of Holy Water.

"Great thinking." Aurelia started to load up on Holy Water and Cassius followed suit. They moved out in the open and saw Spike repeatedly smashing Lenny's head onto the table. He lifted Lenny and flipped him over onto the table on his back.

"Why doesn't baby have a nap?" Spike crowed as he raised his stake high and plunged it violently into Lenny's chest.

"Spike! Get down!" Aurelia called.

Spike ducked to the floor as the bookcase at the front finally gave way and fell with a crash, along with plenty of broken window glass. Spike looked up to see the vampires storming the shop. They quickly realized their peril as Aurelia and Cassius began throwing the bottles of Holy Water at them like grenades. They broke when they hit, spraying the vampires and burning them like acid. Spike caught some wayward drops and quickly pulled his coat over his face and stayed down. The burning Holy Water soon had the attacking vampires making a hasty, screaming retreat.

Spike stood back up and watched them run, letting out a breath of satisfaction. "Now, that was fun." He faced Aurelia and Cassius only to get disbelieving looks. "Oh, don't tell me that wasn't fun. Oh, God! It's been so long since I had a decent spot of violence. Really puts things in perspective." Cassius bent over in pain and weakness and Aurelia moved to gently support him. "Oh, yeah. You two. Just friends. No danger there."

"Could we just do the damn spell now?" Aurelia growled.

"Oh, sod the spell. Your friends are at the factory. I'm really glad I came here, you know? I've been all wrongheaded about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everybody else. I want Dru back, I've just gotta be the man I was, the man she loved. I'm gonna do what I shoulda done in the first place: I'll find her, wherever she is, tie her up, torture her until she likes me again." He walked past them toward the back door. Just before he went out, he turned back. "Love's a funny thing."

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Willow walked along a street next to a cemetery talking. Oz and Cordelia had found Xander and Willow, only to be surprised that the two were kissing passionately. Cordelia had run up the stairs and fallen through the stairs, spearing herself on a piece of rebar.<p>

"So Cordelia's going to be ok?" Aurelia asked.

"She lost a lot of blood. None of her vitals were punctured." Willow said.

"Has she talked to Xander yet?"

"She wasn't allowed to have visitors at first. He's gonna see her today."

"And Oz?"

"I never knew there was anything inside me that could feel this bad. For the longest time, I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted everything. And now…. I just…. I just want him to talk to me again."

"Just give it some time. And be prepared for some groveling."

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm all over groveling."

"Good. Because, you know, I hear sometimes it works." Aurelia hugged Willow tightly.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Aurelia wandered through the Sunnydale shopping district. In the window of an audio/video store a TV was tuned to the weather. She stopped for a second to listen. "It's going to be sunny and warm with temperatures continuing in the high 70s throughout the holiday weekend. Just a little warm to light the Yule log, but it should make for a very nice Christmas." Aurelia rolled her eyes. It should be snowing. She missed snow. Somewhere down the block was a group of carolers singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen". She passed a Santa Claus ringing a bell and collecting for the Salvation Army.

Aurelia stopped short when she ran into Cassius. "Hi." Cassius said.

Aurelia smiled. "There you are. We were supposed to meet an hour ago."

"I'm sorry."

Her smile widened slightly. "You know I can't stay mad at you. But where were you?"

"I was…. Sleeping." She stared at him incredulously. "I know. I was just…. Exhausted."

"Are you ok?"

Cassius smiled, not wanting to worry her. "Yes. I've been watching over you."

"I got some Christmas gifts for everyone from both of us. We'd better go before the magic store closes." Aurelia noticed his sudden distraction. "Cassius?" She looked behind herself and saw nothing, then turned her concerned attention back to him. "What is it?"

He seemed frozen with fear until she put her hand on his arm. He startled and looked down at her. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her eyebrow raised. "Really, love. It's nothing. Please don't worry. The magic shop?" He smiled and started walking.

* * *

><p>The bell rang at the high school and students began to pour out of the classrooms into the halls. Aurelia, Willow, and Xander came out of one and headed over to the girls' lockers. "He swore there was nothing wrong the rest of the night. It was so strange. So very unlike him."<p>

"Angel? Strange? What are the odds?" Xander said.

Willow slapped his arm and looked at Aurelia. "Do you think something's wrong? Maybe you should tell Giles."

"No. I don't want to bother Giles. He's so busy working out whatever's coming that he doesn't have time for much else these days."

"Maybe Angel just has the holiday blues. Everybody gets 'em. Especially when they're alone."

"It's just so frustrating!"

Xander led them into the student lounge where a Christmas tree was set up. "So, you doing anything special?" He asked.

"Big dinner with mom, Cassius, and I…. and hopefully an excess of gifts." Aurelia looked at Willow. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Being Jewish. Remember, people? Not everybody worships Santa." Willow said.

"I just meant for vacation."

"Nothing fun. Oz and I had planned…. but I guess that's off."

Aurelia gave Willow a sad smile and took her bag over to the Holiday Food Drive collection box. Cordelia was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge with a friend and Xander was instantly nervous as he and Willow sat on the other couch opposite Cordelia. "Well, I'll be enjoying my annual Christmas Eve camp-out." Xander said to Aurelia behind him. "See, I take my sleeping bag outside and I go to sleep on the grass." Cordelia and her friend stood up. Her friend stepped over to the stairs and waited, while Cordelia hung around to add her point of view.

"Sounds fun." Willow said.

"Yeah, I like to look at the stars, you know? Feel the whole nature vibe."

"I thought you slept outside to avoid your family's drunken Christmas fights." Cordelia snapped.

"Yes. And that was a confidence I was hoping you would share with everyone." Xander snapped back.

"Well, I'll be in Aspen. Skiing. With actual snow. It must be a drag to be stuck here in Sweatydale, but I'm thinking of you. Ok, I'm done." Cordelia left wearing a shark smile, well-satisfied with her results.

"She certainly has reverted to form." Aurelia said, walking up to join her friends.

"It's not her fault." Willow said. "After what happened, we gotta cut her some slack."

"That's the Christmas spirit." Xander said.

"Hello, still Jewish. Chanukah spirit, I believe that was? Anyway, forgiveness is pretty much a big theme with me this year, 'cause of the…." She stopped when she saw Oz come up to the group.

Oz glanced over at Xander, who was suddenly quite uncomfortable before turning his attention to Willow. "Hey."

"Hey." Willow said.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course!" Willow jumped up, casting a look at Aurelia. Aurelia smiled brightly at her best friend.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and her mother walked through a Christmas tree lot trying to find the right one. Off to one side, the tree merchant was spraying fake snow onto a tree. Joyce looked over one of the snowed trees. "Do you wanna get one with snow on it? Be very Christmasy." She said.<p>

"I think those are just for display." Aurelia said.

"Oh. You know, honey, I was thinking. Maybe we should invite Faith to spend Christmas Eve with us, too."

"I don't know. Faith and I don't really…. hang out. Or talk or make eye contact lately."

"Do you really wanna let her spend Christmas Eve all by herself in that dingy little motel room?"

"I'll ask her."

"You're a doll."

"What about Giles? I mean, he doesn't have any fam…."

"No, I'm sure he's fine."

"We could at least ask him and see…."

"He doesn't wanna spend Christmas Eve with a bunch of girls."

"Cassius will…."

"Let's split up." Joyce walked off to her right leaving Aurelia to stare after her.

Aurelia sighed and continued looking. She noticed an area where a bunch of the trees were all brown and walked over to them for a closer look. Behind her, the tree merchant came up to her. "Bunch of them up and died on us. Don't know why. If you want one, I can make you a hell of a deal."

"No, thank you."

"Oh, honey, this one's perfect!" Joyce called from a little ways away.

* * *

><p>Aurelia was sleeping soundly in her bed that night when she started to dream. Only it didn't feel like a dream, it felt more like a memory that she was watching from someone else's point of view. She was standing in the middle of a party with the guests all around her dressed in the formal clothing styles of the early 1800s. She heard a familiar voice from the stairway and went over to investigate.<p>

"Please, don't…." Margaret begged. Aurelia gasped. This had been the first time that Angelus had found her. She had been Margaret Surrey.

"Aurelia, there's no hurry. Don't you remember the last time?" Angelus crooned.

"You killed me once, isn't that enough for you?"

"You belong to me, Aurelia. You always have."

"You're not him. You're not him. You're not him."

"It's still not convincing, my love."

"You're not him. You're not him. You're not him."

"Come now, Lizzy. I've been searching for you for such a long time. Can't you at least be a little happy to see me?"

"You're hurting me!"

"Ah! Cry out. Call for help. I'm sure your Mistress will believe your behavior beyond reproach." He tsked at her. "How far you've fallen since the last time I saw you. A Duchess and now…. A maid."

"Please!"

"Come, make a scene for me, huh?"

"No." Margaret was sobbing quietly now.

"I just don't like this body you're in. I'm hoping the next one will be good enough for me to finally turn you." He grabbed her roughly and drank her dry before letting her body collapse to the floor. When he looked up, he was shocked to see a witness to his deed: Aurelia. She stared back at him, also in shock.

Aurelia awoke with a startled twist of her head and stared into the darkness of her room, surprised and confused.

* * *

><p>"You had a dream about Angel." Giles said, looking at a concerned Aurelia. They were in his office at the library.<p>

"I was in his dream."

"I'm not sure that's…."

"Giles, it was Angel's past…. It was one of my former lives…. He was dreaming it and somehow I got pulled in." Aurelia sighed. "There's something wrong with him."

"I know. I've seen him. He wanted to know why he was back."

"It's got to have something to do with the End of Days."

"Uh, possibly. I-I've been looking."

"Well, let me look, too."

Xander walked into the office. "Where do we start?" He got surprised looks from Giles and Aurelia. "Look, I'm aware I haven't been the mostest best friend to you when it comes to the whole Angel thing, and, um, I don't know, maybe I finally got the Chanukah spirit."

"Well, we start, not surprisingly, with research." Giles said, standing up and going to a small bookcase. "Xander, um, the Black Chronicles. And, uh, Aurelia, the diary of Lucious Temple, an acolyte of Acathla, expert on demons. You can skip the passages on his garden unless you're keen on growing heartier beets."

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend your Christmas vacation?" Aurelia asked Xander as they walked out into the main area.

"Yeah, this is actually the most exciting thing I've got planned." Xander said. "Who else can claim that pathetic a social life?"

"Hey, guys. What are we doing?" Willow asked, standing just inside the doors.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Willow and Aurelia were at the center table doing research. Giles dropped off a few more books for them to look through. There was a whiteboard behind them with all of their notes and theories about the End of Days and the prophecy about Aurelia and Cassius and about Acathla's hell dimension. Xander arrived with a pizza and dropped it on the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started eating. Once they were full, they went back to researching. Xander disappeared up into the stacks and Aurelia and Willow began talking.<p>

"He's gonna come over on Christmas Eve 'cause my parents are out of town. We're gonna watch videos." Willow was saying.

"That's good. You guys are back."

"It's good. It's perfect. In an awkward, uncomfortable sort of way. I just don't know how to make Oz trust me."

"Xander has a piece of you that Oz just can't touch. Now it's just about showing Oz that he comes first."

"I guess. Thanks. Hey, he likes beets."

"I read that one already." Aurelia sighed and shut her book. "We're not getting any closer." She stood up and went up into the stacks of books. She found one to read and sat down. Eventually her eyes began to droop and she laid down to sleep for a little while. The sleep turned into another shared dream. This time, Aurelia was lying in her bed at home and she slowly opened her eyes. Cassius was sitting at her side, looking down at her, waiting for her to awaken. He reached for her hand with his and they touched fingertips briefly before intertwining their fingers and clasping hands.

She sat up and he gently pulled her to him. Aurelia sat on his lap with her legs circling around his waist. They began kissing passionately, holding each other as closely as possible and caressing each other tenderly. Aurelia tugged at Cassius's shirt and he helped her pull it up and off, baring his chest. He slid his hands up her ribs and slipped the satin pajama top from her shoulders. They held each other tightly as they kissed longer and more intensely.

They ended up lying in bed together, making gentle passionate love. Cassius changed positions and rolled on top of her, the muscles of his back flexing under his tattoo. They caressed each other for several moments. Cassius tenderly kissed Aurelia where her neck joined her shoulder and he slid his hand up and along her outstretched arm, reaching and clasping her hand as they continued making love.

Suddenly, over Cassius's shoulder, Aurelia saw an eyeless priest, sightlessly observing them from where he was standing at her door. There were several sudden flashes of light that slightly disoriented Aurelia. Cassius removed his hands from their tender clasp and then, as a thunderclap was heard, he grabbed Aurelia's wrists hard, forcibly pinning her down to the bed. He rose over her and transformed into his vampire guise, biting her savagely on the neck.

Aurelia woke in startled shock, breathing hard. She looked around her and realized she was still in the library. Giles called her name from the main area and she jumped up, walking out of the stacks and down the stairs.

"Here, Aurelia. Take a look." Giles went to the table with a pile of very old and worn sheets of paper. "These letters contain references to a, a, an ancient power known as The First."

"First what?"

"Evil. Absolute evil, older than man, than demons. It could have had the power to bring Cassius back and begin the End of Days."

"These men," Aurelia picked up one of the letters with sketches of the eyeless priest from her dream. "I saw them in my dream. I fell asleep up there."

"You had another dream? With Cassius?" Aurelia nodded. "What happened?"

"We don't need to get sidetracked. Who are these men?"

"Um, they're known as the, uh, as the Bringers o-o-or Harbingers. They're high priests of The First. They, uh, they can conjure spirit manifestations and set them on people, influence them, haunt them."

"These are the guys working bad magics on Cassius?"

Xander came out from behind the counter. "We gotta stop them."

"Y-you can't fight The First, Aurelia." Giles said. "It's not a-a physical being."

"Well, I-I can fight these priests." Aurelia countered.

"If we can find them."

"How about we check with that bartender?" Xander asked. "The one that helped deliver you and Angel to Spike that one time. He seems to know a lot."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Aurelia and Xander walked into Willy's bar. He was wiping down a few bottles and putting them away when he saw them. Willy started to speak loudly so everyone heard. "Hey! It's the Slayer. What brings the, uh, Slayer down here?" Several vampires at the bar got up and quietly left.

"Hello, Willy, how've you been?" Aurelia asked politely.

"Keeping out of trouble, as God is my witness. So, w-what can I do for you? Couple of drinks?"

"Yeah. Let me get a double shot of, um…." Xander exchanged a look with Aurelia. "Of information, pal."

"Three priests." Aurelia rolled her eyes at Xander. "They call themselves…."

"The Bringers."

She shot Xander a harsh look. "Bringers, Harbingers. They have no eyes."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Willy said.

"How about I ring that bell for you?" Xander said. He looked hopefully at Aurelia. "Does the threatening come now?"

"Maybe you shouldn't help." Aurelia said gently. "They would've come to town recently. They'd be holed up somewhere summoning the spirit of The First."

Willy looked around the bar carefully, then leaned in toward them. "Well…. I heard a few things, you know, from the underground."

"The underground?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, you know. From things that live under the ground. Apparently there's been a lot of migration out of Sunnydale from the lower inhabitants. Something's scaring them off, and these are things that aren't easily scared. Could be your priest guys are underground."

"Underground where?" Aurelia asked.

"I do not know."

"Ok. Thank you."

"See you around." Xander said as they started to leave.

"Hey." Willy called to Xander. "You did great, by the way. I was very intimidated by you."

"Really?" Willy gave him a nod. "Thanks!"

"Let's go." Aurelia led him away.

"Hey, kid. Merry Christmas." Willy said to Aurelia. She just gave him a look and then she and Xander left. They stepped into the heat of the day and started down the block.

"Man, is it hot. It was so nice and cool in there." Xander said.

"Yes, a nice cool waste of time." Aurelia countered.

"We know underground. That's a start."

"Sure, in a town with fourteen million square miles of sewer."

"Plus a lot of natural cave formations and a gateway to Hell. Yeah, this does resemble square one."

"I don't know what to do."

"I think right now the best plan is to deck the halls with boughs of holly. Look, we'll catch the bad guys…. sooner or later."

* * *

><p>Christmas music played in the background as Aurelia put the finishing touches on the tree. Joyce placed another log on the fire and stood up to inspect the result. "There we go." She said proudly.<p>

"Nothing like a roaring fire to keep away the blistering heat." Aurelia joked.

"Oh, come on. It's lovely. Maybe I should turn the air conditioning on." Joyce walked off to turn the AC on. Aurelia went off into her own world as she finished trimming the tree. She didn't hear her mother come back in. "So, angel's on top again?"

"What?" Aurelia jumped, turning to look at her mother.

Joyce held up an angel and a star. "Angel or star?"

"Oh, uh…. star." The doorbell rang and Aurelia sighed. "That's probably Cassius." She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Faith said uncertainly.

"Hi!" Aurelia said brightly. "You're not Cassius."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Uh, looked like that whole party thing was gonna be kind of a drag. I didn't really have anything…. You know."

"I'm glad you came."

"Uh…. Here." Faith handed Aurelia gifts.

"Why don't you come in from the entire lack of cold?"

Faith stepped in and Aurelia closed the door. "Uh, that one is for your mom. They're pretty crappy."

"Faith, you made it." Joyce said, taking the gifts from Aurelia. "Oh, that is so thoughtful."

"They're crappy."

"You know what? I'm going to go upstairs and get your gifts. Excuse me." Aurelia rushed up the stairs calling, "Ok, Mom, don't touch yours, though, because then you're going to know what it is." Once in her room she heard her door slam behind her. She spun around to find Cassius there. He looked very tired and somewhat disoriented. "Cassius…."

"Huh…. Aurelia." He muttered.

"What is it?"

He looked around apprehensively and cleared his throat. "I gotta…. I…. look, I, uh, I had to see you, um…. I don't know, I…. You shouldn't be…."

She stepped up to him and touched his face with both of her hands. "Tell me what's going on, love."

His gaze focused on her neck. "You have to stay away from me."

"You came to see me to tell me that I can't see you?" He panted heavily and struggled hard with himself for control. "Cassius, something is doing this to you. You just have to control it, ok? I know that you're confused."

"I think you're the one who's confused. I think you need to…." Cassius struggled for control of his mind. He grabbed his hair with his hands in desperation.

"Love, how can I help you?"

"Leave me alone!" He ran toward her window and dove out, shoving her out of the way."

* * *

><p>"Giles, we have to do something." Aurelia said as she paced frantically around Giles's apartment. "Soon. Now."<p>

"I'm still not sure what…." Giles started.

"Find me these priests. Find me something I can hurt."

"Let's not lose our heads."

"Giles, he's slipping. I think we're losing him." Her voice faltered and she looked at her hands.

"Look…. You realize if he…. truly becomes a danger, you may have to kill him. Again. Can you do that?"

"Oh, just find me a damn book!" She started to pace again until Giles handed her a book. She still couldn't sit still, so she paced and read. After a long hour of reading, she found something about the first. "'A child shall be born of man and goat and have two heads, and The First shall speak only in riddles….' Priests?"

"Um…. Yes, but, uh, more, more posturing, I'm afraid." Giles looked at his book. "Um, 'For they are the Harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below them. No seed shall flower, neither in man nor….' They're rebels and they'll never ever be any good. Nothing specific about their haunts."

"Let me see that." Giles handed her the book. "'….the Harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below….'" She was suddenly lost in thought.

"What?" Giles looked at the book over her shoulder.

"I've got to go!" Aurelia dropped the books and rushed out. She headed to downtown Sunnydale, feeling every second that she was losing precious time. She made it to the Christmas tree lot and kicked open the gate, marching straight toward the dead trees. Once there she studied them for a moment. They had to be under this spot. She looked around for something to dig with and found a long-handled ax. She swung it at the ground and after a couple of hits she broke through. A few more swings and the hole was large enough for her to get through. She crouched down and dropped herself into it.

Aurelia found herself standing in a cave. There were groups of candles burning here and there. She cautiously looked around and started to make her way deeper into the cave. She could hear chanting coming from nearby and didn't have to go far before she found the table with the priests sitting around it.

"Stop!" Aurelia ordered.

The priests got up and Aurelia jumped down to fight them. She swung the handle of her ax into one priest's stomach and he went down. She swung it into another one, who doubled over. She followed up with another swing to his head and he went down, too. The third one ran away. Aurelia used the ax to destroy the arrangement of artifacts on the table. The next thing she knew, Jenny was in the cave with her.

"Hmm. I'm impressed."

Aurelia hesitated at first, surprised to see Jenny there, but quickly realized that it wasn't really her. "You won't get him."

"Hmm. You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon, little girl. I am something that you can't even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing the darkness fears. You'll never see me, but I am everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate."

"Ugh! I get it. You're evil. Do we really have to chat about it all day?"

"Cassius will be dead by sunrise. Your Christmas…. Will be the beginning of the End for this world."

"No."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Let me guess. Is it…. evil?"

The apparition of Jenny shrunk and was replaced for an instant by an image of a huge horned and clawed beast coming at her, roaring, with eyes glowing red. It faded as quickly as it appeared. "DEAD BY SUNRISE!"

Aurelia ran from the cave. She headed for the mansion, hoping against hope that Cassius wouldn't do something stupid. The First had just proven that Aurelia and Cassius were meant to stop the End of Days together. It wanted them dead so they couldn't stop what was coming. Aurelia ran into the mansion calling Cassius's name. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked toward the doorway to the atrium and looked out. The steps leading up seemed to glow and she took it as a sign as she ran toward them. She run up the hills behind the mansion and through the bushes, frantically looking for Cassius. She climbed further up the hill and found him standing at the top looking out over a peaceful residential area of town.

"Cassius." She sighed in relief.

He heard her say his name and briefly glanced in her direction before looking back out over the rooftops. "I bet half the kids down there are already awake. Lying in their beds…. Sneaking downstairs…. waiting for day."

"Cassius, please. I need for you to get inside. There's only a few minutes left."

"I know. I can smell the sunrise long before it comes."

"I don't have time to explain this. You just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you…."

"It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me."

"Showing you?"

"What I am."

"Were."

"And ever shall be. I wanted to know why I was back. Now I do."

"You don't know! Some great evil takes credit for bringing you back and you just take it as truth? You just give up?"

"I can't do it again, Aurelia. I can't become a killer."

"Then fight it."

"It's too hard."

"Cassius, please, you have to get inside."

"It told me to kill you. You were in the dream. You know. It told me to lose my soul in you and become a monster again."

"I know what it told you. What does it matter? It…."

"Because I wanted to! Because I want you so badly! I want to take comfort in you, and I know it'll cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care. Look, I'm weak. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Aurelia. It's the man."

"You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. This evil didn't bring you back. It couldn't have. You were brought back to stop that evil. I know it." She looked out at the sky as it began to lighten. "Please, the sun is coming up!"

"We'll end it here."

"We can't. We have to stop what's coming."

"This is the only way."

"I don't believe that! This evil wants you dead now. It wants us dead now so it can get us out of the way. We're meant to stop the End of Days together…. but not like this. This isn't the way." He didn't move, so Aurelia grabbed his arm and started to pull. "You are not staying here. I won't let you!"

"Leave if you don't want to face this!" He jerked his arm free of her grasp. In her anger and desperation Aurelia punched him. He reacted by shoving her away from him roughly, making her fall face forward, hard to the ground. He went to her and crouched over her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him. "Am I a thing worth saving, huh? The world wants me gone!"

Aurelia's eyebrows pulled down in confusion. Then it suddenly clicked. The evil had used all of Angelus' past evils to convince him that it was HIM that should die. It didn't care about Aurelia for some reason. So, she played the First's game, reversing it in her favor. Appealing to his love for her. "What about me? I love you so much…. And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard…. and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Lifetime after lifetime I NEVER stopped loving you. I wish that I wished you dead. I don't. I can't."

"Aurelia, please…."

"No!" Before she could say anything more, a snowflake fell a hit her nose. She looked up and realized it had inexplicably began to snow. She and Cassius both looked up at it coming down, lightly at first and gradually heavier. The snowflakes swirled and danced around them in the gentle morning breeze as the ground around them became white. Aurelia walked to the edge of the hill and looked out at the town as the roofs on the houses below also started to become white. She turned to Cassius and they looked at each other, stunned by the apparent miracle.

"See?" She said to him quietly. "This wasn't the way."

"Aurelia…."

She threw herself in his arms. "The Powers That Be don't want it to end like this. We're meant to stop the End of Days together. We're meant to face what's coming together."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aurelia was sleeping peacefully in her bed when the dream began. Turkish music played in the background. She was running across a city's skyline, staying on the tops of buildings. Without warning, she jumped down to the street just in time to be passed by a dark-haired girl running through the arched hallway Aurelia was suddenly standing in. The girl looked over her shoulder as she panted from the exertion of running so fast. Aurelia looked too. The girl was being chased.

Aurelia tried to stop them, but her leg went right through both of them. She screamed at the girl, but nothing came out of her mouth. She was a ghost in this dream. An invisible, silent witness to this deadly chase. She watched as a man on the street saw the girl through his front door and he closed it rather than help her. Aurelia ran after them, desperate to make herself known somehow. The two people chasing the girl were in hooded cloaks. Familiar hooded cloaks.

After trying various alleys looking for an escape route, the girl found herself trapped in a dead-end. She saw a drain pipe next to her and decided to use it to scale the building. The men chasing her grabbed her foot, but she managed to escape their grip and easily climbed up to the roof. There, another hooded figure was waiting and pushed her off the building. Aurelia screamed with the girl, but she landed on the ground alive, though she'd landed on her back. The two hooded figures held her down and she fought back with all her might. Aurelia tried desperately to kick and punch at the men holding her down. A third figure behind Aurelia walked right through her and raised an arched, shiny, silver dagger. Aurelia screamed as he thrust down at the girl.

She was still screaming when she woke up in her bed, cold sweat running down her forehead. Joyce came running into the room. "Buffy? Buffy? What's wrong?" Aurelia had to orient herself before she could answer her mother. It had been just a dream. She slowly calmed her breathing and looked at her mother. "Buffy?"

"I'm…. fine, mom. It was just a nightmare." Aurelia smiled assuringly at her mother.

* * *

><p>"It didn't feel like just another dream." Aurelia said to Giles the next morning. She was pacing in his office after describing the dream to him.<p>

"Did you get a look at the men chasing this girl?" Giles asked.

"No. I couldn't see their faces, but I swear I've seen those cloaks they were wearing somewhere before." The warning bell rang to let the students know that their first class was in five minutes. Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Will you just look it up? See if it wasn't just a dream?"

"Where do you propose that I look?"

"The news? The internet? I don't know. I've just got to know if it wasn't just a nightmare." She turned and walked out. Instead of going directly to class, she went into the nearest bathroom. It was empty of girls and she found herself thankful for that as she placed her bag on the counter and looked in the mirror. She looked fine, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more behind the dream and that she _had_ known those men chasing that girl.

Behind her, she heard scared crying from another stall. Aurelia turned around to check under the stall doors. "Hello?" The crying continued, but there were no feet. "It's ok." She opened all the doors, but there was no one in any of them. The crying stopped and Aurelia shook her head. The school was so strange. She sighed and went to wash her hands. On the counter, she noticed a small bundle of feathers, twigs, crystals, and such bound together with string. She picked it up and when she looked in the mirror, she saw the girl from her dream. The girl looked dead, complete with a big gaping wound in her stomach.

"You can't protect them. You couldn't protect me." The girl said in a Turkish accent.

Aurelia spun around, but there was no one there. Something else came after her and she backed against the wall. "Get out. Get out. Get out!" The dead man yelled at her. Aurelia looked up again, but he was gone too.

After catching her breath, Aurelia grabbed her bag and ran back to Giles. "Giles!"

He came out of his office. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Probably, but the girl from my dream was in the bathroom. And she was _very_ dead. Not to mention the other very dead man that told me to get out."

Giles stared at Aurelia. "Are you certain?"

"Yes!"

He moved towards her and she saw the piece of paper in his hand. "Is this her?" He held up the paper where to show a small article about a killing in Turkey. There was a picture of a smiling girl there.  
>Aurelia gasped. "That's…. what happened?"<p>

"She was stabbed to death in an alley. Just like…."

"In my dream."

"So it seems it wasn't just a dream."

"What's going on Giles?"

"I don't know…."

"I don't like that answer."

"I know. The Council sent me this. The girl was a potential."

"A potential what?"

"A potential Slayer."

Aurelia covered her mouth. "Oh my god…."

"The Council is looking into this."

"Have you told them about my dream?"

"No. You weren't gone very long. I only received this fax as you were walking out." The bell rang again, signaling the start of the day. Giles grabbed a pad of small paper and wrote her a note. "Go to class, Aurelia. I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

><p>Willow and Aurelia stood in the bathroom where Aurelia had seen the dead girl. It was lunchtime and the two girls had decided to skip lunch in favor of investigation. "You heard crying, too?" Willow asked.<p>

"It was so…. Freaky!" Aurelia cried. "There was no one else in here except me."

"How could you have dreamed about a murder that happened all the way on the other side of the world?"

"I don't know. But she was a potential Slayer."

"Have you talked to Faith? Has she had any dreams?"

"Giles said he's tried calling her, but she's not answering. No surprise there." Aurelia walked over to the sinks. "There was a talisman or something sitting right here, but it's gone now."

"What did it look like?"

"A bunch of stuff tied together. I should tell Giles about it. I should've brought it to him."

"And it's not here now?" Willow shrugged. "It was probably Amy's. She probably forgot it in here and came back for it."

Aurelia nodded. "Maybe. I don't know."

Willow put her arm around Aurelia's shoulders. "Come on, let's go see Giles and see what the Council's said."

Aurelia looked up at the mirror to nod at Willow, but the dead girl and the dead man were standing there. Willow saw them too and screamed. The lights started exploding and sparks were shooting out from them. The floor under their feet began breaking and hands reached for them, pulling them down into the floor. A gaping hole appeared and both girls fell through, landing hard on a concrete floor. There was rubble all around them.

Aurelia sat up with a groan. "Willow?"

"I'm ok." Willow said, sitting up a little ways away. "What was that!?"

"I don't know, but we have to get to Giles."

"I'm with ya. There's got to be a staircase around here somewhere."

"Come on." Aurelia took Willow's hand and they started searching.

* * *

><p>Xander and Oz walked into the library after school and found Giles behind the counter going through one of his books. "Hey G man." Xander said.<p>

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Giles said.

"Have you seen Willow and Aurelia? They skipped lunch and apparently all of their next classes."

"They haven't been here."

"They said they were going to check something out in the bathroom." Oz said.

"The bathroom?" Oz nodded. "Aurelia saw a dead potential in the bathroom."

"She's picking out people to die?" Xander asked.

"What?"

"'A dead potential'?" Xander quoted back.

"A potential Slayer. Aurelia had a dream last night about one being murdered and the murdered girl showed up in the bathroom."

"Wow, talk about sleep walking!"

"The dream wasn't a dream at all. It really happened." Giles pushed the paper he'd shown Aurelia towards the boys. "A potential Slayer was murdered in Turkey last night by three cloaked men."

"Freaky." Oz said.

"Way freaky." Xander agreed.

"Perhaps you two should go try and find them."

"In the girls' bathroom?"

"If that's where they went."

"But…. It's the girls' bathroom."

"Yes, Xander. It is. That's where it happened."

"We need a girl to go in the girls' bathroom."

"Great." They all turned to find Cordelia standing there. "All I wanted was to return a book in peace."

"Ask and you shall receive." Oz said to Xander.

* * *

><p>"There's a big hole in the floor." Cordelia said. She was standing outside the girls' bathroom talking to Oz only.<p>

"Did you see Willow or Aurelia?" Oz asked.

"No sign of them."

"They could've fallen through that hole." Xander said. "You've got to go after them."

"Oh. No." Cordelia shook her head. "You two can go after them. The last hole I went through almost killed me." She pushed past them and walked away.

Xander looked at Oz. "We're going in there aren't we?"

Oz nodded and opened the door, strolling in. Xander looked around the hallways, making sure no one was around and then quickly followed Oz. Oz was standing over the hole looking in. "It looks like the basement."

"Someone should really report this." Xander said. "It's a safety hazard. I'll go."

Oz grabbed Xander's arm to stop him. "_You're_ afraid of being in the girls' room?"

"What if a girl comes in?"

"That should make you happy."

"Not if they start screaming at me."

Oz rolled his eyes. "Come on." He jumped down into the hole.

Xander sighed. "Fine." He jumped too, landing not so gracefully on his backside when his knees gave out. "Ow!"

Oz helped him up. "They were down here. I can smell them. Come on." He led the way.

* * *

><p>Aurelia sighed. "This place is a maze!"<p>

"I don't remember there being this much basement." Willow said.

"Me either. Where are the stairs!?"

The walked down another corridor and a voice came from behind them. "Do you really think you can run away?"

Suddenly, three dead people surrounded them. One was a dead nerd that Aurelia vaguely recognized as a schoolmate that had been killed two years earlier. "I tried to run too." He said.

"I tried to scream." A dead girl said. "Doesn't matter how much you scream, nobody ever hears you."

"What do you want?" Willow asked.

"I don't care what they want." Aurelia snarled at the dead people. "I just want to get out of here."

"Too late." The eldest looking of the dead people. "But then, you're always too late, aren't you? Sure as hell didn't save me."

"What are you after? Fear? Revenge?"

"Busy making out with your dead boyfriend while I was ripped to death by a werewolf." The dead girl snarled. "Is that why you let me die?"

"I was screaming for help when they pulled me down…." The dead nerd said.

"I don't care how you died. I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't really care. How the hell do we get out of this maze?!"

"This place is ours now." The dead girl said.

"All we want is for you to leave so we can rest."

Aurelia realized that they were standing in front of a door now and the three dead people were blocking her and Willow's way to it. "I'm beginning to think all you want is to get between me and that door. Who's for finding out why?" Willow raised her hand.

The dead nerd lunged at Aurelia who pushed him out of the way. Then the dead girl jumped on her back and Aurelia fell back to the ground to knock her off. Willow kicked the older dead guy away from her as Aurelia got up. It looked like they'd managed to get rid of all three, but they were suddenly standing in front of the door again, like they'd reappeared there supernaturally.

"Willow?" Aurelia looked at her witchy friend.

"Oh, um…." She said something in Latin and the three ghosts were suddenly behind them and they had a clear shot to the door. Willow and Aurelia pushed themselves towards the door , but a voice from behind them stopped them dead.

"Hey!" The two girls screamed before they realized it was Xander and Oz. "Sorry!" Xander cried. The three ghosts were gone completely.

"Willow!" Oz hugged his girlfriend. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. There's these three dead guys…. Well, one's a girl, and…."

"Yeah, we saw them."

"Where have you guys been?" Xander asked.

"Looking for a way out of this place." Aurelia said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys. You've been gone all afternoon."

"What? No." Willow said, obviously sad she'd missed learning time.

"Yeah." Oz said. "School's out."

"Ok, can we panic about missing class later and worry about getting out of here alive?" Aurelia asked. "These dead people can touch and that means they can hurt." She went to the door and opened it to check. The dead people seemed to be gone. The four of them walked out, glancing back in the room they'd come from.

"Do you think they're gonna come back?" Willow asked.

"Think they're gonna come back?" They all turned to see the dead girl standing between them and the doorway again. "We never left. We'll always be here. Just like you."

"No."

"Why do you think we picked you? The ones no one will miss. The ones that don't belong. You spend all your time trying to get out of high school, and now you'll never ever leave." The other three dead people showed up and were now surrounding Xander, Aurelia, Willow, and Oz.

* * *

><p>Giles walked into the restroom that Aurelia had told them about. He gasped when he saw the huge hole in the floor. Another gasp escaped him when he heard the yelling and screaming coming from below. "Aurelia?" He called into the hole. She couldn't hear him. He ducked down further and called her name again. That was when he saw the strange talisman.<p>

* * *

><p>"Willow!" Aurelia cried, throwing the older dead guy away from her. She rushed to get the dead girl off of her friend.<p>

"Die…. Again!" Xander yelled, bashing the nerd over the head with a brick.

Oz had gotten a hold of a pipe and was hitting the dead girl riding on Willow's back. Aurelia grabbed the dead girl's hands and pried them away. Oz's next hit caused the dead girl to bow backwards and fall off of Willow. Aurelia pulled Willow away as Oz hit the dead girl with the pipe again. Aurelia and Willow were tackled by the older dead guy who had gotten up from Aurelia's throw. Oz got distracted by Willow's yelp of pain and the dead girl jumped him.

Xander was now pinned against the wall by the dead nerd. The dead nerd had managed to get the brick away from Xander and was now trying to hit Xander over the head with it. Xander kept ducking, but the brick was too close each time. "Aurelia!" He cried.

"A little busy!" Aurelia yelled back, kicking at the older dead guy again.

"Oz!" Willow cried, rushing to help her boyfriend with the dead girl.

The older dead guy managed to grab Aurelia from behind, pinning her arms to her chest. The dead nerd raised the brick to strike at Xander again. The dead girl grabbed Willow's leg. And then all the dead people disappeared.

"What the…." Xander said after dodging the falling brick.

"My sentiments exactly." Oz said.

"Where did they go?" Willow asked.

"I think they're gone." Aurelia said. "For good." She added.

* * *

><p>"Boy am I glad curiosity didn't kill the Giles this time." Xander said. He, Oz, Willow, and Aurelia were sitting around the library table with Giles standing before them. He'd broken the talisman in the bathroom.<p>

"How did you know to break it?" Aurelia asked.

"I didn't." Giles said, taking off his glasses and wiping them down. "I accidentally untied the string around it and stepped on the crystal when I went to pick it up."

"I'm glad you did." Willow said.

"What about the Council?" Aurelia asked. "Have you talked to them? What did they say about my dream?"

"The potential in Turkey was not the first." Giles said. "There've been two others. It would seem that someone is targeting the Slayer line. But the Council isn't for sure."

"And they won't do anything until they are sure." Aurelia stood up, angry now. "If someone's attacking the Slayer line, then they're sure to come here and go after Faith and I."

"Yes."

"I've got to warn Faith."

"I agree." Giles said. "In the meantime, keep track of your dreams. Maybe we can help stop the murders if you can see them sooner."

Aurelia sighed. "I'm not a psychic Giles. The dream last night _was_ the murder. I was there, I just couldn't stop it." She grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go track down Faith and talk to her. See if she's had any dreams like mine." She walked out, hugging her bag close to her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Loud techno music was playing this time. A bright blue neon sign was pointing to a club that read "Tatoo Nachtlocal." Germany. Aurelia was in Germany this time. She heard a scream and looked up to the third floor of the building where she could see through a glass hallway. A girl was running and looked scared. She had hot pink hair with black bangs at her forehead, a nose ring, and a metal collar. She was wearing all black, with a skeleton shirt, long pants, a leather jacket, and boots.

Aurelia was suddenly in the hallway and chasing after the two cloaked men chasing after the girl. They went through an interior door and jumped down to the next level. It was two cloaked people that were chasing her. Again, Aurelia couldn't see any details of their bodies, just the hooded cloaks that completely covered them.

The girl ran out through an exterior door and proceeded to scale down the building. Finally, she thought she was safe when she went through a doorway to the outside near a crowd of club patrons, but she was pushed back inside by her pursuers. They closed the door behind them and started to fight with her. Aurelia once again tried to join, but she went right through the girl's attackers.

The girl was knocked to the ground, lying on her back. Finally, one of the robed people pulled out the same curved silver dagger and tried to stab her. She managed to block his move. The other robed person also had a dagger though and stabbed her. She winced and the men sheathed their daggers and left. Aurelia dropped to her knees and tried to help, but her hands went right through the girl. After the girl appeared dead, she turned her head to look directly at Aurelia to speak in a low, unnatural sounding voice.

"From beneath you, it devours."

Aurelia shot up in bed screaming. Cassius rushed into the bedroom and grabbed her shoulders. "Aurelia!"

She looked at him, confused slightly. "I heard screaming."

"That was you."

"There was a girl."

"Another dream?"

Aurelia looked past Cassius as a chill shot through her. "From beneath you, it devours. That's what she said after they…. There's more like her, Cassius…. Out there somewhere. And they're going to die if Giles and I can't figure out what's going on."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "You will. We'll stop it."

"I'll have to call him in the morning." She sighed. "I know he had to go see some people in London, but he could've taken me too. I'm the one having the dreams about these murders."

"He had to leave one Slayer behind to guard the Hellmouth and since Faith isn't the Slayer in school, she was the best choice."

"I know that. But, I just feel…. Lost."

"Everything will work out."

Aurelia sighed and looked around. "How did I end up in your bedroom?"

"You fell asleep studying on the couch this afternoon. I thought you would be more comfortable in here."

"Thanks. Oh, what time is it?"

"Only 8:30."

Aurelia nodded. "I'd better go do a quick patrol and get home. Mom is probably worried to death."

* * *

><p>Aurelia slowly strolled along the perimeter of a small Sunnydale park. She wandered into an area surrounded by bushes and heard a rustling sound coming from the bush directly in front of her. She stopped instantly, her gaze fixed on the shaking branches. She pulled out her stake and got ready to fight, when suddenly she heard a voice to her left.<p>

"Is it a vampire?"

Aurelia snapped her head to the left and saw her mother walk toward her carrying a bag in one hand and a large thermos in the other. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you a snack. I thought it was about time for me to come out and watch. Y-you know, the slaying."

"The slaying is kind of an alone thing."

"But it's such a big part of your life, and I'd like to understand it. It's, um, you know, something we could share."

"Actually, it's pretty dull." Aurelia's attention was back on the rustling bush and she nudged her mother to the side a bit.

Suddenly a vampire jumped out at her and ran straight for her. She ducked as the vampire lunged at her with his arms outstretched. She got back up and delivered a right hook to his face followed by a backhand punch on the backswing and a left to the face, making him take a step back.

Her mother cheered her on. "Good, honey! Kill him!"

Aurelia kicked at the vamp, but he easily ducked. She tried to punch him in the face again, but he grabbed onto her shoulders and rolled onto his back, sending her rolling over him and onto her back. She let out a pained grunt and looked around to get her bearings.

"Buffy, he-he's over here!" Joyce said. The vampire faced her and roared. "Oh, my God! It's Mr. Sanderson from the bank!"

The vampire went at Aurelia with a front kick, but she blocked it. He tried to punch her, but she ducked it. Aurelia did a half spinning kick followed swiftly by a leg sweep, knocking the vampire's legs out from under him. She stood back up and got ready to punch him, but he'd had enough. He scrambled to his feet and hightailed it out of there.

"And he's getting away!" Joyce said, pointing with the thermos.

"Stay!" Aurelia ordered as she ran off after the vampire. The vampire tackled her and landed on top. She grabbed him and pulled him over and down onto the ground next to her. She scrambled to her knees and jammed her stake home. The vampire exploded in a cloud of ashes. Aurelia sighed and stood up. "Mom?" She called, going to search.

* * *

><p>Several police cars and a coroner's van had arrived and the detectives were looking over the scene. Joyce had stumbled on the bodies of two children in the little park. Aurelia was finishing an interview with a police officer while her mother stood a few feet away, looking dazed. Aurelia asked the officer if she and her mother could leave.<p>

"Yes, ma'am." The officer said.

Aurelia walked over to her mother. "They said we can go home now."

"They were little kids." Joyce said. "Did you see them? They're so tiny."

"I saw."

"Who could do something like this? I just…."

"I'm so sorry that you had to see this. But I promise, everything is going to be ok."

"How?"

"Because I'm going to find whatever did it."

"I guess. It's just you can't…. you can't make it right."

Aurelia hugged her mother closely as Joyce began to sob. "I know. I'm sorry. But I'll take care of everything. I promise. Just try and calm down."

* * *

><p>Aurelia stood in Giles' office the next morning talking to him on the phone. "Don't tell me to calm down!"<p>

"I-I-I only meant…." Giles stuttered.

"They were kids, Giles. Little kids! You don't know what it was like to see them there. My mom can't even talk."

"I'm sorry. I…. I just want to help."

"I know." Aurelia sat down.

"Do we know how? Uh…. It wasn't a vampire?"

"No. There were no marks. Wait. I-I mean, there, there was a mark, um, a-a symbol. I-it was on their hands. The police are keeping it quiet, but I got a good look at it."

"Is Willow there?"

"Not yet."

He sighed. "Could you describe this symbol? Maybe there's something here…."

"Where's here?"

"The library at Council Headquarters."

"Ok, uh…. It was an upside down triangle with a bent line through it. At the end of the lines, it swirls under once."

"Hmm." Giles murmured.

She could hear him drawing it out. After a long moment of silence from him, she couldn't take it anymore. "Hmm. What? Giles, speak."

"What? Oh, sorry. Um, no, it…. I just wonder if we're looking for a thing. The use of a symbol o-o-on a victim like this suggests a, a ritual murder and a cult sacrifice by a group."

"A group of…. human beings? Someone with a soul did this?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Ok. Then while you're looking for the meaning of that symbol, could you also find a loophole in the rule that 'Slayers don't kill people'?"

"Aurelia, this is a dreadful crime, I know, and you have every right to be upset, but…. I-I wonder if you're not letting yourself get a shade, uh…. more personal because of your mother's involvement."

"It's completely personal. Giles, find me the people that did this. Please."

He sighed. "I'll do my best."

The warning bell rang. "I'll call you back at lunch."

"All right."

Aurelia hung up and walked off to class. She'd forgotten to tell Giles about the dream the night before and to get an update on that front. She sighed sadly. Her plate was becoming almost too full.

* * *

><p>Willow saw Aurelia approaching the lunch table that she, Oz, Xander, and Amy were all sitting at. "Hi, Aurelia."<p>

"Aurelia! What's up?" Xander said, offering his chair to her.

She took it and sat down while he grabbed one from a neighboring table. "You all didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"A murder. Somebody killed two little kids."

"Oh, no." Willow said.

"They were seven or eight years old. My mom found the bodies during patrol last night."

"Oh, my God." Amy said.

"Kids?" Oz asked.

"Why was your mom there?" Xander asked.

"She picked last night, of all nights, for a surprise bonding visit."

"God, your mom would actually take the time to do that with you?" Willow asked. Aurelia shot Willow a look. "That really wasn't the point of the story, was it?"

"No. The point is, she's completely upset."

"Who's completely upset?" Joyce asked behind Aurelia.

Aurelia snapped her head around. "Um…. everyone. Because of what happened."

"Oh, it's so awful. I-I had bad dreams about it all night."

"Hi, Mrs. Summers." Willow said.

"Oh, hi, everybody."

"Hi." Xander said.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers." Amy said.

"Buffy, have you talked to Mr. Giles yet about who could have done this?" Joyce asked.

"Yes. He thinks it might be something ritual. A cult. He's still looking. In the meantime, we're going to add to my patrol and keep an eye out."

"A cult. Like witches." Joyce said.

Willow coughed and Amy looked away. "Sorry." Willow said. "Phlegm. Too much dairy."

"Oh, I-I-I know you kids think that stuff's cool. Buffy told me you dabble."

"Right. Absolutely. That's me. I'm a dabbler."

"But anybody who could do this isn't cool. Anybody who could do this has to be a monster. It's…."

"Would you all excuse us for a little bit?" Aurelia asked.

"Uh, n-nice to see you." Aurelia led her mother out of the cafeteria. "Are your friends gonna help with the investigation, too?"

"Mom, I really think…. Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this."

"Are you embarrassed to be hanging out with your mother? I didn't hug you."

"No."

"It's just, I keep thinking about who could have done such a thing. I have to help. I called everybody I know in town. I told them about the dead children. They're all just as upset as I am."

"You called everybody that you know?"

"And they called all their friends. And guess what? We're setting up a vigil, for tonight, for City Hall. The Mayor is even gonna be there. Now we are gonna get some action."

"Uh-huh. That's great. Uh…. But you know what? A lot of times when we're working on things like this, we like to keep the number of people that know about it kind of…. small."

"Oh. Right. Well, I-I'm sure there won't be all that many people." Joyce waved her hands as if to swat away the thought that there would be lots of people.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A large crowd had gathered in the main conference room at City Hall. Many of them were holding up signs with pictures of the two children and the words "Never Again!" Aurelia, Cassius, and Willow walked in and looked around at the crowd.

"This is great. Maybe we could all go patrolling together later." Aurelia said.

"At least your mom's making an effort." Willow said. "My mom's probably…. standing right in front of me right this second." Her mother saw them and came up to them. "Mom?"

"Willow, I-I didn't know you were going to be here." Shelia said. "Oh, hi, Bunny."

"Hi." Aurelia said, rolling her eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"Oh, well, I read about it in the paper, and what with your dad out of town…." Shelia stopped, looking surprised. "Willow, you cut off your hair! Huh. That's a new look."

"Yeah, it's just a sudden whim I had…. in August."

"I like it." Joyce came over to join them and Sheila reached out to shake hands. "Hello, Joyce."

"Sheila, I'm glad you could come." Joyce said.

"Quite a turnout you have here." Cassius said.

"Oh, well, it's, it's not just me, but thank you."

"There's a rumor going around, Willow."

"Rumor about what?" Willow asked.

"About witches. People calling themselves witches are responsible for this brutal crime."

Willow laughed nervously, trying to play it off. "Strange! Witches!"

"Well, actually, not that strange. I recently co-authored a paper about the rise of mysticism among adolescents, and I was shocked at the statistical…." Sheila was interrupted by some electronic feedback when the Mayor tested the microphone as he stepped up to the lectern. "Oh. Oh, a-are we starting?"

The Mayor cleared his throat and sniffled. Joyce made her way around behind everyone over to Aurelia and Cassius, who were both frowning up at the Mayor. "Hello, everybody." The Mayor said.

"He'll do something about this. You'll see." Joyce whispered to her daughter.

"Um…. I wanna thank you all for coming in the aftermath of such a tragic crime. Seeing you all here proves what a caring community Sunnydale is. Now, sure, we've had our share of misfortunes, but we're a good town with good people, and I know that none of us will rest easy until this horrible murder is solved. With that in mind…." He picked up one of the signs. "I make these words my pledge to you. 'Never again!' Now I ask you to give your attention to the woman who brought us all here tonight, Joyce Summers." The Mayor stepped away as Joyce walked to the front of the room and stepped up to the lectern.

"Thank you." Joyce considered her words for a moment before beginning. "Mr. Mayor, you're dead wrong. This is not a good town. How many of us have, have lost someone who, who just disappeared? Or, or got skinned? Or suffered neck rupture? And how many of us have been too afraid to speak out? I-I was supposed to lead us in a moment of silence, but…. silence is this town's disease. For too long we-we've been plagued by unnatural evils. This isn't our town anymore. It belongs to the monsters and, and the witches, and the Slayers." Aurelia's mouth fell open in shock. She and Willow exchanged worried glances before Cassius gripped Aurelia's hand. "I say it's time for the grownups to take Sunnydale back. I say we start by finding the people who did this and making them pay."

The people in the crowd began to applaud. "Hear, hear!" One man yelled. Sheila clapped her hands and looked around at the other people. A man nodded his head in silent agreement. Aurelia was too much in shock to do anything but stare at her mother.

* * *

><p>Michael had his locker open and checked his black makeup in the mirror stuck to the inside of the locker door. A group of guys came up to him, and Roy, their leader, slammed the locker door shut. "Watch it." Michael said.<p>

"Oh, sorry." Roy said. "Did I make you smudge your eyeliner?" Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You gonna put a spell on me?"

Amy came to Michael's defense. "Hey, what is your problem?"

Roy grabbed Michael by the shirt and slammed him up against the lockers. "Everyone knows he's into that voodoo witchcraft. I heard about those kids. People like him…." He slammed Michael again. "Gotta learn a lesson."

"And what about people like me?"

"Get in my face and you'll find out."

Aurelia stepped up behind Amy and gave Roy a smile. He noticed her and suddenly thought better of going any further. He let Michael go and straightened his shirt a bit. "No problem here. We're walking."

Aurelia followed them for a few steps, then turned back to Michael and Amy. "Are you all ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Michael walked off.

"Thanks, Buffy." Amy said, following Michael.

Aurelia looked back down the hall to make sure the gang was still headed away. She started toward the library, but was headed off by Cordelia. "You'll be one busy little Slayer, baby-sitting them."

"I doubt they'll have any more trouble." Aurelia said.

"I doubt your doubt. Everyone knows that witches killed those kids, and Amy is a witch. And Michael is whatever the boy of witch is, plus being the poster child for yuck."

"Corde…."

"If you're gonna hang with them, expect badness. Cause that's what you get when you hang with freaks and losers. Believe me, I know." She started down the hall, but stopped and turned back to Aurelia. "That was a pointed comment about me hanging with you guys."

"Yeah, I got that one." Aurelia rolled her eyes and headed to the library. She was stopped by the student lounge by Xander.

"Aurelia, hi." He called.

"Hey. Is Willow around?"

"How can I convince you people that it's over? You assume because I'm here, she's here, that I somehow mysteriously know where she is."

"Are those her books?" Aurelia pointed.

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom. But the fact that I know that doesn't change that I have a genuine complaint here. Look, I'm getting sick of the judgment, the innuendoes. Is a man not innocent until proven guilty?"

"You are guilty. You got illicit kisses, therefore you're going to have to pay the price."

"But I'm talking about the future guilt. Look, everyone expects me to mess up again. Like Oz. I see how he is around me. You know, that steely gaze…. that pointed silence."

"And he's usually such a chatterbox."

"No, but it's different now. It's more a verbal nonverbal. He speaks volumes with his eyes."

Aurelia glanced at Willow's books and noticed a spiral notebook with drawings on it. On the exposed page was the triangle symbol that had been on the kids' hands. Aurelia picked it up and stared.

Willow came out of the bathroom and over to her. "Hey, Aurelia. What cha looking for? You wanna borrow something?"

"What is this?" Aurelia held up the notebook.

"A doodle." Willow took the notebook and closed it. "I do doodle. You, too. You do doodle, too."

"This is a witch symbol."

"Ok, yeah, it is."

"Willow…."

"What?"

"That symbol was on the murdered children."

Before they could get any further into it, they were distracted by the sounds of many lockers suddenly being slammed shut. "Please step back. Stay away from the lockers. This is police business." An officer shouted. Aurelia, Willow, and Xander exchanged alarmed looks. They all headed into the hall to see what was going on. A police officer was going from locker to locker opening them with a master key.

At another locker another officer took some books from a student. "Hand them over, please. The books."

Yet another officer took a string of garlic cloves from a locker and set it on a cart with a bunch of other things they'd confiscated. Principal Snyder stood in the hall, gloating as the police continued their search. Several officers kept the students at bay as a detective led a boy away. Amy had joined the group as they watched all the activity.

"Aw, man, it's Nazi Germany, and I've got Playboys in my locker!" Xander said.

"This is a glorious day for principals everywhere." Snyder called. "No pathetic whining about students' rights. Just a long row of lockers and a man with a key." An officer found a voodoo doll in a locker.

"They just took three kids away." Oz said quietly to Willow.

"What are they looking for?" Aurelia asked.

"Witch stuff." Amy said.

"What?" Willow said.

"They got my spells. I'm supposed to report to Snyder's office."

"Oh, my God."

An officer looked through a girl's purse as another officer stepped up to Amy. "Ok, Amy. You'll have to come with me."

"I have stuff in my locker. Henbane, hellebore, mandrake root." Willow said.

"Excuse me." Xander said. "Playboys. Can we turn the sympathy this way?"

One of the officers had reached Cordelia's locker and pulled out a can of hairspray. "Hey! Get your grubby custodial hands off that." Cordelia tried to approach, but an officer pushed her back.

"Miss, you have to stay back. Miss, stay back."

"That hair spray costs $45, and it's imported!"

"Oh, God, my locker's next." Willow panicked. "Buffy, I didn't do anything wrong." An officer pulled some plastic bags from Willow's locker. "The, the symbol is harmless. I used it to make a protection spell for you, for your birthday. With Michael and Amy. Only, now it's broken, because you know about it, so happy birthday, and please, you have to believe me!"

Snyder walked over to the group with the bags in hand. "Ms. Rosenberg. My office." He held up the bags of henbane and mandrake root. Willow stared back at him, eyes wide with worry and fear. Aurelia discreetly walked in front of her and took Giles' book from her arms. Willow started down the halls in front of Snyder. Oz accompanied her with his hand on her back in a gesture of comfort.

"Xander, the library." Aurelia said, moving off to see if the officers had made it in there yet. Xander followed her. They walked in to find a police officer kicking open the cage door and striding out into the room with a stack of books in his hands. He carried them over to the table and dropped them unceremoniously into a box. Another officer came down from the stacks with another armful of books.

"Oh no!" Aurelia said.

"They're confiscating Giles' books." Xander said.

"We need those books."

"Would you like to try telling that to the nice man with the big gun?"

"There's something about the symbol that we're missing." Aurelia said quietly, pulling Xander to the side. "Willow said she used it in a protection spell. It's harmless. Not a big bad. So then why would it turn up in a ritual sacrifice?"

"This is the part where Giles would say something like 'let's widen our research.'"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Using what? A-a dictionary and 'My Friend Flicka'?" She looked around in disgust. "This is intolerable. Snyder's interfered before, but this…."

Snyder walked into the library holding a cup of coffee. "I love the smell of desperate delinquents in the morning."

"Get out! And take your marauders with you." Aurelia growled.

"Oh, my. So fierce. I suppose I should hear your librarian out. Just how is, um…. 'Blood Rites and Sacrifices' appropriate material for a public school library? Chess club branching out?"

"This is not over."

"Oh, I should say it's just beginning. Fight it if you want. Just remember, lift a finger against me, and you'll have to answer to MOO."

"Answer to MOO? Did that sentence just make some sense that I'm not in on?"

"'Mothers Opposed to the Occult.' A powerful new group."

"And who came up with that silly name?"

"That would be the founder. I believe you call her 'Mom'."

* * *

><p>Joyce sat at the dining room table in her home surrounded by posters of the two children. She had a MOO button pinned to her blouse. Her laptop was open and a phone and fax sat nearby. The place was set up like a command center. Behind her was a whiteboard full of statistics. Aurelia was standing in front of her and staring in shock as her mother spoke sternly to her.<p>

"I don't want you seeing that Willow anymore. I've spoken with her mother. I had no idea her forays into the occult had gone so far."

"You're the one who ordered the raid on the school today." Aurelia said.

"Honey, they opened a few lockers."

"They're supposed to be private. And they took all of Giles' books away."

"He'll get most of them back. MOO just wants to weed out the offensive material. Everything else will be returned to Mr. Giles soon."

"If we're going to solve this and figure out what's going on with my nightmares, we need those books now."

"Sweetie, those books have no place in a public school library. Especially now. Any student can waltz in there and get all sorts of ideas. Do you understand how that terrifies me?"

"Mom, I hate that these people scared you so much. And I know that you're just trying to help, but you have to let me handle this. It's what I do."

"But is it really? I mean, you patrol, you slay…. Evil pops up, you undo it. A-a-and that's great! But is Sunnydale getting any better? Are they running out of vampires?"

"I don't think that you run out of…."

"It's not your fault. You don't have a plan. You just react to things. I-i-it's bound to be kind of fruitless."

"Ok, maybe I don't have a plan. Lord knows I don't have lapel buttons…."

"Buffy."

"And maybe next time that the world is getting sucked into Hell, I won't be able to stop it because the Anti-Hell-Sucking Book isn't on the approved reading list!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put down…."

"Well, you did. It doesn't matter. I have to go. I have to go on one of my pointless patrols and react to some vampires. If that's alright with MOO." Aurelia turned around and headed for the door. Joyce just watched her go. "And nice acronym, mom." She muttered, slamming the door behind her.

Aurelia made her way to the park where the children had been found. The carousel was bedecked with candles and flowers and pictures of the children. She pulled her arms to her body for warmth, sighing when she saw Cassius walking up next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She buried herself in his arms for a long moment. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I think I'm better than you right now."

"It's strange. People die in Sunnydale all the time. I've never seen anything like this."

Cassius led her to a bench and they sat down. "They were children. Innocent. It makes a difference."

"And Mr. Sanderson from the bank had it coming? My mom…. said some things to me about being the Slayer. That it's fruitless."

"She's wrong."

"Is she? Is Sunnydale any better than when I first came here? Ok, so I battle evil. But I don't really win. The bad keeps coming back and getting stronger."

"Aurelia, you know, I'm still figuring things out. There's a lot I don't understand. But I do know it's important to keep fighting. I learned that from you."

"But we never…."

"We never win."

"Not completely."

"We never will. That's not why we fight. We do it because there's things worth fighting for. Those kids. Their parents."

"Their parents."

"Look, I know it's not much…."

"No. No, it's a lot."

"I'm confused now."

"I've got to talk to the others." She stood up, pulling on his hand.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Aurelia and Cassius strode into the library. Xander and Oz were at the computer set up on the table. "Oh! Auri, Oz and I found out…."

"What do we know about these kids?" Aurelia interrupted.

"What?"

"Facts. Details."

"Well, they were, uh, found in the park."

"No. Where did they go to school? Who were their parents? What are their names?" No one could answer her. "We know everything about their deaths, but we don't even know their names."

"Well, sure we do. Um, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"That never came up." Oz said. "Ever."

"And if no one knows who they are, where did these pictures come from?"

"We just assumed someone had the details." Xander said.

"We need to get some information."

"I can look around, but Willow would really know the sites we need." Oz said.

"That's great. She can't even come to the phone. The wrath of MOO."

"Well, we don't need a phone." Oz started typing away on the computer. It beeped a couple of times and he said, "Alright, we're linked. If anybody's ID'd the kids, she'll pull it up and feed it here." They waited for a few minutes and a few pages were sent to the computer. Oz brought up the pages as Willow found them. "'Two Children Found Dead. Mysterious Mark….' These kids were found near Omaha in 1949."

"Yeah, they ain't ours. Keep going." Xander said.

Before Oz could move on from the accompanying image loaded from the internet. "Wait. Those are the same kids."

"Fifty years ago." Oz said. He loaded the next page. "'1899. Utah…. Two Children…. Rural Community Torn Apart by Suspicion.'"

"A hundred years ago? How is this happening?" Xander asked.

"There's no mention of who they were."

"They've never been seen alive, just dead. A lot." Aurelia said.

The next page loaded. This one was dated 1649 and had a hand drawing of the two children. An Instant Message window popped up with a note from Willow. "Ah. There were more articles. Every fifty years. All the same." Oz paraphrased. He sighed. "I can't read this and neither can Willow."

"May I?" Oz surrendered his place to Aurelia. She read the German on the page and translated easily. "Written by a cleric from a village near the Black Forest. He…. found the bodies himself. Two children…. Greta Strauss, age six. Hans Strauss, eight."

"So they have names. That's new." Xander said.

"Oh, it beeped." Aurelia gave Oz his seat back. He started scrolling through more of the articles.

"There's a fringe theory held by a few folklorists that some regional stories have very literal antecedents." Cassius said.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Fairy tales are real." Aurelia said.

"Hans and Gre…." Oz's mind clicked. "Hansel and Gretel!"

"Wait. Hansel and Gretel? Breadcrumbs, ovens, gingerbread house?" Xander asked.

"Some demons thrive by fostering hatred and persecution amongst the mortal animals." Cassius said. "Not by destroying men, but by watching men destroy each other. They feed us our darkest fear and turn peaceful communities into vigilantes."

"I know you're old and all, but stop talking like Giles!"

Aurelia sighed. "Hansel and Gretel run home to tell everyone about the mean old witch. And then she and probably dozens of others are persecuted by a righteous mob. It's happened all throughout history. It happened in Salem."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm still spinning on this whole fairy tales are real thing."

"So what do we do?" Oz asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go trade my cow in for some beans." Xander got confused looks from Aurelia and Oz. "No one else is seeing the funny here."

"We need to talk to my mom. If she knows the truth, she can defuse the whole thing." Aurelia grabbed her coat and started to leave with Cassius. Just then Michael came running into the library with a slight limp. He'd been beaten and was severely bruised. He had a black eye and his face was bloody. "What happened?"

"I was attacked!" Michael cried, out of breath.

"Officially not funny." Xander said.

"By whom?" Aurelia asked.

"My dad. His friends. They're taking people out of their homes. They're talking about a trial down at City Hall. They got Amy."

"Michael, stay here and hide. I'll go find my mom."

Oz got Xander's attention. "Willow!" The two of them ran out of the library.

"Tell Willow to get out of her house!" Michael called after them.

"Stay in Giles' office." Aurelia said. "Lock the door. Hide under the desk if you have to." She and Cassius ran out of the library. When they got to her house, there were about twenty cars parked around it. She rushed up onto the porch and burst through the front door, Cassius right on her heels.

Joyce looked up in surprise. "Buffy! Angel! Did something happen?"

"Mom, we need to talk to you. Now."

"Well, of course, honey. Um, go on without me."

"No, we need to talk alone." They started into the dining room. "Look, there's more to this than…." Suddenly Joyce held a cloth up to Aurelia'ss mouth and nose and two of the men there jumped Cassius from behind, wrestling him to the floor and hitting him over the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out. Aurelia quickly collapsed to the floor, overcome by the fumes from the cloth.

"You were right." Joyce said, looking behind her. "I-it was easy." There were the two children standing on the stairs. The boy was holding a bottle of chloroform in his hand.

"I told you." The girl said.

"It gets even easier." The boy said.

"But I'm still scared of the bad girls."

"You have to stop them. You have to make them go away. Forever."

Aurelia passed out then.

* * *

><p>A crowd was gathered in the main meeting room at City Hall. A few of them were bearing torches. They all calmly watched as two of them finished tying Willow and Amy to stakes. "Hold still. Be a good girl." Willow's mother, Shelia, was saying. Aurelia was between Willow and Amy, unconscious and also tied to a stake. Piled all around them were the library books that MOO had deemed offensive, ready to burn in a glorious blaze.<p>

"No! Why are you doing this to me? Mom?" Willow cried.

"There's no cure but the fire." Shelia said.

Amy struggled against her ropes. "Buffy! Wake up!"

"This is crazy, Mom!" Willow cried.

"Buffy! Buffy!"

* * *

><p>Cordelia kneeled over Cassius and gave him a sharp slap to the face. "Wake up!" She slapped him two more times and he began to come out of it. She was about to slap again, when he suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrist.<p>

"Cordelia?" He groaned.

"Took you long enough to wake up. My hand hurts."

"Why are you here?"

"Things are way out of control. First the thing at school, and then my mom confiscates all of my black clothes and scented candles. I came over here to tell Buffy to stop this craziness and found you all unconscious."

Cassius jumped up. "We need to save Aurelia from Hansel and Gretel." He headed for the front door.

Cordelia followed him out. "Now, let's be clear. The brain damage happened before I hit you."

* * *

><p>Aurelia began to stir back to consciousness. "Aurelia!" Willow yelled.<p>

Aurelia woke up and struggled against her bonds. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Joyce said.

"Mom, you don't want this." Aurelia begged.

"Since when does it matter what I want? I wanted a normal, happy daughter. Instead I got a Slayer who's not even really my daughter."

Sheila joined Joyce bearing a torch. "Torch."

"Thanks." Joyce said, taking it. "This has been so trying. You've been such a champ."

"Oh, you, too, Joyce."

"We should stay close, have lunch."

"Oh, I'd like that. How nice."

Joyce bent down to set fire to the books.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Amy cried.

"Mom, don't!" Aurelia yelled.

Joyce touched the torch to the books and they began to burn. Others with torches set the books ablaze all around them.

"Alright. You wanna fry a witch?" Amy growled. "I'll give you a witch! Goddess Hecate, work thy will!" Amy's eyes turned pitch black and the energy of her spell began to swirl around her. "Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!" She shivered as the spell's power increased around her, building ever greater strength. Finally, since she hadn't directed the spell at anyone else, it worked on her. She was engulfed by a sudden burst of flame. People in the crowd screamed as they watched. An instant later, Amy's clothes were empty and they and the ropes dropped to the books below. Everyone stared in amazement as a rat came crawling out of Amy's clothes. It scampered down the pile of books and scurried across the floor. The frightened adults jumped out of its way.

Aurelia could only watch Amy go. "She couldn't do us first?"

"You've seen what we can do!" Willow cried. "Another step and you will all feel my power!"

"What are you gonna do, float a pencil at them?"

"It's a really big power!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes and got into it too. "Yes! You will all be turned into vermin. And some of you will be fish! Yes, you in the back will be fish!"

Aurelia heard a man in the back say, "Maybe we should go."

The two children suddenly appeared. "But you promised." The boy said.

"You have to kill the bad girls." The girl said.

* * *

><p>Cassius and Cordelia raced to City Hall in her car. "I can't believe Giles had this stuff in his apartment. It smells foul. And hey, is he going to be mad that you broke into his apartment?"<p>

"I'm sure he'll excuse me this time." Cassius said, paying more attention to the spell. "Shred the wolfsbane. Crush the satyrion root. Luften sie den something. Schlumer? Schluter?"

"What are you muttering about?"

"It's a part of an incantation. It's in German, and without Giles' books…."

"What does it mean?"

"It's about lifting a veil. It should make the demons appear in their true form which should cancel out their influence." He went back to the spell. "Drop a toadstone into the mixture."

"It doesn't look like a toad."

"It's from inside the toad."

* * *

><p>The fires were getting bigger, but still hadn't reached the girls yet. Hansel and Gretel stood at the front of the crowd as they watched the flames grow and advance. They were talking, but Aurelia wasn't listening. She was trying to reason with her mother. "Mom, dead people are talking to you. Wake up!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Joyce said.

"Mom, look at me! You love me. You're not going to be able to live with yourself if you do this!"

"You earned this. You toyed with unnatural forces. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't punish you?"

"Aurelia, I can't take it! It's too hot!" Willow said.

"I'm so sorry, Willow." Aurelia said. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. It wouldn't be…. Cassius!" She smiled brightly when she saw him burst through the door with Cordelia. He pointed Cordelia to a fire hose in the corner and she went to it and smashed the glass with her elbow, holding up her hand to protect her face from the glass. The noise got the crowd's attention.

"Stop them!" Joyce ordered.

Cordelia pulled out the hose and turned it on, spraying the advancing crowd. Cassius started reciting his incantation in very bad, unintelligible German, muffled by the sound of the water spraying. In spite of all the spraying, not very much water had gotten on the flames and they had gotten dangerously close to Willow.

"Aurelia, I'm on fire!" Willow screamed.

"Cordelia, put out the fire!" Aurelia ordered.

"Oh, right." Cordelia turned the stream of water on the flames and quickly doused them. When she got the last of the flames extinguished, she turned off the water. Hansel and Gretel slowly walked up to them, closing in on Cassius.

Cassius raised the bottle with his potion high and recited an incantation. He threw the bottle to the floor, smashing it in front of the children. The potion began to steam around them. Hansel and Gretel looked at each other and embraced. A moment later the two children morphed into a single demon standing over seven feet tall. Its ears were pointed and huge fangs jutted from its lower jaw. Its skin was red and mottled and its hair was long and tangled.

"Ok, I think I liked the two little ones more than the one big one." Cordelia said.

Sheila and Joyce stared up at the demon in horror. The other people in the room all ran out screaming. The demon turned to face Aurelia. Out of her trance now, Joyce looked at the two girls tied up and helpless against him. "Oh, my God!" She cried.

"Protect us! Kill the bad girls!" The demon said.

"You know what? Not as convincing without the children disguise." Aurelia said, struggling against her bonds. The ropes didn't give, but the stake broke. It was top heavy now and forced ger to bend over so the tip was pointing at the demon, who couldn't stop his advance and impaled himself through the neck. Aurelia couldn't straighten herself back up with the weight of the demon's body at the other end of the stake, and so couldn't see the result of her unwitting maneuver.

"Did I get it? Did I get it?" She cried.

Suddenly the ceiling gave way above them and Oz and Xander came crashing down. The books broke their fall. They looked up weakly at Aurelia and the dead demon. "We're here to save you." Oz said.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Aurelia and Willow were sitting in Willow's bedroom. They had a number of bowls and jars of powders and potions laid out. Several candles were burning as Willow idly crushed some herbs in a bowl.<p>

"Your mom doesn't mind us doing this in the house?" Aurelia asked.

"She doesn't know." Willow said.

"Business as usual?"

"Hmm, sort of. She's doing that selective memory thing your mom used to be so good at."

"She forgot everything?"

"No. She remembered the part where I said I was dating a musician." Willow took a pinch of the herbs she'd crushed and sprinkled it onto a ceremonial iron plate set out between the girls. "Oz has to come for dinner next week. So, that's sort of like taking an interest."

"Ok, should we try this again?"

"Let's do it. I think we got the mix of herbs right this time."

"Ok. Ready?" Aurelia lit a match and set it to the mixture of herbs and roots on the plate while Willow recited her spell. It began to burn, emitting purple smoke.

"Diana, Hecate, I hereby license thee to depart. Goddess of creatures great and small, I conjure thee to withdraw." Willow and Aurelia both looked over at Amy the rat. She got up on her hind legs expectantly, but nothing happened.

Aurelia looked over at Willow. "Maybe we should get her one of those wheel things."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cassius's mansion was romantically lit by candles and a fire going in the fireplace. The remains of a cozy picnic dinner were still laying in front of the fire place. Aurelia hit the floor in front of the fireplace hard on her back. She had her right knee pulled up to her chest. Cassius crouched over her, holding himself up with his arms and grinning down at her. She used her leg to throw him over her head.

He flipped backward and landed flat on his back. Aurelia did a kick-up, bringing her up to a standing position, and spun around to face Cassius as he got to his feet. He hesitated for a moment before lunging at her with a wide punch that she easily ducked. She came up behind him and he turned around to face her. He tried a left-handed punch, but she blocked it and flew into a half-spinning kick. Cassius ducked it, but got knocked off his feet when she kept on spinning downwards with a back leg sweep, sending him to the floor. She scrambled to grab a baguette from the blanket and rolled toward him.

Aurelia came up straddling him at the waist and plunged the long, thin loaf at his chest, stopping just short of penetration. "Gotcha!"

"Right in the heart." Cassius said.

"Satisfied?"

"I'm not sure that's the word."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and set the baguette aside. "I didn't mean 'satisfied' like…."

"I wasn't trying to…."

"I know." She hugged him tightly.

"Am I gonna see you this weekend? You, uh, you probably have plans."

She rolled her eyes again. "Birthday. I'm supposed to be seeing the ice show with my dad, but he always cancels. So, no. No plans."

"Would you like to celebrate?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"There's this restaurant downtown…. It's fancy. You get to dress up."

"Oh, fun."

"I thought you'd like that."

"Of course." She leaned into him and kissed him gently.

* * *

><p>The next night, Cassius, Xander, Willow, and Oz were sitting around the table in the library researching anything more they could find on the End of Days. Giles had left a message three days ago that the Council was worried that it was an all out attack on Slayers. Faith was supposed to be back, but she was missing and Giles hadn't been in contact with Aurelia since that last message. Aurelia had called around everywhere to try and find him with no luck.<p>

Willow was working on the computer trying to find anything on Faith. She was hacking into police records around the country trying to see if she'd been spotted or hurt or anything. Aurelia, who was in Giles's office, sighed and threw down her pen in frustration. She put her head in her hands and let out a groan. The night before had meant to relax her, and it had, but the worries that she'd left at Cassius's doorstep had come swooping back the minute she'd walked out.

The phone rang and Aurelia picked it up before the first ring was even over. "Giles?"

"No, it's me." Joyce said. "I was just calling to check on you."

"I'm ok, mom."

"You don't sound like it."

"I'm just frustrated."

"Still no word from Giles or Faith?"

"No. Nothing. No one's heard from either of them."

"I'm sure everything's fine, Buffy. Don't think negative."

"Ok, mom."

"Will you be coming home tonight?"

"Probably."

"Ok, sweetheart."

Aurelia hung up and sighed. Cassius appeared in the doorway. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. That was just my mom checking in on me."

"She's right. Everything will turn out ok."

Just then, the lights flickered and went out. Out in the library the doors and windows burst open all around them. Someone burst into the office through the small window and pushed Aurelia into Cassius, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Robed men broke into the library from all angles, smashing windows and breaking down doors. Covered head to toe in long, black, hooded robes, these people had wooden staffs and no eyes.

Aurelia gasped, knowing exactly who they were. She and Cassius exchanged a look and she knew that he knew, too. They jumped up and started fighting. Willow pushed one of the robed men off of her. The one that Oz was fighting had his hood removed, revealing an eyeless face whose sockets were covered in red scars. He dropped the wooden staff and took out two silvery curved daggers and lunged at Oz, but narrowly missed as Oz rolled across the table.

Aurelia grabbed the robed person before he could jump after Oz. The Bringer kicked her and Aurelia fought back, kicking him in the head and sending him flying up into the stacks. Willow grabbed the discarded wooden staff. A Bringer was lying still on the floor in front of her. She inched closer to him, holding the wooden staff defensively. He swung his leg at her ankle, tripping her. He climbed on top of her and pulled out a silver dagger, aiming for her chest. Oz, also wielding a wooden staff, knocked the Bringer off of Willow and helped her to her feet.

Aurelia caught one Bringer trying to sneak up on Xander, but she grabbed him and swung him at another Bringer she was fighting, using his body both as a shield and a weapon, before throwing him to the floor. A Bringer came at her with silver curved daggers in both hands. She grabbed his wrists, kicked him back, and grabbed the daggers. One Bringer lunged at her and she stuck the dagger in his belly. When the other Bringer came at her she did the same. They screamed and collapsed.

Then the fight seemed to be over. The Bringers were retreating. "Aurelia?" Xander asked.

She nodded. "Everyone?" They all nodded that they were ok.

"Is this it?" Oz asked. "I thought there was more of them."

"They ran." Aurelia looked around. "Where's Cassius?"

"He was fighting up in the stacks." Xander said.

"Cassius!" Aurelia called, rushing up into the stacks. She went into the back room. It was a mess, but Cassius was nowhere in sight. "Cassius!" She rushed even further back and out the back door. He was still nowhere to be found. She rushed back into the library, stopping at the railing. "He's not here."

"Maybe he chased after them." Willow said.

"He wouldn't."

"They were so fast. And organized." Xander said.

"They were after Cassius all along."

"And we were just in the way."

Aurelia came down the stairs and kneeled next one of the Bringers who was lying face-up on the stairs. "I know these men. I fought them before." She looked at her friends. "I know what we're up against now. What's coming to end the world. It's the First."

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn now. Xander was sweeping up the broken glass from the floor. Aurelia and Oz were doing research at the table. Willow was using the computer to research online. No one had spoken since they'd finished cleaning up and started to look for anything they could find on the First. Aurelia had gone to Giles's apartment and found the book they'd been looking at on Christmas Eve. It hadn't said anything more on the First. Willow and Oz had gone to their homes to get some sleep around one, but had come back only a couple of hours later. Xander hadn't wanted to leave Aurelia alone in case the Bringers came back for her.<p>

"You know," Xander said, finally breaking the silence. "Maybe we should just put a condemned sign on the library until things are less hellmouthy. Would that keep the students away?"

"I think the library pretty much does that on its own." Oz said.

Aurelia stood up, throwing her book across the room. "Nothing…. There's nothing in any of these books!" She noticed everyone's startled looks. "I'm sorry. I can't take this. They've got Cassius and I have no idea where they took him or what they want with him. The First wanted him dead at Christmas, now it just abducts him?! What does that even mean!?"

"My search isn't turning anything up either. Are…. Are you sure this thing called itself the First?"

"Yes! It claimed to be the original evil, the one that came before anything else." She sighed and headed towards the office. Before going in, she stopped and turned back to her friends, leaning on the doorframe. "When I came up against this thing, I felt it. It was ancient and enormous. It nearly got Cassius to kill himself. And if we don't rescue Cassius soon, the gods only know what the First will get him to do this time. So just, please, keep reading. If we're going to rescue Cassius and my sanity, we need to figure out how to fight this thing." She went into the office and shut the door. The sky outside was growing lighter. Her mother should be up by now to go into the gallery. "Hi mom."

"Is everything ok, baby?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize for not coming home last night. I figured out who we're up against and research on it sort of became intense."

"I understand. You sound so tired, though."

"I'm not, really. I'm just frustrated. It feels like we're getting nowhere. I just wish that Giles were here."

"Still no word?"

"None. And now when you call the Council, the line doesn't work."

"That's strange."

"Yes, it is. Mom, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Mom, I need you to leave town. As soon as possible."  
>"Buffy…."<br>"Just promise me that you'll be far away from here by tonight if possible."

"I'm not leaving you to face an awful monster. If I go anywhere, you're going with me."

"You know that I can't."

"Well then I can't either."

"Mom, I know that sometimes you wish I were different."

"Buffy, no."

"I wish I could be a lot of things for you. Remotely normal to start with, but I'm not. There is something I do that I can do better than anybody else in the world. I'm going to fight this thing, but I can't do it and worry about you."

"Buffy, you just can't…."

"You stay, you will get me killed. You'll have to trust me on this. Can you do that?"

Joyce sighed. "Of course I can trust you. Will you at least come home to say 'see you later'?"

"Yes. I'll be there around lunch time."

"Ok, Buffy. I'll start packing."

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Aurelia hung up and put her head in her hands. The next thing she knew, she and Willow were in the basement again. "What…." Aurelia looked at Willow. She realized where in the basement they were. They were standing in front of a door and the three dead people were blocking her and Willow's way to it. "I'm beginning to think all you want is to get between me and that door. Who's for finding out why?" Her words echoed, coming from her mouth.

Willow raised her hand. The dead nerd lunged at Aurelia who pushed him out of the way. Then the dead girl jumped on her back and Aurelia fell back to the ground to knock her off. Willow kicked the older dead guy away from her as Aurelia got up. It looked like they'd managed to get rid of all three, but they were suddenly standing in front of the door again, like they'd reappeared there supernaturally.

Xander was suddenly there in front of her, gently shaking her awake. "Auri, wake up."

"What…."

"You fell asleep."

"Oh…. Oh!" She stood up. "There's something in the basement."

"Uh, creepy shadows and bad memories?"

"Memories, yes! We've got to go down to the basement."

"Why?"

"I think there's something down there. Those dead people…. They didn't want us to go through that door. I forgot all about it until that dream…."

"What dream?"

"The dream I just had. Willow?" Aurelia rushed out into the library. Willow looked up expectantly from the computer. "Do you remember where that door was?"

"What door?" Willow asked.

"The one in the basement that the dead people wouldn't let us go in to. Do you remember where it was?"

"Not really. That place was a maze."

"We've got to find it."

"Why?"

"Because there's something in there that has something to do with the Bringers and the First."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Ok, let's go." Xander said, holding two flashlights from Giles' office.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Xander made their way through the school basement. Aurelia and Willow had the flashlights, leading the way. "It's around this corner, I think." Willow said.

"Man, I hope you're right this time." Xander said.

"We told you we weren't sure." Aurelia said.

"Are you gonna get sure anytime soon? This place is giving me a major wiggins."

"You're not the only one." Willow said.

They rounded a corner and found the door. "Hey!" Aurelia said. She rushed up to it and yanked it open. The place was lit with an unnatural light. The floor was made of dirt, but in the middle of the dirt floor was a large gold seal with a goat's head standing out of it.

"Whoa. Check out the goat-heady badness." Xander said.

"What does it do?"

Oz was investigating a large wheel over in the corner. "There's blood on this." He said. "Lots."

Aurelia walked over and touched the wheel. "This is sacrificial."

"Whoa…." Everyone but Aurelia backed away from it.

"I bet this is what the First needed Cassius for." She turned to look at the Seal. "Blood must…. Activate the seal. There's a bad energy coming off it."

"I can feel it, too." Oz said.

"Is that what that feeling is?" Willow asked. "I thought I was just hungry."

"We need to cover this thing up." Aurelia grabbed nearby shovels and handed them out. "Whatever it does, we can't leave it exposed like this." Everyone nodded and they all started shoveling dirt over the seal.

"So what next?" Willow asked as they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "We found the room with a bad energy seal, but no Cassius."

"I don't know." Aurelia sighed. "The First was camped underground the last time I found him, but…."

Principal Snyder appeared in the basement hallway. "What are you four doing down here?" He eyed their shovels.

"Oh, we were down here for…. a school project." Aurelia said.

"For history class." Willow added. "Extra credit!"

"We buried a…. time capsule." Xander said. "Hello people of the future. Kids of today like Fight Club and, uh, Britney Spears."

"We better go." Aurelia said.

"You buried it in the basement?" Snyder asked.

"Oh…. No! We were…."

"Returning the shovels." Oz finished, smoothly taking the shovels from everyone. "We got a little lost down here trying to find where we got them."

"This place is a maze!" Xander said.

"Just put the shovels back. I'll be speaking with your history teacher about this…. Extra credit project."

"Oh…." Willow started, but Oz pushed her onward.

"Sure thing." Oz said. Aurelia and Xander followed quickly behind.

"What is that sniveling little rat doing here on a Sunday?" Aurelia asked once they'd made their way back to the library.

"He probably lives here." Xander said. "He doesn't seem to have a life."

"Aurelia…." Willow started.

Aurelia turned to look at Willow. "Yes?"

The red head was standing at the computer. "There's a spell on here I think I should try."

"Ok. What does the spell do?"

"It's a locater spell. I was looking at it earlier while you were asleep…. Maybe if we can find the First, we can find Cassius. I mean, that's probably where those Bringer guys took him…. You know, to the First."

"Will it work?"

"I don't know. You know I'm new at this and the whole magic thing is kinda….well, new…. But I think this locater spell should work. It's not a big spell like the restoration spell was."

"If you think it'll help, please. I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Ok. I need to go get some supplies."

Aurelia nodded and looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting close to lunch time, anyway. I need to go see my mom off."

"Where's she going?"

"I don't know. I just wanted her to leave town before everything goes to hell." Everyone's eyes widened. "Not literally." Aurelia shook her head and walked into the office to get her coat.

* * *

><p>Oz brought a candle over to Willow and set it on the table in front of her. Willow struck a match to light the various candles in front of her. Aurelia was standing at the end of the table watching the goings on. They had convened back here around five in the afternoon. It had taken Willow a little while longer to find the spell and get everything set up. It was now well after dark.<p>

Xander walked up to her with two big bags of fast food. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Oz has been trying to find out anything he can about the Seal of Danzalthar. He found a description of it in one of the books. Will's about to do the locator spell." Aurelia yawned.

"Why don't you go get some rest? You haven't slept for like two days. We'll call you if we find anything."

"I couldn't sleep. With Cassius abducted and the First out there and the Bringers attacking potential Slayers and Giles and Faith missing…. There's just too much going on."

"It'll be ok, Auri. We've faced this kind of stuff before."

"You didn't see the First. I did. I felt it. It was like…."

Willow poured a sandy mixture on the table in front of her and a magical explosion sent Oz flying back against the wall in the corner. The bowl in front of Willow glowed red. After another second, the red light surrounded Willow then entered her body through her nostrils. She threw her head back and a demonic apparition with two horns on its head and glowy red eyes escaped her mouth, lunging toward Aurelia.

"Willow!" Aurelia screamed.

The demon went back inside Willow and she stood, sending red lightning bolts from her mouth. The bolts were aimed at Aurelia, knocking her down and sending her across the floor on her back and almost out the doors. "You only make me stronger!" A deep, possessed voice said from Willow's mouth.

Oz grabbed the glowing bowl from the spell and threw it against the floor, shattering it. The light disappeared and Willow collapsed, crying and twitching. Xander went to check on Aurelia as Oz knelt at Willow's side, holding her head.

"Willow!" Aurelia scrambled over to her friend.

"It's still in me. I feel it!" Willow cried.

"No, it's not. It's gone. You're ok." Oz soothed.

"I don't want to hurt anybody. It wanted me to kill you! Please, Aurelia, don't let it make me. Oh, God!"

"We won't. I promise, ok?" Aurelia said. "I promise. We won't use magic to fight this thing until we know what we're doing."

"I can't. I can't. I'm sorry."

Aurelia and Oz exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p>"Let me come with you." Xander said, following Aurelia. She was moving around, getting weapons and her jacket in order.<p>

"I'm going alone." Aurelia said.

"You said yourself, you don't know how to fight the First, or even where it is."

"It's out there. It's hurting my friends. I'll find it." She turned towards the doors and started to leave, but the doors opened and Giles walked in.

"Aurelia." He said, surprised to see her and the others in the library.

"Giles." Aurelia went to hug him, but was cut off when three girls she'd never met walked into the library.

The third girl looked at Aurelia. "This is a slayer?" She looked away and sighed on her way into the library.

Aurelia stared at the girls, then looked at Giles, confused. "I'm glad you're all here. We have a slight apocalypse."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." He looked at her strangely. "I'll explain it to you later. Are they…."

"Yes."

"What?" Xander asked. "What are they?"

"Potential slayers. Waiting for one to be called. There were many more like them all over the world, but, um, now there's just a handful, and they're all on their way to Sunnydale."

"The others were murdered." Aurelia said.

"In cold blood. As well as their Watchers. We always feared that this day would come, when there'd be an attack against not just an individual slayer, but against the whole line."

"The First. That's what it wants."

"Yes, to erase all the slayers in training and their watchers along with their methods."

"And then Faith, and then me. And with all the potentials gone and no way of making another, it's the end. No more Slayer. Ever."

"But we haven't found any information on the First. No documentation…." Willow said.

"That's because it predates any written history, and it rarely shows its true face. The only record I know was in the Council Library." Giles said.

"What about the Council? What do they say about this?" Aurelia asked.

"Gone."

"What?" Willow asked.

"Obliterated. They were in session, and, uh, there was an explosion."

"That means all the Council's records are-are destroyed?"

"Annabelle." One of the girls, Annabelle, unzipped her book bag, took two books and a stack of files from it, and laid them on the library table in front of Willow. "That's what's left." Willow, Oz, Xander, and Aurelia each took some of the new material. "The mystic secrets of the Watchers. And whatever I could find on the First. When I learned what was happening, I-I, um, I stole them."

"And you blew the Council up!" Xander said. "See, this is what happens when you're all stuffy and repressed. You overreact."

"No…. I didn't. Must've been an agent of the First, after my little burglary session. The knowledge contained in these files had to be protected, and there wasn't time for-for bureaucracy or debate. The Council knows no other way."

"But what do these records say about the First?" Aurelia asked.

"Uh, very little. It can change form. Uh, it only appears in the guise of someone who's passed away. Also it's not corporeal. It can't touch or fight on its own. It only works through those it manipulates. And its followers, the Bringers."

"Those freaks in the black robes." One girl said.

"Yeah, with the hoodies and the crazy alphabet eyes." The other girl said. "I never saw 'em, I just heard…."

"Shh!" Annabelle ordered. "Molly, Mr. Giles doesn't need us prattling on."

"The First is unlike anything we've faced before." Giles said. "I mean, there's evil and then there's the thing that created evil, the source."

"And that's what this thing claims to be." Aurelia said.

"That's what it is. It has eternities to act, endless resources. How to defeat it…. I-I…. honestly I don't know. But we have to find a way. If the Slayer line is eliminated, then the Hellmouth has no guardian. The balance is destroyed. I'm afraid it falls to you, Aurelia. Sorry. I mean, we'll do what we can, but you're the only one who has the strength to protect these girls…. and the world…. against what's coming."

"But no pressure." Oz said.

The third girl walked to the front of the three girls. "That's it? That's the plan? I don't see how one person, even a Slayer, could protect us. I saw what those Bringer guys can do. They tore apart my watcher."

"Of course we'll use all our resources…." Giles said.

"And if this thing is the root of all evil, isn't the Hellmouth it's number one vacation spot? I mean, don't you think we should be hiding our asses on the other side of the globe?"

"Kennedy!" Annabelle cried.

"No, she's not wrong." Aurelia said. "We need more strong bodies. That's why we need to find Cassius."

"Where is he?" Giles asked.

* * *

><p>"This place you originally saw the First…. you say it was in a Christmas tree lot?" Giles asked.<p>

"Under it." Aurelia said. They were walking down main street that night heading for the lot where Aurelia had fought the first Bringers. "There was a hidden cavern. Just happened to be under a tree lot. The Bringers were doing some kind of ritual." She looked up at him. "Giles, this is bad, isn't it? A new kind of bad."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Aurelia. Yes, it's very bad. They've captured Cassius. He's obviously not dead, because you're not, but he could be killed at any moment and you with him."

"Maybe that's the way the First plans to take this Slayer out of the game. I'll be the very last to go, of course. For all we know, the First has already gotten Faith."

"I'm sure she'll turn up. She's quite resourceful."

"I don't have as much faith in Faith as you do." Aurelia walked into the now empty lot. She looked around, trying to remember which way the dead trees had been.

"So the entrance to the cave was above ground here?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was around here somewhere."

"Well, we'll just keep…."

Aurelia didn't hear the rest of Giles's sentence. She had fallen through rotted wood into the cavern she'd discovered only weeks before. "Found it!" She called up.

Giles bent over the hole. "Good lord, are you all right?"

She stood and dusted herself off. "I'm all right, except my knees bend backwards now. Giles, stay up there. I'm going to check it out." She walked off further into the cave, looking around. A sound behind her startled her and she turned to look, but no one was behind her. When she turned back, the scariest looking monster hissed in her face. It was obviously some kind of vampire. The thing took the opportunity while Aurelia was startled to punch her so hard enough to make her fly across the room, landing against the wall and falling to the ground. He kicked and punched her with such force that her blocks were mostly ineffective.

Aurelia retreated, but he followed. Finally she got some good offensive moves in, but he was able to avoid or block more than half of them. He punched her again, sending her rolling into another room. She got to her feet before the thing could get to her and readied herself with a stake. When he finally came close enough, she staked him right through the heart. He looked at the stake, growling, and looked at Aurelia, taking out the stake. Her eyes grew wide as she stared in utter shock.

The thing attacked, punching Aurelia across the face. He went after her with her own stake. She barely avoided his attacks, but her back was literally against the wall. Her eyes were still wide as she watched him come after her. He punched her in the stomach and threw her against the wall. She threw a punch at him, but he caught her fist in his palm and squeezed until it made crunching sounds, then twisted her arm and pulled her body until he slammed her head into a stalagmite. He grabbed her throat, squeezing, and lifting her off the ground.

Aurelia winced and looked around desperately until she found a stalactite. She broke the stalactite off of the cave ceiling and bashed the thing's head with it. He dropped her and fell to the ground. While he was recovering, Aurelia made a run for it. She climbed the cave walls toward the hole where she'd fallen in. She was almost out, her hands were on the ground, when the thing grabbed her heel. She struggled against him, trying to get out of the hole, but the thing pulled her back in. There was nothing on the ground for her to grab on to. She kicked the thing in the head and tried again to crawl out of the hole. She barely got out of the hole and looked up at Giles, who was backlit by the rising sun. The thing started to crawl out of the hole, but saw the sunlight and retreated back into it.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Aurelia and Giles walked into the library. The three potentials were eating breakfast at the table. "Sorry about the British invasion." Kennedy said.

"We've been up for hours." Molly said.

"4 P.M. London time." Annabelle added.

"Where are Xander, Willow, and Oz?" Aurelia asked.

"They went home to get ready for school."

"I can't believe you actually go to school." Molly said.

"Are you all right?" Kennedy asked. "You look…."

"Oh. I'm ok. I just got into a fight is all." Aurelia looked up at Giles. "You want to tell me with what?"

"Yes, Aurelia, but don't you think we should, uh, discuss this privately?" Giles asked, glancing at the three potentials.

"You mean, not in front of the potentials? There's really no time to coddle them, Giles." Aurelia noticed Annabelle take out a notepad to take notes.

"Uh, what you fought was a vampire, but it was, um, something more than that." Giles said, going to the bookshelf to retrieve a book. "It was a Turok-Han. As Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Han are to vampires." He found the page he was looking for and placed it on the table. There was a drawing the creature Aurelia had fought. "Primordial, ferociously powerful killing machines, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race and, until this morning, I thought they were a myth."

"So, the First shows up…. and now this? Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"I think it's more likely that the Turok-Han is here as an agent of the First."

"Um, did you slay it?" Annabelle asked.

"No, it's still out there, somewhere." Aurelia said.

"What's it want?" Molly asked.

"All of us dead. But for now it looks like sunlight is keeping this Turok-Han away."

"So, until sunset, I suggest you get some rest." Giles said. "A few hours sleep will do a world of difference."

"No sleep today. I can't."

"Oh, come on, you're exhausted."

"It comes with being the Slayer. Somehow I don't think taking on prehistoric evil comes with a nap." Aurelia looked at the potentials. "I'm so sorry. I know you came a long way, and you want to get into it, but the best thing you can do right now is just sit tight and wait it out. I'm going go to home and change for school. I've got a class in the computer room today, so I'll try searching on the internet."

"How do you plan to research something as ill-defined as the First?" Giles asked.

Aurelia shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Aurelia headed back into the library to check on things there. Willow, Xander, and Oz were already there with Giles. They had a cake sitting on the table and big smiles on their faces. "Happy Birthday Aurelia!" They cried. Giles blew on his noise maker.<p>

Aurelia smiled. "Thank you guys."

"We figured you should have at least a small celebration." Willow said.

"And there's even gifts." Xander said, handing her a small box wrapped in purple. "Ok, one gift, but it's from all of us. We all chipped in for it."

Aurelia opened the present and tears sprang to her eyes. It was a small, oval, silver locket with 'Forever' engraved on the front. "Open it." Willow encouraged. Aurelia opened the locket and found two tiny pictures inside. One was of her, Giles, Willow, Oz, and Xander. The other was of her and Cassius.

"Oh, you guys!" Aurelia wiped at the tears. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" She hugged her friends tightly to her. "I'll make sure to hide this in a special place so whenever I come back each lifetime, I'll always be able to have you all close to my heart."

Willow was crying too. "We just thought you'd like a reminder of this life. It's been a pretty crazy one, but I remember you once told me it's the best one you've had in a long, long time."

"Plus, the guy at the jewelry store said this silver would last forever." Xander said. "You'll probably have to have it cleaned every hundred years or so."

"It's the best present I've ever gotten." Aurelia said.

"Better than the rocket launcher?"

"Much better than the rocket launcher."

* * *

><p>Oz and Willow were getting weapons from the cabinet in the book cage, Giles was pacing, and Xander was finishing up working on the window in Giles's office. The potentials were sitting at the table looking scared out of their minds. Aurelia sat on the counter watching everything.<p>

"This day's almost over." Giles said, looking at his watch. "And the sun will go down in 17 minutes."

"Hey, junior slayers, don't look so worried." Xander said, coming out of the office. "I mean, sure, we don't know where Angel is, or how to fight the First, or if and when the super style vampire is gonna attack us all. However, library…." He flipped the hammer over once in his hand. "Boarded up."

"You'll be ok." Aurelia assured the potentials.

"Ok, or even better." Willow agreed. "It's like our guarantee." She turned to Aurelia. "Um, Aurelia, I just, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for letting you down. You know, here before with the magic going all aah and me going all eeee and everything getting all rrrr. I wish I could help out."

"No one expects you to make everything right."

"So, I can't do everything, but I should at least be able to do something."

"It's all right, Willow."

"But, you need help, Aurelia. I know you, and I know you'll never admit it, but you need help."

"I'll be ok. Ok, or better. It's like my guarantee."

"Hey, are we getting weapons?" Kennedy asked. "Trained fighters? Patton is coming? I've heard worse ideas."

"We'll be armed when the Slayer feels we're ready." Annabelle said.

"I feel ready." Molly said.

"You're frightened. You must learn to control your fear."

"Hey, you know what would help with that?" Kennedy asked, turning to Aurelia. "Weapons."

"Oh, I don't know about that…." Aurelia started.

"We're sitting ducks without them."

"We're with the Slayer." Annabelle insisted. "Safe as houses."

"Do you see the place we're in?"

"It'll come straight for us, won't it?"

"We should give them weapons, Giles." Aurelia said, hopping off the counter and walking up into the stacks towards the back room. She walked up to the back door and opened it, breathing in the late afternoon air. It was almost dark out now. The Turok-Han would be here soon. But all Aurelia could think about was Cassius. Was he hurt? Was he calling for her? Was he being tortured? What was the First doing to him?

"Aurelia…." Giles said, walking up.  
>"How're we doing on time?" She asked.<p>

"Sunset should be any minute now. Done everything we can. And don't worry, everyone here understands that you're calling the shots."

"I just hope I'm calling the right ones."

"You have all my faith. And they're depending on you."

"Giles, that's not exactly what I needed to hear right now."

Molly walked in, interrupting them. "Guys? Annabelle split."

* * *

><p>Aurelia made her way through town, hunting for Annabelle. She was now in the industrial manufacturing complex just outside of town. She walked past a dumpster and saw Annabelle's body lying still on the ground. Aurelia took a moment to contemplate the situation, forgetting for a moment that the thing that had done this could still be there. And it was. The thing attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground.<p>

Aurelia crawled away to crouch beside the dumpster. She looked at the Turok-Han and then got up to fight with it. She kicked, he ducks. She punched, he blocked. He punched her in the face, then in the stomach, and she fell to the ground face first. He picked her up and tried to choke her, but she spit blood in his face, startling him. Aurelia managed to escape his clutches. She ran away to try and hide in the nearby factory.

Unfortunately, she wasn't making very a fast flight. The thing had managed to hurt her ankle pretty bad and she was limping as she went deeper into the building. There were vertical metal pipes and valves everywhere. She could hear the thing had followed her to the building and was looking for her. So, she grabbed one of the pipes and surprised it by coming from behind and smacked it in the head with the large metal pipe.

It didn't even manage to knock the thing down. It wrestled the pipe from her hand when she swung it at him again. It threw the pipe to the ground and punched her. When she bent over, it kicked her in the chest, sending her crashing into a metal support beam. It came at her again and she dropped to the ground to avoid its fist. She stood and it punched and kicked her, finally causing her to double over in pain as it punched her ribs. It punched her in the head, sending her to the ground again. It picked her up, backhanded her in the face, then punched her so hard she flew 25 feet across the room.

Aurelia couldn't do much as it ran toward her. She looked around and noticed a pulley hoisting a pallet of metal beams. She kicked a control lever for the pulley, sending the beams crashing on top of the thing as it came towards her. Still lying on the ground, Aurelia hid her face as they landed. She pushed herself up painfully and ran away slowly, still limping, but stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw the thing rising from the pile of metal beams, completely unhurt. It leapt out of the rubble and sprinted after her.

In no time at all, it caught up to her, grabbing her from behind, and throwing her into a concrete wall. She stepped back, still standing, as the thing literally crawled up the wall to gain momentum and height to kick her in the face, knocking Aurelia to the ground. It kicked her in the head again before grabbing her arm and throwing her through a concrete block wall. The last thing she saw was the wall crumbling down on top of her. The roof caved in and there was blissful darkness.

* * *

><p>*************************<br>When Aurelia woke up, she was laying in her bed. She could hear voices downstairs as she painfully sat up. She curled up into a fetal position against her headboard and assessed her injuries. She was beaten up quite badly, her face was bloody and bruised, her ribs burned with every breath she took, and her legs hurt in so many different places from the cuts and bruises on them.

"We could make plans as we always do, but the truth is, Aurelia was our plan." Giles was saying downstairs. "There is no back up."

"Giles, she looks bad." Willow said.

"She does. I'm afraid there may be internal bleeding."

"What does that mean? Will she…."

"Die? I don't think so. I don't know."

"What do we do if she can't fight, if she can't beat this thing?" Oz asked. Aurelia had heard enough. She got up, groaning and grunting through the pain and made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

"We're back at square one."

"Which square would that be, exactly?" Xander asked.

"I'm not sure. The First predates everything we've ever known, or can know. It's everywhere. It's pure. I don't know if we can fight it."

Aurelia walked in and everyone turned to look, seemingly unaware that she'd been listening. "You're right. We don't know how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. We can't run, can't hide, can't pretend it's not the end, because it is. Something's always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back, but we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with the reason they exist. Evil. The strongest. The First."  
>"Aurelia, I…. I-I know you're tired."<p>

"I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I am standing on the mouth of hell and it is going to swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me. We're not ready? They're not ready. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come. I'm done waiting. They want an Apocalypse? We'll give them one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now. Because we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on, we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them, and cut out their hearts one by one, until the First shows itself for what it really is. And I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil, and that's us. Any questions?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Aurelia arrived to the bus depot just in time to find the potential, Rona was her name, backed up against a wall. A pair of Bringers were standing over her with their daggers at the ready with a third closing in on the girl's other side. Aurelia lifted them off the ground sent them flying apart. The third Bringer ran away while the two Aurelia had attacked came back for more. One lunged at her with his knife, but she grabbed his hand and stabbed the other Bringer with the knife he'd been holding. The stabbed Bringer doubled over in pain and Aurelia kicked him to the ground. She wrestled with the other Bringer, ultimately breaking his neck. Aurelia saw the one who'd started to run away and hurled the knife at his fleeing back. It flew straight and stabbed him through the heart.

Aurelia walked up to Rona, who was still cowering on the ground. "Rona, yes? Rona nodded. "I just got word you were arriving and I had a term paper to finish." She offered Rona a hand to help her up.

"You're her!" Rona said.

"Yes."

"You know, I thought, uh…. they told me I'd be safe here."

"Right. Well, you are. You will be…. safer…. with me around."

"That's good."

"Next time you're attacked…."

"Whoa, whoa…. next time? You saying I'm gonna get attacked again?"

Aurelia shrugged. "Welcome to the Hellmouth, Rona."

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked in her front door with Rona right behind her. There were a few Potentials gathered in her living room. Since her mother was out of town and knew what was going on, Aurelia's house was the only place the potentials could stay. It was going to get crowded quick. Giles had volunteered his apartment for the overflow. Xander and Willow were staying with Aurelia when they could, telling their parents that since Joyce was out of town, someone should stay with Aurelia. Tonight, everyone was here, including Oz.<p>

"You guys are all still up?" Aurelia asked.

"Ah! Who needs sleep?" Xander said.

"Everyone, this is Rona."

"Hi. Hi, Rona." Everyone said.

"Hey, Rona." Xander said.

"Molly, why don't you show our new houseguest where the kitchen is." Giles said. "I'm sure she's hungry after her travels."

"Fair enough." Molly said, chewing on potato chips. "I'm a bit peckish meself."

"Bit what as well?"

"That's English for 'hungry.'" Oz said.

"Oh, here I thought 'hungry' was English for 'hungry.'" Rona said, following Molly.

"Everything all right?" Giles asked Aurelia.

"She had a welcoming committee." Aurelia said.

"So, the First knows potential slayers are making their way here?" Xander asked.

"I must warn the coven to be cautious." Giles said, referring to a coven of witches in England he was friends with.

"The First is always going to be one step ahead of us, Giles." Aurelia said. "I need to know how to stop it. No, not stop it. Hurt it. I want to hurt it very bad. Tell me how."

"I…. I don't know, Aurelia. I've exhausted all the sources I have left with little result. The Watcher's records are still really all we have to go on."

"What about the Turok-Han?"

"The vampire time forgot?" Xander asked.

"Time may have forgotten him, but I sure won't. We know stakes don't kill it, but is there anything in those ancient books about what does? Sunlight, fire, germs? There's no way we'll be able to help Cassius until that thing is out of the way."

"Cassius?" A blonde potential said. "Sorry, I'm confused. Isn't he a vampire? He's the one you're worried about helping?"

"It's complicated, Eve."

"It's just, well, we've been talking, and do we have some kind of plan? You know, any kind of plan to keep us from dying?"

"We're working on it." Aurelia walked away.

Giles followed her. "There is one avenue that we haven't tried yet…."

"What?"

"Beljoxa's Eye."

"And exactly what part of town is that avenue in?" Xander asked.

"What is Beljoxa's eye?" Aurelia asked.

"It's an oracle type creature that exists in a dark dimension." Giles said.

"Unfortunately, only demons can open the gateway to it."

"Um, Xander, will you go with Giles and talk to Willy in the morning? See if he can get any demons to help you out? I'll take anything I can get. We're running out of time. Cassius is running out of time."

* * *

><p>The next day, Willow was sitting in Giles' office talking on the phone. Aurelia and Oz were in the library during their study hall period trying to find more on the First. Xander had volunteered to stay at Aurelia's house and keep an eye on the girls while everyone was at school. Giles was going to try Beljoxa's eye. He and Aurelia had gotten into an argument about calling her mother back to town. Giles thought it would be a good idea to have Joyce back in Sunnydale to watch over the potentials while they were in school. Aurelia wanted her mother away from the Hellmouth until things were settled down.<p>

Willow rushed out of the office. "Aurelia, word from the underground. Another potential arrived in town the day before yesterday. She's at the Sun Spot Motel, near the highway."

"The day before yesterday?" Oz asked. "Why are we just finding out about it now?"

"Bringers killed her Watcher before he could tell anyone he sent her. If it wasn't for a particularly powerful seer in the coven, we wouldn't even know about it now."

"Ok, I'll get her and bring her back." Aurelia turned to leave.

"I'll go with you." Oz said, following her.

"Cover for us, Willow?"

"Of course." Willow called after them as they went to leave through the back door.

Oz waited outside while Aurelia went in and talked to the clerk. She was back out in almost no time and rushing towards a different building. "You sure this is it?" Oz asked, looking at room 25.

"The clerk said it's the only check-in they've had in a week. Tourism must be down." Aurelia said, knocking on the door. "Hello. We're friendly."

Oz walked to the window and looked inside. "Aurelia, kick the door down."

Aurelia didn't hesitate; she kicked the door in and walked into the room. A girl was lying on the floor, face down in a pool of blood. Aurelia kneeled down to touch her and looked back up at Oz. "She's been dead for days."

"Poor kid."

Aurelia rolled the girl over. "Eve?"

"Eve, who's in your house?"

Aurelia looked up at Oz with a wide-eyed, incredulous stare.

* * *

><p>Aurelia burst through the front door of her house and looked around. Xander was at the dining room table looking through a file. "Auri."<p>

Oz came through the door next, following Aurelia. The potentials were down in the basement. "Get away from them." Aurelia ordered.

"Who?" Kennedy asked. "Get away from who?"

"What's the problem, officer?" _Eve_ asked.

"I said get away from them now."

"Buffy, what did Eve do?" Xander asked, coming down the stairs.

"That's not Eve." Oz said.

"Eve's dead." Aurelia growled.

"I don't…. I don't understand." Rona said as all the girls backed away from _Eve_.

_Eve_ stood and faced Aurelia. "Oops! One more down. Oh, well, can't save 'em all, can ya, Aurelia? Thanks for the slumber party, girls. It's been real fun the last couple of nights. I learned a whole lot…."

"Shut up, and get out!"

"Or you'll do what? I'll be sending a guest over to visit y'all later on tonight, after the sun goes down of course. Try and make him feel welcome before he rips y'all to pieces. Bye." _Eve _disappeared in a flash of light like a television being turned off.

* * *

><p>************************<br>The potentials were sitting around the dining room table looking around with scared expressions. Willow had rushed over from school when Aurelia had called her and told her about what happened. She was now sitting at one end of the table while Aurelia stood at the head of the table. Xander was standing next to the doorway into the kitchen and Oz stood just behind Willow.

"We should run." Vi said.

"And go where, Vi?" Kennedy asked.

"Annabelle ran. Look where it got her." Molly said.

"Safer in than out." Aurelia said.

"How can you say that? It was here, Buffy, in the house, living with us for days."

"And you didn't even know it." Chloe accused.

"Well, none of us knew it." Xander said.

"It could still be here. It could be any one of us." Vi said.

"No, the First can only take the form of dead people." Willow said.

"Yeah, well there'll be plenty more of those soon enough." Rona retorted. "We're dropping like flies here." All the girls started talking over one another.

"Hey!" Aurelia yelled. "I know you're all scared. You know what? I am too, but Giles will be back soon, and hopefully he will have the information that we need to stop the First. In the mean time, we need to stick together. We're stronger that way. We cannot afford to fall apart now."

"Auri, the sun goes down, and UberVamp's on its way." Xander said."So a plan'd be good right about now."

Aurelia nodded and looked at Willow. "Will, I'm sorry to ask, but…."

"I know, we need a barrier." Willow said.

"A serious one. Something tells me this vampire doesn't need an invitation to get into the house. Can you do it?"

"I'll try."

"Try?" Rona asked.

"Aurelia, are you sure about Willow doing the hocus pocus again?" Oz asked. "The last time she…."

"I know." Aurelia said. "We don't have a lot of choices, though."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Chloe asked. "What if that monster gets through?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"Deal? Fight, you mean." Rona said. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"And with what?" Vi asked.

"With whatever it takes!" Kennedy said. She looked at Aurelia. "Right?"

"Buffy, you fought the Turok-Han, and it almost killed you." Molly said.

"And you're the real slayer." Chloe added.

"Wh-what chance do we have?" Rona asked.

"Honestly, you staked that thing, and it didn't die." Molly said.

"Maybe it can't be killed." Vi said.

Aurelia looked at Willow until she caught her attention. When Willow looked up, Aurelia shot a glance at the kitchen door. Willow nodded and stood up. She knew Oz would follow her without having to say anything. Aurelia headed into the kitchen, grabbing Xander and pulling him with her. The four of them walked out onto the back porch and Xander closed the door behind them.

"I've got to slay the Turok-Han to get Cassius out of that cave, but I need those girls to see me do it." Aurelia said.

"I get it, but this isn't the best venue for a smackdown." Willow said.

"I think I know just the place." Xander said.

"Where?" Willow and Aurelia asked.

"They're building a new library about a mile from here. It's not finished yet, but it's got plenty of space for said smackdown and lots of places to watch it from."

"Good." Aurelia said. "That's perfect. Will you lead us there?"

"Of course."

"Willow, that barrier…. I don't need you to make it hold forever. Just long enough…."

"To get everyone safely out of the house." Willow said. "I get it."  
>"Good." Aurelia looked at Xander and Oz. "I need more weapons here at the house…."<p>

"We'll stock up at the library." Oz said.

"Don't take them all, though. Not yet." Aurelia headed back into the house. "Something tells me we're still going to need fast access to weapons at the school."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Aurelia stood over the weapons bag sitting on the dining room table and looked out the window. Bringers were encircling the house as the sun went down. Molly and Chloe were on the couch in the living room, also looking out. "There's more of them now." Chloe announced.

"And two more out back." Xander said as he and Oz joined Aurelia.

"Why aren't they doing anything, attacking?" Molly asked.

"They don't want in." Aurelia said. "They're here to make sure we don't get out." She turned to the window where Rona, Vi, and Kennedy were looking outside. "Rona." She held up a sword.

"Like this'll do any good." Rona said, taking the sword. "I mean, what's the point?"

Kennedy pointed to the tip of Rona's sword. "It's this end right here. Just stick that in the bad guys. Any more questions?" She went to the weapons chest and took out a crossbow. "This'll do me."

"Are you sure you know how to use it?"

Kennedy skillfully practiced loading and shooting the unloaded weapon. "Since I was eight."

Aurelia handed her a quiver of arrows and then looked at Oz. "How's Willow doing?"

"She's holding up." Oz said.

"Good."

"Guys? Something's happening." Chloe said.

Rona looked out and saw the Turok-Han approaching the house. "Oh, my God!"

"Here it comes." Aurelia said, moving everyone into the living room. Willow walked in, taking her place next to Aurelia. The Turok-Han began beating on the door, trying to enter the house. Willow concentrated on her spell, chanting in Latin. "Willow…." Aurelia said softly. The Turok-Han finally broke the door down and Willow finished the spell as her eyes went black. A barrier went up, keeping the Turok-Han at bay.

"It's working." Chloe cried.

"For the moment." Vi said.

"Willow…." Aurelia said.

"It's…. it's strong." Willow said, struggling.

"It's hurting her." Kennedy said.

"Hang on, Willow." Aurelia encouraged.

"I don't know." Willow said.

"She can't hold it." Oz said.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Rona cried.

"Run. Everybody run." Aurelia ordered.

As the Turok-Han continued to try to penetrate the barrier, everyone ran out the back door of the house except for Aurelia, Oz, and Willow, who stayed to the very last possible moment.

Xander led everyone outside, going after the Bringers with battle axes in hand. Kennedy used her crossbow to take out a few of the Bringers herself. Xander fought a Bringer, but the Bringer overpowered him and took the battle-axe away from him. Just as the Bringer was about to bring the axe down on Xander, Aurelia stabbed the Bringer from behind. The magical barrier inside the house fell just as Willow and Oz ran out. The Turok-Han chased after them.

"Come on!" Aurelia lifted Xander up and ran.

A few blocks from Aurelia's house, they stopped and looked back. "Ok, no Bringers following. I guess they'll save us for old snaggletooth." Xander said.

"Where is the Turok-Han?" Willow asked.

"Right behind us." Aurelia said. "I believe it's time to split up."

"Split up? We're splittin' up?" Molly panicked. "Is that wise?"

"Willow, take everyone and find a safe location."

"I know a place." Xander said.

"What are you gonna do?" Kennedy asked.

"I'm going to try to slow the Turok-Han down." Aurelia said. "Lead him away from you guys and get him to chase me."

"Buffy, you can't take that thing on yourself. I'll stay."

"No!" Aurelia pulled a bottle of holy water out of her pocket. "Willow, Xander, Oz, take everyone to a safe location. Get them out of here now!"

As soon as they were gone, Aurelia turned to face the approaching Turok-Han. She took a running leap towards it, kicking it in the chest. It didn't even move, but Aurelia fell to the ground. As the Turok-Han came closer to her, Aurelia took the bottle of holy water and smashed the bottle in its face, causing it to roar and retreat. She stood, but it grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into a car window, shattering it. The holy water had burned the Turok-Han's face, but didn't appear to have slowed it down any. Aurelia ran away, expecting the Turok-Han to give chase. It did for a moment before stopping, catching the scent of the others.

Aurelia turned around to see if it was still behind her, but it was gone. She smiled slightly and headed for the construction site where the others should be. When she reached the place, she could hear everyone climbing the rafters. There were startled cries and screams and Aurelia knew the Turok-Han had made his debut in the center ring. It was time for Aurelia to make hers. She threw the switch and the flood lights flared to life. Everyone turned to look and saw Aurelia standing with her arms crossed on a ledge overlooking the open area.

"Buffy?" Rona said.

"What's she doing?" Molly asked.

Kennedy aimed her crossbow at the Turok-Han, but Willow waved her off. "Just watch. It's show time." Willow said as she and Oz led the group away from the open area. They climbed the scaffolding and watched.

"This looks good, doesn't it?" Aurelia called to the Turok-Han. "They're trapped in here. Terrified. Meat for the beast, and there's nothing they can do but wait." She took a step off the ledge and dropped down into the open area. "That's all they've been doing for days. They've been waiting to be picked off. They've been having nightmares about monsters that can't be killed. But I don't believe in that. I always find a way. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now, you and I are going to show them why."

The Turok-Han came for Aurelia then. She was able to hold her own against it for a moment, but soon she was being beaten back. The onlookers grimaced as the Turok-Han dealt harsh blows to her. Still, she managed to get in an offensive move here and there, punching and kicking it between its own moves.

"This…. you planned this." Kennedy said. "Letting the barrier fail, bringing us here, you and Buffy."

"Just watch." Xander said.

The Turok-Han punched Aurelia to the ground, but she got back up to fight more. It threw her about 20 feet away and she landed on the scaffolds, knocking the crossbow out of Kennedy's hands. Aurelia picked up the weapon and aimed it at the Turok-Han. She fired as it ran toward her, hitting it right in the heart. It only paused for a moment, then came at her again. Aurelia grabbed a nearby pipe from the scaffolding and used it as a staff. She then used it to propel herself away from the fight, but the Turok-Han was right behind her. She grabbed a pickaxe and swung it at the Turok-Han, but it ducked and pushed her into the wall of the construction office trailer.

Aurelia fell to the ground and the Turok-Han disarmed her before throwing her back toward the center of the open area. It punched her again and again. She fell into a pile of cinder blocks, but picked one up to throw at the Turok-Han. It crushed it before she could throw it. It punched her again and kicked her under some scaffolding before throwing her a dozen feet into the air, through the scaffold platform. Aurelia managed to stay on the platform and the Turok-Han scaled the scaffolding to get to her. It grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and choking her as she struggled against him.

"It's killing her." Rona cried.

"We have to do something." Molly said.

"Wait!" Willow called, holding them back.

Aurelia reached down, grabbed the arrow in the Turok-Han's chest, pulling it out, and jabbed its eye. It roared and dropped Aurelia. While it was dealing with its injury, she started punching it, and kicked it to the ground, where it landed in a pile of cinder blocks and boards. Weakly, it tried to punch her back, but she kept punching and kicking it until finally she could bang its head into the metal scaffolding. Aurelia grabbed some nearby barbed wire and slipped it around the Turok-Han's throat. It fell to the ground and Aurelia pulled on it hard enough to sever its head. The Turok-Han exploded in a cloud of dust in front of her.

Aurelia took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at the potentials. "See? Dust. Just like the rest of them. I don't know what's coming next, but I do know it's going to be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end it's going to be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson." She turned and walked away as the potentials watched her.

* * *

><p>Shackled to the rocky cave wall, Cassius saw someone walking toward him. He rolled his one good eye. "A knife, now?" White-shirted, cut, and bruised, Aurelia was standing before him holding a Bringer's knife in her hand. "What'll that…. You…. you can't hurt me. You're…. you're just a figment. You're just…." Aurelia approached him slowly and cut him loose of his tethers. He collapsed forward and braced himself with his hand on her shoulder. When he touched her and realized she was real, he smiled and squinted, searching her face intently. She stared back into his eyes, relief that he was in her arms again flooding through her. "You." He put his arm over her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist. Although Cassius was weak and limping, they walked out of the cave together.<p>

Aurelia took him to the mansion and sat him down on the couch. "I know my house probably would have been closer, but it's filled with girls." She said as she moved about to get supplies to bandage him up.

"Girls?" Cassius asked as she got him a glass of water.

"Potential Slayers. The First is targeting the Slayer line and going after all girls with the power to become a Slayer." She sighed and went back to the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water. When she came back, she sat down on the table in front of him. "Faith is also missing. We don't know if she's alive or dead. Giles sent her back before he came back, but no one has heard from her."

"Giles came back?"

"Yes. He brought the first three potentials with him and the news that the Council has been destroyed."

"Destroyed? How?"

"An explosion. Giles managed to salvage some files on the First, though they haven't really told us anything." She looked up at him. "What did it do to you?"

Cassius sighed and leaned back into the cushions. "It had that Neanderthal vampire use me as a punching bag."

"Is that all?"

He looked down. "No."

"It used me, didn't it?"

"Not all of you. Just the ones that I killed. Mostly Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've still got my sanity." He touched her cheek. "And I've still got you. The real you."

Aurelia smiled slightly. "You'll always have me. The real me."

"How did you kill it?"

"The Turok-Han?" Cassius nodded. "I severed its head with barbed wire."

"Wow."

"Oh, it wasn't so hard."

He reached out and touched the new and the faded bruises and cuts on her face. "Wasn't so hard?"

"All right, it was a little hard, but it comes with being the Slayer, right?"

"Unfortunately." Cassius sighed. "I can't wait to be normal again."

Aurelia laughed slightly. "You and me both, my love. You and me both."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Rona and Vi walked through the cemetery nervously, holding stakes and being as quiet as they could possibly be. Cassius, who was "stalking" them, stepped on a branch, causing it to crack, and the girls turned to look. Cassius was in vampire visage. He punched Rona and she fell to the ground. Vi tried to stake him, but Cassius caught her hand and grabbed her, twisting her arm behind her back. He put his arm around her throat, growled, and went to bite her neck.

Vi screamed and Cassius stopped before biting her. He looked up and let his vamp face fade away. "Ok, these two are dead. Why?" He asked.

Rona stood up and dusted herself off, saying, "Cause the black chick always gets it first?"

"What was that, Rona?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm dead because he's a vampire. I don't have slayer strength, slayer speed…. i-it wasn't a fair fight."

"Vi, do you think I care about a fair fight?" Cassius asked.

"No, no sir." Vi said. "You don't play by the rules, and I have learned a valuable lesson of some sort." Cassius let Vi go and she walked up to Molly and Kennedy who were standing near Aurelia.

"You're right." Aurelia said. "You don't have slayer strength. But that doesn't mean that you're not strong. You have inherent abilities that others do not have."

"Not like you do." Molly said.

"No, not yet, but it's there. You have the potential. You have strength, speed, instinct. You just have to learn to trust yourself. Rona, what did your instincts tell you to do just then?"

"Block his attack, keep him off balance, gain the advantage…." Rona said.

"No, they didn't."

"They told me to run."

"Vi?"

"They told me to run." Vi said. "They're still sort of telling me to run."

"Don't fight on his terms. Your gut's telling them to run, run. Ok? Regain the higher ground. Make the fight your own. Angel, what did your instincts tell you to do just then?"

"Hunt. Kill." Cassius said.

Aurelia walked out in front of the girls. "Come at me," Cassius raised his eyebrows and smiled a little. "Full speed." She turned her back on him to look at the potentials. "He needs to kill to live. That tells you everything you need to know." Cassius growled and lunged at Aurelia. She ducked and he ended up lunging face-first into a headstone. He fell to the ground, lying flat on his back, and Aurelia straddled him, holding one hand to his throat and pointing a stake above his heart with the other. "Instinct. Understand his, but trust yours. You were chosen for a reason." Cassius groaned softly and she looked down at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…. fine." Cassius said. "A couple of ribs haven't set right since…. I'm fine."

"Let me see." She lifted up his shirt a little to inspect his ribs.

"No, it's just…."

"Cassius…."  
>"I'm going to be ok." He assured her, holding her hand.<p>

"That's hot." Rona said.

"So, we're supposed to, like, make out with them or something?" Molly asked.

"Careful, Buffy." Vi warned. "Just when you think it's part of the lesson, he'll hurt your arm."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and stood up, offering her hand to Cassius and helping him stand. "Molly, Kennedy, let's go. You're up. Next lesson."

* * *

><p>Aurelia, carrying a battle-axe, was pacing back and forth disapprovingly in front of the girls while they chattered. Xander had been the one to stay the night with Aurelia and he was sitting in the corner watching everyone. He and Aurelia had to be at school soon. They were going to leave the girls here and Cassius would come later in the day so no one had to miss anymore school. Since it was a very overcast day, he could safely make it without burning up.<p>

"No way." Rona said. "One armed pushups are bull."

"I can do 'em." Kennedy insisted. "I can do the kinda way you clap between."

"I'm more of a chin up kinda girl. I can do chin-ups 'til the cows come home."

"You're saying demon, and I don't mean to…." Vi said. "Oh, bananas! Imagine yourself covered in human viscera…." Molly and Vi giggled and squealed as they continued talking.

Aurelia stopped pacing and hurled the battle-axe at the bull's-eye target hung on the wall. The axe point landed in the center, a perfect bull's-eye. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, a little frightened. She glared back at them sternly. "You're all going to die. But you knew that already. That's the neat reward for being human. The big dessert at the end of the meal. Don't kid yourselves. This whole thing is all about death. You think you are different because you might be the next Slayer? Death is what a Slayer breathes, what a Slayer dreams about when she sleeps. Death is what a Slayer lives. My death could make you the next Slayer." As she retrieved the axe, she noticed that she finally had their attention. She shot a look at Xander and said, "Oh, rapt attention. I love that so much." She looked back at the girls. "Now, where was I? Ah. If we go with what Giles' resources are telling us, then the First is in remission for a while, which we think means an advantage for us."

"Well, what does that mean?" Rona asked. "About the First?"

"As best as we can tell, he…. Or more precisely 'it'…. was putting a lot of stock in that Turok-Han. So when I killed it, the First decided to back off for a while. The good news is that this means we probably don't have to worry about it pulling Angel's strings for a while. The bad news is that gives the First time to regroup. Part of that regrouping is coming back stronger than ever. The odds are against us. Time is against us. And some of us will die in this battle. Decide now that it's not going to be you. I know you're all tired, far away from home, anxious. But you're all special. Most people in this world have no idea why they're here or what they want to do. You do. You have a mission, a reason for being here. You're not here by chance. You're here because you are the chosen ones." She sighed. "Now, Xander and I have to go to school. You girls are to stay here and rest. The only activities I want you to engage in is training. Thanks to Xander, you now have the entire basement for that. Mats, punching bags, gloves, weights. They're all yours to train with. Angel will be here in a little while to keep an eye on you." She looked at Xander and they headed upstairs to grab their things for school.

Willow and Oz were waiting for them in the library. "Has Giles checked in yet?" Xander asked, setting his things down on the table. "I thought he was picking up that Chao-Ahn girl in Shanghai yesterday."

"He'll be back soon." Willow said. "How are the girls doing?"

"They're very annoying. And I think they all have ADD when I'm not scaring them into listening." Aurelia said.

"You think Angel will be able to handle them?" Oz asked.

"He's pretty patient. I'm sure he won't kill them." Aurelia sighed. "I'd better get to class. I've missed enough that the troll-man is starting to look my way again." She picked her bag up. "I'll be back around lunchtime."

The class Aurelia was sitting in was English and it was very boring. She found herself staring out the window for most of it. Half way through, the girl next to her…. Amanda was her name…. leaned over and whispered her name.

"Buffy." Aurelia looked over. "Hi."

"Hi Amanda."

"You look bored."

"I'm very bored."

"Wanna talk?"

Aurelia smiled. "Sure."

Amanda grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. When the teacher wasn't looking, she tossed the note to Aurelia's desk. Aurelia caught it and opened it up. Amanda had written _Do people ever think you're weird?_

Aurelia had to stifle a laugh. She wrote back quickly _Yes!_

Amanda opened the note and nodded. She wrote on the note again and tossed it back to Aurelia. _I feel like people think I'm weird, and so they pick on me. But I might be weird._

Aurelia looked at Amanda and then back at the note. _Amanda, why do you think that you're weird?_

_One of the boys who picks on me, I kind of…. See, if a guy picks on you, is it weird to think he's cute?_

_Oh…. Uh…. I don't know._

_It's just, the last few times I've seen him, I've wanted to, you know, pick on him more._ _The thing is, I can't tell. My mom says when a guy teases you, it means he likes you._

_Sometimes that's true._

_Is it weird? We're mean to each other, and we like each other._

_Well, it depends. Sometimes that's how people relate. Being mean to each other. Even mortal enemies…. _Aurelia quickly scratched through the mortal enemies part and tossed the note to Amanda.

Amanda read it just as the bell rang. They both stood up and gathered their things. "So, should I ask him out?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, uh…."

"Aur…. Buffy!" Willow rushed up to her. "Hi, Amanda."

"Hi Willow." Amanda said.

"Buffy, uh…. Can I see you in the library?"

"Sure." Aurelia looked at Amanda. "I'm sorry, I have to…. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She rushed off with Willow.

"We just got news." Willow said quietly. "The coven called and said there's a potential in Sunnydale."

"And she's sure?"

"Positive. Althenea said the seers located another potential slayer here…. in Sunnydale. Someone that already lives here."

"Oh, God…. Anything else about her?" Willow shook her head. "The seers couldn't find out her name or, like, her address or anything?" Willow shook her head again. "Am I getting the definition of seer wrong?"

"No."

"I was going to take the girls out tonight for a hands on lesson, but maybe now I shouldn't…. This town is crawling with Bringers. I don't want to risk that they find this new girl first."

"No, you should go. I can do a spell to find her tonight. I just have to get together a few ingredients. But you-you shouldn't skip your training, it's too important."

"You think you can handle it?"

"No problem. Oz can help."

"Ok, I'll take them then if you're sure you can handle finding this new girl."

"I'm positive I can." Willow smiled brightly.

"Where's Xander?"

"He went to check on the girls."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "He's probably trying to get a date with one of them."

"Xander couldn't get a date if he paid the girl." Aurelia and Willow turned around to find Cordelia standing behind them. "And what girls are you talking about?"

"Why are you talking to us?" Willow asked.

"Because you're blocking my locker." Cordelia pointed to the locker that Willow and Aurelia were standing in front of.

"Oh, sorry." The two girls moved away and Cordelia stepped up to open her locker.

"So, really…. What girls?"

"Potential slayers." Aurelia said. "They're in danger."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Potential slayers? You mean there's a bunch of girls that are potential yous? God, Xander must be drooling all over himself." She paused. "Wait, what are they in danger from? It's not another end-of-the-world thing, is it?" Aurelia and Willow gave Cordelia a look that said it all. "Great! Just in time for all the major Senior year things!"

"Isn't that how it always happens?" Willow asked.

"But this is Senior year! Can't you make them change their dates or something?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I'm sure the First Evil will hold off on its war against the forces of good so we can all go to prom."

"Well, if you ask nicely…."

"Cordelia, this is _the_ End of Days. There shouldn't be another one after this. And it's going to happen when it happens. And it's going to be bad. It's already bad. The Watchers Council was blown up. Giles is having to track down more potential slayers around the world and he's bringing them to my house for safety. So far, there are no Watchers _but_ him left."

Cordelia looked at Aurelia for a moment. "It's that bad?"

"It's that bad."

"Is there…. Is there anything I can do to help?" Aurelia and Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh please, I'm not completely heartless. Besides, if it's the end of the world or whatever, I should at least do my part to protect the mall and all of my clothes. I can't have a demon destroying everything I love and hold near and dear to my heart."

Aurelia sighed. "You can come over tonight and help Willow and Oz find a new potential that's living here in Sunnydale. We'll figure something else out from there."

"Tonight is…." Cordelia stopped when she saw the look on Aurelia's face. "Perfect. I'll be there as soon as I go home and get changed after school."

"Thank you." Aurelia nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Molly, Vi, and Rona were going through the pile of weapons that were laid out on the island countertop in Aurelia's kitchen. Molly picked up a crossbow. "Ooh, crossbow! Got to love it." She pointed it around the kitchen. "Feels like I'm storming a castle."<p>

"You do a lot of that, do you?" Rona asked.

"I might, I had a beauty like this." Cordelia walked into the kitchen and Molly pointed the crossbow at her. "Halt!"

Cordelia placed a finger on the end of the crossbow and pointed it down towards the floor. "That's why we don't point the weapons in the kitchen."

"It's not loaded." Vi said.

"Yeah and that's always the lead quote under the headline 'Household Crossbow Accident Claims Teen'."

"Oh, a mace!" Vi cried, picking up the mace.

"Yeah, cause that's better." Cordelia rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator.

"Gotta go with the stake." Rona said. "It's classic. I like the feel of wood in my hand."

"Lost me there." Kennedy said as she walked into the kitchen. She spotted the pile of weapons. "Hey, we gearing up already?"

"Oh, right. You guys are going on your little group patrol." Cordelia said.

"More than that, it's an outing." Vi said.

"I'm thinking tonight we might actually get to kill things." Kennedy said.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Spare me." Aurelia walked into the kitchen then. "Are you taking these rugrats anytime soon?"

"We're leaving soon." Aurelia said. "And they're not rugrats. They're almost the same age as us."

"This is where you're all hiding." Cassius said, walking in. All the potentials except Kennedy gave a little sigh and Aurelia rolled her eyes. "You guys ready to go?"

"Let's go, girls. Grab your weapons." Aurelia announced. Rona, Vi, Kennedy, and Molly each grabbed a weapon and followed Aurelia and Cassius out of the house.

"All right." Rona cried. "Let's do it. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some serious vampire butt!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. Willow, Xander, and Oz were gathered around the coffee table, taking inventory of Willow's spell ingredients. "Ok, I got my tumbleweed, my eggs…. got my chrysalises…. chrysali?" Willow shook her head. "My butterfly transformer pods. Hey, wh-where's my snakeskin?"

"Here." Oz said, handing her the snakeskin.

"Hey, do you think this girl, this potential, goes to Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked.

"Hmm. Well, I guess probably, huh? I mean, she's got to be about that age."

"It could be anybody. Could be that wannabe me in gym class…. what's her name? Or my lab partner, Margot. She's a total freak. God, I hope not, because she totally fainted right in the middle of our fetal pig dissection. Somehow I just don't think she's cut out for the slaying gig."

"Are you done?" Xander asked.

"Nervous Xander?"

"Of what?"

"That you'll be the missing potential."

"I can't be a Slayer."

"And yet you're more of girl than anybody here."

"Ok!" Willow cried. "Enough. We'll know soon enough who the next potential is. And it won't be Xander."

"Somebody's life is about to change." Oz said.

"How long will it take?" Xander asked. "Will we find out who it is right away?"

"Pretty much. The spell will conjure up this brilliant light, a-and the light will find the potential and it'll illuminate her with a glowing aura."

"Cool." Cordelia said.

"I've enchanted this map so we can track her basic location. We'll have to hot-foot it, but I'm betting we find her tonight."

"You know, if it is Margot, she's so gonna faint." Everyone rolled their eyes at Cordelia.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Willow was sitting in front of the lit fireplace. She had a mortar and pestle on the hearth and her ingredients were laid out. Cordelia, Oz, and Xander were standing behind her. As Willow recited the spell, she threw each item she mentioned into the fire. "To light the aura of the new, skin of snake and chrysalis too. To indicate the fresh reborn, tumbleweed and rosebush thorn. An egg that means the life to come. Take this, oh spirit, and my spell is done." As Willow finished the spell recitation, an orange haze emanated from the fireplace. Everyone in the room wrinkled up their noses and started coughing.

"Oh, good God, what is that smell?" Xander asked, covering his nose and mouth.

"I'm fairly sure that's the smell of a hardboiled egg being thrown into a fire." Cordelia said, squeezing her nostrils together and covering her mouth.

Willow covered her mouth and nose with her hand. "The smell will lead us to the potential."

"Or some poor soul who ate too many chimichangas." Xander said.

"She'll also be lit with a brilliant aura."

The orange haze from the fire had gathered in the center of the room, making a mass of glowing light. Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander were standing in a circle almost and the light was moving around in the middle of their circle.

"Is it supposed to be shimmying all over like that?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Willow said.

"So you messed up the spell again. At least it smells, you know, other-worldly."

"I suck. I'm sorry, you guys, I…. Maybe we could figure something out on the computer?"

"Good call." Oz said.

"I'm gonna open the door and let this place air out." Cordelia said, waving at the air in front of her as she walked to the front door.

"Don't worry, Will." Oz said. "It's really no big."

"I just…. I was sure that it was gonna work." Willow said. Suddenly, the mass of light congealed and formed into a solid beam and headed straight for "Cordelia!" The light hit Cordelia with such a force that it picked her up and pinned her to the door. The light went straight into her, then she dropped to the ground, her chest still glowing orange. Somewhat disoriented, Cordelia looked at Willow, Xander, and Oz with wide eyes. "I think it worked."

"Cordy…." Xander went to her side and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked.

"What the hell!?" Cordelia cried. "Y-you did it wrong!"

"I did it right."

"Wow, she…. you're a potential." Xander said, looking at Cordelia. "You could be the next Slayer."

"I don't think so." Cordelia said, pushing away from Xander.

"This is huge. We have to think about this."

"I can't think about this because I am NOT a potential Slayer! No way, no how!"

"A Slayer." Willow said. "Makes sense, I guess. I mean, you could always put up a good fight."

"I don't fight! I scream and run away! I will not become a freak like Buffy!"

"She's not a freak." Xander said.

"You can't really fight this, Cordelia." Willow said. "Neither can Buffy…. I mean, Aurelia. It's pre-destined."

"I don't care. This is all Buffy's fault!"

"How!?" Xander asked.

"She told me to be here tonight!"

"You offered to help." Willow said.

"Because you all told me it was the end of the world!"

"It is."

"God! What did I do that's so wrong to deserve this?"

"Want a list?" Willow asked cheerily. "Oh! Aurelia gets to train you."

"Oh! Aurelia gets to train Cor…." Xander started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Cordelia asked.

"Aurelia gets to train you." Xander laughed. "You're soooo in for it!"

"Please. I could handle it."

"You'd have to train with all the other potentials. In the basement." Willow said.

"And you'd have to be seen with us again." Xander added. "In school."

"Oh god…."

"Right, and we also have to protect you from the, uh, eyeless guys, the ones with the sharp, sharp knives." Willow said.

"Bringers." Xander said.

"What are you people talking about?" Cordelia asked.

"These guys called Bringers are hunting down and killing potentials."

"Oh my god! What if they saw the spell?"

"Saw the spell? Did you not hear what we said? They can't even see flashcards. Big ones."

"We did a big orange powerful spell. What if they sensed it? What if they're on their way? I've got to get out of here!" Cordelia opened the door and bolted to her car. The others tried to catch her, but she was squealing tires by the time they got to the sidewalk.

"Huh. She really does scream and run." Oz said.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Cassius led the potentials into Willy's demon bar. The place was dimly lit and filled with disgusting-looking patrons that could never be mistaken for humans. As they walked in, some of the patrons turned to look at them as the young girls gawked at what they were seeing.<p>

"This is a bar." Rona said.

"Best damn field trip I ever took." Kennedy said.

"Look, they're all…." Molly trailed off.

"They're demons!" Vi cried. "It's a demon bar. It's like a gay bar, only with demons."

One of the patrons at the bar stood and greeted Cassius. In appearance, this demon was reminiscent of a walrus with smaller teeth and long droopy warts dangling from its face. "Angelus! Long time. Nice of you to bring snacks."

"Touch them and you lose all of your parts." Cassius growled. The demon walked away.

"I didn't like him." Vi said.

"Nice job of blending in, girls."

"We're a bunch of 15 year olds in a demon bar." Rona said. "How much blending did you think we were gonna do?"

"It's all right." Aurelia said. "Usually if you come to a place like this, you want to be seen. You want to scare someone, or make contact…."

"Or have a strong drink?" Molly asked.

"Not usually."

"You don't drink?" Kennedy asked.

"Not in this lifetime. I'm still not old enough."

"Do they card?" Vi asked.

"No, go ahead." The girls walked up to the bar. "Down all the yak urine shots or pigs blood spritzers you like."

"Gross." Vi said as the girls backed away from the bar.

"If I come here, it's because I've got to pry some information out of something large, scary, drunk, and with a room full of friends who don't care much for the Slayer. Remember that. Not a being in here wouldn't be glad to rip your throat out."

"Angel? How've ya been?" A demon asked, walking up to him.

"Clem." Cassius smiled. "I've been doing ok. You?"

"He's ripping out his throat right now." Kennedy said under her breath.

"I see you and Buffy are doing ok."

"Yeah. Hey, Clem, can I talk to you for a second over here?" Cassius and Clem stepped away from the group and he whispered something in Clem's ear.

"You guys know him?" Vi asked Aurelia.

"Angel knows him." Aurelia said.

"Ok, everyone. These are the girls." Cassius said.

"Howdy." Clem said. "So, you girls are gonna deal with demons, huh? Just lemme tell you this." Clem leaned in as if to whisper something to them and the girls crowded around, following suit and leaning in. Then Clem did something with his face that made the girls scream and jump back with fright.

"I could use a shot of that yak urine right about now." Vi said.

* * *

><p>Cordelia was walking down the street alone, arms crossed and looking at the ground. She heard someone approaching down the sidewalk and looked up. It was Amanda walking toward her. "Great." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"<p>

"Hey, Cordelia. I saw you walking by yourself and thought I'd say hey." She paused. "Hey."

"Uh huh."

"Well, have a good walk. I guess I'll see you Monday morning?" Cordelia rolled her eyes at the girl and kept walking. "Are you all right?"

"Sure. Just walking." Cordelia turned to look at the choir geek and saw a bloody gash above Amanda's eye. "Are you all right? You've got a thing."

Amanda touched her head. "I guess I…. I had a bit of a…. It's been a bizarre night."

"What happened? Who did that to you?"

"Uh, nobody…. exactly. I don't think you'd exactly believe me."

"Oh please."

"Ok….. I-I was at school late because of, you know, Swing Choir, and I tore my sweater, you know, the striped ones we wear. So I went to Home Sciences to sew it up. And by the time I was finished, the place was empty, so it was all echoy and lonely. And then there was this guy…. or thing. And it was…. it scratched me, and I kinda dodged it, and it kinda hit its head."

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't know. It was messed up. In the face. Round here abouts." Amanda ran her finger between her brows and down the bridge of her nose.

"And when it scratched at you, did it…. was it scratching with its teeth?"

"Is it real? Was it really a vampire? I bet you think I'm crazy."

"I can't believe I'm saying this…." Cordelia sighed. "I believe you."

"Well, cool. The thing is, after it hit its head, I kinda freaked out. I trapped it in a room, and it's still there, and now I don't know what to do. I was thinking of getting Buffy."

"You know something about Buffy?"

"Well, I've heard people talking. A lot of 'em think she's some kind of high-functioning schizophrenic. But I also heard that maybe…. like, maybe she could help with this kind of thing. Do you think we should go get her?"

"No." Cordelia stood up straighter. "I'll take this one."

* * *

><p>Holding up a flashlight and looking around, Aurelia and Cassius led the potentials inside a crypt. "A vampire is an animal." Aurelia said. "Sometimes they run in packs, sometimes alone. Who can tell us where we are?"<p>

"It's a nest." Rona said.

"How can you tell?" Aurelia asked.

"Only a vamp could live like this." Kennedy said.

"Some, yes." Cassius said. "As a group, we're not known for our tasteful decor, but in all fairness to the race, this place is seriously lacking in style."

"Thank you." Aurelia said sarcastically.

"I was merely saying…."

She sighed. "He has a point. Vampires can live anywhere. Any way they want. Taste, fashions, living conditions…. they can vary. The animal inside is always the same."

"Where do you live?" Molly asked Cassius.

"Um…. A mansion on Crawford." Cassius said.

"If you want to stay alive," Aurelia said. "You have to spot and identify a nest on site. Look around, all of you. Look for signs that just last night maybe a dozen, two dozen vampires were right where we're standing. Go ahead." The girls reluctantly broke up and started looking around the crypt.

"This is fun." Cassius said.

"It's not supposed to be."

"I was being sarcastic."

Aurelia looked over to see the girls had gathered around, inspecting something on the floor. "Buffy, I think we found something." Rona called/

"It's a body." Molly said.

Aurelia walked over and knelt to take a look. She pulled on its shoulder and let it go. "It's not a body. It's leftovers." The body started to move, then growled as it looked back over its shoulder at Aurelia. It was a vampire now. Everyone backed away, getting behind Aurelia as Aurelia backed up. She pulled out a stake and faced off with the vampire. "No one's safe. Not here, not ever. See this guy?"

"B-but he was dead a minute ago." Kennedy said.

"That was a minute ago. Now…." Aurelia punched him in the face. "He's the enemy." The vampire lunged at her from across the room. She kicked the vampire away and it rolled across the floor. She walked slowly after him, still with stake in hand, talking to the girls. "You can't think too much. Reacting is better. It could be the difference between staying alive and being dead." She punched the vampire and dropped the stake on the floor. They fought hand-to-hand and Kennedy wanted to go to Aurelia's aid and join the fight, but Cassius held her back. "The question is never 'what do you think,' it's always 'what do you know?' You've got to know it. If you don't, if you make one mistake…. It takes just one vampire to kill you. So you've got to know you can take him. Know your environment. Know what's around you, and know how to use it. In the hands of a Slayer, everything is a potential weapon. If you know how to see it. When you're fighting, you have to know yourself, your brain, your body. Know how to stay calm, centered. Every move is important, every blow has got to be part of your plan because you make that one mistake, and it's over. You're not the Slayer. You're not a potential. You're dead. What do you know? Right now, the only thing you know for sure is you've got me." Aurelia dropped the stake and walked out of the crypt. She and Cassius closed the doors, shutting the potentials inside with the vampire. To their surprise, Xander was running up to them when they turned around.

* * *

><p>Xander spotted Cordelia and Amanda talking. He climbed halfway up the stairs and called below him. "Aurelia, up here." Aurelia and Cassius followed Xander up the stairs toward Cordelia and Amanda. As the Bringers came toward Amanda, she used the flagpole as a staff, knocking them down and defending herself quite well. Cordelia managed to stay out of the way and avoid the crossfire. As Amanda knocked the Bringers down, Aurelia and Cassius went after them on the stairs.<p>

Aurelia stabbed a Bringer with his own knife and then threw the knife to Cassius. "Here!" He stabbed another Bringer with the knife. A vampire was suddenly there too, fighting Amanda. She defended herself admirably with the flagpole before ultimately pinning the vampire against the wall and staking him with it. Aurelia walked upstairs to the last Bringer that was still alive and broke his neck.

Amanda turned to her, confused and perturbed. "Ok. One minute I'm in Swing Choir, and the next…. What the hell's going on? A vampire attacked me. So I go to your house, and when I get there, this orange cloud hits me."

"She was at the doorway." Cordelia said to Xander as he checked on her.

"And I don't know if you're into the drugs, but that's not my deal, all right. That cloud hit me, and I got a little dizzy and discombobulated."

"It was Willow's spell. She's the potential slayer." Cordelia said to Aurelia.

* * *

><p>Rona, Amanda, and Kennedy were sitting on the couch in Aurelia's living room, talking with Molly, who was on a chair, and Vi who was kneeling on the floor, near the coffee table. Together they formed a circle around Amanda in the middle of the couch.<p>

"I'm sure the vampire thought we were like, what, four helpless girls." Rona said. "And then Vi…. Vi actually yells, 'We're just four helpless girls.'"

"That was part of my plan." Vi said. Kennedy rolled her eyes playfully at Vi.

"When it all started going down, it was like we knew what we were doing. For real."

"Yeah, like when you dodged that first attack, and then cracked him across the jaw." Molly said.

"Aw, no, no, no, no, no. See, I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't've pulled his legs out."

"I hurt his arm." Vi said. "Yep. And an arm can be as lethal as a mouth."

Molly looked at Kennedy. "When you staked him, seriously, the rush was like…."

Kennedy nodded and looked at Amanda. "So you took one out solo?"

"Yeah, what was that like?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I mean, when I saw the vampire, vamp…."

"Vampire's good too." Kennedy said.

"Cool. Yeah, when that vampire attacked me, I felt this kind of charge, you know?"

"Like you realize in one instant that your whole life is different."

"Exactly. It's that rush you're talking about."

Aurelia walked into the room. "Hey, would you all like to head downstairs? Get our newest arrival up to speed?" The girls all stood and followed Aurelia out of the room.

Xander spotted Cordelia standing on the front porch looking at Aurelia's neighborhood. He walked out and she looked over at him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Aw, I'm just thinking about the girls." Xander said. "It's a harsh gig, being a potential. Just being picked out of a crowd, danger, destiny, plus if you act now, death."

"They can handle it."

"Yeah. They're special, no doubt. The amazing thing is, not one of them will ever know, not even Buffy."

"Know what?"

"How much harder it is for the rest of us."

"No way. They've got…."

"Three years, Cordy. Working with the Slayer. Seeing my friends get more and more powerful. Willow's a witch. I could fit Oz in my shaving kit, but come a full moon, he has a wolfy mojo not to be messed with. Powerful. All of them. And I'm the guy who fixes the windows."

"Well, you had that…."

"What?"

Cordelia sighed. "You had that sexy army training for a while, and the windows really did need fixing."

"I saw what you did last night."

"Yeah, I…. I guess I kinda went a little crazy when I thought I was the Slayer."

"Yup. You thought you were all special. Miss Sunnydale 1999. And the minute you found out you weren't, you handed the crown to Amanda without a moment's pause. You gave her your power."

Cordelia shrugged. "The power wasn't mine."

"They'll never know how tough it is, Cordy, to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me. I saw you last night. I see you working here today when you don't have to be. You're not special. You're extraordinary." He smiled at her and Cordelia smiled back.

She reached out and took his hand. "Maybe that's your power."

"What?"

"Seeing. Knowing."

"Maybe it is. Maybe I should get a cape."

"A cape is good."

"Yeah." Xander stared at his ex for a moment longer and then headed back in the house. Cordelia took a moment to gather herself together, never letting a tear drop. She breathed deeply, then followed Xander back inside to work on the books at the table in Aurelia's dining room.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Aurelia, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz were sitting at the library table doing their homework. Xander was in Giles' office trying to find a book he needed. While he was searching through the bookcase, the phone rang. "It's probably Giles calling to complain about one of the girls being a nuisance." Xander called, picking up the phone. "Hello?" Aurelia stood up and walked into the office. "Hey, do we know some British guy named Robson?"

Aurelia took the phone. "Hello, this is Buffy. Giles is my Watcher. May I help you?" As she listened to the man Robson, Willow and Oz joined them in the office. "Thank you." Aurelia hung up.  
>"What's up?" Willow asked.<p>

"Giles…. He was attacked."

"What? When?" Cordelia asked.

"He was in England stealing from the Council and this Robson man…. Giles was there helping him. There was a Bringer. Robson blacked out, but the last thing he remembers is Giles's head about to get…. Taken off by a Bringer's axe."

"Oh, my God!" Willow cried.

"Giles never mentioned any of this." Oz said.

"Robson said by the time he came to, there was no Giles." Aurelia said.

"So, what are we saying?" Xander asked.

"Maybe Giles just didn't want to talk about it."

"Or maybe he didn't make it." Oz said. They all looked at him. "We're dealing with a big bad that can be any dead person it wants."

"Because if you want to infiltrate the inner circle of the Slayer…." Xander said.

"Become the one person she trusts more than anybody else." Willow said.

"We can't know that." Aurelia said, shaking her head.

"The First can't take corporeal form, so it can't touch anything, right?" Cordelia said.

Aurelia sighed. "Giles has touched plenty of things…. Right?" Everyone was silent. "Oh, come on! Really?"

"Has anyone seen Giles touch anything since he got back?" Xander asked. "Hold anything? Has anybody hugged him? Think very hard." Everyone thought long and hard, but no one could think of a time Giles had made contact with anything. Xander turned and headed out the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Cordelia asked.

"To Aurelia's house."

"You have no proof, Xander." Aurelia said, stopping him.

"And you don't either. So, we need to go find out. Now."

"Cassius is with the girls. We can call him and…."

"I don't trust him. He's been manipulated by the First before. If it's pretending to be Giles, it could easily manipulate him again."

"Let's go." Cordelia said, making tracks for the doors.

Willow looked at Aurelia. "I'm staying here."

"I am as well." Aurelia said. "Giles is _not_ the First. I would have sensed it."

"Like you sensed Eve was the First?" Xander shot back.

"Low blow, Xander." Oz said.

Xander shook his head and walked out, Cordelia following closely on his heels.

* * *

><p>"It was, uh, extraordinary good luck, of course." Giles was saying as he went through his books in his office. He had shown up a few moments after Xander and Cordelia had left. Aurelia had told him all about Xander's theory and he'd laughed and given Aurelia a hug, thereby proving he was not the First. He also had Chao-Ahn in tow with him. She was standing in the corner behind Giles watching everything. "And…. and, uh, training…. Years of training." Giles stood up and walked out into the main area where Willow and Oz were. "Chao-Ahn, keep up. You're new here, Chao-Ahn, so take note. Remember about training." He turned back to Aurelia. "But I honestly feel the largest part of it was instinct. Instinct and-and reflexes. There's a sort of wary watchfulness I've developed over the years. It's like another sense…."<p>

From out of nowhere, someone attacked Giles, knocking him to the ground. It was Cassius. Aurelia yelled his name, pulling him off of Giles. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Xander and Cordelia said you were the First." Cassius said to Giles. "They said you were evil. You're supposed to be non-corporeal."

"Then what the hell did you tackle me for, you berk?" Giles said, getting to his feet. "What's that supposed to do?"

"I didn't think of that."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Where are Xander and Cordelia?"

"Watching the potentials. They sent me after the First."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because I'm stronger?"

"Yes, you are. But you can't fight the first in a who's-stronger battle."

"I didn't think of that. I was just worried about you."

"I know." Aurelia touched his cheek. "I'm ok. Giles is ok. We're all ok…. For right now." They walked over to the table and sat down. "Giles was just telling us how he survived the attack from the Bringer."

"Oh. Care to retell?"

"Oh, uh…." Giles shook his head. "No. I'll let Aurelia tell you. I'm going to go…. Work on my Mandarin." Giles walked into his office.

Cassius finally noticed Chao-Ahn. "Oh, hi." She just stared at him, not understanding what he said. "New potential?" He asked Aurelia.

"Fresh from China." Aurelia said.

"Wow. Poor girl."

"She'll learn fast." Aurelia said, nodded and smiling at the young Chinese potential.

* * *

><p>*********************<br>The next day, Xander stood at the hardware supply store shopping for things to have around if more destruction happened at Aurelia's house or the library. So far, Snyder hadn't noticed the damage in the library. That was probably because he was too busy dealing with more and more students getting into trouble. Xander looked around and noticed a pretty woman looking at the spools of rope on a display. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi, can I help?" Xander asked. "You seem kind of confused."

"You aren't wearing a green apron." The woman said.

"Confused, but sort of randomly observant."

"Sorry, I just mean…. you don't work here, right?"

"No. Right. Just helpful. I'm Xander."

"Lissa." They shook hands. "And I guess I could use some advice. I can't even figure out if I've got the right kind of rope."

"That depends on what you need it for. Something like functional around the house, or, you know, recreational. By which I mean, for example, boating or mountain climbing…. not for tying someone up for sexy, funky fun. In conclusion, rope can be useful in various ways."

"I have a kayak."

"Again with the random. I like it."

"Sorry. I need to store my kayak. So I was thinking maybe I could sorta suspend it from the ceiling in the garage with ropes and a pulley or a winch thing."

"Not a bad plan. You'll need stronger rope than that. Wanna have coffee with me later?"

"What?"

"Oh, you're the only one that gets to be random?"

Lissa laughed. "How old are you?"

"18. I just turned…. A few months ago."

She smiled. "I'd like to have coffee."

Xander smiled brightly. "Awesome. This evening at eight-ish?"

"Eight-ish sounds good. I'll meet you at The Espresso Pump?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you." He grabbed some stronger looking rope. "Oh, here."

"Thanks."

"Xander!" Cordelia called. He'd forgotten she'd come with him out of boredom. "Would you stop trying to flirt and come on?"

"That's not my girlfriend." Xander said to Lissa. "She was, but…. She kinda keeps hanging around me."

Lissa laughed. "I'm gonna choose to look at that as a good thing. That you're worth going out with."

"Thanks."

"Xander!" Cordelia yelled.

"I'd better…."

"Yeah." Lissa said. "See you later."

"Later." Xander smiled and walked off to catch up with Cordelia.

"What was that!?" Cordelia asked.

"I got a date."

Cordelia looked back at Lissa. "With her? She's a college girl."

"Yep."

"It's probably a pity thing. Or…. And this one's _way_ more likely…. It's a sorority hazing type thing. She's trying to get in to a sorority and one of her assignments is to date a loser."

"One, I'm not a loser. And two, it's neither of your scenarios. She fell for my Xander charms."

"Yeah, well…. I fell for those once and I ended up impaled with a metal bar. Good luck to her." Cordelia walked away from him in a huff. Xander shook his head and followed.

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Willow were folding laundry from the laundry basket between them on the couch that evening while Aurelia talked on the phone to her mother. After school, Xander had gone with Cordelia to get some supplies at the hardware store. Oz and Cassius were in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. Giles was out on a shopping trip for Chao-Ahn. The potentials were all downstairs in the basement training.<p>

"How's your mom?" Willow asked.

"She's doing ok." Aurelia said. "She's with some cousins in Illinois."

"Good."

"She wants to come back home, but I just can't let her." The front door opened. "Hey, someone's here."

Xander came in through the front door acting very giddy. Cordelia came in behind him with a very annoyed look on her face. "Guys, guess what happened." Xander said.

"Xander got a date." Cordelia said.

"Way to steal my thunder, Cor."

"She's probably a demon."

"She's not a demon."

"Inca mummy girl?"

"No!" Xander sighed. "She's a college girl and we're going for coffee tonight. She has a kayak…."

Giles and Chao-Ahn came through the front door, loaded with overflowing shopping bags. "Dear lord, I hate that mall." Giles said. "The shop assistants are rude. And everything in the Food Court is sticky."

"Looks like you found her some stuff." Willow said.

"Oh, hello. Yes."

"That's gotta be rough." Xander said. "Getting just like pulled out of your home, being told you're a potential slayer, not being able to bring anything."

"Yes, and the language barrier is formidable. I was concerned that my Mandarin is a little thin, but as it turns out, she speaks Cantonese, which is thinner. But we muddled through, and, as I suspected, ice cream is a universal language."

Chao-Ahn said something in Cantonese. Aurelia smiled at her and nodded. "What did she say?"

"She's grateful to be in the land of plenty." Giles turned back to Chao-Ahn. "Let's, um, go and put away your new clothes." They picked up bags and walked upstairs.

"Why couldn't I've had that job?" Cordelia complained, heading upstairs.

"Hey, Xand, Want me to check your girl out on the web?"

"Nope. I'm going in blind. I'm gonna be an optimist about this. Why go looking for trouble? If it's gonna find you, it's gonna find you." He looked at his watch. "Oh, I better go home and get ready."

"Have fun!" Aurelia called as he rushed back out the front door.

* * *

><p>********************<br>Xander was sitting alone at a table, staring at the clock on the wall. It read 8:09. He sighed to himself for a moment, then Lissa walked in. "Lissa! Hi." He stood up. "I was afraid you weren't coming."

"You said eight-ish, right?" Lissa smiled. "Did you think I was going to stand you up?"

"Well, it would be kind of karmic."

"What?"

"Forget it. I'm just glad you're here. You're gonna love the coffee. Got myself a redeye…. it's black coffee with a shot of espresso." Lissa grabbed his mug to inspect it and Xander tried unsuccessfully to stop her. "It's kinda rough if you're not used to that sort of thing…."

She tasted Xander's drink. "It's hot cocoa."

"Well, sometimes I don't sleep too good. I just lost macho points, didn't I?"

"Hey, who wants macho? I like that you like hot cocoa." Lissa looked at the waiter. "Redeye, please." Xander balked and shrugged. "Sounded good."

* * *

><p>Cordelia stormed into the dining room holding a stack of papers. Willow and Aurelia were sitting at the table talking with Cassius and Oz. Giles followed closely behind Cordelia saying, "Cordelia, calm down. They're educational…."<p>

"What's this?" Aurelia asked when Cordelia handed her the papers. She flipped through the papers. They were crude stick-figure drawings in black and red marker depicting 'Bringer' on one, 'Vampire' on another, and 'The Slayer' as well. There were more, but Aurelia got the idea. Each one showed a gruesome, bloody mess as the creature shown was drawn killing someone or something.

"Giles made them for Chao-Ahn, and now she's locked herself in the bathroom." Cordelia said. "There's other girls upstairs, and they're starting to complain."

"Those are flashcards." Giles argued. "I-I made them to facilitate her training. Chao-Ahn never had a Watcher. The language problem…."

"You showed her these?" Cassius asked.

"I wanted her to understand the seriousness of her situation."

"Oh my god!" Willow cried, holding up one of the pages. It was labeled 'Turok-Han' and showed the creature standing over a girl that had been ripped in half along her waistline, spilling a huge pool of blood everywhere.

"Perhaps I'll rethink the approach." Giles said.

"In the meanwhile, wanna help us get researchy?" Willow asked. "We're trying to invade Xander's date's privacy."

"Xander has a date?"

"Yeah…. Didn't you hear?" Cordelia said. "Everybody has a date. Except me."

"We don't have dates." Willow said. "We're here."

"Oh please." Cordelia motioned to Oz and Cassius. "Everyone has dates and Xander's out with some hardware-store-whore."

"For God's sake!" Giles cried. "How can anyone think about their social life? We are about to fight the original primal evil. These girls are in mortal danger. Didn't you see the flashcards? This isn't right." He plucked the flashcards out of Aurelia's hands and stormed away.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Aurelia and Cassius patrolled the cemetery, talking quietly. "I just wish my mom would stop trying to get me to let her come home."

"She's worried about you." Cassius said.

"_I'm_ worried about me. This is big, Cassius. Huge. It's worse than anything I've ever faced."

"And you're strong. You'll face this. You'll save the day and we'll restart the Eternal Circle."

"What if it doesn't restart?"

"It has to. The prophecy says it."

"No, the prophecy says 'in the moment the Eternal Circle should be restored.' That just says we have to die together. Finally. What if there isn't another lifetime after this? What if we've used them all up?"

"'Used them all up'?" Cassius laughed. "Aurelia, I really don't think we can use them up like a gumball machine."

"So much bad stuff has happened…. It's got to mean something."

"It means nothing. We will come back and we will find each other and we will live out a long and happy life together. Maybe with a child of our own." He took her hand and kissed it. "The Powers That Be and Venus owe us that much after all we've been through the last two hundred plus years."

* * *

><p>"And you still have to see her every day." Lissa said. They were talking about Xander's relationship with Cordelia.<p>

"Yeah, but I guess that's good." Xander said.

"How is that a good thing? I mean, it seems like she never let you forget what happened."

"Maybe I shouldn't be allowed to forget it. I did…. it was a bad thing, and it hurt her real bad."

"I think you're both better off." Lissa leaned in and smiled flirtatiously. "I know it turned out good for me, and that's what really matters, right?"

Xander smiled back. "I should have taken you on a nicer date than this."

"Well, I can think of something fun to do."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Xander stood up and offered Lissa his hand.

* * *

><p>Cordelia, Oz, Giles, Willow, Kennedy, Amanda, and Vi were sitting around the dining room table. Aurelia and Cassius were standing in the doorway from the foyer glaring at them. "You tried to recall the ultimate evil?" Cassius asked. "Why? In a complex effort to royally piss it off?"<p>

"Guess we succeeded pretty good, huh?" Kennedy asked.

"Why did you try to recall it?" Aurelia asked.

"To study it." Willow said. "To see if we could figure something out from what it was saying. Because, guys, we have to face it, we know nothing about the First."

"Well, we know not to record it. That's something." Cordelia said.

"Why did it appear to Giles, then?" Cassius asked. "I thought it was supposed to be pulling my strings."

"It said it wasn't time for you yet." Giles said.

"What did it want you to do, anyway?" Cordelia asked.

"Shoot all the girls."

"Shoot girls?" Vi asked worriedly.

"Just the potentials." Giles stood up. "And this proves my point. This time is crucial. We should be circling the wagons instead of doing things like going out on dates when…. when gunplay is imminent. Willow, call Xander. Get him back here. We need to dispose of the gun and-and figure out our next move."

"We'll go find him." Aurelia said, gesturing to herself and Cassius. "He was going to the Espresso Pump, right?"

* * *

><p>Xander was suspended from the ceiling of the room in the school's basement with the creepy seal. He was tied to the wheel they'd found before. Lissa was standing below him working on the pulleys.<p>

"Look, I know what happens if that seal down there gets all excited." Xander said. "I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"The seal opens, and a vicious feral vampire creature comes out." Lissa said simply.

"Well, then you do understand. But, uh, what makes you think that's, like, a good idea?"

"The end is coming. The final fight, and everyone is hearing the drumbeat. It's telling us to pick our partners, align ourselves with the good or the evil." Lissa reached behind her to grab a long, thin knife. When she turned back to face Xander, her eyes had changed to a yellow lizard-eyed look. She stabbed Xander in the belly and he screamed as his blood flowed from his wound down the knife onto the seal below. "Couldn't have done it without you, Xander. Thanks for the great date."

* * *

><p>"You sure he's here?" Cassius asked as he and Aurelia made their way through the basement of the high school.<p>

"Willow did a locator spell." Aurelia said with a shrug. "I'm really not surprised. This school is at the center of everything." They heard a scream from further down the corridor. "Xander!" Aurelia and Cassius took off at a run. They came to the room where the Seal was and found it open. Aurelia rushed in first to find Xander hanging from the ceiling. She ran towards Xander's date first, punching her and disarming her by knocking the knife from her hand.

"Aurelia!" Xander called.

Aurelia and Lissa were fighting when Cassius entered the room. Lissa started whaling on him and kicked Aurelia away, knocking her to the ground. She pushed Cassius down and started strangling him, bringing forth his vampire facade.

"Oh, God! Hurry!" Xander cried, obviously in agony.

Aurelia knocked Lissa off of Cassius and tackled her away. Cassius jumped to his feet and went to help Xander, cutting the ropes that held his hands to the wheel. The seal was already beginning to open, though, and a Turok-Han was reaching out of the seal as it opened. Cassius barely managed to escape its grasp as he finally got Xander down from the wheel. The seal slammed shut, cutting off the arm of the Turok-Han that was reaching out. Cassius set Xander down against a wall.

Aurelia and Lissa were still fighting, struggling over the possession of a sword. Lissa knocked Aurelia across the room, but Aurelia held on to the sword. Cassius engaged in fighting Lissa, but he was getting beaten quickly. Aurelia pulled Lissa away from him and cut off her head with the sword. As her head was separated from her body, Lissa's true form was revealed as a gruesome pinkish creature with hairy shoulders and stitches all over its head and nasty black shark teeth on its lipless jaws.

"Disgusting." Aurelia said, shaking her head as she went to Cassius's side to make sure he was all right. He waved her away and she rushed over to Xander. "Hey, Xander. I'm here." She said gently.

"Hey."

"So, how is your date going?" Xander laughed slightly and then groaned in pain. "Oh, sorry!"

* * *

><p>Oz stared out the front door as Cordelia paced in the living room. Willow was sitting on the couch. "Where are they?" Cordelia asked. "It's after 2. His slut probably ate him up."<p>

"His slut didn't eat him up." Willow said. "And besides, I thought you were all angry at him."

"Oh, I am. I will be for a very long time."

Giles walked into the room, holding a glass of milk. "They're not back yet?"

"I think we should go find them. Xander could be injured or trapped or eaten up."

"It is late. Perhaps a little reconnaissance might be helpful."

Chao-Ahn came downstairs looking worried. She said something in Chinese and everyone looked at Giles. "She says she can't sleep." He turned to Chao-Ahn. "Um, I made myself some warm milk. You can have it." Chao-Ahn said something that sounded angry and walked back upstairs. "She's shy."

"They're back." Oz said calmly.

"Is Xander all right?" Cordelia asked.

"He looks ok."

Aurelia and Cassius led Xander into the house. He had his shirt wrapped around his waist as a surrogate bandage. "What happened?" Willow asked.

"What do you think happened? Another demon woman was attracted to me." Xander shook his head. "I'm going gay. I've decided I'm turning gay."

Aurelia smiled. "And what if you just start attracting male demons?"

"It would serve you right." Cordelia said.

"Children, enough." Giles ordered.

"I'd need some stylish new clothes." Xander said.

"Stylish clothes could never help you." Cordelia countered.

"Enough!" Giles yelled. "Have you learned nothing from tonight's assorted chaos? There isn't time for fun and games and quips about orientation." He held up his scary flashcards. "These…. these aren't a joke. This…. this happens. Girls are going to die. We may die. It's time to get serious." He walked out of the room.

"Someone has got to get those flashcards away from him." Aurelia said. "They really are quite horrifying." She looked at Xander. "All right, to the bathroom with you. Let's get that stab wound cleaned up."

"You were stabbed?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes. And it hurts and it's still kinda bleeding."

"I'll help." Cordelia slipped under his arm and helped him up the stairs.

Willow stared up incredulously after them. "She still loves him." Oz said simply. "I get that." He slipped his hand into his girlfriend's and smiled at her.

"I get that too." Aurelia said, leaning against Cassius's arm.

* * *

><p>Aurelia was walking around her house, checking on the potentials as they slept. The floor was crowded with them in their sleeping bags. Aurelia bent down to pick up a large, thick book labeled 'Greek,' and put it on the desk before turning out the light. She headed upstairs to check on more potentials in her mother's room. Oz was sleeping in the bed with Willow and several more girls were in sleeping bags on the floor. Aurelia heard crying from the hallway and went to investigate. In the corner at the end of the hall, Chloe was sitting on the floor, huddled up with her knees to her chest, sobbing.<p>

"Chloe?" Aurelia said softly.

Chloe looked up at Aurelia, but before she could answer, the First Slayer tackled Aurelia from the side, pushing her down the stairs. The First Slayer landed on top of Aurelia and rasped, "It's not enough."

Aurelia gasped as she woke from the dream, alarmed. She looked around the room and saw the girls were there and safe. She furrowed her brow as she contemplated what had just happened. And how had she known that woman was the First Slayer? A Slayer instinct?

* * *

><p>Giles walked into the library where Aurelia was waiting. She was sitting on the table meditating. "Where have you been?" She asked, opening her eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to break up another fight."

"That's the third fight this week."

"And it's just getting worse. There's also been a rise in vandalism and there are three students missing."

"The Hellmouth has begun its semi-annual percolation." She hopped down off the table. "We're a little ahead of schedule."

"I can't say I'm too surprised."

"Yeah, me either."

"I've decided to give you something."

"A present? I like presents."

Giles smiled slightly. "It's something I should've given you before, but with you regaining your memories and everything else that's happened, it's sort of…. Slipped my mind."

"What is it?" Giles walked into his office and pulled up a large leather duffel bag from under his desk. She walked in and he set it on his desk with a clunk. "What is it?"

"An emergency kit. This bag has belonged to every Slayer before you. Merrick should've given it to you, but he didn't receive it…."

"Until after he was killed." Aurelia said sadly, remembering the Watcher she'd had before Giles.

"I don't know what's inside, exactly, but I know it has something to do with your power. Watcher's aren't allowed to open it and when the Slayer finally does open it, her Watcher is sworn to secrecy…. magically…. About what it contains."

"Wow. That's very…. Intense."

"Yes. I would assume that whatever's in this bag is quite powerful and should never end up in the hands of an enemy of the Slayer."

"So, has anyone ever opened it?"

"Yes, all the Slayers have…. Well, except Kendra and Faith."

Aurelia looked up at Giles hopefully. "Have we heard anything?"

"I'm sorry. There's been no contact from her. I don't want to, but I think it would be time to assume the worst."

"I don't want to assume the worst. Faith is strong. If she's in trouble, she knows how to get away and stay away until it's clear. Look at how she did with Kakistos."

Giles smiled slightly. "She is crafty."

"She'll let us know when the axe is pulled away from her neck." Aurelia nodded. "I just know it."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Aurelia and Willow were setting up sleeping bags and pillows in Joyce's room. "So, I took a look inside that emergency bag." Willow said.

"And?" Aurelia asked.

"Smelled weird. Kinda like my grandma's closet, but worse."

"I didn't know that was possible. Is there anything we could use?"

"Trinkets, weapons, one very large textbook." She picked up the book and flipped through it. "The translation's gonna be a bitch, but…. Do you know that ancient Sumerians do not speak English?"

"They're worse than the French."

"Do you speak Sumerian?"

"Not at all. Was there anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. A box. A big, fat, unopenable box. I'm betting whatever the big deal about this emergency bag is, you'll find it in the box."

"Good. Keep on it." Aurelia walked out of the room. "Would you like to start on real homework, though? I'm beginning to believe that I'm going to fail Calculus."

"Sure. But isn't your Calculus teacher…. Missing?"

"We have a substitute. She's like one of the nuns in Catholic school…. She even comes complete with a ruler that she smacks against her palm and glasses that hang half way off her…." Aurelia gasped as she walked into her bedroom and found Chloe hung from a bed sheet from the ceiling. Kennedy, Rona, and Amanda came out of the bedroom across the hall and joined Aurelia and Willow.

"What happened?" Kennedy asked. "We heard…." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Willow, get a knife." Aurelia ordered. "We're cutting her down."

From out of nowhere, the First as Chloe appeared, standing beside Chloe's hanging body. "Good thinking. But, on the other hand, why rush? Up or down, I'll still be dead."

"You're not Chloe." Aurelia growled.

"Yeah, well, neither is she, anymore. Now, she's just Chloe's body."

"What did you do to her?" Kennedy demanded.

"Nothing! We just talked all night. Well, I did most of the talking, but Chloe is…. I'm sorry, was a good listener. 'Til she hanged herself. Like when you called her maggot…. she really heard that."

"Don't listen to it, any of you." Aurelia ordered. "It's the First."

"Oh, let 'em. The only reason why Chloe offed herself is 'cause she knew what you're not getting. I'm coming, you're going. All this…. it's almost over."

"We'll be here."

"All of you? But wait. I thought…." She changed her voice to sound like Aurelia's. "They're not all going to make it. Some will die, and there's nothing I can do that will stop it." It was a conversation Aurelia had been having with Cassius. "Hey, I didn't say it. But I'll be seeing all of you. One by one. TTFN." The First disappeared in a flash of light.

"What is TTFN?" Aurelia demanded.

"It's 'ta ta for now.'" Rona said. "It's what Tigger says when he leaves."

"Chloe loved Winnie the Pooh." Amanda said.

"Willow, where's that knife?" Aurelia snapped.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the house was gathered into the living room for a meeting. The mood was somber as everyone sat in silence, except for the soft sobbing sounds as they mourned Chloe's death. There were approximately ten potentials in the room, plus Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Xander, and Cassius. Aurelia walked into the room carrying the shovel she'd used to bury Chloe next to Annabelle.<p>

"Is everyone here?" Aurelia asked.

"All accounted for." Kennedy said.

"Does anyone want to say a few words about Chloe?" There was silence. "Let me. Chloe was an idiot. Chloe was stupid. She was weak. And anyone in a rush to be the next dead body I bury, it's easy. Just think of Chloe, and do what she did. And I'll find room for you next to her and Annabelle. I'm the Slayer. The one with the power. And the First has me using that power to dig our graves." Aurelia threw down the shovel angrily. "I've been carrying you, all of you, too far, too long. The ride is over."

"You're out of line!" Kennedy cried.

"No, she's not." Willow said.

"You're gonna let her talk to you like that?"

"You are new here. Sit down and shut up. I am your leader and that means you do what I say." Aurelia snapped.

"But let's not try to forget, we're also your friends." Xander said.

"I'm not." Cordelia said.

"Then why are you here? Aside from getting rescued, what is it that you do?" Aurelia asked.

"I provide the only sense of style here."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "You are here because you are scared."

"Same goes for everyone in this room." Xander said.

"Fine. Cordelia, all of you, be as scared as you would like, just be useful while you're at it." Aurelia said.

"Come on, Aurelia." Willow said. "You know everyone here's doing everything they can."

"The First isn't impressed. It already knows us. It knows what we can do, and it's laughing. You want to surprise the enemy? Surprise yourselves. Force yourself to do what can't be done, or else we are not an army…. We are just a bunch of girls waiting to be picked off and buried." Aurelia sighed. "Willow, get the potentials upstairs, and break out that emergency kit."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm declaring an emergency."

* * *

><p>Kennedy, Willow, Cordelia, and Xander went through the contents of the bag sitting on the table. "That emergency bag's got some neat stuff in it." Willow said. "Weapons, charms, advanced reading assignments."<p>

"Yeah, cool stuff, but we've seen it all before." Xander said.

"Well, not this, we haven't." Cordelia said. "What's inside it?"

"I don't know." Willow said. "I haven't been able to get it open." Aurelia walked up and yanked the lock down, shattering it. "Until now."

Xander reached in and pulled out metal figures from the bag. "Puppets. That's it! The First hates puppets! Now if we can just airlift Kermit, Fozzie the Bear, and Miss Piggy into town, the First'll be a-running."

"Those are Muppets." Willow corrected, taking the figure from Xander. "And these things are shadow-casters. You put them in motion, and they tell you a story." She pointed to the book. "It says you can't just watch, you have to see."

"What does that mean?" Cordelia asked.

"It's cryptic." Xander said. "I don't like it. Every time instructions get cryptic, someone gets hurt…. usually me."

"You can't just watch, you have to see?" Aurelia repeated. "See what?"

"That's where all my fancy translating skills break down," Willow said. "But I think it's an origin myth. The story of the very first slayer."

"I saw her."

"You saw the First Slayer?" Cassius asked.

"The other night…. in my dream. It's got to mean something, right?"

"Let's find out." Xander said, holding up a round metal wheel.

* * *

><p>In the darkened living room, Xander struck a match and lit the wick at the center of the round metal object. The light filled the room, revealing Willow, who was holding a large book open in her arms. "Ok." She said. "According to this, I think…. you put on those puppet guys one by one. They cast shadows and the shadows tell the story. First, there is the Earth." Xander put the first metal figure on the metal object. The light at the center cast a shadow of the figure on the wall and a tribal drumbeat could be heard in the background.<p>

"What's that sound?" Kennedy asked.

"Ok, so far, so creepy." Xander said.

"Ok…." Willow went back to the story. "Then, there came the demons." Xander added the figure to the shadow caster and growling sounds echoed with the drums. "After the demons, there came men." When Xander added the shadow caster, chanting sounds blended in with the growling and drums. "Men found a girl." A girl's scream sounded out as Xander put her shadow caster on. "And the men took the girl to fight the demon…. All demons. They…. They chained her to the Earth." Xander put down the shadow caster of the chain. "And then…. and I…. I can't read this. Something about darkness." The shadow casting device started spinning on its own.

"What about darkness?" Aurelia asked.

The shadow caster device was spinning, making shadows of the figures on the walls, but the shadows were animated, moving, acting out the story. "It says you cannot be shown." Willow said. "You cannot just watch, but you must see. See for yourself, but only if you're willing to make the exchange."

"When did you get so good at Sumerian?" Xander asked.

"It's not in Sumerian anymore." Willow said, showing that the words on the pages of the book were magically changing into English. She and Kennedy stood, alarmed, as the shadow casters told a story of a demon attacking the chained girl. The device spun faster and faster as the shadows moved up the walls. Suddenly, a bright blue light formed at the center of the device, growing in size until it formed a window of light. Aurelia walked closer to investigate it.

"But what does it mean?" Xander asked.

"It means I have to go in there." Aurelia said.

"No, it doesn't!" Willow panicked. "Where does it say that? It doesn't say that!"

"Aurelia, you don't even know what you're exchanging." Cassius said. "You don't know if you're ready yet."

"That's the point." Aurelia said.

"No. Aurelia, we don't know where you're going or how we'll get you back." Willow protested.

"Aurelia, you can't." Xander said.

"How will we get you back?"

"Find a way." Aurelia said, jumping through the window of light. The portal closed behind her.

"She's gone."

"What was that about an exchange?" Cordelia asked. There was a flash of light and then a large, growling demon appeared.

"Ah, this must be the exchange student." Xander said just before the demon grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him across the room, breaking furniture as he landed. Cordelia, Kennedy, Willow, Cassius, and Oz were standing there in shock as the growling demon now turned its attention to them.

"Willow!" Oz said. "Use your magic. Send him back!"

"Um, trying." The demon backhanded Willow, sending her across the room. Oz ran over to her, dodging the demon. Cassius pulled out throwing stars from a bag behind him that Aurelia had left there and hurled them at the demon. He engaged the demon in hand-to-hand combat until the demon finally pushed him to the ground.

"Weapons." Kennedy cried.

Cordelia handed Kennedy a sword from Aurelia's bag, while also taking one for herself. Kennedy charged at the demon, whaling on it with the sword. Cordelia just backed up, keeping the sword in front of her. She went over to Cassius and started to help him up. The demon took on Kennedy, but she was no match for it. It punched Kennedy and sent her across the room.

Cassius jumped up and onto the demon's back. "Get out of here…. all of you." He called.

"What are you gonna do?" Kennedy asked.

Cassius didn't answer her, he just slammed the demon's head into the wall, but it turned the tables on him, throwing him so hard into the ceiling that he broke through it and landed on the floor upstairs. The demon broke through the closed French doors, smashing glass as he left the house. Willow sat up where she'd fallen with Oz cradling her. Xander also tried to stand with Cordelia's help.

"Are you injured?" Willow asked Kennedy.

"Just hurt." Kennedy said. "Don't make a case out of it. How 'bout you?"

"I think we'll live." Xander said.

"Except maybe Angel." Cordelia said, pointing up.

"I'll go check on him." Willow said.

"We've got bigger problems than that." Oz said. "Demon loose. No Slayer."

"We need Aurelia."

"You gotta get her back." Xander said. "Looks like it's spell'o'clock."

"Which spell?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, didn't you see that thing?"

"I've got to get her back." Willow said.

"We don't even know where she went." Kennedy said.

* * *

><p>Aurelia tumbled through the portal and found herself in a desert. The lighting was strange, though. As if brightness and contrast had been turned super-high, giving the scene a supernatural feel. She looked around herself and realized she was in the <em>middle<em> of a desert. "Well, I guess that worked." She muttered to herself. Behind her, she heard chanting nearby. With a sigh, she went to investigate.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Willow held the book from the Slayer's emergency kit in her lap. Oz, Cordelia, Kennedy, and Xander were gathered around her in the living room. "What's the book say?" Xander asked.

"Not much." Willow said. "Once Aurelia left, it got a little tougher to read." She held up the book to show the writing had changed. She sighed and got up, walking out of the room to the kitchen. The others followed her.

"It's ok." Oz said. "We'll just start with what we know, and take it from there."

"Great, so far we know Jack about squat." Xander said. "Let's go from there."

"You've got the magic, use it."

"I-I-I don't even know what magic to use." Willow said.

"Why not just try all 32 flavors?" Kennedy asked. "Worst thing that happens is you go brunette."

Willow grabbed the first-aid kit from a kitchen cabinet. "That's not the worst thing that can happen." She started to attend to Kennedy's wounded hand.

"She's right." Cordelia said. "And you know we have a choice. We can risk Willow's life and the rest of our lives to get Buffy back, or we leave her out there."

"If we play it safe back here, Aurelia could stay lost." Oz said.

"Cordelia, the First is already up and running. Every second that Aurelia's not here, is an opportunity for it to show up and rip us to pieces." Xander said.

"Willow, how would you get Aurelia back?" Oz asked.

"That's what I'm saying…. I don't even know." Willow said.

"Ok, but if another witch was to do it, where would she start?" Xander asked.

"Uh, physics, principles, basic laws…."

"Such as?" Oz asked.

"Uh, conservation of energies. You can't really create or destroy anything, only transfer. Magic works off physics."

"Not without a catalyst." Cassius said from the doorway. "If you're talking about transferring energies, you need some kind of conduit."

"Like a-a Kraken's tooth."

"Yeah, skin of Draconis, um, ground up Baltic stones, something…."

"Plus, we need an exchange, like you said." Kennedy said. "I'm thinking a Slayer for a demon."

"If we want Aurelia back, then we have to find that demon and send it through." Cassius said.

"It matter if it's dead or alive?"

"I vote dead. Aurelia's counting on you, Willow. Get cracking on that portal. The demon's mine."

"Hate to say it, but you look like you can barely stand. We're trained. And the only thing we know for sure about this demon is it kicked your ass."

"Not this time. Aurelia's counting on me." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the front door.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked up to a group of three men dressed in tribal fashion, each holding a tall staff and wearing different colored head-dresses. "Hello? I'm…. Buffy. I'm the slayer." When they spoke to her, it was in some unrecognizable language, but somehow, Aurelia understood them.<p>

"We know who you are." The man in the red hat said.

"And we know why you're here." The man in the black hat said.

"We've been waiting." The man in the brown hat said.

"Good. That's good then." Aurelia said. "I know we have bigger issues to deal with, but how do I understand anything you three just said?" They looked at each other and stood, not answering. "Ancient magicks, right."

The three men started circling her. "We have been here since the beginning." Red Hat said.

"Now, we are almost at the end." Black Hat said.

"End of what?" Aurelia asked.

"You are the hellmouth's last guardian." Brown Hat said.

"Latest. You mean latest guardian."

"No." Red Hat said.

"I have a First to fight, so would you just tell me what I need to know. I came to learn."

"We cannot give you knowledge. Only power." Red Hat said.

"You know what I think? I'm not really here at all. None of this is actually happening. This is like a play. Like some shadow-play. Some non-reality re-enactment hologram…." One of the men hit Aurelia, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

><p>Willow poured green sand from a bag, creating a circle on the floor. Oz, Kennedy, Cordelia, and Xander were standing around the room. "And this is gonna help us how?" Kennedy asked.<p>

"The sand forms a circle." Oz said. "The circle acts as a barrier. The barrier contains the portal."

"Now what? We hold hands and chant kumbaya or something?"

Willow handed the bag of sand to Oz. "Maybe. 'Til we get the magicks up and running, I'm kinda working on my best guess here."

"Will, maybe we should wait." Xander said.

"For what?" Cordelia asked.

"Angel…. to see if he can bring back that demon."

"No, I don't think we should wait right now." Willow said. "Opening a portal this size could take days."

"Better get started." Oz said.

Willow held her hands in fists and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I think I might pee my pants."

"You can do it." Oz said, gripping her hand. "Not the pants thing. The magic thing."

"Ok." Willow breathed deeply and then sat down in the middle of the circle. "_Via temporis, iam clamo ad te, via spatii te jubeo aperire. Aperi!_" Nothing happened and Willow turned to Oz. "You'd better put on some coffee. This could take awhile…." Willow was interrupted by a flash of light. Energy radiated through the room, knocking everyone down and Willow's eyes turned black as she screamed like a banshee.

* * *

><p>Aurelia was groggy and disoriented as she regained consciousness. She discovered that she was sitting on the ground. "What is this?" She stood up only to find she was shackled at the wrists and chained to the ground. She struggled against the chains as she realized the three men were standing in front of her in a circle.<p>

"We are at the beginning." Brown Hat said. "The source of your strength. The well of the slayer's power."

"This is why we have brought you here." Red Hat said.

"I brought myself here. I'm already the slayer. I'm bursting with power." Aurelia insisted. "I really don't need any more."

"The First Slayer did not talk so much." Red Hat said. Aurelia pulled on her chains again as the men started tapping their staves against the ground, rhythmically. The man in the red hat fetched a box and brought it to the center of the circle, where he took off the box top. "Herein lies your truest strength."

"The energy of the demon. Its spirit." Black Hat said.

"Its heart." Brown Hat said.

Aurelia suddenly realized, "This is how you…."

"Created the slayer?" Red Hat nodded. "Yes." Black smoke came out of the box in long tentacles. It seemed sentient as it danced around the circle. The men kept tapping their staves rhythmically.

"It must become one with you." Brown Hat said.

"No!" Aurelia struggled against her chains.

"This will make you ready for the fight." Red Hat said.

"By making me less human?"

"This is how it was then. How it must be now."

"This is all there is." Black Hat said.

Aurelia struggled against her restraints in vain as the black smoke came toward her, entering her body through her nose and ears. She screamed as the black smoke tried to enter her body. The men just stood there, watching. The smoke couldn't get in through Aurelia's head while she was screaming, so it rose to the ceiling of the cave and came back down to her, encircling her hips. "Make this stop!" She growled.

"This is what you came for." Red Hat said.

"This isn't the way."

"Do not fight this."

The black smoke headed toward Aurelia again.

* * *

><p>Willow sat in the circle of sand, black-eyed, and performing magic. The others behind her stood up from where they had fallen earlier. "<em>Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio. <em>Screw it!" Willow cried. "Mighty forces, I suck at Latin, ok? But that's not the issue. I'm the one in charge, and I'm telling you open up, portal, now!"

"It's not happening, Will." Xander said.

"Give her time. She's getting it." Oz said.

"Or something's getting her. Will, think you better back up a little."

"No!" Willow's arms thrust back behind her, sending magic toward Oz and Kennedy, who immediately froze. Enveloped in magic, they were lifted from the ground momentarily by Willow, who was pulling power from the two, through her, to create the portal. The portal opened up in front of her in the shape of a large window of light. Noticing that Willow's hair was turning black as she channeled Oz and Kennedy's energy, Xander entered the circle, lifting Willow up by her arms. As he carried her out of the circle, her hair went back to red.

* * *

><p>Aurelia was still chained to the ground as she stood, addressing the three men who put her there. "You believe that I came all this way to get impregnated by some demon dust? I can't fight this. I know that now. But you three? You're just men." She ripped her chains out of the ground. "Just the men who did this…. to her. Whoever that girl was before she was the First Slayer."<p>

"You don't understand." Red Hat said.

"No, you don't understand! You violated that girl, made her kill for you because you're weak, you're pathetic, and you obviously have nothing to show me." Aurelia used the chains that were still shackled to her hands as weapons. She swung the chains at the legs of one man and the staff of the other. She knocked them down, but they got up again. Aurelia rolled her eyes and knocked them both out with her chains. She walked up to the man in the red hat, holding the staff of one of the two defeated men. She broke it easily and the demon smoke disappeared. "It's always the staff."

"We offered you power." Red Hat said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"As you wish." Red Hat held his hand to Aurelia's head.

* * *

><p>Cassois opened the door to Aurelia's room and found her sitting on her bed, curled up, looking worried. "How are you doing?" He asked.<p>

"I was hard on everyone today." Aurelia said.

"You needed to be. Are you ok?"

"I think I made a mistake."

"What?"

"Those men that I met…. you know, the shadow men? They offered me more power, but I didn't like the loophole."

"It's ok, Aurelia. We'll get by. We always do."

"I don't know. They showed me…."

"Showed you what?"

"That the First Slayer was right…. it isn't enough."

"Why? What did you see? What did they show you?"

Aurelia saw the vision in her head again. A Turok-Han growled with a battle cry. All around it, there were many more jumping around with weapons. There were thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han forming an army underground.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Aurelia rushed into the school, talking to herself. There was a lot of commotion in the hallway, but she barely noticed as she rushed to her first class. "Not late. Not late until the bell rings." She looked up to see two boys fighting. Aurelia rolled her eyes and went to break them up. "Hey! Hey!" She stood between them, pushing them apart. "Break it up!" The bell rang. "Get to class." The two boys went their separate ways and Aurelia started to rush down the hall. She spotted a girl who was fading away in front of the lockers. Aurelia groaned and walked up to her. "Hey, shy girl, don't do this. Oh…." She sighed and slapped the girl.

"You knew I was there." The girl said, astonished.

"Yeah."

"You noticed me."

"It's ok, I promise. It may seem bad…." A sobbing girl came out of the bathroom beside the lockers where Aurelia was standing. "What's wrong?"

"The mirror said I was fat." The girl sobbed. "It said it."

As Aurelia watched the crying girl walk off, her attention was pulled to another conversation where a stressed boy was venting to his friends. "I'm so…. I can't take this semester anymore. It's just so much for me to handle. So, not only does Mr. Hildebrand move up the trig exam to today, but he also makes it cover three more chapters. And I've got an English paper due tomorrow. I feel like I'm gonna explode."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "You just need to relax." She looked at his friends around him. "Maybe one of you boys could give him a foot rub?"

"What?"

Aurelia spotted Giles down the hallway breaking up another fight. "Giles!" She rushed up to him and pushed the two fighting girls apart. They came at her, but she shot them a glare and they scattered. "Something bad is going on."

"Is that right?" Giles said sarcastically, dabbing at a cut on his forehead.

"Oh, you're hurt. What happened?"

"Someone threw a rock at me as I got out of my car. I didn't really get a good chance to see who."

"It could have been any of them. Students, teachers…. something is going on today."

"Yes, well, um, that occurred to me as I ducked the other two rocks."

Aurelia shook her head and looked around at the chaos. "Being in high school can feel like being at war. Now it's true. The students feel like the teachers are out to get them. The Chess Club resents the French Club for taking the activities room, and, well, everybody hates the cheerleaders. If we don't do something about this, we're going to have a riot on our hands. And a lot of other nasty things as well."

The boy in the hallway started screaming. It got louder until he exploded, leaving bloody residue splattered all over the hallway. Giles and Aurelia both looked down the hallway at the mess as students took off running from the mess. Giles pulled Aurelia away before Snyder could make it to the scene.

As they entered the library, Aurelia realized something. "It's that seal in the basement."

"Excuse me?"

"It's as if all of the Hellmouth's energy is trying to escape in that one spot, and it's becoming…. focused."

"Let's go down to the basement and have a look."

Aurelia nodded, following Giles out of the library. She hadn't gotten around to telling him about what had happened with the Slayer Emergency Kit. It had been a couple of days since and she'd been absent from school since it had been her turn to watch the potentials. Cassius was the only one who knew about the vision the man in the red hat had shown her. She couldn't bring herself to tell the others until she'd talked to Giles.

Down in the basement, the Seal of Danzalthar was exposed in the dirt floor. "I swear we just covered this thing up." Aurelia said.

"It doesn't want to stay hidden anymore. It wants to turn these kids into monsters and victims and who knows what else." Giles said.

"It's more than that. I…. had a vision the other day."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? You have been known to mistake them."

"Ok, that was only once and that was because I was new to this Slayer thing. And I'm sure it wasn't a dream. It was an army of vicious vampire creatures."

"An army of how many?"

"Hundreds. Maybe hundreds of thousands. All I know is the last Turok-Han I faced crawled out of that very hole. It makes me nervous." Giles walked onto the Seal. "What are you doing?"

"We've never really studied it."

"Willow did a search on the symbolic database, but it turns out everybody loves a good goat's tongue. Rock groups, covens, and Greek cookbooks. She said she couldn't narrow it down."

"And you trust her?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I trust her?"

"I don't know why any of you should trust each other."

"Giles, get off the Seal, please."

"You're fooling around with the vampire that killed the woman I love! You stupid whore!" Giles ran at Aurelia, but she easily dodged him and he ran into the wall behind her.

"Giles!"

"What happened?" Giles asked, sitting up.

"I think it was controlling you."

"Aurelia, we've got to shut this Seal down before it starts affecting everyone."

"I think we need to find the person that fed it its first drop of blood."

"You killed her."

"No. She was the second. Someone else opened this Seal before. That's how the first Turok-Han escaped."

"How do you propose we find this person?"

"I need to talk to Willow."

A pink piglet oinked as it ran across the room in front of them. Giles and Aurelia watched it go. "I hope that wasn't a student." Giles said, getting to his feet.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Xander were sitting on the couch at Aurelia's house, talking. It was their turn to watch the Potentials during school. All the girls were downstairs training, so Xander had brought up a touchy subject. "You keep dodging the question." Xander said.<p>

"I don't dodge." Cordelia protested. "That produces sweat."

"Cordelia! You know how I feel."

"You kissed Willow!"

"Yes. I did. And I can't use the same I-thought-I-was-going-to-die excuse, because it's not a good excuse. I still love you. I think I always will."

"I just don't know if that means anything for us anymore."

"I'm not gonna find anyone out there like you, am I?"

"Of course not!"

"I guess I'm more replaceable, obviously." Xander started to get up, but Cordelia grabbed his arm.

"No. You're not." She sighed and looked at her hands. "There's no one like you, Xander. You were willing to stand up to danger, even when your hands had no weapons. You were ready to protect me with your life."

"Yeah, I guess we fit together pretty good."

"We fit together great."

"You know, sometimes, I want to be back in your life."

Cordelia sighed. "I hope you know you never left my heart."

Xander smiled. "That's good to know."

"So…. Do you have a date for prom?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"If we manage to survive until prom…. Wanna go with me?"

Cordelia smiled and slipped her hand in his. "Sure. Why not?"

Aurelia, Giles, Oz, and Willow walked into the house at that moment. Willow and Aurelia were talking and Willow had her laptop open. "I got into Tucker's e-mail account." Willow said. "Listen to this message Tucker sent to this kid David Metz at school last week. The Sunnydale High lemmings have no idea what awaits them. Their big night will be their last night."

"So, we have a threat against the students on their big night." Giles looked at Aurelia and Willow. "What big night?"

"It's either prom or graduation." Aurelia said. "Those are big nights in a senior's high school career, yes?"

"Yes." Willow agreed. "But it's probably prom since he said at night. Graduation is held during the day."

"Tucker is planning to attack the prom?" Giles asked.

"Once again, the Hellmouth puts the special in special occasion." Oz said.

"What's going on?" Xander asked, walking up with Cordelia.

"I've spent all day hacking into student profiles and then the email accounts of the students who looked suspicious." Willow said.

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"We're trying to find the person who gave the Seal its first taste of blood." Aurelia explained. "Things at the school have gotten…."

"Weirder than usual." Willow finished.

"While Willow hacked, Giles, Oz, and myself spent the day keeping a lid on a war. A kid's head exploded this morning because he was feeling pressured and I stopped another girl from disappearing just like that girl a couple of years ago."

"Wow!" Xander said.

"The school is out of control with energy from the Hellmouth. It's time we shut that Seal down." Aurelia took the piece of paper Willow handed her with Tucker's address on it.

"Shouldn't you wait for Cassius?" Giles asked.

Aurelia shook her head. "It's only one boy. I can handle him." She walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Aurelia snuck down a staircase in Tucker's house and found Tucker standing in front of four caged beasts. On the TV was a video with people in formal wear. Aurelia grabbed Tucker and threw him away from the cage when the beasts started to snarl at her.<p>

"Who are you!?" Tucker cried.

"I'm the person that's going to foil your plans." Tucker grabbed a vase and broke it over Aurelia's head. She rolled her eyes and brushed the shards off her jacket. He brandished a screwdriver at her. "You're pathetic. What kind of lunatic wants to destroy the happiest night of a senior's life?"

"I have my reasons."  
>"Whatever. Every maladjust has his reasons. Luckily for me, you're an incompetent maladjust." She disarmed him and tied his hands behind him with an electrical cord. "Now you're going to explain to me how you opened the Seal."<p>

"What Seal?"

"Don't play dumb, please. The Seal that's causing everyone to go crazy at the school."

"I don't know anything about a Seal."

Behind Aurelia, a boy standing on the stairs fell trying to run back up them. She jumped and grabbed his ankle before he could recover himself. The boy screamed…. Like a girl…. And turned to Aurelia. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

Aurelia rolled her eyes and hauled the boy to his feet, dragging him down the stairs to stand next to his kneeling brother. "Who are you?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm…. I'm Andrew." The boy said. "I'm Tucker's little brother."

Aurelia looked him over once. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm a junior at Sunnydale High School."

"Why did you run when I mentioned the Seal?"

"I, um…. I…."

"Come on, Andrew…."

"My dead friend Warren told me to do it."

"Warren who?"

"Oh, you don't know him. You're too cool to hang out with us."

"And your friend Warren is dead?"

"Yes. He was killed by an angry mob three months ago."

Aurelia raised one eyebrow. "An angry mob?"

"Well, not exactly an angry mob. But he was found with a lot of holes in him."

"A group of vampires?"

"That's what he said."  
>"And when did you start seeing this dead friend?"<p>

"Oh, um…. About a week after his funeral…. Which was a week after he died."

"Could you touch your dead friend?"

"Of course not. He was a ghost."

"Ok. He was the First…." Aurelia muttered to herself.

"The First what?"

"Nothing. Ok, you said he told you to 'do it'. Do what?"

"Open the Seal."

"How did you open it?" Andrew looked away, tearing up slightly. "Andrew!"

"Leave him alone." Tucker said. "You came here for me."

"Shut up." Aurelia snapped at Tucker, grabbing Andrew by the shoulders and giving him a good shake. "How did you open it, Andrew?!"

"I killed my best friend!" Andrew cried. Tucker and Aurelia's eyes widened. "But it's ok. He's in a better place now. He told me so."

Aurelia shook her head in disgust. "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

Aurelia picked Tucker up and tossed him in a back room, shutting and blocking the door. "Can you send these things back to wherever they came from?"

"No. But Tucker used that book there to summon them."

Aurelia picked up the book and tucked it under her arm. "Where are your parents?"

"Tucker says they're on a permanent vacation in Boca." Aurelia rolled her eyes and hauled the boy up the stairs. "Where are we going?"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Andrew was sitting in a chair, while Willow, Aurelia, Giles, Cassius, and Oz looked on. Willow was holding a large, glowing, orange crystal in front of Andrew. "I don't want to do this anymore. Everyone's staring at me." Andrew whined.

"Just focus on the charm." Willow said. "You have to focus on the charm to pull the memories out."

"Tell us about the Seal." Giles said.

"But it tickles, and I'm all tense. Can't I have a cool, refreshing drink?" Andrew begged.

"No." Aurelia said. "Just talk. You were the first one to uncover the seal and feed it blood. How did you know it was there? How did you know what to do?"

"I-I don't know. Stuff happened. I forget."

"So remember. Look at the charm." Willow said.

Andrew sighed and looked at the charm. He picked up his story where he'd left off. He and his friend Jonathan had gone down to Mexico the week after Warren's funeral. Jonathan's parents had taken pity on Andrew and asked him to come on their vacation. While there, Andrew had been visited by the First.

"_I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jonathan stood up and left the room._

"_La cucaracha. La cucaracha. La la la la la." Andrew turned over and saw his dead friend Warren leaning over him._

"_Did you get the knife?" Warren asked._

"_Oh, Gosh. Gosh, I'm glad to see you."_

"_Me too. You're looking good."_

"_Am I? I….probably have pillow creases."_

"_No, no, it's good. Did you, uh, did you get the knife?"_

"_Yeah. It wasn't easy. I had to meet this demon guy who sells all kinds of weird weapons and stuff."_

"_Yeah, show me."_

"_Well, I didn't buy them, but there were poison arrows and this sort of collapsible sword…."_

"_Show me the knife!"_

"_Oh, right." Andrew bent to get a box from under the bed._

"_Quick, before the shortcake comes back."_

_Andrew opened the box and took out the knife. "Oh, it'll be a while. He's got a shy bladder. Jonathan, you ok in there?"_

"_Don't talk to me. I'm fine." Jonathan called back._

"_Pretty knife, except the, uh, the stabbing…. I don't…. I don't think I can do it. Jonathan has been a good friend to me. He said he'll buy me a burro."_

"_Oh, you can stab him. It's all part of the plan. That boy's blood is a powerful tribute. It's a…. it's a gift to something very big, very important, and ultimately, won't even hurt him. We get a reward. You and me…. and him too."_

"_We live as gods."_

"_That's right, man. The trio. Living as gods._ _There's power in that knife. Drive the words deep into him. It's the only way for us to get our reward."_

"_Got it. If I kill him with this knife, we live as gods."_

"Wait a second." Willow said. "Go back. What was that part again?"

"You mean the gods part?" Andrew asked.

"Not that part. We need to see that knife. There's something there."

"Angel, search his stuff. Find the knife." Aurelia said. Andrew had had his backpack with him when Aurelia had hauled him out of his house.

"What are you looking for?" Cassius asked, rifling through Andrew's bag.

"He said the First said something about words." Willow said. "'Drive the words deep into him.'"

"There was some carving on the blade." Andrew said. "I just thought it was a pattern."

"Found it." Cassius brought the knife to Willow.

"Ok, you're Mr. Demon-Summoner. How are you with demon languages?"

"Whoa, you were right." Andrew said. "It's in Tawarick. It's, uh, like proto-Tawarick. It's really, really old."

"We never knew anything about this seal. Now, we know this knife and this language are connected to it somehow." Aurelia said.

"Andrew, do you speak Tawarick?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." Andrew said. "It says, 'The blood which I spill, I consecrate to the oldest evil.'"

"Willow, what are you thinking?" Aurelia asked. "You think you can do something with that?"

"I…. let me work on it." Willow said, examining the knife.

* * *

><p>"I think it's got a shot." Willow said as she and Aurelia walked into the living room. Cassius, Cordelia, and Oz were keeping an eye on Andrew.<p>

"Guess what, Andrew." Aurelia announced. "You just won yourself a free vacation to the beautiful downtown Hellmouth."

"So he can do what? Yell at it in its own language?" Cassius asked.

"Maybe." Willow said.

"We have to deal with the Seal right away." Aurelia said. "We already might have to just shut the school down, and I'm not losing any more territory to the First. Besides, it's the only thing we've got."

"The seal responds to this language somehow, or-or the First wouldn't have needed this knife. Andrew knows the language, can really talk to it, maybe give it commands."

"Giles, Angel, let's go." Aurelia ordered.

* * *

><p>Cassius, Giles, Andrew, and Aurelia were standing in the hallway of the high school. Aurelia and Cassius had flashlights pointed at the destruction before them. The hall had 55-gallon drums with fires in them. Every foot of wall had been spray-painted with phrases like DIE CHEERLEADERS and MARCHING BAND RULES. Lockers were all hanging open. Debris littered the hallways.<p>

"A riot that almost happened." Aurelia said.

"It seems as if it happened after all." Giles said just before someone threw a glass bottle against a wall, shattering it.

"Looks to me like it's still happening." Cassius said. The place was completely trashed. Kids were running around the school making noise. One ran by carrying a hockey stick. "These kids went nuts, didn't they?"

"Shh, they'll hear you." Aurelia said.

"Aurelia, they're all the way down…." Giles started, but some kid hiding around a corner jumped out and hit him in the head with a fire extinguisher. Before he could do more damage, Aurelia pulled him away from Giles. Andrew hid as the kids attacked. One kid grabbed Aurelia and carried her off, while another hit Cassius over the back with a locker door.

"Cassius!" Aurelia cried.

"The kids are getting stronger." Cassius called as he fought to get Aurelia back from the kids. Aurelia managed to get out of their grips and tripped one boy, while Giles picked up the locker door to knock another boy down. Cassius started punching one of the boys.

"Cassius!" Aurelia said. He turned to look at her. "Don't kill them. They're just students."

"I know that." Cassius punched the boy again, knocking him to the ground.

Aurelia walked further down the hall and found the basement entry door. "Ok, Cassius, Giles. I need you guys to stay here to hold our line of retreat."

"So, I'll be staying here with these men, helping out that holding the line thing." Andrew said. Aurelia frowned and grabbed Andrew's arm. "I'll be with Buffy." As they made their was down the stairs, Andrew started talking like a cheesy horror movie narrator. "We make our way down the stairs carefully, alert for any danger."

"Stop it."

"I was just…."

"I don't care what you were just doing. I don't care about a murderer. Period."

"We just keep tossing that word around, but that's not really what happened."

"You stabbed Jonathan to death. What were you trying to do? Scratch his back from the front?"

"It was confusing. Jonathan and I were digging, but Warren was there, and only I could see him…. We got into a fight on the Seal! I was confused! I'm a man trapped by circumstances into paying for a crime I didn't even…." Aurelia mumbled to herself. "What?"

"I thought you would say that. I saw the seal possess Giles like that earlier today."

"Yes. Yes. See…. I was possessed when I killed Jonathan! I was a white eyed, not myself, confused, not-really-for-real killer."

"You just completely changed your entire story."

"Did not."

"You did too."

"Did…. uh, hey, here we are."

Aurelia heard chanting from the room with the Seal in it. "There's someone in there. We're going in. Just be prepared. The Seal could have done anything to them. Go." She shoved him in ahead of her and found five kids chanting. They were now Bringers, complete with the self-mutilation of the eyes. They all turned to face Aurelia. "Great." The kids attacked and Aurelia was forced to fight off the new Bringers in the basement.

Andrew ducked into the corner to hide and began rambling like a narrator again. "She's like a woman fighting for more than life. She fights like fighting is her life. It's like the air she breathes, and she knows she will win because there is no alternative."

Aurelia knocked out the last Bringer. "It's your turn, Andrew." She pulled out the knife and walked toward him.

He walked away from her and around the Seal. "So, you figure, what? I, uh…. I stand on the seal, and hold the knife, and command it to stop glowing in Tawarick?" Aurelia and Andrew were on opposite sides of the seal walking in circles as she tried to approach Andrew and he tried to maintain his distance.

"Or we could do this?" Aurelia suggested.

"What?"

"Doesn't really make sense, does it? Bringing you here to talk to it. This thing doesn't understand words, it understands blood."

"Blood opens it. You don't want to open it. Opening it would be bad."

"Yeah, Willow did a little research. Turns out, the blood of the person that awoke it…. You…. different kind of deal. It reverses the whole thing."

"So, how much blood…. are you gonna…."

"I don't know. Maybe not enough to kill you."

"So, this is my redemption? I buy back my bruised soul with the blood of my heart. But-but not enough to kill…."

Aurelia was suddenly standing right in front of him, pointing the knife at him. "Stop! Stop telling stories. Life isn't a story."

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Shut up. You make everything into a story so no one's responsible for anything because they're just following a script."

"Please don't kill me. Warren said Jonathan would be ok. I trusted him, and I lost my friend."

"You didn't lose him. You murdered him."

"I know, but you don't need to kill me. You said we could all get through this."

"I made it up. I'm making it all up. What kind of hero does that make me?"

"No, you're doing great. Really. Kudos."

"Yeah? Well, I don't like having to give a bunch of speeches about how we're all gonna live, because we won't. This isn't some story where good triumphs because good triumphs. Good people are going to die! Girls. Maybe me. Probably you. Probably right now."

"Don't! Please! Don't, please!"

Aurelia pushed him toward the seal and he leaned over it. She held the back of his jacket so he didn't fall and pointed the knife at him. "When your blood pours out, it might save the world. What do you think about that? Does it buy it all back? Are you redeemed?"

"No." Andrew started crying.

"Why not?"

"Because I killed him. Because I listened to Warren, and I pretended I thought it was him, but I knew…. I knew it wasn't. And I killed Jonathan. And now you're gonna kill me. And I'm scared, and I'm going to die. And this…. this is what Jonathan felt." As Andrew's tears flowed, a tear droplet fell from his face onto the seal below. It immediately stopped glowing. Aurelia let Andrew go and he fell to the ground. "It stopped."

"It didn't want blood. It wanted tears." Aurelia said, putting the knife down.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, I had to…."

"You…. you weren't really going to stab me, were you?"

"I wasn't going to stab you."

"What if the tears didn't work?"

Aurelia didn't answer him. She just turned and walked out of the room.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Oz and Aurelia walked into the library at the end of the school day to find Giles standing behind the counter checking in a stack of books. "The situation is still normal." She announced.

"Or as normal as this school ever sees." Oz said.

"So it appears." Giles said.

"No fires, no one's head is finding its way onto the walls." Aurelia said. "And the swing choir and the marching band have gone back to their normal, healthy seething resentment."

"It has been pretty quiet around here since you shut down the Seal. Unfortunately, the seers at the coven are certain the First is continuing to gather its forces. I'm afraid war is inevitable."

"Just in time for prom."

Giles gave Aurelia a strange look. "I didn't think you were interested in prom."

Aurelia shrugged. "I've never been to a prom. It sounds fun. Besides, Willow and Cordelia's enthusiasm for it seems to have seeped into me."

Giles smiled slightly. "You should go."

"Really? I thought you would throw a fit."

"Aurelia, do try to remember that I know what you've gone through since that night in 1753. You haven't exactly had the most normal of lives and this lifetime is certainly no exception. I want you to have a night to remember and I would like it to be a pleasant memory."

Aurelia smiled brightly. "Sometimes you're not so stuffy."

"Thank you. I try."

Her smile faded as Oz said, "Of course, there won't be a prom if there's no one to attend it."

"Yes, the lack of students and teachers is becoming extremely apparent as of late."

"It's like they know what's coming."

"Subconsciously, I think they do. The citizens of Sunnydale have an uncanny knack for turning a blind eye, but this time is just too big for them to ignore." Giles sighed. "Are you patrolling tonight?"

"I was thinking about it." Aurelia said.

"Will you be taking Ang…. Cassius?"

"Yes, I will be taking Cassius. We make a good team."

"Are you two being…. Careful?"

Aurelia laughed. "Giles, please don't blush when you ask personal questions of me." Giles blushed deeper and Aurelia laughed harder. "Stop! Please. Yes, we're being careful. You don't have to worry about us. We've lived in times where we knew of each other and were betrothed since my birth and could not do anything for fear of dishonor and having the betrothal broken. Do you really think that we can't control ourselves by this point?"

"Well, you two have been apart for quite some time."

Aurelia smiled. "Thank you for your concern, truly, but Cassius and I are just fine. I admit, I was worried about it at first, but we've settled into a nice routine that suits us both and keeps the world safe." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I'd better go. I promised Willow we'd go shopping if you didn't throw a fit about prom."

"You're still going to spend money on a dance that might not happen?"

Aurelia shrugged. "Willow's already bought the tickets. Why not?" She turned and headed out of the library with Oz.

* * *

><p>A blonde young woman was running at top speed through the cemetery. She stopped running and looked for a place to hide. Someone punched her, knocking her down to the ground. Her pursuer kneeled down to grab the young woman, but someone picked him up and threw him into a nearby tombstone.<p>

"Whatcha wanna do to her, vamp?" Faith said, starting to circle Cassius. "Angel!?"

"Faith!?" Cassius' eyes widened. "You're alive!"

"And you're evil."

"I'm not."

"You were attacking that girl."

"Faith!" Aurelia ran up and tackled her friend to the ground in a hug. "Oh my god, you're alive!"

"B, what's going on?" Faith stood up, keeping a wary eye on Angel. "He's attacking a girl."

"No he's not."

"But…."

The young woman that Cassius had been chasing stood up and growled. She attacked Faith, knocking her down. "That's one of the bad guys." Aurelia explained.

"You should make 'em wear a sign." Faith said as she fought the vampire. She reached around to Aurelia's pocket full of stakes. "May I?" She took a stake without waiting for an answer. "Thanks." Faith continued fighting the vamp woman before then staking her and turning to Aurelia.

"Nice to have you back." Aurelia said.

"It's nice to be back."

"What happened to you?"

"Bringers. They were tracking me hardcore. Trying to take me out."

"At least I know they didn't succeed."

"Yeah. So, how bad is it here?"

"Well, we just stopped this Seal in the basement of the high school from causing the entire school to implode. There's an army of super vampires coming…. Most likely from the Hellmouth itself…. People are disappearing at a more alarming rate…."

"Wow."

"There's more."

"You can save it. I'm depressed enough. I had to sleep in a cave with only my nightvision and my senses to keep me safe. Nightvision only goes so far in pitch black."

"I'm glad you're safe now."

"Safe?"

"Ok, as close to safe as you're ever going to be standing on the mouth of Hell that's ready to open wide and swallow everyone stupid enough to stay around." Aurelia sighed and looked at Cassius. "I think we should call this night a bust and go check in with Giles. He'll want to know Faith is ok."

"I agree." Cassius said.

"It really is good to have you back, Faith." Aurelia said. "We need more people on our side."

* * *

><p>"Aurelia, good. I'm glad you're here…." Giles said as she, Cassius, and Faith walked in. "Faith?"<p>

"Present." Faith said. "But there's no need to get all gushy. B's done that enough for the four of us with that bear hug."

"Sorry." Aurelia said.

"I wish I had more time to express my relief at your return, Faith, but I need you two to get down to the hospital. A girl was attacked on her way into town. She might be a potential. Willow is there now. She was going to call if the girl wakes up."  
>"Ok." Aurelia looked at Faith. "We'll make a stop at my house and find you a place to stay there."<p>

"You don't need to worry about that, B." Faith said.

"Actually, it would be wise for you to stay at Aurelia's." Giles said. "We need all the help we can get and with Aurelia still attending school, another Slayer to watch over the girls during the day would be excellent."

"Ok, sure. I'll play babysitter. As long as they don't want girl talk and their hair braided, I'm five by five."

"Good." Aurelia said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked into the library and searched for Giles. He was sitting in his office rummaging through some paperwork. "Hey."<p>

"Aurelia." He said, looking up. "I thought you had class."

"I did. But there was no teacher and only six people showed up. Including myself."

"It's getting worse, then."

"Seems like. I hope this doesn't ruin prom. I mean, we can still have fun if only a few people show up."

Giles chuckled. "You may have to face the fact that there most likely will not be a prom. People are leaving town, half the students don't bother showing up anymore…. You've got things to deal with that are much worse than anything here. It's time to start looking at the big picture."

"Right. The big picture. The one with the big war and the dead little girls."

"Not dead. Not if you get them ready."

"I don't want to lead them into war. It can't be the right thing."

"Most wars aren't."

"Some of these girl haven't even been tested in battle."

"Maybe you should test them." The phone rang. "Sunnydale High School library. Rupert Giles speaking. Yes. Yes. I'll tell her." Giles hung up. "That was Willow. The girl's awake."

* * *

><p>Shannon was bruised badly all over her body. She was laying in the hospital bed covered with bandages. "He was a minister, or something…. At least, he dressed like one." She said. "I thought he was trying to save me…. at first."<p>

Aurelia and Willow were standing beside her bed and Oz was standing guard at the door. "He picked you up on the side of the road?" Aurelia asked.

"Bringers were chasing me. He said they were his boys…. right before he burned me." Shannon removed the bandage over the burn on her neck. Willow took out her camera from her purse and snapped a picture of the burn. "He wanted to tell you something. Before he…. cut me…. he told me to give the Slayer a message."

"What is it?"

"He said, 'I have something of yours.'"

* * *

><p>Aurelia had gathered the core of her team in the living room. "We need to start arming the girls." She said. "I want to be ready to move when we find him."<p>

"We don't even know where we're going." Willow said.

"I figured Faith and I would do a little reconnaissance first. Are you up for it?"

"Point me where you want me." Faith answered.

"And you're certain this is the best course of action?" Giles asked. "You don't even know what this man has of yours…. if he, in fact, has anything."

"It could be a potential trying to get to us."

"Could be a stapler."

"I'm going in anyway."

"With the girls? Most of whom have yet to be in the field, let alone in a life or death situation."

"Then, like you said, it's time we test them. I'm just taking the ones that have been here the longest. The rest can stay behind."

"It could be that's just what he wants you to do." Cassius said. "It's the old bait-and-switch trick."

"Yeah, he lures us away and then kills the girls we leave behind." Willow said.

"I know." Aurelia said. "That's why I need you to stay here with them. You're my most powerful weapon, Willow. I know you can keep them safe if anything happens."

"An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours." Xander said. "Auri, this thing's got 'trap' written all over it."

"He won't be expecting a full attack. Not this soon. That's why we have to make our move now."

"We know nothing about this man." Giles said. "We cannot go into battle unprepared. We have to have more time."

"We don't have time. And you're not going into battle. I need you to stay behind with the others."

* * *

><p>Aurelia and Faith were following a Bringer through the woods. "No eyes, but look at him go." Faith said. "He got SONAR or something?"<p>

"Or something, I believe." Aurelia said. "They're pretty good when they attack."

"Tell me about it. Do they just roam free around town?"

"Well, normally, they show up out of nowhere, and then either stab or get stabbed, and then they run off. Looks like this guy wants to be found."

"Lends weight to the whole 'it's a trap' theory."

"I'm through waiting around for people to attack us."

"Hey, I'm with you. Drop me in the hornet's nest, what the hell? You got a rough sitch here, trying to turn a bunch of little girls into an army…."

"They're potential slayers, just like we were."

"Right. Maybe they'll do as good as us."

"They're getting better."

"I'll work with 'em. Some of 'em seem real eager. Fashion disasters, yeah, but they're ready to fight." Faith stopped and looked at the barn-like building that the Bringer walked up to. "Buffy…. What is this place?"

"Look, there's more of them."

"I think we just found our hornet's nest."

"Then let's get the cavalry."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Xander was holding a spiked baseball bat and talking to the potentials. Cordelia stood behind him holding a short sword and watching him talk. Oz was in the kitchen with Willow talking about putting up a magical barrier while Aurelia was gone.

"Now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people." Xander said. "So, chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer."

"What if it's something else?" Rona asked.

"Could happen. Something other-worldly. And here's a handy rule: don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em about trying to get attention. Go for the center. Brains, heart, eyes. Everything's got eyes."

"Except the Bringers." Cordelia said.

Xander shot her a look. "Except the Bringers."

"I don't want there to be tentacles." Molly said. "I'm not good with squishy."

"I don't care if it's Godzilla." Kennedy said, raising a huge sword. "I want to get in this thing."

"You people are even crazier than her." Rona said.

"Than who?" Rona asked.

"Buffy, man. I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair."

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque."

"No, I came here for protection."

"Well, you signed on to fight with…."

"Look, I know, but…. This plan is trouble. Ok, Buffy doesn't care how many of us she puts in danger…."

"Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, you should all listen to this."

"Uh, we kinda were." Kennedy said.

"I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her." Unbeknownst to Xander, Aurelia and Faith walked through the front door. "She's laid down her life…. Literally…. to protect the people around her. This girl has died and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle. I've seen her heart, and this time…. not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it."

"Damn." Faith said, interrupting the moment. "I never knew you were that cool." Everyone turned to look at Aurelia and Faith.

"You always were a little slow." Aurelia retorted.

"I get that now."

"All right, everyone, let's saddle up."

* * *

><p>Aurelia led the small army to the vineyard where she and Faith had tracked the Bringer. The small army included Faith, Cassius, Xander, Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chao-Ahn, Amanda, and another potential named Katie. They walked up to the front door and Aurelia paused to address the team. "Set up a perimeter. Guard the door. I don't want anything getting in behind us. My team goes in first and we will check the place out. You guys are our cavalry. If this place is a trap, then we will give the signal. You all will come in with weapons at the ready."<p>

"So, what's the signal?" Xander asked.

"Lots and lots of yelling."

"Got it."

"Shall we?" Aurelia led a subset of the team inside. The coast was clear as they walked through the building and then down the steps into the wine cellar. Molly, Kennedy, Rona, and Chao-Ahn were behind her.

"What is this place?" Molly asked.

"It looks like an old vineyard." Aurelia said.

"An evil vineyard, huh?" Kennedy snickered.

"Stay alert. The Bringers are here somewhere. We just need to find out where."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Cassius said as Bringers came out of the shadows, from behind the barrels of wine, and attacked Aurelia and her team. The fight was fairly even until the Bringers stopped fighting and walked back into the shadows.

A tall man dressed as a preacher walked out into the light. "Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much…. I need you fit for when I purify you."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Save your sermon, padre. I heard you have something of mine."

"Well, I do now. You liked my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may have to get a new truck. So, you're the Slayer. The Slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind…. the notion of goodness. The Slayer must indeed be powerful." With one powerful punch, he sent Aurelia flying across the room to land unconscious on the floor. "So, what else you got?"

Cassius vamped out and attacked the man. He pushed Cassius down with ease. Cassius tried to get up, but the man head-butted him then threw him across the room into a huge wine storage tank that busted when Cassius hit it. Wine poured out of the tank and washed Cassius across the floor.

Kennedy and the other potentials got into gear and joined the fight. "Let's go!" The Bringers came back out of the shadows to fight the potentials as well. Kennedy stormed the preacher man but had to engage a Bringer instead. The preacher man punched Kennedy, knocking her into a stack of wine barrels.

"Kennedy!" Rona ran toward Kennedy, but preacher man cut her off. She swung the spiked baseball bat at him, but he caught it and looked her in the eyes.

"Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about." He broke Rona's arm with ease, sending her reeling back in agony. He chuckled and bent to pick up a knife from the floor. He tossed the knife to a nearby Bringer, who swung it back ready to plunge it into Rona's body. An arrow pierced the Bringer's forearm as he reared back. They turned to look and saw Xander standing there with a bow. Faith was there beside him. The Bringer left Rona to fight with Xander. "Oh, good. There's more of you."

Faith charged at the preacher man as Xander saw Aurelia lying unconscious against the wall. "Buffy!" Xander called her name because he was scared of giving out her real name to the new bad guy. He ran to Aurelia, fighting off Bringers on his way to her side.

Holding a knife in each hand, Faith engaged the preacher man in a fight. Unfortunately, she wasn't seeming to faze him. "Well, you're the other one, aren't you." Preacher man said. Faith attacked him with her other knife after throwing the first at him unsuccessfully, but he grabbed her arm, twisted it, and crossed it with her other arm in a way that she couldn't move but but she was looking right at him. He squeezed her hands until she was forced to drop the knife. Faith grunted at him and kneed him in the crotch, causing him to let go of her just enough that she could escape his grasp.

She backhanded him across the face. "Never was much for the good book." He grabbed Faith's arm and twisted it painfully behind her back, causing her to double over. She fell to her knees as he twisted and pulled her arm before walking around to the front of her.

"Oh, it has its moments. Paul had some good stuff, for instance. But overall I find it a tad complicated. I like to keep things simple." He kicked Faith across the room into a stack of wine barrels. "Good folk, bad folk," A potential with long black hair swung at him, but he grabbed her sword, then her face. "Clean folk, dirty folk…." He easily snapped the potential's neck and dropped her to the ground.

"No!" Molly cried.

"Yes."

Aurelia weakly tried to sit up. "Xander, get them out of here. We have to retreat. Do it."

Preacher man walked menacingly toward Molly, who backed up slowly, frozen with fear. She raised her arm back to stab him, but he grabbed her wrist, then her neck. Another potential fought a Bringer. Another Bringer threw Amanda against a wall and attacked her. Aurelia stood just as preacher man squeezed Molly's neck, lifting her off the floor. She tried to go to Molly, but Bringers kept attacking her, slowing her down.

"What can I say?" Preacher man said. "I work in mysterious ways." He stabbed Molly and let go of her neck, dropping her dead to the ground. "Also some fairly straightforward ones."

Enraged at seeing what he'd done to Molly, Aurelia rushed the preacher man. She fought him more evenly this time, avoiding his punches, and landing a few of her own. She punched him so hard, he was sent flying across the room.

"We're all leaving." Cassius said, grabbing Aurelia's arm and dragging her out.

Xander went to Kennedy's side. "Are you ok? Let's go. Come on." He helped Kennedy to her feet. "Let's go! Come on!"

Preacher man grabbed Xander and turned him around. "You're the one who sees everything, aren't you? Well, let's see what we can't do about that." Before anyone could move, preacher man plunged his thumb into Xander's left eye, gouging it out. Xander screamed in agony. Cassius charged the preacher man, knocking Xander away.

Xander, bleeding from his eye, stumbled back, falling to the ground in front of wine barrels. "Xander! Come on." Aurelia and Cassius lifted Xander to his feet and carried him out, one supporting each of his arms.

* * *

><p>Aurelia wandered the streets of Sunnydale. She had been to the hospital where some of the potentials and Xander were. She had been to her house which had become a mini-hospital to the other, less severely injured potentials. All of it had been too much. She felt like she didn't know what she was doing anymore. She felt like this new life would've been much better if Angelus had just killed her again. Then these kids wouldn't be where they were. They wouldn't be hurt. Xander wouldn't be hurt.<p>

She felt like becoming Aurelia once again had hurt these poor potential's and her friend's chances of having a normal life and had managed to lead all of them to their deaths.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Cassius walked into the library where Aurelia was sitting at the table staring blankly at a book. "Hey."

She looked up. "Hey."

"I thought you had school today."

She snorted. "So did I, but on my way here, everyone was hightailing it out of Sunnydale."

"I was wondering why it sounded so busy above me." He sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Is it my fault?"

"What?"

"That those girls are dead? That Xander was mutilated? That those other potentials are probably going to die?"

"How exactly would that be your fault?"

"Because I'm here! Because I'm Aurelia again! I've never been a Slayer in any of my other lives. I've never led an army before. I don't know what I'm doing!" She sighed. "And these girls are just being picked off one by one because I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're doing the best you can."

"That's not good enough! I feel like my life as Buffy hasn't merged with my memories as Aurelia. As Aurelia, I don't know how to be a Slayer."

"Your memories as Buffy and Aurelia are fine. They're together." He smiled at her. "You didn't know how to be a Slayer before you got your memories back. Just like now, you were making it up as you went. And so far, that's made you a great Slayer."

"I should've thought it through before I took those girls in there."

"You couldn't have known what he was."

"I still don't know what he is."

"We'll find out and you'll kill him and we'll deal with whatever comes next."

"I think this is it, Cassius. I think this guy…. This preacher guy Shannon called Caleb…. I think he's the beginning of the end."

"What about your vision?"

"I think he's the key. I think once we deal with him then that vision will come true."

Cassius nodded. "Then you know what to do."

"Yeah." Aurelia sighed and looked at her watch. "I'm going to go to the hospital and check on Xander."

"Ok." He stood up with her. "I'll be waiting for you at the mansion." She nodded sadly and walked out.

* * *

><p>Aurelia, Oz, and Willow were talking to Xander in his hospital room. Xander's left eye was covered with a bandage. Willow was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his hand as Aurelia stood by her side, talking to Xander. Oz stood behind Willow holding her shoulders and giving them gentle squeezes. "You should expect to see some bruising when you remove the bandages. Bruising around the…. area. The bone structure and musculature was hit pretty hard."<p>

"Ok." Xander said.

"Also they said that the…. the medications may cause you some stomach discomfort, so we're going to have to be careful with your diet."

"I can't taste anything right now anyway. I keep waiting for my other senses to improve 50%. Yeah, they should kick in any day now."

"Well, we're looking at a possible release as early as tonight. We're just waiting for your lab results to get back and Dr. Kallet said that should only be a couple of hours."

"That's great."

"Ok. I think we're all caught up then." Aurelia held the files up that Willow and Giles had gotten that morning at the police station. "Thank you for this. This was really great work."

"Oh. I thought we were gonna….. " Willow looked at Xander, then back at Aurelia. "There were gonna be card games."

"Oh, no, I just…. I should really get back. I want to get everyone started on this. I think we're really close to something."

"It's ok. It's gotta be done." Xander said. "And I might see you tonight, without depth perception, of course, but…. still." Aurelia nodded and walked out into the hallway. She leaned against the wall next to the doorway and closed her eyes.

"So, I guess you're stuck with me then, huh?" Willow said to Xander, trying to sound chipper. "Let's order some cherry-flavored off-brand gelatin, and then I think we'll be up for a rousing game of…."

"I might need a parrot."

"Huh?"

"To go with the eye patch." Oz said.

"It really completes the look, I think."

"Don't underestimate the impact of a peg leg, either."

"Maybe the hospital can hook you up with a nice one." Willow said. "Maybe they have a 2-body-parts for the price of one kind of deal."

"Oh, you know what the best part is? No one will ever make me watch Jaws 3-D again."

"Lucky." Oz said.

"Yeah, and, you'll never have to…." Aurelia could hear the tears choking Willow's words off.

"Oh, Willow…. please don't."

Aurelia couldn't take it anymore, she walked quickly down the hallway and away from Xander's room.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked into her house carrying the file Willow and Giles had gotten from the police. Cordelia walked into the room looking a little panicked. "Hey, Buffy, how's Xander?" She asked. Faith, Kennedy, and Amanda walked into the dining room where Aurelia was standing with Cordelia.<p>

"He's doing really well." Aurelia said. "He's ready to come home." Aurelia smiled slightly and put the file down on the table.

"Whatcha got?" Faith asked.

"Information that Giles and Willow were able to pull off the police database. We figured with Caleb's overt religiousness that if we want to learn more about him we need to find out where he's been."

"'Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last 10 years.'" Faith read. "Looks like this gives us a place to start."

"Yes. I figured we start with California. If we don't find anything there, we'll expand the search. A guy like Caleb didn't just start out fresh like this. He's been at it for a while, and I want to know where. Whatever it takes." Aurelia looked at Cordelia. "Are you ok to help?"

"I was planning on lots and lots of homework, but darn the luck, they went and canceled school, so it looks like I've got the time." Cordelia said, taking the files from Aurelia.

"Good."

"Hey, Buffy…. How was Xander's mood, you know, exactly? And did you get a chance to talk to the doctor about the meds? Because it seemed like…."

"Hey princess? Why don't you go get some of the stuff you've already gotten from Giles?" Faith said, cutting Cordelia off.

"Right. Buffy doesn't want to talk about it because she's the one who put Xander in the hospital." Cordelia turned and walked off.

"Boy, she's not one for the tact."

Aurelia shook her head and looked back down at the file. "You all, please try to find anything that looks like Caleb, his church, his ring…."

"His ability to render a Slayer useless in just one punch." Kennedy said. "I didn't…. that was stupid. I don't know why I said that."

"It's all right. You know, I…. I have to go back to the school to pick up some of my things."

"I really didn't mean…."

"It's fine. Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. Faith, please see that everyone else gets started on this."

"Yeah." Faith started reading through the files as Aurelia walked back out the door.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked through the empty halls past the cleaned-out lockers. With a sigh, she walked into the library and looked around. She walked over to Giles' office and sat down at his desk. She picked up a picture that was there of her, Willow, and Xander. They were all hugging and they looked so happy smiling in the sunshine. It had been taken after Aurelia had regained her memories. Aurelia touched Xander's face and sniffled.<p>

"Oh, now, look…." Aurelia looked up to see Caleb standing there right in front of her. "Things don't go exactly your way, so here come the waterworks. Ain't that just like a woman?"

"Get out of here." Aurelia growled.

"Now, now, little girl. Manners. I do imagine that firebrand tongue of yours has inflamed many a man, weak as they are. This here's a, uh…. public school, ain't it? Kinda deserted. Only just, I suppose. Folks work so hard at keepin' the Lord out, and look what happens in return." Aurelia backed up to a filing cabinet where Giles kept the smaller weapons. "He abandons you. Not that He could do you much good now, anyway…." Caleb turned to see Aurelia trying to reach into the cabinet for something. "Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't do that were I you, swee'pea. Fightin' back didn't do you much good last time, did it? And how is poor, sweet Xander? Let him know he's in my prayers, and any time he's willin', I'm ready to…. finish the job."

"Go near Xander again, and I will kill you."

"Mind your manners. I do believe I did warn you once. You're angry…. frustrated, scared. I like that in a girl. You really should relax a little. Look at where you are. History's gonna look back at you, at me, at this place, and they're gonna see the glory. Great things are happenin' now, right here. This school, the seal…. it's all gonna be a part of the great sweepin' tide of change, and you're gonna be a part of it. Now, why would you wanna miss that? More importantly, why would you want to get in its way?" Aurelia didn't answer him. Instead, she punched Caleb in the face. "Ha ha ha! Oh, I knew you'd be a wild one…." Aurelia kicked him, but he grabbed her leg and pushed her down. She kicked his shins, but he picked her up off the ground by her neck. "I'm gonna take such sweet pleasure in taming you." He turned and threw Aurelia through the window. She landed across the library by the book cage, unconscious. "I'll see you soon, little lady." Caleb walked away.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Giles were reviewing the police file in the kitchen. "Ok, well, here's the one that stood out." Cordelia said. "It's, um, a mission up north in Gilroy." She handed Giles some files.<p>

"I don't see anything." Giles said.

"Exactly. No vandalism at all."

"Then why is it in the file?"

"The place was abandoned. The locals started noticing after a few days that no one was going in or out. 6 members of the order lived there, but when the cops showed up…. all gone. Unsolved."

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh, good?"

"Not sure. Here…." Giles and Cordelia walked into the living room. He walked to the desk and pulled a magnifying glass out of the drawer. A bunch of potentials were sitting on the couch and chairs in the living room as well, but they were quiet and solemn-looking. Giles held the magnifying glass over the photo. "Cordelia, what do you see?"

"What am I looking for?"

"On the back wall, a…. knothole." Through the magnifying glass Cordelia could see an imprint of what looked like Caleb's ring in the wood on a wall next to a statue of Mary.

"That's not a knothole."

"Amanda, would you go down to the basement and get Angel?" Giles asked.

"Maybe this will help…. if this does bring us closer to Caleb."

"Sounded like there was news." Faith said, walking in.

"Hey." Cassius said.

"Angel, I have a mission for you." Giles said. "Take a look at this." Giles handed Cassius the photo and the magnifying glass.

"Looks like our boy's been here. Am I checking it out?"

"I need someone who can take care of themselves in case Caleb has…. left some souvenirs."

"Right." Cassius nodded and walked out.

"So, see?" Giles said, smiling at the potentials. "We'll have some news soon."

"Sure. Maybe that'll get us somewhere." Amanda said.

"Maybe." Faith said. "In the meantime, the troops here gotta sit and stew, feeling crappier by the minute."

"We should keep them occupied." Giles said.

"Yeah. I know how to keep them occupied." Faith grinned brightly.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked into an empty house. "Hey. Guys, how's it…. going?"<p>

"Aurelia." Giles called from the dining room. She limped in and he stood up, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh…. Caleb came back looking for seconds."

"My God, is h-he…."

"The short lack of consciousness was nice. I feel rested. So…. how did those police files work out? Were they helpful?"

"Uh…. uh…. yes. Very much so, I think. Um…. there's evidence that Caleb may have established a foothold up north."

"That's great. That's…."

"I, um…. I sent Angel to look into it."

"My Cassius? Is this a mission from which you intend him to return alive?"

"Yes."

"I wish you would've waited for me."

"You weren't here. Decisions have to be made in your absence."

"Those are the ones that have been scaring me."

"I did what I thought was right."

"You sent away the one person that's been watching my back."

"We're all watching your back."

"Funny…. that's not really what it feels like." Aurelia stood up to walk away. "Where did everybody go?"

"What?"

"Faith. The girls. Where are they?"

"Um…. Faith thought that the girls could do with some time off their studies. I…. I thought…. She took them to the Bronze."

"The Bronze?"

"Yes."

Aurelia sighed. "I don't think they should be out having fun. They need to train."

"I agree, but you know as well as I do that a Slayer needs a night off every now and then."

"I know that…. But with what's coming…. I just think they should be prepared. They shouldn't be out having a party."

"I think you should join them. Really, there's nothing for you to do here." Aurelia stared at him for a long moment. "You're only 18. You should be out there with them having fun."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Amanda was sitting down drinking a red drink when Faith came off the dance floor to have a drink of beer she'd left on the table. The bar tender hadn't asked for her ID, so she'd been more than happy to take a beer. "This is so cool." Amanda said to her. "Buffy would never let us do this. You are so cool. This woman is so cool!"

"Hey, hey, how old are you?" Faith asked, eying Amanda's red drink.

"17."

Faith took Amanda's drink from her and drunk it. "Yeah, we're gonna get you a real nice 7-up, ok? "

"You're not 21."

"Nope. But I'm a Slayer. That's like being in the army. You can drink when you're 18." Faith headed back to the dance floor, but three police officers walked up to her.

"We're gonna have to ask you to come with us, miss." One of them said.

"Yeah, or we could try this one on instead. How 'bout you guys buy me another drink, and we see where the evening takes us." One of the police officers grabbed Faith's hands roughly, put them behind her, and started walking her out.

Cordelia stopped dancing when she saw the police with Faith. "Hey!"

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked, making her way over.

"It's cool. I got it." Faith said. An officer took out his shotgun. "It's nothin'. Get…. get off me."

"Shut up." The officer with the gun said. There was a total of five officers there now, some with their guns drawn. They escorted Faith through the crowd as the other girls watched, following them to the door where the officers took Faith out back.

"I tell you right now, I'm not goin' to jail." Faith said, gently wrestling herself free of the officers' grip. She walked back toward the door to go back inside the Bronze, but an officer pulled the door shut from the inside.

"Who said anything about jail?" He asked.

Faith turned around to look at them to see three officers pointing handguns at her. Faith didn't hesitate. She began fighting with them, knocking one officer down, and punching two others.

Inside the club, Cordelia, Kennedy, Amanda, Rona and other potentials were gathered around the back door to the Bronze. A police officer holding a shotgun guarded it, preventing the girls from following Faith outside.

"Stay back. This doesn't concern you." He ordered.

"You can't keep us in here." Cordelia said, crossing her arms.

"It'll be over before you know it."

Outside, the tables had turned in the fight between Faith and the police. Faith was lying on the ground as several officers beat her with Billy clubs. She kicked one of them in the ankle, knocking him down, giving her enough time and space to get to her feet. She kicked one man away, but he kicked her, pushing her forward. She punched him.

Inside, the police officer still guarded the door with a shotgun, preventing the girls from going out to help Faith. "Trust me…. the best thing you can do is wait here."

"Don't listen to him." Cordelia said. "He won't hurt us. You know what? I'm just gonna go borrow the phone." She started to walk away, but the officer cocked his gun and shot at the lights, frightening the girls who screamed and ducked for cover.

"Best thing you can do is wait…. here."

"You're gonna have to shoot us all to stop us." Kennedy said.

"It doesn't really bother me."

"These cops are really gettin' Hellmouth." Rona said.

"Back up!"

"No!" Amanda said.

The officer looked at Amanda. "What?"

Kennedy took the gun away from the officer and hit him in the face with the butt of the gun before pointing it at him. The officer knocked the gun out of Kennedy's hands, but couldn't grab it before Amanda knocked him in the head with a broom handle. On the floor, the officer tried to crawl away, but Rona and Chao-Ahn kicked him and then Cordelia jumped on his back, kicking and screaming at him. Finally, the girls rushed out the back door.

Faith was lying on her back on the ground, shielding herself with her arms over her face as the police had ganged up on her, beating her with Billy clubs. Kennedy and Amanda went up to the police men and threw them off of Faith. Faith had a chance to get to her feet and joined in the fight against the police. She kicked a man against the hood of his car and grabbed the club from another, pressing it against his throat and knocking him into a wall. He sunk down to the ground.

"Faith!" Aurelia cried, walking around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"Just blowing off steam." Faith said. "Well, it started that way. Turned when the cops went evil on us." Cordelia, Chao-Ahn, Rona and the other girls came out of the club and gathered around Aurelia and Faith.

"Girls, go home." Aurelia ordered. "I need to talk to Faith for a minute."

"Buffy, we weren't…." Cordelia started.

"Go." Aurelia snapped. The girls walked away and Aurelia turned to Faith. "What is this?"

"They needed a break, all right? They've been running themselves into the ground. Things just got out of hand."

"Taking a break is one thing. I get blowing off steam. In fact, I was coming to join you. But they were fighting and those girls were drunk! What were you thinking?!"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What if someone had gotten hurt?"

"They didn't."

"Faith, I need to know that these girls are going to be safe when I'm not around."

"No one got hurt, B. Look, you don't even know these girls. Maybe you should have a little more confidence in 'em, let them mess up sometimes, you know, get down and dirty. How the hell else are they gonna learn?"

"Learning from your mistakes is one thing. But you don't throw children into…."

"Most of them are the same age as us."

"That really isn't the point." Aurelia started to walked off.

"Yeah, what about the vineyard?"

Aurelia stopped walking. "What?"

"How safe were they when you dragged them off to meet Caleb? How safe was Rona or Amanda or Molly?" Enraged, Aurelia punched Faith in the face, knocking her down to the ground before walking away. Faith touched her face and watched Aurelia go, but didn't follow.

* * *

><p>There was a hastily made yellow banner painted with WELCOME HOME in big red letters hanging over the fireplace. Giles, Cordelia, and the potentials were gathered in the living room as Aurelia and Willow escorted Xander in the room. Oz and Faith, who had been sitting on the front porch, followed, closing the door behind them.<p>

"Oh, God." Xander said.

"We didn't have time to do more." Kennedy said. "You have to pretend there's a big party here."

Cordelia rushed up to Xander and gave him a big, long, tight hug before kissing him tenderly. He smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "That's fine. Parties in this house, I usually end up having to…. rebuild something."

"Welcome home, Xander." Aurelia said. "I didn't know they were going to throw a party, but I'm glad everyone is here. I wanted you to be here for this. I think you'll be interested in what I found out."

"W-what did you find out?" Willow asked.

"I-it's about the cellar. I know that night wasn't fun for any of us…. but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do. We're going back in."

"Excuse me?" Kennedy said.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit at the school today from Caleb."

"Buffy, why didn't you…." Willow started.

"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I…. I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school."

"Is it that seal again?" Cordelia asked.

"Do we need to try shutting it again?" Willow asked.

"No, that's just it." Aurelia said. "We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the Hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them."

"Or, in the alternative, how 'bout…. we don't?" Faith said. "I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they."

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy."

"I think Faith had the floor." Giles said.

"Maybe it ends ok the way you wanna play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds. You gotta give me something to fight, something real, not…."

"Windmills." Giles said softly.

"There is something there." Aurelia insisted.

"Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask."

"Too much." Cordelia said.

"I don't understand this. For the past three years, I've kept us safe by doing this…. exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?"

"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us?" Giles asked. "Maybe there's something there that should be addressed."

"Is that why you sent Angel away, to ambush me?"

"Oh, come on."

"You know what?" Rona said. "I am sick of your deal with this Angel guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless."

"What?" Aurelia said, turning her glare on Rona.

"You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb, you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking."

"That is not what I'm doing."

"Well, that's how it feels to us. People are dying."

"Kennedy…." Willow started.

"Why are you always standing up for her?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean, you're not?" Aurelia asked.

"With everything that's happened, I…. I'm worried about your judgment."

"Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"And it's automatically you." Cordelia said. "You really do think you're better than we are."

"No, I…."

"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy. But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

"Luckier?" Aurelia laughed. "Cordelia, I was handed the mantle of Slayer because I deserved it. The things I've had to deal with for the last 200 odd years…. I didn't have to work for it. But I sure as hell earned it. I've gotten us this far."

"But not without a price." Xander said.

"Xander…."

"I'm trying to see your point here, Auri…. but I guess it must be a little bit to my left…. Cause I just don't."

"I'm willing to talk strategy. I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again."

"We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this!" Giles snapped.

"Which is why you have to fall in line! I'm still in charge here."

"Why is that, exactly?" Rona asked.

"Because I'm the Slayer."

"And isn't Faith a Slayer, too?"

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa." Faith said. "So not what I meant. I'm not in charge chick. I think B here needs to just…. chill out for a little bit, take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want."

"Maybe we need a vote…." Kennedy said. "To see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge."

"No." Aurelia said.

"No, what?"

"No. You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to be everyone's best friend. I didn't realize this was a popularity contest. If I'd have known, I would have made this whole time just one big sleepover party."

"How about just learning their names?" Faith asked.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Aurelia, that's enough!" Giles said.

"I didn't come here to take anything away from you, but I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either." Faith said. "I came to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is…. can you follow?"

"So we vote." Kennedy said.

"Wait. I can't watch you just throw away everything that…. I know I'm right about this. I just need a little…. I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."

"Then you can't stay here." Willow said sadly. "Aurelia, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave."

Aurelia looked around angrily, then walked out the front door.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead." Rona said.

"Shut your mouth." Willow said.

Faith followed Aurelia outside. "Hey. Look, I swear I didn't want it to go this way…."

"Don't." Aurelia said.

"I mean it, I…."

"Don't…. be afraid to lead them. Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only going to get harder. Protect them, but lead them."

Faith walked back inside the house. With her face tear-streaked, Aurelia walked down the front walk alone.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Giles and a few others come up from the basement to talk to the people assembled in the kitchen. They'd captured a Bringer and had been trying to get him to talk. "So?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh, the Bringer's dumb." Giles said.

"You were expecting, what, a Rhodes Scholar?"

"Dumb as in mute."

"Someone ripped out its tongue." Faith said.

"Oh, gross." Amanda said.

"I've been reading this old Turkish spell book." Willow said. "There's an old conjuration that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying."

"I believe I've read a translation of it." Giles said.

"There's a translation of it?!" Willow sighed. "Anyway…. The spell is used to communicate with people who can't talk. Um, like if a person was dying, this spell would let them say their good-byes or, you know, gripe about how nobody came to visit them. Would this help us with Mr. No-Tongue?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. I just need to get together a few ingredients."

"All right." Faith said. "Well, cool. While Willow does that, the rest of us can…."

"Aurelia!" Cassius called, walking into the house.

"Cassius." Giles said as the man walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. So, I think I've got a lead. Where's Aurelia?"

"She's not here right now." Cordelia said.

"When does she get back?"

"Uh…. while you were gone, we all got together and t-talked out some disagreements that we were having." Willow said. "Um…. and eventually, after much discussion, Aurelia decided that it would be best for all of us if she took a little time off, a little breather."

"You've been practicing that little speech for a while, haven't you?" Willow looked hurt and walked away. "So, Aurelia took some time off right in the middle of the apocalypse, and it was her decision?"

"Well, we all decided." Xander said.

"_You_ all decided." Cassius shook his head. "You ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?"

"We're her friends." Willow defended. "We just want…."

"You're her friends and you betray her like this?"

"You don't understand…." Giles said.

"I think I do…. You used to be the teacher. You were so full of wisdom. Now that she's regained her memories, she's surpassed you and you can't handle it. She has saved your lives again and again. She's died for you. And this is how you thank…."

"Hey." Faith interrupted. "Why don't you take it down a notch or two? The time for speech-giving is over, bat boy."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Save your lack of breath."

"All right." Cassius punched Faith and walked out of the room. He walked out the front door and down the path toward the street. He paused, shut his eyes, and smelled purposefully. Finally he caught the scent he was looking for and walked down the street.

* * *

><p>Aurelia was laying on Cassius's bed at the mansion staring into space. Cassius walked into the bedroom and sighed. "There you are." She glanced at him and then went back to staring. "I heard. I was over there."<p>

"It's not like they were wrong."

Cassius rolled his eyes at her. "Aurelia, this isn't like you. You don't just…. Give up."

"I am now."

"You were right. Not about the giving up, but about the fact that Caleb is trying to protect something from you. And I think you were right. I think it's at the vineyard." She didn't say anything. "You were right."

"I don't feel very right."

"You're not fooling me."

"What do you even mean?"

"You're not a quitter."

"Watch me."

"You were their leader, and you still are. This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took."

"And the difference is?"

"We can take it back."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You mean no as in eventually?"

"You've always had problems with that word, haven't you?"

"You can get them back."

"Can, maybe. Should? I'm just so tired."

"They need you. It's chaos over there without you." Aurelia shot him a disbelieving look. "There's junk…. You know? Food cartons, sleeping bags not rolled up, everyone's very scared and, uh, unkempt."

She smiled slightly at his lie. "Sounds dire."

"I didn't see a lot. I came, hit Faith, and left."

"Really?" Aurelia perked up slightly. "I mean, not that I'm glad, but…."

"Say the word, and she's a footnote in history. I'll make it look like a painful accident."

That made Aurelia frown. "That's my problem. I say the word, some girl dies…. every time."

"There's always casualties in war."

"Casualties. It just sounds so…. casual. These are girls that I got killed. I cut myself off from them…. all of them. I knew I was going to lose some of them and I knew that they were all going to lose me and I didn't…. You know what? I'm still making excuses. For the last two hundred years I've cut myself off. And now…. Being the Slayer made me different. Being Aurelia made me different. But it's my fault I stayed that way. People are always trying to connect to me, and I just slip away."

"That's not your fault, Aurelia. It's Angelus' fault. He made it so you couldn't connect to people."

"I only ever cared for two people in all of my lifetimes."

"And Angelus took them both away."

"No. Angelus took one of them away. Darla took the other." Aurelia sighed. "Please, let's not go over the past."

"Oh, no. I need to talk."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Fine. The stage is yours. Cheer me up."

"You're insufferable."

"Thank you. That really helped."

"I'm not trying to cheer you up."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that in 2,000 plus years there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you. From the moment I laid eyes on you sitting next to your father looking like the little empress, I knew you were it for me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, 'I love you', it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and I've witnessed your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. And you've always been the one, Aurelia."

"I love you too."

"You get some rest now."

"Stay?"

"Of course."

"Will you just hold me?"

Cassius smiled and sat on the bed beside Aurelia. He put his arm around her and she curled up on him, cuddling up to his chest as he put his arm around her shoulder, holding her head with his hand. They had lain like this a thousand times before, but tonight it wouldn't lead to anything more. Tonight they would take comfort in each other and in the morning, everything will have changed. In the morning it would be the beginning of the End of Days.

* * *

><p>Aurelia made her way to the vineyard in the early morning. She'd gently untangled herself from Cassius's arms and had gone on her mission to retrieve whatever Caleb was hiding there. She heard Caleb talking to someone beneath her in the cellar. Three Bringers came out from the shadows, but they were no match for her.<p>

Caleb's conversation was interrupted by a Bringer being thrown down the stairs. Caleb turned to look and saw Aurelia standing at the top of the stairs. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Hey. Heard you got something of mine." She trotted quickly down the stairs to be on the same level as Caleb.

"Well, if it ain't the prodigal slayer?" Caleb said.

"Where is it? You know I'm going to find it sooner or later."

"No, you're not. I lay one hand on you, and you're just a dead little girl."

She shrugged. "Lay a hand on me…. if you can."

Caleb took a swing at her, but she ducked quickly and adeptly without losing balance. Caleb swung at her again, but Aurelia jumped into the air and did a forward somersault over him and he missed her again. He turned and swung at her, but she did a forward somersault on the ground this time, staying out of his reach. Aurelia stood and ran with Caleb in hot pursuit. She ran over the wine barrels, kicking the last one into Caleb's path causing it to bust and trip him. He started muttering something, but Aurelia didn't have time to listen. She ran away from Caleb toward the back of the cellar.

"You whore!" He yelled.

Aurelia stopped running and turned to face him. "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you, they might think you were a woman-hating jerk."

Enraged, Caleb pushed over a wine barrel and charged toward Aurelia. She looked over in the back corner and saw an open hatch in the floor. It was glowing. She grinned, ducked under Caleb's punch, and slid across the floor into the hatch in the floor. Right as she slid in, the door shut, and wine barrels fell on top of it, holding the door down. She stood up and walked into the cave-like room under the wine cellar and stared at a rock. Stuck inside the rock was a shiny weapon. It had a wide, rounded blade on one end and a point on the end of the shaft.

Aurelia's eyes widened as she stared at it in awe and she smiled. She walked up to it slowly. Caleb opened the hatch and walked down the stairs into the room. Aurelia turned to look at him expectantly.

"So…. you found it." He said. "Not impressed. Cause the question now, girly girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there…." Aurelia grabbed the handle and pulled the weapon out of the stone one-handed with ease. She looked it over, ignoring Caleb. "Hmm. Darn." He exhaled worriedly. "Now, before you go hurting yourself with that thing, why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now?"

"You want it?" Aurelia hoisted the weapon up casually.

"You don't even know what you got there." Caleb stepped back.

"I know you're backing away."

"You think wielding some 2-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?"

The First showed up behind Caleb looking like Aurelia's original form. "Let her go, Caleb." He hesitated. "I said let her go."

"If I let her go, she slices me open with that thing." Caleb said.

"No, she doesn't. She hasn't got time. She has friends. And her friends are in trouble. Faith go boom."

"I'm not letting her out of here with that thing."

"Sure you are. Then you'll come back for it later…. when she's got her back turned."

Aurelia ran out of the cellar carrying the weapon as Caleb and the First watched her go.

* * *

><p>The air was hazy with dust and debris from the explosion. Girls started moving amid the rubble, crawling around. Amanda grabbed a flashlight as she got to her feet. "Hey! Hey, Faith!" She yelled. "Anybody! Is anybody here?!"<p>

"Me!" Caridad said, coughing as she stood up.

"Is anybody else alive?"

"Hello? Anyone?"

"I'm…." Vi coughed and called weakly, "I'm here!" Amanda and Caridad wemt to Vi, who was crouched in a corner. They helped her to her feet.

"Who else we got?" Caridad asked.

"Don't know." Vi said.

"You ok?" Amanda asked as she helped Vi walk.

"I think my arm is broken." Vi saw girls lying under rubble, not moving. "I guess I'm lucky."

"Where's Faith?" Kennedy asked, standing up.

"I don't know."

"Find her."

"Maybe we should get the hell out of this place." Caridad said. "They could…."

"Find her!"

They started searching and finally, Amanda and a couple of other girls who'd survived pulled Faith's unconscious body out of the water.

Vi turned away at the sight. "Oh, God!"

"Is she alive?" Kennedy asked.

"Breathing. Pulse." Amanda said, checking.

"We gotta get her out of here."

"Which way is out?" Vi asked.

"There's other girls." Amanda said. "There's more than Faith. We don't even know how many of us are still…." The girls heard a distant growl and everyone stopped to look. "Alive."

"What was that?" Caridad asked.

"It could've been grinding metal." Vi said. "It could've been…."

"No, it was one of them." Kennedy interrupted.

"That's not possible." Caridad said.

"How'd it get in here?" Amanda asked.

"Plans?" Vi demanded.

"Run." Kennedy said. The girls ran out of the room where the explosion happened and tried to escape down the tunnels they came in through.

"No!" Amanda cried.

"Oh, no! It's blocked!" Caridad said.

"Oh, my God!" Vi sobbed.

"I told you this wasn't the way!" Amanda said.

"Cut the chatter!" Kennedy ordered. "Up and over! Wounded first! Let's go!" The girls climbed over the debris blocking the tunnel. With all the wounded girls, it was taking too long. Finally, when the last girl, Vi, came over the pile, a Turok-Han reached for her. The girls screamed and instinctively backed away as they watched it climb over the pile and move toward them.

"Group together. Form a circle." Kennedy snapped. "Nobody panic. It's all of us, one of him. We can take one of these things." As the girls stared at the Turok-Han coming over the pile of debris, another Turok-Han jumped down the steps beside them. "Remember the training. Everybody, get ready!" A Turok-Han snuck up behind Kennedy and grabbed her, knocking her down.

"There's another one." Amanda cried.

Kennedy managed to free herself from the Turok-Han that attacked her and backed away from it. "Move! Move! Move! Up and over!"

"Not that one!" Amanda pointed her toward yet another Turok-Han. "That one!" The girls all screamed as the three Turok-Hans advanced toward them. They grabbed one of the girls.

"Weapons! Over there!" Caridad called.

Kennedy ran to the weapons, but the Turok-Han had already begun ripping apart the girl they grabbed. One looked at Kennedy, snarling, his face covered in the girl's blood. It charged toward Kennedy who swung the weapon at the monster, but to no avail. The Turok-Han easily disarmed her, grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her off the ground choking her.

A loud crash echoed through the room as something fell from the ceiling, allowing light to enter the room from above. Aurelia jumped down through the hole into the room carrying the weapon she'd gotten from the vineyard. The Turok-Han dropped Kennedy and stalked toward Aurelia. Aurelia swung the weapon at the Turok-Han as it approached her and she used the pointy end to stake first one Turok-Han, then the other. The third Turok-Han approached her and knocked her down, but Aurelia tumbled forward, grabbed her weapon, leapt to her feet, and beheaded the last Turok-Han, turning it to dust before everyone's eyes. The girls who had been watching her stared incredulously at the sight of Aurelia in action.

"Get the wounded. We're leaving." Aurelia ordered.

"Are there more?" Kennedy asked.

"There's always more. Let's move."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Aurelia's living room had been turned into an impromptu triage unit as the healthy ones treated the wounds of the girls hurt in the explosion. Aurelia was sitting next to a wounded girl holding a towel tightly to the wound. "Willow, come here. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Got it." Willow said, going to the side of the girl.

Giles and Xander carried an unconscious Faith through the front door and up the stairs. Kennedy and Amanda stood in the doorway, concerned, as Aurelia went to supervise. "The room upstairs is ready for her."

"Good." Giles said.

"I hope we're in time." Xander said.

"Is she ok?" Amanda asked. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kennedy said. "Right?"

"Careful!" Xander gasped.

"Just mind her head." Giles said.

"I'll be up in a second." Aurelia said.

"You guys heal fast, right?" Kennedy asked. "You slayers?"

"Yes." Aurelia brushed past Kennedy.  
>"So…. she'll be ok?"<p>

"I don't know."

"What's with the axe thing?" Caridad asked.

"I took it from Caleb. It might be important."

"Let's hope." Vi said.

"I think we got punished." Amanda said.

"What?" Aurelia asked, turning to face the girls.

"We, uh…. we followed her." Kennedy said. "And it was…."

"It didn't work out." Vi said.

"It was a trap. It's not her fault. That could have just as easily happened to me."

"So are you…. are you, like, back?" Caridad asked.

"I don't know. I do know I'm not leaving." Aurelia grabbed a first-aid kit and her new weapon and headed up the stairs.

"So, we got a plan now, or anything?" Kennedy asked.

"Yes, there's a plan. Get ready. Time's up."

"I still think we got punished." Amanda said.

A couple of the potentials were standing around the edge of Joyce's room staring at Faith as Giles and Xander placed her on the bed. Giles as taking her pulse as Aurelia walked into the room.

"Is she breathing ok?" Xander asked.

"Still unconscious, though." Giles said.

"We've still got work to do." Aurelia said, holding up her weapon with one hand and tossing the first aid kit to Xander. Giles followed her out and they met Willow as she walked up the stairs. Aurelia led them into her room and shut the door.

"What is that?" Giles asked, looking at the weapons.

"It's what was at the vineyard." Aurelia had to take a breath to remind herself not to snap at them.

"You were right."

"I know." Aurelia hefted the weapon. "I think it's some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is it made Caleb back off…. In a hurry, might I add."

"So it's true. Scythe matters." Willow giggled.

"And, ignoring that, I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious." Giles said, playing with the weapon Aurelia had handed him.

"And you say you sense something when you hold it?" Willow asked.

"Not much, but it's strong." Aurelia said. "And I knew it belonged to me. I just knew it."

"In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical." Giles said.

"Yes, I figured that one out when I took it out of the stone like King Arthur."

"So maybe it's like some kind of traditional Slayer weapon." Willow suggested.

"I can't imagine how something like this could exist without my having heard of it." Giles said. "Any chance that it might be something other than a tool for killing things?"

"The First's cronies clearly wanted it out of that stone. It's not just a tool. It's important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it, when, why? Does it have a name? I just need to find out fast."

"We'll start work immediately."

"Yeah, don't worry, Aurelia." Willow said. "We'll find out everything there is to know."

"Good, because right now, that thing is all we have going for us."

* * *

><p>Faith was lying in bed holding the scythe in front of her. Aurelia was standing beside the bed. "You feel it too, don't you?" She asked.<p>

"Damn. And damn, that's something." Faith said.

"I know."

"It's old. It's strong, and it feels like…. like it's mine." Faith placed it on the bed beside her. "I guess that means it's yours."

"It belongs to the Slayer." Aurelia picked up the scythe.

"Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you."

"I honestly don't know. Does it matter?"

"It never mattered to me. Somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. It's harder to lead people into a deathtrap if you don't speak English."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I'm really not looking for forgiveness."

"You're not?"

"What do you want me to say? I blew it."

"You didn't blow it."

"Tell that to…."

"People die. You lead them into battle, they're going to die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death."

"So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner…. No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than…. well, that one lasted pretty long." Faith grinned. "That boy had stamina." Aurelia cleared her throat. "Ok. The point. Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life."

"Yes."

"And that's you every day, isn't it?"

"For the past 200 plus years I've felt that loneliness." Aurelia sighed and sat down on the bed. "I love my friends. I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a Slayer…. And being an immortal being that reincarnates every lifetime to a hellish death dealt to her by the man she used to share eternity with." Faith's eyes widened. "Sorry. I still have some issues."

"No, issue away. You've had a crazy life…. Lives. You've had some crazy lives."

"Yes. I certainly have." Aurelia looked up at Faith. "You're not doing a bad job as a Slayer. In fact, you're going to be a good Slayer."

"I'll have you around to keep me in shape." Aurelia looked down. "I won't have you around."

"No. This battle…. This apocalypse is the end for me. It's part of the prophecy."

"The one about you and Angel?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? I mean, you could keep going."

"I would like to, but Faith…. It's time. I've got him back and we'll die together in this and we'll start over. No more Angelus. No more nightmares. No more end of the world."

Faith nodded and then smiled. "Gee, take all the glory! What are they going to need a Slayer for if this is it?"

"Faith, a Slayer will always be needed. Demons, vampires…. They'll continue to exist. Evil in the world will always exist." Aurelia stood up from the bed. "But soon, that evil will be a lot less." She hefted the scythe with a grin and walked out. Willow and Giles had found some information out to help Aurelia and she was going to go investigate it.

* * *

><p>*********************<br>Aurelia walked through a cemetery carrying the scythe. She opened a gate and walked up to a pyramid shaped tomb and kicked down the door. Inside, the tomb was dimly by torches, giving it an orange hue. She looked around cautiously as she descended the stairs into the tomb. A woman's voice came from behind a drape.

"I'd forgotten. I'd forgotten how young you would be." The woman opened the drape, and Aurelia saw a very old woman with long white hair standing before her. "Comes from the waiting. Mind plays tricks. I see you've found our weapon."

"Who are you?" Aurelia asked.

"One of many. Well…. time was. Now I'm alone in the world."

"So what are you?"

"I'm as real as you are. Just…. well…. let me put it this way…. I look good for my age."

"You and me both."

"I've been waiting." The woman held out her hands and Aurelia handed over the scythe. "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it in there."

"What is it?"

"A weapon. A scythe. Forged in secrecy for one like you who…. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Aur…. Buffy."

"No, really." Aurelia shrugged. There was power in a name and she didn't want too many unknown people to know her true name. "We forged it in secrecy and kept it hidden from the Shadow Men, who…."

"I met those men. I didn't really care too much for them."

"Ahh, yes. Then you know. And they became the watchers. And the watchers watched the slayers. But we were watching them."

"What are you?"

"Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. We forged this centuries ago, halfway around the world. Forged there, it was put to use right here…. to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the Earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town, and now there was you. And the scythe remained hidden."

"I don't understand. How is it possible that we didn't know any of this?"

"We hid, too. We had to until now. We're the last surprise."

"Does this mean we can win?"

"That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon." The woman handed the scythe back to Aurelia. "But you already have weapons. Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near." The woman's head cocked slightly to the side and a cracking noise could be heard. The woman fell to the ground and Aurelia looked up to see Caleb standing there.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near…. or here?" Aurelia swung the scythe at Caleb, but he grabbed it with ease, pushing her away. They exchanged punches and kicks, but Caleb was much stronger than before. He tried to punch her, but she ducked and he instead punched through a stone pillar.

He crowed with laughter. "You're not slipping out of this fight, girl. Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It's like being reborn."

Aurelia swung the scythe at Caleb's head, but he ducked and threw her against the wall. He kicked her into the air and punched her in the stomach before she fell to the ground again. He kicked her in the head and grabbed the scythe, but Aurelia kicked it out of his hands and into the air. Aurelia grabbed the scythe and kicked Caleb to the floor. She went to stab him with the stake-end of the scythe, but he stopped her from plunging it into his chest. Caleb laughed and pushed Aurelia away, taking the scythe away from her and throwing it to the ground as he walked toward her, punching her repeatedly until she fell to the floor.

"You know, I gave you ample warning." Caleb said. "Told you not to interfere, but you chose not to heed." Aurelia charged toward Caleb, but he deflected her and threw her onto a sarcophagus. She kicked him, but he picked her up by the lapels and swung her body into a stone pillar so hard that it moved one of the stones out of place. Aurelia fell to the ground and Caleb picked up the scythe. "I was kind of hoping it'd go this way." He reared back with the scythe as he stared at Aurelia.

"Hey!" A punch sent Caleb reeling away from Aurelia, dropping her to the ground. Aurelia looked up to see that it was Cassius standing there. He helped her to her feet. "I was never much for preachers."

"Cassius." She smiled brightly.

"Are you ok?" Caleb got to his feet and Cassius started to go help finish him off, but Aurelia stopped him. "Ah, one of those things you have to finish yourself."

"Yes." Aurelia said.

Cassius backed toward a pillar so he could be out of the way but still see the show. Caleb walked toward Aurelia. They exchanged blows and Caleb took the scythe away from Aurelia and punched her, sending her stumbling across the room. Caleb pointed the stake-end of the scythe at her and charged toward her, with her back against the wall, but he missed, lodging the scythe in the stone wall. Aurelia pulled the scythe out of the wall and kicked Caleb away from her. She swung the scythe at Caleb, slicing his stomach. He stumbled back, laughed as he wagged his finger at her, and fell to the floor.

"See?" Aurelia said, turning to Cassius. "Under control."

"Well…. at least you could tell me you're glad to see me." Cassius said, smiling. Aurelia dropped the scythe to the floor and walked up to Cassius, pressing herself against his body and kissing him deeply on the lips. After a long, breathless moment, Cassius pulled back from the kiss. "Well, I guess that qualifies as happy to see me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure."

"Oh, you know me." Aurelia picked up scythe. "I've never been much for the damsel in distress part. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Willow told me what happened and where you'd gone. I thought I'd come help."

Aurelia smiled. "That's so sweet."

"Why are you trying to find out about that scythe? We know how to end this."

Aurelia shrugged. "I thought if I knew more before the end, it would help the ones we're leaving behind."

Before Cassius could say another word, Caleb stood up behind him and knocked him down by hitting him with a cat statue, sending him sliding across the floor. Caleb walked up to Aurelia, black blood streaming from his eyes and nose. "Are you ready to finish this, bitch?!" He swung the cat statue at her, but she blocked with the scythe and then fell to the ground. She swung at him with the scythe, but he blocked with the cat statue. Caleb knocked Aurelia to the ground, then threw the cat statue at Aurelia.

She stood, holding the scythe. "How many times do I have to kill you?"

"You understand nothing." Caleb said through gritted teeth. Aurelia swung at Caleb, but he grabbed the scythe, holding it still, and punched her in the face twice. He lifted Aurelia in the air, pressing her back against the low ceiling. Aurelia struggled and Caleb finally let her fall to the floor. He walked up to her slowly, then picked her up by her lapels. "You think you have power over me?" Aurelia broke free of his grip and kicked him, knocking him down to the floor. "Stupid girl. You'll never stop me. You don't have the ba…." While Caleb got to his feet, Aurelia twirled the scythe and swung it up between his legs. Caleb looked down incredulously at the scythe lodged in his body between his legs. Aurelia swiftly pushed the scythe up through his body, effectively cutting him in half.

Cassius regained consciousness and stood up. "Ok, now I'm pissed. Where is he?"

Aurelia looked to her right, then to her left, then at Cassius with a big grin. "He had to split." She burst into giggles and went to sit on the steps. Cassius smiled and laughed as he joined her on the stairs. After a long few minutes, Aurelia's giggles quieted and she looked at Cassius.

"What's wrong?" He asked, instantly catching on to her now somber mood.

"How do we do this?"

"What?"

"Stop the world from ending. Stop the army of incredibly hard to kill vampires from coming out of the Hellmouth."

"I don't know."

"The prophecy isn't clear. It doesn't state what we're supposed to do to stop this."

"'Two Lovers Venus souls twined as one, Neither death nor time, Nor the destruction of this very world, Can keep their souls from each other. One born of Darkness but touched by Light. One born of Light but touched by Darkness. Within the time of Light and Darkness, The Eternal Lovers shall be torn apart, And the End of Days shall be brought forth, Whence they come together again. In the moment the Eternal Circle should be restored, The End of Days shall be no more.'" Cassius quoted from memory. "We have to die together."

"What? We kill each other?"

"No."

"We just stand there and wait for something to kill us?"

"I couldn't handle that."

"Neither could I." Aurelia sighed. "I just don't understand how to just…. Die. My instincts are to fight back."

"Mine are too." Cassius sighed. "We'll figure it out."

"When?" Aurelia stood up. "When we're in the middle of the battle and don't really have time to think?"

"Probably."

"Don't act so calm about this!"

Cassius stood up and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose it. I can't." He pulled her to him. "We _will_ figure this out and we _will_ start over again. I know it."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Aurelia and Cassius walked back into her house to find Willow, Cordelia, Oz, Xander, and Giles waiting in the dining room. "Hi." Aurelia said, setting the scythe down.

"Did you find out anything about the scythe?" Willow asked.

"It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher." Cassius said.

"Caleb?" Giles asked.

"I cut him in half." Aurelia said.

"All right!" Willow cheered.

"He had that coming." Cordelia said.

"Hey, party in my eye socket and everyone's invited." Everyone stared at Xander. "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

Aurelia nodded. "I just came back to get some things."

"Where are you going?" Willow asked.

"Faith is still holed up in my room, so…. I'm going to stay at Cassius's place tonight." Aurelia shrugged. "Besides, this place is too crowded."

"Aurelia, you don't have to leave." Willow stood up. "We're still very sorry about what happened."

"I know. It's ok. I just need some time to sort through some things, that's all. The mansion is big and quiet, so it'll be good for me tonight. I promise I'll come back in the morning refreshed and with a plan." She smiled and headed up the stairs.

Cassius watched her go and then turned to Willow. "Tell her I'll meet her at the mansion."

"Where are you going?" Xander asked.

"I've got a surprise for her and I need some time to get it together." Without another word, Cassius headed out.

* * *

><p>Aurelia walked into the mansion with her bag and looked around. "Cassius?" The place was covered in lots of glowing candles since the power company had deserted Sunnydale. The pinkish purple dress Aurelia had bought for her prom was hanging up beside the lit fireplace. She eyed it suspiciously as she walked over to it. A card and the shoes she'd picked out sat on the concrete seat jutting out from the fireplace.<p>

_Aurelia,_

_Please put your prom dress on and I will_

_be waiting for you when you are ready._

_Love always,_

_Cassius_

She stared at the dress for a moment, sighing that she hadn't gotten to go to prom. After a moment, she took the dress down and headed into the bedroom to change. When she got the dress fastened completely, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed again. The dress was beautiful. Leaving her long blonde hair down, she walked out into the main room again. Soft music was playing from a portable boombox and Cassius, wearing a tuxedo, was standing in front of the fireplace holding a light pink rose corsage.

He smiled. "You look beautiful." He walked up to her and slipped the corsage on her wrist. "I know it's not a real prom, but I didn't want you to miss out on the experience completely." Taking her hand, he led her back in front of the fireplace and started to twirl her slowly in a circle to the music. "There's even refreshments." He nodded towards a little table set up with little finger foods, a large bowl of red punch, and two crystal wine glasses.

"You went all out for this." Aurelia laughed.

"Of course I did."

"Thank you. For this. It's wonderful."

"I just figured…. Well, you were looking forward to it and you've missed out on so much…. I didn't want you to miss out on this one thing."

"Cassius, my love…. I miss nothing when I'm with you. We're back. I'm holding you. I can feel your love surrounding me when I look in your eyes. Nothing could be better. Everything is right again. And everything will be right from now on." She laid her head on his chest and held him tighter, swaying to the music.

* * *

><p>Later, Aurelia and Cassius were lying together in Cassius's bed, fully clothed in comfortable lounge pants and t-shirts. Cassius had his arm around Aurelia and she played with his hand. He rolled over, removing his arm from her, and she sat up. Standing and walking out of the bedroom, she found herself moving back towards the fireplace where the fire was dying down.<p>

As she stared at the dying fire, poking it with a fireplace poker, the First as Caleb appeared. "Pretty, ain't it?"

"You're not him." Aurelia said.

"No, you killed him right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. Course, it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army."

"Yes, an army of vampires. However will I fight…."

"Every day our numbers swell. But then you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls, don't know the pointy end of a stake. Maybe I should call this off." Aurelia rolled her eyes. "I will overrun this Earth. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms? Cause he can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends, certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill:" The First morphed into Aurelia's form and changed its voice to hers. "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to…. There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die again. Alone. Where's your snappy comeback?"

"You're right."

"Hmm. Not your best."

The First disappeared as Cassius walked into the room. "Aurelia? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just realized something." He looked at her expectantly. "Something that never occurred to me before this instant. We're going to win."

* * *

><p>Cordelia, Xander, Faith, Giles, Oz, and Willow stared incredulously at Aurelia. She had just lain out a plan to defeat the First and its army of vampires. Cassius stood beside Aurelia, awaiting her friends' reaction.<p>

"What do you think?" Aurelia asked.

"That depends." Xander said. "Are you in any way…. kidding?"

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's pretty radical, B." Faith said.

"It's a lot more than that." Giles said. "Aurelia, what you said, it…. it flies in the face of everything we've ever…. every generation has ever done in the fight against evil. I think it's bloody brilliant."

"You mean that?"

"If you want my opinion."

"Whoa, hey." Willow said. "Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's gonna have to pull this thing off."

"It is beaucoup d'mojo." Faith said.

"This goes beyond anything I've ever done. I mean, I just started out and this…. It's a total loss of control! And not in a nice, wholesome, my boyfriend is in a band kind of way."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it." Aurelia assured.

"I…. I'm not sure that I'm good enough."

"You can do this, Willow." Giles said. "I'll get a coven I know from England on the line and we'll find out how they can help." He stood up. "I'll go dig up my sources. Quite literally, actually." Giles walked out of the room.

"Come on, let's go assemble the cannon fodder." Cordelia said.

"That's not what we're calling them, sweetie." Xander said, following Cordelia out.

"Not to their faces. What, am I insensitive?"

Aurelia smiled and handed the scythe over to Willow. Faith stood on Aurelia's other side, watching everything. As soon as everyone was out of the room, Faith looked at Aurelia and Cassius. "You two still planning on ending it?"

Aurelia thought about lying for an instant, but decided against it. "It's our destiny." Aurelia said. "It's what has to happen."

"You could fight. You're good at it. You both are."

"I know. And we'll fight. Trust me, we'll fight. But it's our destiny to stop this. We're not going to commit suicide, but something's going to happen down there to cause our deaths."

"I don't want to be the Slayer by myself."

Aurelia smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, Faith. You won't be alone."

* * *

><p>Aurelia stood on the porch of her house and stared up at the night sky. She used to dread the nighttime. When Angelus had been hunting her night after night, daytime was her only escape. Daytime was the only time she knew she was safe. Now the nighttime no longer scared her. It exhilarated her like it once had before her lifetime as Elizabeth.<p>

When she was a little girl, a princess of Rome, her father had explained to her that the stars were the souls of those that had passed on. The ones that shone the brightest were her loved ones. They watched over her and protected her. That as long as the stars shown bright, she was safe. No bad could come to her. It had been a lie of course, but as a little girl it had been a magical truth that had helped her sleep soundly at night.

"Hey." Aurelia turned around to find Cassius standing there.

She smiled. "Hey yourself."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was just looking at the stars and thinking."

"Thinking about anything in particular?"

"Just what my father told me when I was a little girl." She looked back up at the stars. "I wonder if he's up there now. Watching over me."

"Probably. He loved you." Aurelia smiled. "You should get some sleep."

"I know. I wish I could."

"Restless?"

"Anxious. I'm ready for it to be over."

"I am to." He wrapped his arms around her. "I am to."

* * *

><p>A car had been driven onto the front lawn of Sunnydale High School and crashed into a palm tree. Papers and boxes were strewn all over the grounds. The place was utterly deserted. Giles led Faith, Cordelia, Oz, Willow, Xander, Aurelia, and Cassis into the school. The potentials were directly behind them.<p>

"Welcome to Sunnydale High." Xander said. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing and apart from that, there's only one rule. If they move, kill them. If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now."

"Ok, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith and Angel." Faith and Angel left with the potentials following.

Oz took Willow's bag and the scythe. "I'll start getting you set up." He said.

"Thanks." Willow smiled at her boyfriend as he made his way to the library.

"I'll go get the weapons ready for the humans guarding up here." Cordelia said, walking to catch up to Oz.

Aurelia turned to the group still standing in the hallway. It was only Willow, Xander, and Giles now. They stared at each other in a heavy silence a moment before Aurelia broke the ice. "So, what your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing strenuous." Willow said.

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind." Xander said.

"I think we can do better than that." Giles said.

"I was thinking about shopping." Willow said. "There's an Arden B. that just opened in the mall!"

"I could use a few items." Xander agreed.

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall?" Giles asked as Xander, Willow, and Aurelia walked down the hall together away from Giles.

"See, I need a new look." Xander continued. "It's this whole eye patch thing."

"You could go with full black secret agent look." Willow said.

When they reached the hallway leading to the library, Willow stepped over, waving at Aurelia. Xander and Aurelia continued walking. When they passed another corridor, Xander grabbed Aurelia's hand and squeezed it before walking away down the corridor. Aurelia sighed and walked on down the hall by herself. She made her way down to the basement and joined Faith and the potentials over the Seal of Danzalthar. They formed a circle around the edge of the seal. Cassius stood just behind Aurelia, watching.

"You first, B." Faith said, handing Aurelia the knife.

Aurelia took the knife from Faith and used it to cut the palm of her hand so that it bled. She handed the knife to Faith. Moments later, after all the girls had cut their hands, they all held their cut hands out over the seal, activating it. It opened and parted, sinking into the ground to form a staircase into the Hellmouth. Aurelia went in first, followed by Faith, then Cassius, then the rest of the Potentials.

* * *

><p>Willow was sitting on the floor of the library in the empty stacks. She was on the second level overlooking the main area. A semi-circle of white candles was lit in front of her. There were other candles in the room around her. Oz sat across from Willow, his back against the railing, watching her. Kennedy stood off to the side, ready to take the scythe down to Aurelia.<p>

"They should be in place." Willow said, sitting back with her hands on her knees. "Ok, magic time. Brace yourselves."

"Come on, Willow. Make it happen." Oz said.

* * *

><p>Aurelia, Cassius, Faith, and the other girls walked down into the Hellmouth and found themselves in a massive cavern. They walked forward to the edge of a cliff where they could look out and saw thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han below them on the floor of the Hellmouth. "I'm not worried." Aurelia said as the Turok-Han growled and made noises below them. "I'm not worried."<p>

"Really?" Rona said. "Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

"Buffy…." Amanda said.

"I'm not worried…." Aurelia insisted. "As long as Willow can work her spell before they…." The Turok-Han looked up at everyone on the cliff. "See us." The snarling Turok-Han army rushed toward the cliff. Aurelia held her ground as the army charged. "Willow…."

Suddenly, Aurelia felt it. It was like a gush of air. All the potentials around her gasped and took steps back. The Turok-Han rushed toward them as they stood on the cliff's edge waiting for battle.

"These guys are dust." Vi said just before the wave of Turok-Han hit them.

Aurelia fought them off with kicks and punches, but the other potentials had super strength now too. And they were keeping up with Aurelia. Vi jumped and kicked a Turok-Han down. Rona punched a Turok-Han in the face, knocking it down. Faith fought one off. Amanda staked a Turok-Han through the heart as Vi beheaded another one. Aurelia fought off the Turok-Han, who were starting to outnumber them. Faith and Cassius and the others were still fighting them as well.

Kennedy ran down into the Hellmouth carrying the scythe. "Buffy! Catch!" She threw the scythe to Aurelia and Aurelia caught the scythe, immediately able to kill the Turok-Han faster than before, dusting them quickly. A Turok-Han attacked Kennedy, who was now able to fend them off with ease. "I could get used to this."

The battle was going well. They were able to keep up with the endless number of Turok-Han that came for them. Vi went after one with intensity never before seen in her. Aurelia used the scythe to behead a Turok-Han. As their numbers increased, some of the Turok-Han were able to get past them and go up through the Hellmouth into the school.

Cassius punched a Turok-Han with his left hand and his finger started to burn. He stared at it. "Aurelia…."

"Keep the line together!" Aurelia called out. "Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do…." She looked down to see that a Turok-Han had stabbed her with a sword from behind, piercing her abdomen. She stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground.

Faith noticed Aurelia lying on the floor. "Buffy!" She rushed to Buffy's side.

"Hold the line." Aurelia said, weakly handing the scythe to Faith. Faith took the scythe and went back into the battle as Aurelia stayed in place on the floor, grunting in pain.

Cassius couldn't see Aurelia, but he could feel her life beginning to slip from her. His claddagh ring started to burn hotter and it began to emanate a white glow. He groaned in pain, but continued to fight his way towards Aurelia.

A group of Turok-Han attacked Faith and she managed to throw the scythe to Rona before they brought her down. Rona used the scythe to mow down a couple of Turok-Han. Aurelia was still lying on the ground weak and wounded.

"Oh no…." Aurelia looked up at Elizabeth's body dressed in the same clothes Aurelia was wearing. "Ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all…. itchy. You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Aurelia looked at her burning ring and smiled, now knowing how she and Cassius would stop this. "I want you…. to get out of my face." With some effort, Aurelia stood up. Rona saw her standing and threw the scythe to Aurelia.

Aurelia caught it and swung it with a mighty force, knocking three Turok-Han off the cliff at once. Faith found renewed strength and kicked her assailants off of her as well. She took out a few Turok-Han, as did another slayer. Vi took out one after another after another. Kennedy disarmed one and dusted another. Aurelia knocked one off the cliff and killed one with the scythe before gasping at the pain on her finger. She stumbled backward, away from the fight, as she stared at her white hot ring.

"Aurelia!" Cassius called. He grabbed her left hand with his and their claddagh rings burned hotter. They both gasped in pain, but they couldn't release their hands. The rings had forged themselves together where they touched. A bright blue light shot up from their clasped hands, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the library past Willow and through to the open sky.

The light turned a warm orange color as it hit the roof.

"Buffy!" Faith cried.

Their joined hands refracted the orange light out into the Hellmouth like rays of sunshine, but with the concentrated intensity of a laser. Aurelia and Cassius stared at their hands as the orange light worked its magic. The Turok-Han were turning to dust throughout the Hellmouth. The ground started shaking beneath their feet.

Faith called out to the others, "Everybody out, now!" Everyone rushed to the stairs that led up to the Seal. As soon as everyone was out, Faith stopped next to Aurelia and Cassius. Their hands were still glowing, sending rays of light out into the Hellmouth.

Aurelia held the scythe out to Faith with her free hand. "This is yours."

"B…."

"Go on, Faith." Aurelia said, looking at her friend. "You've beat them back. It's time for us to do the cleanup." The walls were crumbling around them. "Be safe, Faith."

Faith stared at them for a long moment before turning and running up the stairs. The school building above Aurelia and Cassius exploded as their eyes met. Faith ran out from the cloud of smoke and jumped into the stolen school bus. The bus drove off with all the survivors.

Aurelia and Cassius looked around them at the crumbling Hellmouth with light shining down on them from above. Cassius was beginning to turn to dust in front of her eyes. "I love you." She said quietly.

"See you soon, stranger." Cassius said. He dusted slowly, first his skin singed, then his muscles, then his bones. Then he was gone.

Aurelia closed her eyes as she felt the peace and the blackness surround her as the Hellmouth crumbled down around her. Her soul slipped quietly away and followed Cassius's soul into the waiting abyss.

* * *

><p>Those who were less injured tended to the badly injured survivors on the bus. Vi tended to Rona as Xander took care of an Asian girl. Willow stared out the back of the bus, searching for Aurelia. The town behind them was falling into a massive crater. The destruction was almost right on their heels.<p>

"Ease off." Faith said to Giles. "We're clear." The bus screeched to a halt.

Willow opened the emergency exit door at the back of the bus and jumped down. She ran to the edge of the crater, looking around and hoping to see a sign of Aurelia.

"I don't understand. What did this?" Giles asked.

"Aurelia and Cassius." Faith said.

Willow turned and stared at her. "What?"

"They knew this was coming."

"They're…." She couldn't finish the sentence.

The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign still stood, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teetered a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city. Oz pulled Willow into his arms as she began to cry, mourning the loss of her best friend. Xander stared out at the crater, still hoping that Aurelia would emerge from the rubble.

"They restarted the Eternal Circle." Giles said, staring at out at the vast crater that used to be Sunnydale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 Years Later<strong>_

_A blonde haired, 13 year old girl smiled knowingly up at the brown haired 15 year old boy standing in front of her. "Hey, stranger."_


End file.
